Sleepwalkers
by waatp
Summary: Follow Agent Aubrey Posen and her team of misfits as they attempt to restore hope and power to a broken Earth after an Alien attack. May contain very mild peril so get the cushion handy to hide behind! AU (or is it?) I own nothing :)
1. Ramblings of an Author

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter One - Ramblings of an Author. .o0o**

* * *

**.o0o.**

I wish I owned the characters from Pitch Perfect because they are the best bunch of misfits friends I am unfortunate enough not to have as my own ... but I don't.

I would love to own any of the songs featured within this story ... but I don't.

I'd like to be able to say I own a complete grasp of the English language and grammar (but despite being ever so English and sounding like the Queen, I left school in the last Millennium and promptly forgot everything on purpose, because that is how I roll) ... but I don't.

I hoped to own a soul but I don't as I am ginger so no luck there.

I want to own a normal sense of humour ... but I don't.

I would love to own the ability to know when to stop rambling ... but I don't.

I own nothing except a mortgage, a tramp that occasionally sleeps on my porch, a couple of dead pot plants and several grumpy cats.

**.o0o.**

I'm too lazy to type up a disclaimer on each page so I am doing it all now. The most I hope to write are the song titles that I have stolen to use in each chapter which I will always aim to do but please forgive me if I forget!

I own nothing from Pitch Perfect, any of the characters (except the OC ones you'll find coming up and you'll easily spot who they are), any song lyrics or in fact anything else at all! I even stole the name from a company I work with that I always thought sounded cool.

I have endeavoured to write an original story based on my love of aliens and Pitch Perfect and I truly hope you like it.

And just a quick nod to the person who inspired me to publish this - Lackluster Brilliance. Thank you for the shove to get this published and posted. I've had a lot of fun writing it. And to the people who have helped me beta this mess along the way - Lackluster Brilliance, cuticlecare, cajunqueen714 and Raven12.

And as a final 'shout out' - thank you to Raven12 for the cover art. Appreciate the time you took to do it!

**.o0o.**

So, onwards and upwards, dear friends and readers ... for the Agents are waiting. The first couple of chapters are quite long and hard to get through but I really hope when the story gets going, you'll enjoy it.

**.o0o.**


	2. In The Beginning

**Sleepwalkers**

**.o0o. Chapter Two - In The Beginning .o0o.**

* * *

_It was getting cold out,  
Summer was over although I wouldn't have known the difference.  
I had barricaded myself in my room, in my head;  
Tortured by Star Spangled dreams of a future I had brushed shoulders with;  
Maybe even made it to second base with?  
When they all gave up on me, I guess I kinda gave up on me too.  
The parade of empty eyed partygoers and lock jawed stragglers seemed have stretch in to forever.  
So I adopted a 'can't beat em, join em' philosophy  
I had heard rumblings of some sort of sickness going around,  
Some soul-sucking virus that turned bright, promising souls into cold shadowy might have-beens.  
I could relate I thought; I was one of them  
I was a sleepwalker!_

_Funny how your priorities change when you are faced with extinction._

* * *

**.o0o.**

The curiously quiet motorised hum rumbled up and over the hill, creating the only sound for miles as the Cruiser gently and easily glided across the rocky terrain, avoiding the numerous gas pockets that threatened to throw off any rider if contact was made.

The rider, clad completely in black leather, skilfully negotiated the familiar environmental setting, handling the vehicle with experienced precision whilst maintaining a perfect poise astride the large, overly polished machine.

The route up the muddy, rocky mound was short and it wasn't long before the rider reached the intended small crevice. Some twenty feet from the summit, it held a well-appointed vantage point over the valley, hidden from overhead aircraft and set far enough back from the ridge that it would take only the keenest of eyes to spot it amongst the flinty face of the small hill.

The rider killed the engine and nudged the cruiser towards the back of the cave they had been aiming for, tucking it against the rear wall. Surveying the dimly lit hollow, constantly on the lookout for the enemy, the rider looked down to the craft, assessing for any damage that could be easily fixed with the standard, basic tool kit attached to the spare wheel.

The battle had been quick, intense but triumphant and the remnants of the victory were secured in the locked box on the back of the vehicle, ready for inspection and testing back at Base. Luckily, there was no damage to fix and the rider knew, once back in the hallowed workshops of the Headquarters, the machine would be stripped down and fixed within a day.

Waiting for the environmental readings to uplink onto the data screen that was tucked just inside her helmet visor, the rider sighed heavily. After a long day, it felt good to take a breather and just be in the moment.

**.o0o.**

It was the year 2298.

And the dawn of a new century was almost upon the Earth. Ravaged by almost a century and a half of war, there were only a few sporadic militant groups left to protect what was once a green and pleasant land. Rapidly depleting in numbers, the combative groups sole purpose was to restore the planet to its former glory, in whatever means they saw fit.

_The Sleepwalkers_ had seen fit to abolish the normalcy that the people of Earth had once craved, overthrowing governments, religious beliefs and law and order. They destroyed the fundamental necessities of Mankind, civilisations, renegading fellow Humans against each other in the quest for continued existence until no one could remember _why _they were fighting or _what _they were fighting for.

The past was long forgotten, ushering into a new, darker age, the bygone era undocumented or destroyed, the fight to survive against the evils unleashed upon the world taking precedence over humanity's need to chronicle events. Pockets of radicals existed, desperate to remain in place to try to restore order, struggling to maintain their positions against the Sleepwalkers. Occasionally these radicals were successful but as karma dictated, there were also crushing disasters.

Those left behind on Earth untouched, unmarked by fighting were considered almost saintly. There must have been a reason why, after decades of war, of death and destruction that these people had been chosen to live. _The Mortals_, themselves left bereft of contact from the rest of the globe, ploughed their lands, raised their livestock, taught skills and survival to their younglings, forever conscious of their standings as social pariahs.

Sensing the need to fulfil justice for their ancestral planet, the Mortal leaders threw themselves into supplying the world with sustainable goods, food to eat, fresh water to drink, weapons for protection, flora and fauna to regenerate life and to take down the enemy. They raised warriors, combatants, assassins; trained with the skill to survive, to protect without thought to their own safety.

Their numbers grew. Small pockets of people, camped out in the wilderness and with a thirst for survival joined and word spread that the Mortals intended to take back the Earth and reclaim it as their own. Groups formed under the original leadership guidelines, establishing themselves all over the world.

One of these groups, _the Freedom Fighters_ stood out amongst the others. They were a small band of staunch, die-hard, kick-ass, intelligent, sometimes quirky and often odd, ranger revolutionaries dedicated themselves to defending their planet against the Sleepwalkers. With little or no pay for their trouble, they were trained to perfection in all manner of lethal combat, weaponry, logistics and survival training, implanted with the latest technology and knowledge, they were the ultimate badasses of the Fifth World.

They lived just beneath the surface crust of Planet Earth, undetected, reuniting the globe one sector at a time, ridding Earth of the filth that had threatened to conquer. Incarcerating and torturing any Sleepwalker they found, information was gleaned and technology was developed to aid future generations to form a bigger army, in the hope that one day, evolution and serenity could be restored.

However, their lynchpin enemy, the Sleepwalkers, were sneaky sons of bitches, establishing themselves silently into Earth's core over a Millennium ago. Deep legend read that they had originally lain dormant under Earth's shell, simply waiting for the right time to strike, coldly manifesting a preparedness to inaugurate World War III. Their purpose was simple; World Domination. Their methods were cruel and remorseless. They arrived in many forms and guises, no set uniformed body or style but that was to be expected considering they had come from another galaxy, and were not human.

Having established that the archetypal look of '_the little green man'_ was over, each Sleepwalker was ruthless, evil, vindictive and intent on overtaking Earth in order for their race to survive, their own solar system too fragile to support their existence after the second Big Bang towards the middle of the twenty first century. They had risen to the surface one fateful day in May 2099, beginning their attack, sparing no man, woman, child or animal in their wake, leaving being their plethora of tunnels and caves two hundred feet under Earths exterior as they began to take ownership of the planet.

And it would be foolhardy to forget the _Shapeshifters_, the over-anarchically progressive, innovative 'first-batch' arrivalees, the ones who had first set claw or stump on Earth's terrain all those years ago. As the name suggests, this variety of Alien life form was able to transform into an alternate object quicker than a blink of an eye leaving nothing behind but a fine blue powder. Fully adapted to the environment, there was no one way to kill a Shapeshifter if it was not in its original state known to Man, but the Freedom Fighters were close to developing a serum that they hoped would reduce the Shapeshifter powerless to transform, giving the Freedom Fights time for a decapitation or at the very least, to render it unable to escape, aiding capture and being useful for experiments. The Shapeshifters were the greatest threat to man, and without a serum, defeat would be inevitable, their fight only slowing the expected extinction.

**.o0o.**

The faint crackle of static brought the rider back to the situation laid out in front of her. She scanned the immediate area in front of the cavern, assessing for danger, hostiles or simply bad weather. This was England after all and a heavy thunderstorm could hamper radio signals, mess with communications and cause appalling flying conditions. The ecological study had completed satisfactorily and the risk of exposure showed a healthy 3%. She checked the atmospheric status once more before raising her visor; her leather glove ghosting over her bruised and bloodied cheek in the process.

_'Oh ding-a-lings!'_ She thought to herself, as she pressed her cheek to assess the damage, knowing any sort of battle wound needed to be logged with the Base Doctor, causing a delay she didn't need.

Not today anyway.

The rider silenced the radio on her left hip with her gloved thumb, as she uncurled a long leg over the D-ACA Cruiser that she had acquired only hours before, using it to put some distance between her and the small Alien camp she had only _just_ managed to get away from.

She was graceful and light on her feet; her long, slim legs effortlessly stepping over the rugged ground as she made her way to the entrance of the cave, avoiding the purple bubbling pothole on the right. Risking a reproach later, the rider removed her helmet, shaking out her golden curls as she turned her face into the wind, revelling in the breeze across her tired face. Using her perfect vision, she trained her hazel eyes onto the pale red hue of the horizon, the sign of the end of another day. She sank to her knees and leant against the rocky wall for support.

She watched and waited for the signal.

Pulling back she leathered sleeve, she glanced down at the implant embedded in her left forearm; the dullness of the small LED display providing a second reassurance that she needed to get back to Base as soon as possible as her energy levels were registering dangerously low. She patted the small pocket just south of her left collarbone, feeling for the small syringes she always carried, reassuring herself that she had at least two doses of the emergency APOP treatment, should she need it.

The rider had never had to use the drug before, she had heard the side effects were vicious, but all the Agents were issued with the drug - the Advanced Protection Oxygen Preserver - as a standard part of their kit. It allowed the user approximately 30 minutes life support, should their oxygen supply be compromised or if the environment was too toxic. It provided enough adrenaline to stop organ failure and activated an increase in rich plasma, designed to keep the body alive if the injury received accumulated in severe trauma or excessive blood loss.

Upon injecting the APOP; directly into the neck worked best, a tracking beacon was triggered automatically, alerting the team, and allowing time for preparation for retrieval if the Agent was further encumbered. When on duty, every team member was required to be on point, ready for anything and prepared for every type of situation. The vigourous training scheduled only gave a hint at what they had to learn.

The Sleepwalkers were ingenious at leaving lingering, poisonous vapours in their wake after an attack, deathly lethal to a human or animal and even the keenest and most talented of Agent could be compromised, making such a drug as the APOP a necessity for all those who went out on patrol alone.

Pouting strongly into the wind, the rider continued to watch the vista as she flexed her fingers, waiting for the signal from her support vessel. There was plenty of time before the scheduled rendezvous so she allowed her memory to drift for a moment. The rider hated The Sleepwalkers through every fibre of her being; pure, red hot, burning, passionate hatred that threatened to consume her if she allowed herself too long to dwell on her thoughts.

Following in her mother's footsteps and her grandmothers too, to avenge their deaths, she had joined the Freedom Fighter's Academy as soon as she had turned 18, graduating with honours in just four short months, surpassing all expectations and faster than anyone in Elementum's history. The rest of her class graduated two months later and by then, the rider had already attended Leadership School. She was officially made Team Leader of Unit B two months later, the youngest in the history of the Academy. An achievement she had quietly acknowledged and stored in her memory banks.

She set the precedent for young, fresh team leaders and with her input, several changes were paid to the way the teams were structured. She was happy to help; her sole purpose since joining Elementum was to live and serve. She didn't always get it right but was humble enough to accept that not every day was a good one.

The Academy Training, accurately described by all who passed through it, was a living hell. Ruthless, pitiless and aggressive, it served to sort the wheat from the chafe. Drop out rates were extremely high, ensuring that only those with both the finest mental prowess as well as extraordinary physical strength, would graduate.

'Go Hard Or Go Home', was the phrase the rider had coined for her Unit, something she abided by herself, sparing little thought or regard for time wasters. She was aggressive when necessary but had learned over the years to use her teams skills and accept that her way was not always the best. In return, her team didn't question a hard decision that she had had to make until extreme pressure if she had had to pull rank on one of them.

Four years later, she was still in command of a cutthroat, compact, energetic and seamless team, renown throughout the entire organisation as one of the best. Her team had earned her love and respect and while she occasionally found herself wondering how such a bunch of misfits worked so easily together, she didn't question it. Of course there had been losses over time and her eyebrows furrowed as she scanned the horizon as she thought of the Agents that had been lost under her command.

The smallest of unexpected sounds snapped the riders' attention back to the cave and her current surroundings. Scooping her helmet back over her head in an easy, fluid movement, she snapped the visor down in one, quick solid motion, reawakening the on-board computer built neatly into the corner of the eye screen.

The gridded screens flashed green as she searched the area, dropping to a low crouch as she charted the cavern once more. The small digital camera zoomed in and out, adjusting and focusing on the bubbling pothole as it processed the contents. Flashing an orange cautionary circle, the rider quickly and effortlessly rose from her crouched stance to her full height once more, sweeping her eyes over the cruiser, idly waiting at the back of the cave.

Immediately the screen flashed a red warning triangle and streams of information began to dart down the screen as the rider took a step closer, hand instinctively dropping to draw the W-74, her weapon of choice, currently strapped to her right leg. The data warning concerned the cargo in the locked box towards the back of the cruiser, the treasure from her latest killing spree.

The rider halted when the red triangle flashed again.

The words '**REGENERATING NEEZLUX**' flashed across her visor and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Shit." She uncharacteristically muttered, snapping into immediate action as she reached a long, slender, perfectly manicured finger under her helmet, finding the small, rigid black button implanted behind her ear, pressing it twice. She listened for a second before she heard the familiar ping, signalling her connection to Base.

_"Base. Unit B for Badass."_ The unmistakable tone of her second in command rang out immediately in her ear, flooding her senses with a flicker of relief, despite the obvious lack of protocol in the greeting, something she would address later.

"This is Skipper." The rider could almost hear the sound of a chair popping upright, the slap of a pair of heavy boots hitting the deck and the scramble of a set of headphones being secured back properly on _Agent Beca 'Psycho' Mitchell's_ head. "Execute emergency retrieval from Sector 3.9. I repeat, execute _EMERGENCY _retrieval from Sector 3.9. Over."

_"Copy that Skipper. Initiating retrieval in Sector 3.9. State the emergency. Over."_

"Regenerating Neezlux in cargo box. Over." The rider called in, a twinge of pride in her voice.

_"Affirmative. Wait, what? You got a Neezlux? Fuck! On your own? Seriously? Fuck! You got one of those feisty fuckers by yourself? That is fucking amazing! Fuck. Over."_ Beca's awed response rang out.

"Affirmative. Calm your pits Psycho. Neezlux is dismembered and parts in D-ACA's lock box ready for testing. Sending data from my head cam to your station. Classify as high risk. I repeat ... high risk. And watch your language Agent. Over."

_"Apologies for the enthusiasm."_ Beca deadpanned sarcastically as the clicking of keys could be heard in the background. _"Re ... triev ... ing data ... now Skipper. Over."_

"Is Nancy in his hole? Over." The rider asked.

_"Affirmative Skipper, sending data to Nancy. Over."_

"Patch him in. Over." She ordered, glancing out at the horizon once more, eyes dancing over the hills.

_"Copy that. Connecting Nancy to my comms unit now. Over."_

"Get Rascals position stat. Reclamation time needs revaluating. Over." The rider barked; the speed of the regeneration process of the extremely deadly Alien next to her beginning to irk her.

_"Copy that. Retrieving coordinates now for Rascals position Skip in ... three ... two ... one ... current location is Sector 8. Time to your location ... fourteen minutes. Sending transmission now to Rascals location and advising of situation. Coordinates locked and loaded ... now. Over."_

"Has the download been successful Psycho? Over." The rider asked, doing her best to sound calm as the moaning grew louder from the locked box.

_"Finishing up now Skip ... Receiving Intel from Nancy ... and ... regen is presently at ... twenty one percent. Time for full regen is approximately sixteen minutes. Advise on course of action preferred. Over."_

"Organised retraction time is 30 minutes away. Too long. Is Mouse already airborne? Over." The rider asked, slightly hopeful.

_"Negative Skipper. She's currently setting fires in the break room. Over."_ Beca stated; a tinge of humour in her voice.

"Who is closest in the air to my location? Over." The rider asked, gritting her teeth, slightly annoyed in the delay in getting action organised.

_"It's only Rascal who's flying Skip. Currently making heart shaped loops over Italy. Over."_

"Land rovers available? Over."

_"Negative. Valentine teaching the new recruits who to strips. Tools that is. Over." _Beca said, almost apologetically.

"Advise Rascal double time." The rider said, deciding this was her best course of action. "Advise caution on approach. Requesting back up with the Neezlux. Ammo is empty. My kinetic energy level is registering a little under six percent. Over."

_"Are you loaded with APOP? Over."_

"Prefer not to use. Over." The rider said decidedly.

_"Understood but precautionary measures Skipper? Over."_ Beca said, now with a trace of concern in her voice.

"Noted Psych. Readings? Over." The rider asked, glancing toward at the box strapped to her cruiser.

_"Regen at twenty nine percent. Tough bastard. Rascal approaching on your horizon in less than 9 minutes. Should have established radio contact in ninety seconds. Over."_

"Copy that. Update on Rascal's internal link?" The rider asked, thinking of her own small implant behind her ear. "Has Tech-No finished repairing it after the kick Rascal received from the Urbitox Alien? Over."

"Affirmative Skipper. Rascal due for re-implantation at twenty one hundred hours. Over."

"Copy that. Maintaining contact with the Neezlux for data transference. Send to Nancy and Rascal. Will get visual before I let you go back to whatever level of Angry Birds you were playing. Over." The rider smirked.

_"Advise on placement of spy-on-Psycho cameras in control room Skip? Over."_ Beca huffed in reply.

"Seven years of knowing you. No camera needed. Honestly Psycho? The future of the planet is in our hands and you are playing Angry Birds? Over." The rider laughed, despite herself.

_"Copy that. Don't start getting excited. You'll only puke in your helmet again Skip. Visual on Rascal? Over."_ Beca sighed, returning to business.

"Negative. Over." The rider said, sobering.

_"Rascal is showing your location in five minutes, thirty one seconds. Clearly breaking speed limits. Over."_ Beca smirked.

"Copy Psych. Will not reprimand. Repeat, will not reprimand on this occasion. Advise on potential weather conditions? Over." The rider sighed again, wanting her air support.

_"Forecasted rain and storms on your location in twenty four minutes. Over."_

"Typical English weather then. Rascal location? Over."

_"Scan showing Sector 4.7 and approaching Sector 4.1. Northern France. Visual on Rascal? Over."_

"Negative. Over."

"Ask Fat to prepare the lab for our 'friend'. I want this specimen dealt with tonight. Over."

_"Copy that Skipper. Will send communication to Fat now. Over."_

"Is she not at her post? Over."

_"Negative Skip. Medical Bay with one of the new recruits. Over."_

"Problem? Over."

_"Negative. Curly haired one had too much Boones Farm. Over."_

"On her first day? Over." The rider asked incredulously.

_"Affirmative. Over."_

"Schedule team meeting immediately. It is _my_ job to make sure that my Agents are prepped at go time with three kick-ass battle plans choreographed to perf ... Never mind; make a slot for twenty two hundred hours in everyone's calendar. Over."

_"Affirmative. Visual on Rascal? Over."_

"Negative. Over."

_"She's probably stopped for gas. Or doughnuts. Over."_ Beca laughed.

"Affirmative. Or taking photographs of sheep again! Over."

**"Hey! I heard that you guys! One rescue party on its way Skipper!"** _Agent Chloe Beale with a callsign of Rascal_ joined the conversation, her chirpy voice cutting through the static, thoroughly enjoying the hero complex she had had thrust upon her. **"Confirm time to location is four minutes and forty three seconds. Clarissa is locked and loaded. Ready to party! Totes fun! Rascal Over."**

"Copy that. You need a better name for your bird Rascal. Glad you could join us. Approach from the east. Arrive with cargo door open, this Neezlux is particularly nasty and will need quarantining. Skipper Over." The rider ordered.

**"Copy Skip. Gold star for snagging a big, nasty Neezie Weezie all by yourself. Woohoo! Totes hugs and kisses! Rascal over and out until approach imminent. See you soon Skipper! Yay! Rascal Over. Oh and Out." **Chloe giggled.

_"Base has you on Clarissa's camera Skipper. Advise on dark mass one klik south from your location? Object has no sharp edges. I deduce potential hostile? Base Over." _Beca said

"Negative visual. Scanning now. Skipper Over." The rider said.

_"Base advising Skipper that it's moving slowly toward your location. Suggest relocation? Base Over."_

"Negative. No time. I have full visual on Rascal but none on hostile. Will prepare to board. See you back at Base Psych. Skipper Over and Out." The rider said, beginning to get ready for extraction, strapping her weapon, the W-74, back onto her right leg.

_"Base says please be careful. Base Over and Out." _Beca's final response was said before the telltale click in her ear signalled the end of the conversation.

With her eyes firmly glued to the approaching aircraft, the rider, _Special Agent in Charge Aubrey 'Skipper' Posen_, Captain, Team Leader and Operational Field Commander felt a surge of reprieve in the gloomy, early evening air that her team worked so well together when it was called for. She was tough on them but the dividends were high. The Freedom Fighters' Unit B had the highest rate of hostile Alien capture and kills on record, passing the previous company top score set by Unit A by a long shot, something that she was enormously proud of.

And whilst Aubrey enjoyed winning accolades, it was not what held her interest the most. What she cared about, what she craved throughout her entire being was to know that the difference that she and her team were making in the war was worth it; that instead of kneeling down and accepting their fate like so many of their peers, they were fighting for their lives, for their freedom, and for the future and liberty of an unborn generation.

**.o0o.**

While Aubrey possessed no special skills of her own, unlike several members of her team, she was, to all intents and purposes a phenomenal leader; steadfast, unwavering and true. Her ability to motivate the team was extraordinary, especially for a _woman _in combat, and her desire to succeed, gleaned from living with a calculating and cold father was astonishing. In short, she put her team through their paces and it showed in their slick manoeuvres and determined, no-nonsense attitude when working.

Aubrey had joined the Academy in the same month as Beca Mitchell; a seventeen year old, drum playing, quietly sarcastic, occasionally snarky with a remarkable background who fell into life on Base and embraced the experience, finding her first taste of what a real family could be like after growing up alone in the caves of Baltimore. Chloe Beale also joined the same month. She had been an eighteen year old, bubble-gum-popping overachiever, whose upbringing was also far from idyllic, having spent years suffering from familial abuse and had found comfort, warmth and friendship on Base, allowing her to hone her underdeveloped extrasensory perception and finally find a place to call home. Despite certain differences over the years, Aubrey trusted both of her Agents more than she trusted herself.

Beca had quickly passed through the ranks to become Aubrey's second in command, her right hand go-to-girl, challenging Aubrey on battle plans, offering a judgment on new strategies, techniques and artillery, rather than Aubrey's preferred tried and tested 'traditional' methods. They butted heads regularly. Beca was opinionated, creative, freethinking, occasionally moody but always, always supportive. Aubrey had trusted Beca with her life on more than one occasion. Earning her call sign of Psycho, Beca was Unit B's ultimate badass, with an insatiable, apoplectic, almost desperate need to extinguish every Sleepwalker in her path; she would put herself into the line of danger to protect her team, the only family she had left.

Beca's inability to pilot any aircraft properly held her back from obtaining a Team Leader position. She was neither bitter nor resentful of this, knowing her strengths came in her aptitude towards weapons. The sniper of the team with more than a dozen 'mile-off-kill-shots' awards under her belt, she handled any armaments from a simple flick knife to a bow and arrow to the heavy, unbalanced B56-FD with ease and diligence and knew that this was her strong point.

Chloe, Aubrey's left hand girl, favoured the path of a more intimate stealth-attack task force member, working closer with Aubrey than anyone else, counteracting any hostiles that had slipped under the radar before, during or after an attack or battle. She excelled at flying, her favoured transport vehicle being one of the larger utility vehicles that Elementum had commissioned. It was the heavy, cumbersome, camera and radar heavy surveillance Y-Pix plane, designed for reconnaissance but adapted by the Unit mechanic to carry an optional secure payload or captured Alien.

With her shoot to kill tactics, resolute determination, persistent adaptability and a treasured gift of extrasensory awareness (Chloe called it her Alienator-Radiator or Alien-Dar for short), a skill originally thought lost over three decades ago, meaning she could _feel_ danger before she could see it, a dexterity invaluable to night-time manoeuvres which proved useful in the field, saving the mission more than once, she was also the teams' perkiest member, an always-look-on-the-bright side-of-lifer, something essential to the team when the going got tough. And it got tough. A lot. Aubrey turned to Chloe when she became too intensively focused on the task at hand causing her nervous vomiting condition to reawaken.

_Stacie 'Valentine' Conrad_ was recruited directly from the Academy when Aubrey received her leadership placement in Unit B. She was a walking encyclopaedia on all types of the Sleepwalkers and Shapeshifters, as well as a healthy up-to-date knowledge of weaponry; having collected quite an arsenal under her bed for 'research' purposes as a child, professing that they spoke to her in her sleep. A phenomenal engineer and mechanic, she had a natural intuition with the machines despite a lack of formal training. Stacie's deft fingers and ability to flex her body around any piece of machinery in the workshop, kept Units B transport, vehicles and artillery in top order, earning them recognition from the Base Commander.

Earning her call sign on her first day as she locked lips and hips with fellow _Agent Luke 'Nancy' Bryant_, she was the Unit B's pin-up girl. Despite staying true to Luke, she used her feminine wiles to source additional equipment, replace broken engine parts or simply to jump the queue in the Bases' Refectory. Aubrey loved Stacie dearly; well she had to, she was her half-sister after all.

_'Fat' Amy Wilson_ was the Unit's mad scientist, insanely clever and very unique in personality. Despite lacking in the physical strength needed to pass through the Academy, Aubrey had sort special permission to add Amy to her Unit. She seemed to keep the team entertained, providing a necessary release in the crazy world of Alien warfare while maintaining the high standard of research development that Aubrey demanded. Amy had personally created the APOP drug one Saturday afternoon and through this had saved countless Agents' lives in the process. She was very close to producing a serum to incapacitate Shapeshifters.

An Australian native by ancestry, her family could be linked to the beginning of the Freedom Fighters making her a useful, knowledge filled, although often incorrect, collaborator. Aubrey had occasionally felt she needed subtitles in the beginning to understand Amy, utilising Agent Bryant's similar dialect for translation. Despite her aversion to exercise, Amy was called upon, occasionally, to go out on drills with the Unit until the new recruits settled in. Aubrey had felt compelled to take on three Academy newbies, having lost two Agents within five days of each other a few months previously.

One Agent, _Mary Elise 'Olive' Watson_ had slipped up. Aubrey had no reservations on that score but it had still caused her enormous pain that it was the first slip up in almost four years and caused such a loss of a fine, albeit young, Agent. Mary Elise hadn't checked the batteries in her radio, hadn't been able to call for back up as she had come across an undisturbed nest of Russiteri Aliens. These were feared by most Agents; being the brain sucking variety with no other intentions than to kill, kill, kill. Within seconds of one particularly nasty Russiteri catching Mary Elise's scent, she was gone. Taking the only comfort available to them that Mary Elise hadn't suffered, Aubrey had insisted on tracking the nest for the next month and revenge was served cold as she personally tore them apart with her bare hands after they were captured, rendering Aubrey unable for active duty for a week.

With Aubrey on bed rest inside the Medical Wing, out of action and radio contact, _Kori 'Magnet' Lovince_ had taken it upon herself to sneak out of Base for a private rendezvous with a team member of Unit A. Unbeknownst to her, there was an Urbitox Alien lurking near to the entrance, camping out amongst the trees that littered the area above the Bases' access point. The Urbitox Aliens were fast, stealthy and fluid, using their gnarly legs as their assault tactics. One kick from an Urbitox did not end well unless the defender was wearing full battle fatigues and a helmet. Unfortunately, Kori was not in her kit and before she could make it back to Base, she had been levelled to the ground. Aubrey didn't speak for a full day upon learning of Kori's demise, so close to losing Mary Elise. She informed the team quietly, in a moment of solidarity, that she was simply unprepared to lose any more Agents through sloppy, misguided mistakes.

Three new recruits were requested and they were as green as could be, mere grunts for now, being their first week on Base. Fresh from the Academy, they were keen to learn and blend in with the team but they hovered in the background quietly, unsure of their social standing amongst a team that had combined so well together many years before. Assignments were handed out to them, with _Denise 'Curly' Benton_ dispensed to the Laboratory in Section T with Fat Amy to assist and perform autopsy's, run data screenings and any additional works that Fat Amy saw fit to bestow on her young charge. _Jessica Williams_ had a penchant for road craft, her driving skills placing her in the top three of the Academy Year 2298 so she was naturally allocated to Stacie for six months to learn as much about the Base's products. _Ashley Jackson_ precision marksmanship led Aubrey to place her under Beca's wing. While Beca was not happy to 'babysit-a-greenie', she did so without questioning Aubrey's decision in front of the team but there was an unnatural amount of sulking from Beca that day in the control room.

_'Doc' Cynthia-Rose Adams_ worked with Aubrey and her team tirelessly after Mary Elise and Kori died. She was Unit B's personal doctor, her time spent dealing with wounds, laser burns and memory loss, as well as any personal issues that arose within the team members. Allocated to them permanently three years previously, the reward for the Unit reaching the Supremo Uno slot, she had quickly become their confidante and loyal friend, occasionally travelling with them to remote locations if the battle plans looked overly fraught and dangerous. Skilled in minor surgery in the field, she was quick thinking and resourceful, a natural and essential asset to the team. The team knew her well, having trained as new recruits many moons ago.

_Lilly 'Mouse' Okanakamura_ was the Unit B's pilot, a complete daredevil in the skies, managing with an insane amount of skill to fly anything with an engine, battery pack or whatever powder it was that she kept locked up in a large container above her bunk. Having persuaded Stacie to help modify an old V-Tex plane, the 'Powder Experiment' had worked with only minor facial injuries and left only one with a semi persistent cough. Aubrey didn't ask questions, she couldn't hear the answers anyway, but she was prepared to turn a blind eye on occasion if it got the job done. The team wasn't the same without Mouse, despite varying mewling noises of panic from the Agents when she appeared to be flying at speeds in excess of eight hundred and fifty miles per hour with her eyes closed. Mouse was one of the best pilots to have graduated from the Academy in recent years and Aubrey knew she would be a fool to lose such a valuable asset over a few minor infractions.

_Luke 'Nancy' Bryant_ was a brilliant and very English quiet and reserved Systems Data Analyst. He kept himself to himself in his private statistics room, providing the team with coordinates, deciphered data and any detected chatter he picked up. Educated at Oxford University from the age of 15, he took just two years to complete a four year degree, quietly graduating with honours before signing up to MI5; the English intelligence agency before being recruited into the Freedom Fighters when he was 21. Easy to bribe with a cup of tea and a Hob Nob, his dry humour, quick wit and endless background information on England and the rest of Europe were invaluable to the team and he had accepted his moniker of 'Nancy' with a rare smile.

The last member of the team was _Benjamin Applebaum_, Chloe Beale's younger cousin who was a skinny boy she had only reconnected with a couple of years previously. _Benji_ or _'Tech-No'_ was the Unit technical wizard, earning the second part of his call sign for his almost inept ability to _fuck_ everything up periodically. Desperately intelligent, he was reduced to bumbling and being clumsy around Aubrey, his crush for her blatantly displayed across his face. Chloe had begged Aubrey to keep him on, promising to help him be better. He occasionally rewired their programming incorrectly, forgot to upload important updates and shared battle plans with his Grandma over the phone but when he was on form, he was a technological genius, and Aubrey, despite Benji having a collection of sock puppets, was able to overlook the mistakes as no one had died because of him.

No, that accolade landed firmly on a previous Unit B team member, _Agent Jesse 'Rogue' Swanson_, Beca Mitchell's oh-so-former-boyfriend and very-very-ex-best-friend. Despite graduating at the same time as Beca, he'd not risen through the ranks as successfully as his girlfriend, spending valuable research and training time on watching 250-year-old moving-picture-shows called movies. Trading safety and security for a change in his grading which would allow him to move up the ranks at the same speed as Beca, his stolen Intel and top secret information ended up in the wrong claws, causing the loss of several Base Agents, including Beca's visiting, albeit estranged, recently discovered parents and reducing a quarter of the Base to be uninhabitable for a year. While Beca had dealt with his trail of destruction and deceit, processed it and moved on she simply couldn't _forgive_ Jesse and look past his mistakes. Before Aubrey could get his hands on him to tear him apart, he had left in the night, driven slightly mad at the lack of program uploads in his system, his brain misfiring. Last Unit B heard; he was living under a rock in Sector U.

**.o0o.**

Aubrey took a step back towards her D-ACA cruiser, ignoring the continuous moaning coming from the lock box. Chloe was merely seconds away from her position now, having already done a fly past the cave to align the Y-Pix '_Clarissa' _as close to the entrance as she could on her second run. She had actually waved like a _lunatic_ as she passed the crevice, blowing _kisses_ to Aubrey as she flew past, towards the west, before looping back.

Aubrey maintaining her perfect poise and refusing to return Chloe's overly exuberant gestures, clicked on the short wave radio on her hip, turned up the volume before tugging her leather gloves further up her hands, mashing and interlinking her fingers together to suppress any nerves that she wasn't allowing herself to think about.

"Rascal, advise time. Over." Aubrey called out into the cavernous space, hoping the echo didn't sound like nerves on the short wave radio.

_"Skipper, sixty six seconds and counting until we get to bump fists. Are you ready?"_ Chloe happily asked as her raked her fingers through her ginger hair, tying it up into a lazy knot at the back, completely ignoring the loud alarm coming from the cockpit, informing the pilot that both hands had been removed from the steering device. _"I'm opening doors in three ... two ... one. Over."_

"Copy that Rascal. I'm mounting the cruiser now. Over."

_"Oh Skipper, really? Mounting?! You'll get me all hot and bothered saying things like that! Over."_

"Rascal, recall that toner. Over." Aubrey sighed.

_"Negative Skip!"_ Chloe said playfully, looking over the terrain spread out in front of her, the setting sun casting lazy shadows over the ground below.

_"It's my toner and I can do with it as I like and I'd like ..."_ Chloe paused, the back of her neck tingling, a telltale sign that something was seriously amiss. She immediately scanned the horizon, dropped her eyes to the right, catching sight of a dark mass climbing over the rocks below, before speaking in a crisp, lucid voice, devoid of her happy persona and usual perkiness. Business like. _"... Skipper. Advise a lone hostile fifty yards west to your position, approaching at speed. Do you copy? Over."_

Chloe didn't take her eyes off the Alien hostile as she approached the crevice where Aubrey was currently waiting for her. Knowing that her team leader and her _friend_ was out of ammo, had little life support, a Neezlux Alien who was likely to be regenerated in less than four minutes _and_ a lone hostile who was making fast work of the terrain, she needed to think fast.

As Chloe got closer, she could see it was a Jaremise Alien, the tell-tale-quintessential 'little green man' look about the creature being the obvious give away, the mind altering capabilities and telepathic skill, of which Chloe was so familiar with herself and her knowing how dangerous it could be, being the reason her blood ran cold. Chloe had seconds to rescue her Unit leader as she knew Aubrey had nowhere to hide in the cave having seen the inside on her previous flyby. If the Jaremise got hold of her, even for a second, it would all be over for Aubrey.

Chloe steadied her nerves, clicked on the intercom to connect Base with the Y-Pix comms link and spoke in a very clear, utilitarian voice.

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code one oh five. Initiating counter-offensive. Good luck. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

**.o0o.**

* * *

_A/N – Song is by Bonnie McKee - Sleepwalkers_

_Thoughts guys? You like? You don't like? Answers on a postcard (or a review would be also aca-awesome)._

**.o0o.**

Review Feedback:

**cxcxcxcx386 - **That was quite a ramble huh! I do have a tendancy to waffle for which I make no apologies!


	3. The Bit Before The Beginning

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Three – The Bit Before The Beginning .o0o.**

* * *

**.o0o.**

The Occupation of Earth by the Sleepwalkers began on the 30th May 2149. It was a Friday, for those that liked the small details. Despite the leap in technological, medicinal and aeronautical advances over the decades, the occupants of Earth, formerly known as Humans, still fulfilled the basic pleasures in what they used to call _Life_. That fateful day had begun as any other that week; peaceful, serene, pleasant.

They went to schools, had jobs, basked in the glow of the sun and slept in the hue of the moonlight, teenagers made out in the backs of cars, some got married, produced offspring and spent time with their families; sharing moments and making memories. Humans took vacations, holidays and excursions; frolicked on the beach, camped in open spaces and fished in crystal clear waters, went to theatres, sang in choirs, played sports, shared jokes, baked cakes and played with animals.

They wore colourful clothes, sang upbeat songs and danced in their underwear. Some; the protective kind, lay down defences and stood up to safeguard their kind against natural disaster as the need for armies low and unnecessary. Others chose a different path; rebelling against the natural order and the punishments, although unkind, were swift. Most of all they were unconcerned with the future; oblivious to the threat that lay quietly bubbling under the vibration of everyday living.

Law and order was important, imperative to maintaining the Utopia that had been created, an almost instantaneous harmonisation over the entire world. In 2078, a Multi Governmental Unit, known as A.T.L.A.S. - _All Territories Living Amicably Simultaneously_ \- was introduced, ingeniously designed to end war, poverty and famine and to align all four corners of Earth, a symbolic, nodding gesture toward unanimity and peace. There were no exceptions to this Treaty, countries ordered to sign the agreement; those refusing were dealt with swiftly and the administration seized.

There was no One Leader; a seemingly small band of men and women took over the running of Planet Earth instead. The Big Brother state was harsh and unfair in the beginning until synchronization began to wash over the world like a warm, soft, fleecy blanket. Little by little, conformation was adopted, and while each continent remained the same and each country keeping its individuality and relative independence, peace was restored and the globe began to resemble the Garden of Eden again; a paradise of sorts.

Of course, there were the trouble makers, the shit-stirrers, the ones that didn't like rules or promises of a better future and under Law 4.59A of The Code: First Amendment, these individuals were shown no mercy. By the turn of the 22nd Century, people were falling in line, order was re-established and people flourished.

Populations rose healthy; the young folk brought up with discipline, respect and manners. Older generations were cared for; kept warm, well fed and protected until their last living days. Life was not prolonged for personal gain, the certainty of Death was never disputed.

Rivers ran clear, pollution at an all time low due to new legislation and rich fertilisation of the land made crops flourish and livestock thrive. Those in employment were treated better than before, with unemployment almost non-existent, people took pride in their work ethic. Neighbours began to help each other out, families reunited, discrimination abolished and people felt safe to walk alone at night.

In short, A.T.L.A.S. had worked.

**.o0o.**

Elementum.

The name itself spoke volumes in the Fifth World. It rang clear and true and those that knew of the Freedom Fighters main hub, buried two hundred feet under the surface of Earth, looked upon the name in admiration and held it in the high esteem it deserved. The composite nature of Elementum was such that it encircled the four elements that composed the world. Back to basics, for the start of a new era.

Earth; everything above the crust was the contrary of Heaven. Composed of a billion decomposing organisms, deep polluted cavities remained despite A.T.L.A.S' best attempts to purify the land. Below the surface, nestled undamaged in the mantle, a more primitive but pristine selection of core minerals lay untouched, uncontaminated and luxuriantly fruitful. Here, crops could grow, not needing the sun due to the richness of the soil, animals thrived without fear; feeding plentifully from the harvest and reproducing younglings. It was the opposition of life above Earth's skin where vapours lingered, poisons remained and the overwhelming stench of rotting Alien carcasses filled the air. The Sleepwalkers did not care for their fallen; their numbers were large and plentiful. The tunnels into which Elementum was built provided safety and shelter.

Water; despite not always having a positive symbol, water was essential to human-folk, to cleanse, to clean, to cook, to bathe, to live. In the atmosphere above, in the raging seas and the lakes and rivers, water had become the enemy. The devastation caused by the Sleepwalkers left vast unplugged puncture wounds in Earth's shell. In the days before the invasion, recorded words read that there were once seven oceans, separating continents but allowing ease of transport around the globe. Now, data showed that there were twelve vast bodies of water, no longer interlinked. The face of the planet had been altered permanently forever. The weather however had not; the atmosphere did still provide the necessities; that was Mother Nature and Father Sun's ruling. Water filtered through Earths skin, bleeding through the soil until the acidity from the crust had dissolved leaving Elementum with safe, clean, fresh water that it craved for its continued existence. There were lakes below the surface, pools of water providing Elementum with a food source as well as space for athletic training and on occasion, fun.

Air; breathing instinctively came to a mortal, this had never been under disrepute; despite advances and adaptations over the course of the last few Millennia, people were still born with lungs and a brain that required oxygen. Filtered air was provided for the act of taking a breath; the aerated oxygenated living chambers of Elementum afforded the additional goodness that the Agents needed. It wasn't long before safer passage to the outside was improved. A small implant to the bridge of the nose filtered out many of the natural pollutants which caused the headaches and nosebleeds, but no improvements were available for the tainted gases left behind by the Sleepwalkers. Beyond the confinement of Elementum, the Agents enjoyed the space and freedom that the air provided on the outside; they allowed themselves to think of a future.

Fire; the source of heat tunnelled directly from the inner core, provided warmth and sanctuary. The fire pit, built deep into the bottom layer, allowed weapons to be forged, metal and ore to be meshed for building materials and for food to be cooked. It burned day and night and was the catalyst of the running of Elementum. It powered the machinery, lit the torches and on a good day, provided entertainment with a few high spirited, throwaway sparks sending the Engineers into something akin to a frenzy. The Agents loved those days, throwing a gathering, celebrating with marshmallows and smores, singing and dancing into the night. A second smaller fire pit sat tucked away, behind its parent; this was a unit that no fellow liked to intrude upon. It was where they burned the Alien corpses that they collected. Not wanting to pollute the compound with burial, the ashes were collected, pressed into blocks and stored above the crust.

* * *

_*Year 2291*_

_Freedom Fighters Training Academy - Sector 3.5_

_European Division_

_Section P. - Article - Amendment 9.4.5_

_**Quid Viderunt In Domo Hominis**_

10th April 2291

Dear Miss Aubrey Posen US47510,

Candidate for Training - SUCCESSFUL

Thank you for your correspondence dated 3rd March 2291 enclosing your application and accompanying recommendations to join the Freedom Fighters Training Academy: European Division.

On a personal note, may I say that your accompanying communication was also thoughtful and polite and I note your list of academic attributes as well as your articulation.

I am delighted to offer you a position within our intake year 2291. Training will commence 1st May 2291. Please arrive at Sector 68 East, Pod 47 by 10.00am for medical assessment, further instructions and materials. You will report to 'Base Commander Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Fineberger' on the day of your arrival.

The starting salary for the position upon completion of training will be NQL 11,500. This can be paid to you in credits for use on Base or deposited into a bank account or nominee account of your choosing. Please provide details on the form enclosed.

Your training material, equipment, clothing, medical care, meals and board will be provided and the Freedom Fighters Training Academy: European Division will reimburse a maximum of NQL 162 for transportation costs and out of pocket expenses to attend the first day of Training. You are under advisement to take every necessary personal precaution en route and the Academy will not accept any responsibility in loss of life or limb in reaching the Base.

Your bunk room has been allocated to you and you will be housed in North: Block 9: Room 4. Bedding is provided. Optional comforts are allowed. See the attached list for prohibited items which must be adhered to.

There will be a probationary period of four weeks. After successful completion of this probationary period, you will be asked to sign the attached document – YHN.761.P8.3D: please read carefully and in full as this is your commitment agreement to a life of service within the Freedom Fighters Training Academy: European Division.

Also enclosed is a list of items you may wish to bring with you. Note paragraph 6: All items are subject to screening. We respectfully request that you bring no electronic items or communication devices. These will be provided.

Your current entitlements are: None

In the event of your training being incomplete, no further applications will be accepted.

Please do not hesitate to send a correspondence if you have any further questions.

Sincerely,

**Base Commander Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Fineberger**

Freedom Fighters Training Academy - Sector 3.5

European Division

Enclosure.

**.o0o.**

"What is it Bree? You okay? What have you got there?"

Eighteen year old Aubrey looked up from her iPhone 600 and caught her half-sister, Stacie, staring intently at her face.

"Sorry, Stacie, I wasn't listening ..." Aubrey shook herself a little as she lowered the device to her side and sent a half smile in her sister's direction. "... what did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay. You look like you've seen an Urbitox Alien." Stacie smiled, as she went back to filing her nails.

"I'm fine. Stacie ... I ... I ..."

"Bree?" Stacie noticed the different tone in Aubrey's voice and looked up in surprise. Her face registered the smallest flicker of worry as she slipped her arm around her older sister's shoulders.

"Stacie, I ... I got in. Look." Aubrey said, raising the device in her hand, turning the screen so that Stacie could see the written words. Stacie's eyes widened and she first looked at Aubrey's face before running her eyes down the message, reading at speed in her excitement.

"AUBREY!" Stacie screamed as jumped up from her position on the small boulder they were resting against. "OH MY GOD! I am SO happy for you! It's _everything _you ever wanted."

Aubrey looked up and saw the absolute joy on her siblings face and physically felt herself relax for the first time in almost a year as she jumped up to hug her sister. Stacie and Aubrey were as close as could be. Having teamed up together in childhood against an uncaring family, as teenagers, they had bonded over the same family that had deserted them, abandoning them in the search of a better life away from Planet Earth.

They shared a father, both girls receiving their looks from their mothers. Their father, Charles Posen III, was a heartless man, intent on his own agenda. His great grandfather had been selected to sit on the Board of Administration of A.T.L.A.S. and as such, Charles Posen felt it was in inordinate right to special privileges. He treated his wife, Thea, Aubrey's mother appallingly, in a cold and calculating way which had become his defining characteristics. He philandered with several women and as a result, another woman, Rolma, produced a second daughter six months after Aubrey was born. He resented both of his children and succinctly refused to acknowledge both of their existences.

As a result both girls spent the first four years of their lives unaware of each other, until after the Battle of Lonk in 2277. Aubrey's mother, killed in the first wave of the attack, had thrown herself over Aubrey, cocooning her young daughter, saving her from the patrolling Brewhiss Aliens, the clean-up-crew style Alien. Easy to command in its natural state, the Brewhiss would sweep through abandoned compounds, caves or what was left of the semblance of a home, looking for life forms not destroyed by the blasts. Young Aubrey was sent to live with her father, after being found three months later, starving, frightened and very alone, by a passing Freedom Fighter out on a regular patrol. The resilience she had shown while she was alone, a small child living amongst the ruins, became the backbone for her life. The stress vomiting had begun later, after the nightmares began.

Stacie and her mother lived up on the hills, some forty miles from Aubrey's house in the township below. The shack they shared was small, wedged in between broken aircraft and rusting machines, in the Apparatus Graveyard. It was home to Stacie; she loved to play on the equipment, running her fingers over the dials and climbing through the busted windows of the old machines. Even though she was only four, she showed a healthy intelligence and an aptitude to fixing the old technology, claiming to her mother that the twisted metals and coloured wires spoke to her, and their home was adorned with strange bits and pieces that Stacie had made. There was a stream running by their home, supplying them with food and clean water. One day Stacie's mother had gone to collect some fish and hadn't returned. Stacie waited for nine days before simply walking into the town. She was sent to her father's home to live; his DNA on file after refusing to admit that Aubrey was his after she was born and tests were performed to confirm paternity.

Both girls grew to love each other deeply. Their father continued to punish them for being under his feet and many women came and went through their household, some stayed for weeks, others months. The girls had each other. Stacie flourished under tutelage and her intellect registered off all the scales. But it was still the machines she loved and where her heart lay. Aubrey, the protector, always knew she would join the Freedom Fighters. Not only to avenge her mothers death but to thank them for rescuing her as a young child. Which is why, upon receiving the communication that morning, she was unbelievably overwhelmed.

**.o0o.**

"I'll be gone for a while and I'll miss you every day. Make sure you eat. And sleep only during the day. You know the Sleepwalkers hunt at night and we can't take a shift each anymore. And you'll definitely apply for the Academy next year, right? I'll be waiting for you." Aubrey peppered Stacie's cheeks with kisses in between speaking, as they stood by Pod 47, in Sector 68 East. It was just before 10.00am and Aubrey would have to soon depart for Europe to being her training.

"Bree, I'll be fine! You know what. I'll confess something that you don't really know about me. I have a lot of S.E.X." Stacie mirthed, knowing it was something she said regularly.

"They really need a new name for that!" Aubrey laughed.

"What?"

"Static Elevated Xray (Vision)," Aubrey sighed, but the light dancing in her eyes and the slight quirk in her mouth showed she wasn't really irked at all. "You claim it's the bane of your life but you can see through metal, see into the heart of a piece of equipment, can read the faults. Something some of the most advanced engineers in the world don't have."

"Meh! Bree, you sound almost proud of me."

"I'm prouder of you than I am myself. Look ... I've got to go in a minute or two."

"I know and I also know what you are going to say. I'll be careful. I won't let you down. We're family, right? We're all each other have got. And I'll join you next year." Stacie smiled, refusing to let their parting be sad. "Save me a spot there, okay?"

Aubrey pulled Stacie in for another long hug, taking the moment to embrace her for the last time. They were affectionate with each other even if Aubrey found it hard to be loving with anyone else, having never even received so much as a smile from their father. While both girls strove for his approval in all that they did, he had shown them little regard during their childhood, accumulating in his decision to leave both of his daughters behind in favour of his new wife and a new beginning on Planet Mars. Charles Posen deserted his children in their early teen years in search of power and position when he won a place on the twentieth envoy to the red planet, where a new settlement had begun, away from the Sleepwalkers and the destruction.

"Don't over think anything Bree." Stacie continued as they pulled apart. "I can tell when you are thinking about Dad. He's not part of our lives anymore."

"I know Stacie. He left us. But I'll never leave you." Aubrey promised. "I love you."

"I think that's why the Sleepwalkers chose Earth. Of all the planets in the galaxy, they chose one of the smallest and most fragile. And why? We were a stable, loving planet and had been for centuries. It must be how so many people have been allowed to survive, permitted to manufacture and to regenerate the land. The Sleepwalkers need humans to be their slaves and even if they hate us, they need us to repopulate for their future sport. They'll never kill us all. They need us in a weird, twisted way for them to survive. The only take out the ones that threaten them."

"When did you get so smart?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm not just a pair of boobs you know." Stacie smirked.

"No, my darling, you really aren't. I love you Stacie." Aubrey smiled fondly and pulled the younger girl in for another hug.

"I love you too Aubrey." Stacie tucked a kiss to the side of Aubrey's head and gently pushed her towards Pod 47. "Be safe."

* * *

_*Year 2298* _

Helpless, Stacie could only stare at the television screen in the Armoured Bay, Sector F on the top level of Elementum main hub, in horror. She watched, her mouth wide open, as the Jaremise appeared on Chloe's Y-Pix camera and a small whimper slipped out of her mouth as she saw the creature pick its way over the uneven ground, heading purposefully and hungrily towards her sister.

All of a sudden Stacie, sitting on the edge of her seat, hands clasped nervously between her knees, felt as if the bay they were currently sitting in was too small, like all of the oxygen had been sucked out and she couldn't catch a proper breath.

"No ... no ... no ... no!" Stacie choked out as Luke reached out to grab one of her hands, pulling it to his chest. "This shouldn't be happening!"

She knew that Aubrey was in mortal danger, unable to get away from the Jaremise, and she had never felt so helpless knowing there was nothing that could do from where she was in the Armoured Bay. She remembered the childhood promise they had whispered to each other every night before they went to sleep. They had promised to protect each other, to be there for each, to always keep each other safe. Stacie, however, was completely protected, contained deep within the safety of Elementum, while Aubrey was out there, above the crust, completely exposed and perhaps only a few seconds away from death.

Stacie desperately wanted to turn away from the screen. She didn't want to see Aubrey's life end at all and certainly not where she couldn't be with her. She could only let silent tears fall as she watched her sister take up a position behind her D-ACA cruiser, affording those in the Armoured Bay a devastatingly accurate view of the cave in front of her from her helmet camera.

The high quality image could pick up the flecks of dust on the cruiser as Aubrey swept her head to the left. Stacie could see exactly what Aubrey was looking at and knew that there was nothing available that could even potentially shelter Aubrey right now. It was the first time Stacie wished that their equipment wasn't so good.

She watched Aubrey gather up a couple of large stones as she tucked herself down low behind the cruiser and knew Aubrey wouldn't give up without a fight. Glancing at the corner of the screen, she saw that Aubrey's kinetic energy was down to 3% and she wondered how she was still functioning, let alone prepare for one last fight. Most Agents took to the Pods for rest for anything less than 15%. Aubrey's heart beat remained steady, albeit raised and her breathing was constant and strong. Her eyes skipped over the other data, her heart sinking when she saw that the Neezlux was only a few short moments away from full regeneration. Stacie knew that in with the unlikely situation Aubrey managed to out run the Jaremise Alien on her cruiser, or that Chloe was able to pull her out of the situation, if she didn't move fast, the Neezlux would tear her apart with its fists, breaking out of the locked storage box with fury.

Holding the frame of the screen firmly in sight, Stacie let her tears fall unchecked. This was it. The moment she had been dreading for years. The one where her sister, her best friend who had stood up to their father when he was drunk and in a rage, taking the punishments he would dole out to spare Stacie the pain, who would square up to anyone who ever even looked at her sister in the wrong way, the one who would get up at 3.00am to go fix whatever problem Stacie had managed to get herself into, was about to die, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it right now.

Forcing herself to remain looking at the screen in front of her, Stacie's mouth opened into a silent scream as she saw the Jaremise's head suddenly round the entrance to the cave.

* * *

_Of all the things I've believed in, I just want to get it over with  
Tears from behind my eyes but I do not cry, counting the days pass me by_

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul, words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm startin' all over again, the last three years were just pretend  
And I said_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_I still get lost in your eyes, and it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closin' my eyes and you chase my thoughts away, o a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right, ahh_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_And it hurts to want everything, and nothin' at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine, I want you but I'm not givin' in this time_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto, the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_One thing that I tried to hold onto, and when the stars fall I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

* * *

_A/N - Song is Michelle Branch - Goodbye to You_

**Review Feedback:**

**Lackluster Brilliance - **Finally published you mean! Been sitting there for a while! But, yes, thanks again for the shove with writing this. Hope you liked this update as well! Love you too!

**cxcxcx386 - **Glad you liked the ramblings too! That is something I know I do well! Glad you like the characters too, lots more to come! :)

**CACNTommyBoi - **So glad to have you on board and really hope you are enjoying it as much as I have loved writing it!


	4. Everybody Be Cool

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Four - Everybody Be Cool .o0o.**

* * *

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code one oh five. Initiating counter-offensive. Good luck. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

* * *

**.o0o.**

A Jaremise {_jar-rey-me-see_} Alien was not only a ruthless, calculating bastard but a filthily devious one too.

Standing no less than nine foot tall, the alien was leaf green in colour with large, oval shaped eye sockets, black, unblinking eyes, foul breath that could uproot a tree on a good day, one of them could weigh in at the region of at least 300lbs. With no ear canals or similar audible channel visible to the human eye, it was deemed that the Jaremise was unable to hear a sound, and with what seemed to be limited long range vision from their penetrating eyes, it appeared that they relied on the fear pheromone being excreted by their victim to locate their snack.

Their outer coating was easy to penetrate, the covering made of a short, fine hair, almost silky hide that shone like polished leather. The inner layer, however, if anyone was able to get close enough to see or were lucky enough to kill a Jaremise was pure white and made of a rubber substance that refuted all weapons except an M-E3. The M-E3 was one of the newest gadgets produced by Elementum and it packed a punch. The laser beam could reach 127 yards, the longest stretch of power yet. To successfully kill a Jaremise alien took skill, patience and a lot of nerve. It was advised that anyone wanting to attempt to take down the creature should wait until it was firmly in the sights of the weapon as to the weakest part of their skin and the only area penetrable was the area above the left hip.

The Jaremise overpowered their quarry before a sneak attack, sending out a telepathic wave of control, rendering them unable of a coherent thought. Much like taking the prescribed sleeping pill that all Agents were issued with in their medical kits; the NNP, affectionately nicknamed the 'Night-Night Pill' rather than official title of 'Nocturnal Narcotic Persuasion', worked almost instantaneously and Agents were advised to be on the ground before injecting. Unlike the NNP, if and Agent was hit by the Jaremises' telepathy ray, there would a little soreness in the victim's brain stem before the targeted human could only process the colour yellow.

In that time and it only lasted for a few seconds at most, victims had reported seeing something their heart most desired; a long lost love returning, a favourite meal or a memory of a time with friends lulling them into a false sense of security. Unless the person was snatched away to a place of safety in less than fourteen seconds, it was game over. Their shell would remain; a living, breathing useless tool that served no purpose but to exploit space. Most Agents signed a warrant stating their wish to be placed into the furnace in the bottom level of Elementum if they lost their mind to a Jaremise.

**To date, only eighteen people worldwide had survived a Jaremise attack.**

* * *

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code one oh five. Initiating counter-offensive. Good luck. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

**.o0o.**

Agent Beca Mitchell heard the clear, unfaltering voice of her fellow Agent and best friend, Chloe Beale, speaking the words that no Agent ever wanted to hear while sitting in the Control Room of Hub 2, Elementum Base, buried deep beneath the rolling hills of Surrey, South East England.

Beca's hand was impulsively on the large, red alert button on the instrument panel to her left before she realised it was no longer in her lap. She threw down her CPC - a 9Dimensional CyberPlayCube - forgetting her game of Angry Birds in an instant, as she rose to her feet, pulling her headphones from her head in one slick move. She reached over to the keypad on her right and punched in her activation key, waiting for the briefest of seconds for the metallic 'pop' that she had only heard once before in her life on Base.

"I fucking warned you Posen. Did you listen? No. For _fucks_ sake." She angrily said to the empty room.

As she tossed her headphones down onto the desk, a small lid flipped open on the control panel, lifting up to reveal a small, white transmitter and cream coloured ear piece inside. She quickly lifted both items out, clipping the transmitter to her black regulation issue work-shirt and flicking the dial before popping the ear bud into her ear and giving it a gentle push inside.

Beca heard the hum for a moment before the pop signalled her internal connection to the main hub of Elementum. HALO, nicknamed _Help Agents Lucked Out_ by most of their colleagues, served as a Crisis Division, designed only for complete emergencies; an Agent under attack for example or a large, unknown group of Aliens being another. Halo had the knowledge and the means to assist even the most stricken of Agents. However, they were a new Division, developed within the last two years and with only one command centre, their resources were low and small.

_"Halo Hot Desk."_

"Code 105. Unit B. This is Mitchell." Beca barked, despite being pleased that only 19 seconds had passed since Chloe had last spoken.

_"Location?"_

"Sector 3.9." Beca confirmed.

_"Information received. Confirm Jaremise attack?"_

"Jaremise confirmed. Agent eyeballed the fucker." Beca said, a slight strain to her voice.

_"Agent?"_

"Beale in Y-Pix Clarissa." Beca said confidently, almost proudly.

_"Connect to comms unit." _Beca reached over to flick the switch connecting Chloe's Y-Pix to Halo. _"We are live streaming. Any Agents in need of assistance?"_

"Posen on D-ACA. Was coming in hot with regenning Neezlux."

_"Busy day for Unit B. Missiles are armed. B-EDF is airborne in forty five seconds. Time to location is 19 minutes. Code White. Nothing will be left standing."_

"Advise of possible earlier retrieval?" Beca asked hopefully.

_"Negative."_

"Statistics?"

_"It's a Jaremise and a Neezlux. If attacked, Posen and Beale survival percentage is 0%. Missile attack would estimate Neezlux and Jaremise percentage is ... 12%. Negative ground cover support."_

"I need time before you order the strike."

_"Time Agent?"_

"I have to get my Agents out of there safely."

_"You'd better hurry. I can't delay. Brief is to neutralise the Sleepwalkers."_

"Understood. Mitchell out."

Beca was already reaching for her tactical vest currently fashioned on the back of her workstation's chair as the call cleared. She knew that the Halo strike would reach the intended target within a few minutes, and with Sector 3.9, the area formally known as the leafy, exclusive and wealthy Weybridge in Surrey, being just three hundred kliks south, that they would be there to offer air support if they weren't too late already. If they were, and the damage had been done, they would retrieve the Agents' bodies and neutralise the area.

Beca knew that Chloe would do everything she could to save Aubrey. She wouldn't leave her to die in the cave alone, her mind altered by the Jaremise. Even if it meant sacrificing herself to save her team leader. It was an unspoken bond that they had; to never leave an Agent or a friend behind.

All she could do now was assemble the rest of her team and hope to mercy that Aubrey and Chloe made it back safely.

Beca pulled on her vest, zipping it up as she flicked the blue dial on the lower panel of the console, effectively switching comms back to Halo in case Chloe managed to get a message through. When an Agent requested radio silence, it meant just that. Lives could be lost so easily as the smallest of clicks, or the softest of static could be heard by some Aliens within a 20-mile radius. The Sovoritol Alien being one of the worst by reputation but no member of Unit B had come across one thus far. Beca tugged down her vest as she spun on her heels, and smartly walked towards the door, just three minutes after the call had originally come in.

The only noise left in the room was the impatient sound of an Angry Bird chirping, waiting for its turn in the sling.

As she ran down the corridor towards the Armoured Bay in Sector F, knowing it would take her around the five-minute mark to get there at the pace she had set herself, she double tapped the implant on her left forearm.

"Round Robin. Unit B." She puffed out as she ran along the corridor, her heavy boots echoing along the wooden floor. She dodged a fellow Agent carrying coffee and a folder, offering only a sideways glance as a sign of apology. The implant flashed thrice; signally she was connected to the rest of the Unit B Agents currently within Elementum.

"All Agents to Armoured Bay, Sector F NOW. Possible Agents down. Prep for arrival. Everyone get their wiggle on. Stat." Beca's tone rang clear and brave, despite her wanting to shout to Stacie and offer her some comfort as she knew that Stacie would know that by Beca was making the demands, it meant there was trouble in the pipeline for Aubrey. "Luke, patch directly into Halo comms please. I want a full breakdown on the situation when I get there. Psycho Out."

* * *

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code one oh five. Initiating counter-offensive. Good luck. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

**.o0o.**

As Thursday's went, Aubrey wasn't having the best.

Her day had started out well and, up until mid morning, she had thought it was going to be a spectacular day. The results had come in for the month and she had received word the day before that Unit B, her team, had yet again topped the leaderboard. There were no prizes for being first place. It wasn't that kind of a game. However, the rivalry was still there between the five Units like an unscratched itch and it amused them greatly to set a wager between themselves.

It usually involved the other four Units buying the beers. There was little else to do in Elementum, the focus being the obvious decimation of all Alien life forms. However, with a little imagination, the wager requests had been getting greater each month. It had started out as the losing team buying the beers, a chance for them all to get together and to just take a moment from the horrors of their working lives. It progressed to more subtle wagers, the losers having to give up their sweet rations or cleaning the aircraft for the winning team. Within a year, the wagers had risen to the trailing teams streaking around Level 4, where the Director and Base Commanders resided, to dressing in drag (for the guys) and in just their underwear (for the girls) in their downtime.

Her internal alarm had dragged her from her dream a few minutes before her LED implant triggered her wake up call. Scheduled for 5.45am, she liked to be up, ready and organised before her team. It wasn't a power trip; it was simply something she felt was important. Aubrey liked routine. She enjoyed knowing what was coming in her day-to-day life within the controlled confines of Elementum. It was the polar opposite to the world outside, two hundred feet away in the bleakness of the scourge.

She lay in her pod, pulling herself from her slumber and running through the events of the day ahead. She lazily raised herself up on to her elbows, and blinked heavily, ridding herself of sleep. Sitting up fully, the blankets fell to her hips as she straightened her legs out, locking her knees and flexing her toes. Stretching as far as she could for a full 15 seconds, she folded her elbows and rubbed her hands over the back of her neck, digging and scratching her fingernails into her base of her skull. She yawned, smacking her lips together loudly.

Aubrey typically was a morning person but yesterday's briefing was possibly the most difficult meeting she had ever had to attend. True, the results were in for the month and she had warmed upon seeing her Unit was still in the lead, internally doing a little dance of joy, knowing she was kicking Agent Bradford Allen, Unit A's team leader, ass. But the mood had quickly changed when the results were shown of the losses they had endured that month.

They were protected within the depths of Elementum with the Base being an almost impossibly impregnable fortress. Decades ago, when the Sleepwalkers had risen to the top, abandoning their shelter, and entering the wide, open, vulnerable spaces, they were at the mercy of their own stupidity, having deserted a place that had, in effect, kept them safe and unseen for years. The good guys, the newly formed Freedom Fighters, took the only upper hand they had in the war with the Sleepwalkers and the Shapeshifters.

The Sleepwalkers having lain undetected for a thousand years below the crust, dug the tunnels that Elementum developed into the slick, well-oiled, functional sanctuary it was today. Tunnelling the footprint left behind and carving out spaces, the first Agents had laid out their Base, almost smirking at the Sleepwalkers, seeing, as it was their original digging and building that they now used to their advantage.

However, training, learning, teaching, practising and the best battle plans and techniques could only teach an Agent so much. Lapses in attention, unpreparedness, exhaustion, injury and stupidity cost Agent's their lives.

Free Will was the enemy as well.

When the Academy had begun, in the first month of Elementum's first batch of Agents taking their first brave steps into the abyss of the unknown, over three quarters of them had perished. Out of those, over half were easily avoidable deaths. The reasons why was clear. Take a youngling, fresh from hiding for most of their lives in the caves and trees, give them the freedom of learning, the security of a good nights sleep, warm, nourishing food in their bellies and the promise of a new future and the arrogance won every time. The new Agents believed themselves to be suddenly invincible.

Last months losses were high due to a full multi Division battle in Sector 3.8, a peculiarly sunny spot previously called Bournemouth, on the south coast of England. A full assault had been planned, devised and researched. All Team Leaders were involved along with several second-in-commands if their skills were felt necessary. Both Aubrey and Beca had been involved. The battle had not been successful; the Aliens had almost been waiting for them to strike, murdering six Agents before they had a chance to reach for their weapons. Further losses included the Pilot from Unit C, Kevin 'High-Note' Taylor as well as a further nine agents during the course of the attack.

Unit B had not suffered any losses and while Aubrey was extremely grateful for her teams safety, she had volunteered to patrol for a couple of week, to give the other Units a chance to regroup and to collect any stray Jaremise that had the sense to leave when the drone strikes had been sent it to nuke the area.

She had thought of that as she unclipped the wire running from the pods roof that morning. It had been attached to her LED device and she had swiped the side switch, activating her implant to the main hub. She was now on their radar. Her health and energy levels registering with Doc Adams. She had quickly pushed the blankets off her legs, sad to leave the warmth and comfort it brought her, as she had got ready for the day ahead.

The morning had passed smoothly; no one had messed about in the team meeting, scheduled right after breakfast time at 8.30am. Aubrey and Beca had argued over who was going out on reconnaissance that morning, as they always did; Beca had gotten snarky about Aubrey insisting it was her turn. In truth, a new shipment of D-ACA cruisers had come in, Aubrey's name was on one of them and she was desperate to try out the new machine.

Around mid morning, Aubrey had taken herself out on a solo patrol, gliding smoothly and silently over the barren land in Sectors 3.7 and 3.9. Nothing was remarkable about the morning, it wasn't grey for a change and the sun shone weakly through sporadic clouds. There was a light breeze, a slight chill in the air, and Aubrey was glad of her leathers. All was going well until late in the afternoon when she had come across a Neezlux, sleeping in amongst the rugged, sharp stones of the battered coastline. She had edged her D-ACA down towards the Neezlux, drawing her weapon as she pulled the wonderfully quiet cruiser to a stop, a couple of hundred feet down from the Neezlux.

She removed her helmet, and quietly rested it against the handlebars. Raising herself up on the seat, she dipped a leg behind her and stepped off the cruiser, onto the gritty sand, bleached white from the years of sun and dry as anything now that the English Channel was dry. Locking her elbows in front of her, she pointed her weapon, the W-74, directly at the Neezluxs' bare backside. Enjoying the irony, she sidestepped across the rocks, glancing down making rapid eye movements between the stones underneath her feet and the Alien above on the right.

The Neezlux {knees-luux}, a short, stocky, androgynous creature with large arms and hands the size of dinner plates, had the irritation level of a petulant child. Their hide was an off grey, brittle and thin membrane covering a bulge of muscles and tendons, which had the talent of repairing themselves even if completely severed.

They weren't known for their cunning or their stealthy ability; you would hear a Neezlux before you saw one, but their roar, their scream, well, that would leave a ringing in a pair of ears for days. It was unlikely to cause any permanent damage, if you were lucky to escape the swinging fists. They were dirty fighters, scrappers and bullies. They didn't care who they ripped a head from, whether it be a pesky human or an annoying Alien cousin. That was their intention and their main focus in their grimy lives.

Aubrey approached the Neezlux, keeping an expert eye trained on the creature. She knew Beca would have been able to take the shot back by her cruiser and she inwardly cursed her best friend for her precision, something Aubrey couldn't match even if she tried. Noting the wind was picking up, flicking a few strands of hair about her face, she tucked them behind her ear. Taking a knee, she keened an eye through the scope, took a breath and fired four laser shots in quick succession.

The first three laser shot missed. The first pinged off a rock almost a yard to the left of the Neezluxs' left arm, causing an immediate reaction from the Alien. The second cut noisily through the air connecting with nothing and the third fizzled before it even reached the fiend. The fourth however, perhaps more by luck than judgement or by the Neezlux snapping it's ugly head around to stare at the intrusion, caught the beast right between the eyes.

Blinded temporarily, it rose to its stumps and opened its mouth to bellow. In a flash, Aubrey was on her feet, firing off a laser beam that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. She hit the creature squarely on its chest, throwing its head back with the jolt. She could smell the searing flesh and she took aim at its knee.

She missed.

Then she cussed.

The seconds of delay gave the Neezlux time to upright itself and lunge directly at her, crossing the ground in three large strides. Aubrey winced, having forgotten that they could move so fast, as the Alien swung his right fist, catching the side of her face with its clubbed claw. She managed to keep her brain from bashing to the other side of her skull as she moved her feet slightly apart to keep her balance, digging her heels into the sand as she watched the Alien fall to the ground with the force of its swinging blow, slightly weakened by the blow to its chest.

She raised her weapon, puffed out her cheeks and remembered her training just as the Neezlux raised itself back up on its stumps. Closing her eyes, clearing her thoughts for a second, she snapped open her eyes to see the Neezlux drawing back its arm to strike again.

She fired.

The brute went down to its knees with a low howl having being caught directly in the throat; its weakest spot. Aubrey fired off another shot into its brain, pouting slightly at the smell of its brains leaking out like strings of spaghetti from the wound she caused. The creature fell onto its back into the soft sand, its brain components spilling like a dropped dinner.

Its legs fell open and she took the opportunity to fire several laser shots into its knees and thighs, effectively separately them from its body. She kicked one away with her boot as she moved over to stand across its torso, tucking her weapon back on to her thigh, registering the power had now run down.

"Prepare to soften the beach. Check." She said softly into the wind, as she bent down towards the creature. Taking its head in both hands; one under the left hand side of its chin, the other just above it's right ear, and in one swift move, Aubrey twisted it sharply to the left and quickly yanked to the right before efficiently ripping the head of the Neezlux. She may have lacked slightly in marksmanship but she made up for it in enthusiastic, gritted determination and the power in her strong hands. Holding the severed head in an outstretched arm, she quickly stepped back over the body, heading towards her cruiser, desperately trying not to spill Alien goo on her black leather trousers or her tunic.

"No vomiting ... no vomiting ... no vomiting." She repeated to herself as she lifted the lid of the storage box on the back of her cruiser, throwing the head inside, hearing the dull thump as it rolled to the left at the bottom. She flicked her hand to get rid of the spaghetti brains that were covering her glove. She winced as the wetness hit the side of the box. "Gross. Just gross. Why do you all have to be so gross?"

Hurrying back towards the rest of the body, she made a couple of trips back to the cruiser to collect the rest of the Neezlux, kicking the sand over the gooey bits that had leaked from its body. She wiped her hands on the little blue and yellow scarf she wore around her neck before tossing it into the locked box with the Alien. Securing the box with the digital lock, she was positive that she had enough time for another trip around Sector 3.9 before meeting up with Lilly at the rendezvous point at 1900.

Confidentially, she climbed back onto the D-ACA and slipped the helmet back over her head, wincing slightly as the harsh fabric caught her bruised cheek. She scanned the area, checking for hostiles. Settling herself properly on the seat, she turned the engine and the cruiser purred into life.

Aubrey headed along the beach for a couple of miles before noting the small hill on her left. Her ardent eyes spied a cave near to the top, which would give her a vantage point out on the coastline and the rolling hills on the other side. She nudged the cruiser up the hill.

**.o0o.**

Now, as she stayed couched down low behind the D-ACA cruiser, Aubrey ignored the tension in her thigh muscles, as she kept her eyes trained on the entrance to the cave. She kept her arms steady for the second time that afternoon as she cradled a couple of rocks that she had hoped might give her the added advantage, or perhaps at least, the spilt second she needed to get away, knowing Chloe was only feet away outside. She could hear the Jaremise outside, slithering on the smaller rocks as it slid down by the entrance to the cave. She saw the shadow fall to the ground. She could smell the something worse than her own vomit permeate through the cool evening air.

She kept her eyes trained onto the entrance, knowing that the footage was being recorded back at Base. Aubrey just hoped that Stacie wasn't watching. If there was no way that she was going to get out of the situation, she was going to make sure that her death could be used as a training exercise for a future generation of Agents.

So no, as Thursday's went, Aubrey wasn't having the best. She felt something shift through her brain, a flicker and then a memory filtered through, something she had forgotten about from a bygone era. A time when her mother was alive, and the world felt less scary. She heard her mother singing as she remembered sitting on her mother lap as she brushed her daughters' hair, fingering and twisting the soft, blond curls before tucking a kiss to the top of her head. Aubrey smiled as she heard her mothers' soft melodic voice.

_So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?_

_And your moment of truth_

_Is the day that you say "I'm not scared"_

_Put your hands in the air_

_If you hear me out there_

_I've been looking for you day and night_

_Shine a light in the dark_

_Let me see where you are_

_'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

Blinking, she smiled in spite of herself as her thoughts drifted to Stacie. She remembered them chatting every night as they went to sleep, sharing a room and more often than not, sharing a bed. It was the only time either of them felt safe, as they interlocked fingers and talked about their future. They knew they would always be together, to protect each other. And in that split second, Aubrey was glad that Stacie had Luke. He would look after her when she was gone.

She thought of Beca, the irritatingly talented sharpshooter who had wormed her way in Aubrey's heart. She thought of the beers and late night talks that they shared, late into the night when neither of them could sleep, the understanding and knowing looks and she loved the connection they shared. And then Chloe popped into her mind, her bright blue eyes shining and her wacky dress sense never hiding the truth about what a good friend she was and if she strained hard enough, and if she really tried hard to concentrate, she could see Chloe and her Y-Pix in the corner of her peripheral vision.

She looked up to see the Jaremise waiting at the crevice opening. She could see plumes of its breath flood out of the strange nostril to the side of its head. The smell was unbearable. She locked eyes with the creature through her visor.

Her world began to turn the faintest of yellow.

* * *

_A/N – Song is Unity by Shinedown_

**Review Feedback:**

**cxcxcx386 - **Glad you are enjoying :) Some of it was awfully descriptive but hopefully the story will progress at speed now!

**Lacklustre Brilliance - **Thank you again for everything you do. For the poke to get this published!

**CACNTommyBoi -** Really glad you get Aubrey as well! I know she's not everyones favourite cup of tea, but the more I delve into (what I perceive as her) past, the more I like her! Thanks for reading!


	5. Just A Normal Day

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o.** **Chapter Five - Just A Normal Day .o0o.**

* * *

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code one oh five. Initiating counter-offensive. Good luck. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

* * *

**.o0o.**

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_"It's showtime."_ Chloe thought, as she calmly wrapped her right hand around the steering device of her modified Y-Pix aircraft. Flexing her fingers to relieve the slight tremor in her knuckles, she gripped the soft handle and pushed the stick in the direction that she wanted to go. Flying wasn't difficult if an Agent took the moment to understand that they needed to become one with the aircraft and Chloe had made a friend in Clarissa, her two year old Y-Pix. Chloe wasn't afraid of the events unfolding before her very eyes, it was almost a giddy feeling she was experiencing. She _wanted_ the action to start.

**.o0o.**

The short stubby wings gave the Y-Pix's perfect balance over any terrain, the sleek bubble shape of the body of the aircraft allowing for precision manoeuvres and a speedy getaway. The design of the tail of the plane resembled that of the now extinct blue whale; giving it a square end to house the engine. Managing speeds of up to 740 mph, with a ridiculously quiet engine, the Y-Pix was originally designed for reconnaissance. A simple machine that almost hummed as it flew, it was adorned with over ninety high specification digital cameras designed to take, process and live stream the entire area with one single shot. It allowed battle plans to be issued within moments as the crystal clear digital pictures noticeably showed the landscape and layout of the terrain for approximately two miles in any direction. Powered by a mix of tree sap, beetroot and water; a Lilly concoction speciality, the Y-Pix left no footprint in its wake.

The ability to hover, to wait silently in the air was also one of the Y-Pix's finest attributes. It gave the slight, almost drone quality feel to the aircraft. Chloe liked to think of Clarissa as a sneak attack plane, no one knew it was there until it was almost on top of its target. Much like Chloe and her infamous bear hugs.

The standard Y-Pix aircraft had just the one seat up at the front for the pilot, the two hundred and forty data card slots built into the aircrafts' deck allowing room for little else. Many Agents rejected the Y-Pix, arguing that the back end of the plane was difficult to turn at speed. However, Chloe loved her aircraft, decorating the inside with her trademark whimsy style, adorning the cockpit with fairy lights and a never ending supply of glow sticks. She was perfectly skilled in military exercises, flying drills and precision aerobatics and found the length of the body of the plane an advantage. She had managed to confuse more than one Alien with her skills in the air and always waved vigorously at them, and on occasion blew kisses as they roared at her from the vista below as she made her infamous heart shapes or loop the loops in the skies above. This was something that Aubrey generally looked over, having given up trying to control Chloe in the air. In fact Aubrey had given up trying to stop Chloe being so friendly and loving to everyone, Aubrey knowing that it would only end in heartache for her red headed friend.

Beca had happily and helpfully and maybe with just a _touch_ of sarcasm pointed out Aubrey pretty much overlooked something about each of them.

Chloe had topped all of her flying classes at the Academy, earning her recognition from the top brass. She was truly gifted in her ability to jump into any aircraft; even the cumbersome Y-HVY seemed to respond well to her deft fingers and quick reflexes. Chloe excelled at solo flying, leaving the group transport to her fellow Unit's pilot, Lilly who seemed to handle the heavy machines with confidence. Being the best at flying in her year at the Academy and beating many of the previous records set over the past century, Chloe had met with some antagonism and hostility from a couple of other Agents. Unit A was captained by Bradford "Bumper" Allen and he made his disgust known for the entire first year how a girl could have better skills than one of his own Unit's Agents.

Bumper Allen had graduated from the Academy two years beforehand, believing this gave him superior rights at Elementum. Whilst his skills were accepted as exceptional amongst the executives of Elementum, his _attitude_ made him a very unlikeable fellow. His team gave it their all for the cause, most of the time they just managed not to smack his smug face in.

Chloe had never loved Aubrey more than when she had stood up in the flight training session and balled at Bumper, professing to the entire group her very thoughts over Agent Allen's continued put-downs towards Chloe and her skills. Chloe had been willing to ignore the catcalls and comments having survived a father who treated her with contempt on a daily basis. She had somewhat a hardened thickened skin to insults, swearing and name calling and processed them in the same way she did when her father was beating her with his fists. She'd been through more tragedy in her life than most, although she hid it well. She had an unbreakable spirit and found much needed comfort at Elementum, supporting Aubrey and Beca with a strength of mind and fortitude rarely found from someone whose upbringing was less than basic and ideal.

However, on the rare occasion that Chloe had come in second on a training exercise, having retraced her flight path to collect a dummy 'Alien' and retrieve a plastic stranded 'Agent'; something which later would score additional points for the Unit, Bumper had let the three second win go to his head, calling out that the 'girls' shouldn't play in the big leagues and that they had choked. Aubrey had been straight to her feet.

"My fellow Agent-people. We will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirtballs, whoever you may be, get in our way. I promise you, we will return to the top of the leader board and finish what we started earlier this year. Mark my words, Agent Allen, you may have won one small task but Agent Beale will wipe the floor with her skills, something you can never compare yourself with. She is twice the Agent you are and a better pilot than you will ever be."

Aubrey had spent the next forty minutes in the ladies restroom, nervously trying not to vomit at her outburst.

Persuading Stacie to do a little extra curricular activity outside of normal working hours, Chloe had asked for certain modifications to be made to Clarissa. Whilst tight in space, Stacie had added a secure storage area under the back engine, large enough to fit in one of the lock boxes used by the Agents at a retrieval or during a mission. A second storage area was also designed with sliding doors, intended so that a quick getaway could be made or a vehicle could be stowed if the Agents were in a rush. Built with the standard level of weaponry that all of Elementum's aircraft were festooned with, Clarissa could be used for good in a battle or as back up in an attack.

**.o0o.**

Chloe's left hand reached to the console mounted on the roof, flicking the magazine switch, listening for the laser mounted to the front of the cockpit to click into place and register its charge.

"Oh Clarissa, this is a _travesty_!" Chloe said to the empty flight desk as she noticed the lasers were only charged to 18%, cursing herself for firing her lasers for no reason other than for fun over Italy earlier that day. "It will just have to do."

Normally Chloe would have enjoyed the view she currently had as she waited in Clarissa. The sun was almost set in the distance, casting long deep shadows across the hills and tors. Chloe loved sunsets. The end of a day usually meant a long night of tracking, patrolling and more often than not fighting. The Sleepwalkers tended to move around at night when the human population or what was left of them were asleep. But for Chloe, who still managed to see beauty in everything she looked upon, the sunset meant power and a quest for freedom; a reason for being alive.

Chloe looked towards the sun for a second before dropping her eyes back to her display. Nearly all of Elementum's transports controls were powered by touch screen; the use for levers, knobs and buttons becoming almost non existent over the last eighty years. The Y-Pix still had a few switches, something that Chloe thoroughly enjoyed clicking as it soothed her excitable twitch and her need to fiddle with something when she was nervous.

Edging the Y-Pix towards Aubrey, the Jaremise and the cavern, Chloe hovered. The Jaremise had disappeared from view, probably sniffing the surrounding area, in search of Aubrey. Chloe could sense the Alien was still lurking around, her Alien-Dar well and truly tingling. She hoped to goodness that Aubrey was keeping her cool and not losing her lunch inside the cave. She had known Aubrey for seven years, respected her without a second thought, loved her unconditionally, never doubted her intentions and admired her leadership but oh boy could that girl lose her stomach contents at inappropriate times.

While they were fast friends, Chloe (and Beca) and seen a different side to their blonde friend, she also knew of the fear Aubrey refused to admit to having when she was up close and personal with an Alien. She knew it had everything to do with her mother but it was a topic that Aubrey refused to discuss, changing the subject each time Chloe brought it up. Not that Chloe brought it up regularly but the times when Aubrey would skip past her own resolution of stopping after three beers, she would hint at a past life. Stacie had been sworn to secrecy and even Chloe and her ability to get someone to tell her anything dare not break the unspoken bond between the two sisters.

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down_

She nudged the steering device, flicking the back of Clarissa to line up with the entrance of the cave. She adjusted and trained her forward camera to give live feedback to Base, knowing by now that her team would be _almost_ assembled together, if they weren't already. When she wasn't on patrol and in Aubrey's absence, everyone knew Beca ran a very tight ship with the team; demanding, relentless and always proud. Chloe watched as the Jaremise slid down the rocks, landing softly at the entrance of the cave. She set her mouth in a thin line, refusing to give into her fear.

Needing to keep her distance to get the one-off shot, knowing her lasers had limited power, she crept forward, not taking her eyes off the cretin who now stood in the middle of the opening to the cavern. She couldn't fire at will, as much as she wanted to, in case she hit Aubrey and she couldn't get any closer without risking clipping Clarissa's wings on the side of the hill. The Jaremise took a step in towards Aubrey and just as Chloe was about to explode with anger, she heard the weakest of voices over her comms.

"Ch ... Ch ... Chlooooeeee ... dooooooo iiiit ... kiiillllll ... ussssss ... bottthhhhhh. Fire. Fire. Fire."

Hearing Aubrey so pathetic, Chloe knew she had been wrapped under the Jaremise spell. With a white-hot fury and indignation, laced with a touch of pride for Aubrey, Chloe popped the top of the lever on her left hand stick, arming the lasers that she knew would be able to take down the _bastard_ that was threatening her Captain if only she could get everything sited onto its left hand side. She eyed up her scope, aiming for its hip. In a single fluid movement, she thrust the steering control forward and opened fire with her lasers at the same time, as the world around her slowed in motion.

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

"YIPPEE-KI-YAY-MOTHERFUCKER!" Chloe yelled as she emptied her laser charge strongly and determinedly into the leafy green Alien currently making tracks inside the cave. "This is for you, Tom!"

The surrounding area was filled with coloured light as each laser burst cut through the air, whizzing and spitting as they reached their intended target. The Jaremise arched its back, rolling its head to the right and turned to face the direction of the lasers which bounced neatly off its body, crashing against the sides of the cave. As Chloe came to within twenty feet of the creature, the Jaremise stood up to its full height and focused all of its attentions of taking in the scene in front of it. The Jaremise was expressionless as always and Chloe could feel the first signs of a giddy head as she continued to fire, ignoring the flashing red light signalling her lasers power cells were almost empty.

The lasers continued to bounce off the Jaremise, sparks flashing on the caverns walls as small chunks of rock and copious amounts of dirt flew about in all directions. Chloe fired off shots, hoping that just one would come into contact with the Jaremise's hip, the chink in its scaly armour. She wished Beca was here, smirking at Chloe's inability to hit a target that Beca could manage with her eyes closed. Chloe was hitting the ground now with her lasers, incoherently firing into the cave as the weapon's power levels dropped to a rather pathetic two percent.

One of the lasers hit a small bubbling pothole, filled with a purple liquid, in the entrance of the cave, spraying its contents all over the Jaremise. She fired off another laser, which appeared to catch the Jaremise centre to its chest. It stumbled slightly, brushing the liquid coating its skin. Glaring at its own hands, Chloe could see a small, faint cloud surrounding the Jaremises hands as the liquid appeared to be burning its hide.

Chloe's mouth felt numb, her brain couldn't register properly and her lasers were now empty. She continued to keep her fingers on the stick, hearing the click of the charge but seeing nothing coming out of the front of the Y-Pix. Short of flying Clarissa into the cave, there was little Chloe could now do.

The past _ten_ seconds seemed to have taken a lifetime.

Whilst not wanting to die, having got too much left to accomplish, Chloe knew that the goal to take down the Aliens outweighed any personal judgments or wishes in the situation. Her only weapon left was her Y-Pix. Unclipping her top left hand pocket of her standard issue tactical vest, she reached in for an APOP treatment. She decided to inject it into her neck before ramming Clarissa into the cave, effectively taking out the Jaremise. Chloe hoped to mercy that Aubrey had already done the same thing. It may be the smallest chance that they had to survive the flames, the smoke and the probable bone breakage.

Not wanting to think about the fact that she was taking out a fellow Agent, and doggedly steering her mind away from the fact it was also _Aubrey_, Chloe clicked the cartridge and rammed it into her neck, seeing stars as the increased adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her body went into spasm and she threw her head back as the pain ripped through her being. All at once, Chloe felt hot and sick as she felt very cell in her body explode. Then, it was over; a feeling of weightlessness and calm took over her. She could think more clearly, she could see with a renewed vigour, she could feel all of her other sense come to life. She straightened her spine, cricked her neck and looked down at the controls.

"Quid Viderunt In Domo Hominis. I trust in you Freedom Fighters. Fight the good fight. I'm just sorry I am not there to win the War with you. Goodbye team. I love you all." Chloe spoke softly into her comms unit, her goodbye message short and sweet.

She thought of everyone back at Base. She thought of Beca, the polar opposite to Chloe. Closed off and unable to divulge anything about her own self, Beca kept her need for human contact at a bare minimum but Chloe still felt an enormous bond with her. A simple word spoke a thousand, a look told of intended battle plans and a hand gesture showed love. Beca had grown up alone from the age of five amongst the caves and potholes of Baltimore, in the north east of what used to be known as the United States. Abandoned and neglected by her parents, she had a ruthless need for success, to prove to herself continually that she was the best at what she could do well. She had been defending herself for many moons against the elements and the Sleepwalkers and had picked up her weaponry skills along the way. Chloe knew there was more to Beca than met the eye and had wormed her way into the girls heart a long time ago and she knew she would miss Beca very much. Chloe hoped Stacie would be able to forgive her memory for killing her sister. She hoped she would understand. She thought of the rest of the team and was actually really quite sad at having to leave them all behind.

Chloe was about to launch the Y-Pix into the cave when a sharp whistling sound on her left stopped her in her tracks. The loud _thunk_ causing her overly stimulated brain to snap her eyes forward at the noise.

"What the aca fuck ...?"

* * *

_A/N – Songs are Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys_

**Review Feedback:**

**Ballpointmf - **I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)


	6. Teamwork

**Sleepwalkers**  
**.o0o. Chapter Six - Teamwork .o0o.**

* * *

**.o0o.**

Beca had never seen Unit B so alert, so focused, calm but concerned.

Well, apart from that one time when ... no, there was no time to think about that now.

Beca had assembled the team in the Armoured Bay in Sector F. It was the most heavily guarded, direct portal pathway to the crust, running approximately one hundred and eighty feet downwards in a thirty degree angle. It made for a successful escape hatch, allowing any aircraft plenty of time to collect enough speed before zipping out of the ground, away from any hostiles that may be lurking in the under grove at the surface. It also served as a successful emergency entrance.

Shut off from the main part of Elementum, the connecting tunnel was under extreme guard and heavy monitoring as the Armoured Bay was also used to bring in any lone or stranded aircraft in by autopilot. The only access out of the Bay was by a secured doorway, several compression chambers and a gauntlet of dedicated defence personnel.

Originally, there was been two Armoured Bays on either side of the Elementum compound. Built to the exact same specifications, the Armoured Bays were similar in size to the now superfluous aircraft hangers of yesteryear. Clad in sheet titanium metal, nothing was getting in and nothing was getting out without a security card, a 16-digit pin code and a full body scan. Whilst tiresome on occasion, each Agent knew that their entire complexes' security rested on such strict measures.

There had been an incident several moons before which had caused the almost destruction of the Armoured Bay in Sector V, on the opposite side of Elementum. While the structure remained largely intact, significant damage was done to the chambers and adjacent rooms. Several Base Agents and two civilians were killed and nearly a quarter of the Base was uninhabitable for a year. However, Beca refused to think about that time as she looked around at the team, needing to stay focused.

Sitting closely together on the hardened chairs, naturally in formation of course, the team sat smartly to attention despite being obviously uncomfortable. Aubrey had taught them well. Their Captain had instilled in them from day one that a sloppy posture led to a lack of concentration and a dirty, unkempt uniform painfully showed complete disregard for Freedom Fighters and all they stood for. Sloppy presentation was the first sign of showing unpreparedness for the task ahead, demonstrating laziness and a lack of reverence. Respect was something that was very important to their Captain too, it was the keystone to her beliefs and the cornerstone of the build of her team. Chewing on her lip to keep her memory sharp, Beca began to wonder how, if the obvious were about to come to fruition, she was going to pick up the reins and the remnants of a team that Aubrey had so painstakingly built through grit, hard work and determination.

They waited in silence. Luke was clutching Stacie's hand to his chest, the only body language outwardly breaking protocol and showing their obvious discomfort at the situation. Under no circumstances was Beca going to even acknowledge the brief moment of affection, as she, herself, uncharacteristically wanted to gather up the team in her arms. Even Fat Amy, usually one to quip at inappropriate times or to make random bodily function noises, was deathly silent.

They sat waiting for further instructions.

Halo had informed them that they had arrived at Aubrey and Chloe's location to find the Y-Pix hovering just six feet above the ground. There was no sign of the Jaremise anywhere. While Clarissa's engine was still running, the cameras had been disengaged and they could not get a response from either the pilot or the team captain. Following protocol, Halo had switched on the autopilot and programmed the Y-Pix to return to base. The aircraft could provide valuable information back at Elementum but the data cards would need to be stripped from Clarissa's memory banks by a skilled technician. Luckily, Unit B had two of those specialists in Benji and Luke.

Beca had a heavy heart but held her position steadfast and true by the cargo bay doors. Waiting for the sound of the aircraft approaching, she knew that the cave in which Aubrey had been in and the closely surrounding area had been destroyed after the autopilot had been switched on and the Y-Pix had left. There was little hope for Aubrey and probably Chloe as well, seeing as no one could rouse her. The last that they had seen of their Captain was her crouched behind her D-ACA, unarmed save for two rocks and an ability to move at a speed at a moment's notice should Chloe have positioned Clarissa successfully.

Beca knew the chances of this were slim to none at best, as she had watched the Jaremise fumble around at the entrance to the cave, had seen Aubrey's health level drop to 0%. There had been a brief flicker of confusion across some of her fellow Agent's faces as the Jaremise Alien had started to smoke slightly after being splashed with rebounded purple puddle liquid. Chloe's lasers, whilst wildly erratic had served some good into forcing the Jaremise to stop dead in its tracks and focus on the liquid it was currently covered in. Fat Amy had practically whimpered at the thought of what that liquid was doing to the Alien's hide, wishing she could get her hands on a sample of it for testing.

Beca also was obviously concerned for Chloe's wellbeing. Knowing that Chloe had potentially gotten too close to the Jaremise as well, Beca was worried for her fellow Agent's mind-set. Chloe's implant readings had showed that she had injected the APOP drug into her blood stream a split second before she had uttered what seemed to be a heartfelt goodbye message to the team. It made Beca uneasy. She didn't like these feelings. Whilst the job they did, the service they gave to the Freedom Fighters came with its risks, each Agent knew of the peril every time they stepped foot outside Elementum. Chloe had a carefree attitude, an almost whimsical approach to killing Aliens. She had said in the past that she enjoyed it so much as she imagined each one was her father. This was a different kettle of fish entirely. Beca didn't like uncertainty. She always left that emotion for Aubrey to muse upon while Beca concentrated on the wellbeing of the team and the accuracy of her shot.

As Beca shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she heard the siren signalling a Freedom Fighter aircraft was approaching on autopilot. A distant rumble told Beca that the doors were opening at the surface to allow entrance. Executing a perfect about face, a move that Aubrey insisted upon for an Agent to keep poise and a fluid motion, she faced her Unit, her heavy boots making the smallest of squeaks on the tiled floor.

"Everybody on their feet. Look sharp. I know this is tough. I know we all are thinking the same thing. But we have a job to do." Beca said as she cast her eyes towards Stacie. "Emotions come later."

Stacie nodded as she pulled her hand from Luke and brushed the front of her polo shirt as she stood up with the rest of her team.

"Okay guys. Here we go. When Clarissa comes to a stop and the signal is given for the all clear from radiation, we are all going to work as a team and get this done. okay? Doc, can you help get Chloe out please? I want you ..." Beca gestured her hand towards Lilly "... to get up into the pilots seat after Chloe has been moved and shut off the engine properly and see what's salvageable, what's damaged, what's not working and why the comms are not working. Bring me answers! Fat Amy, do what you can to assist. Luke, Benji, get the data cards and start running the information. I want a full report within an hour."

Luke and Benji nodded together and moved to the side of the Armoured Bay to fire up their computers and software packages. Both Agents lifted small discreet earpieces from their right pockets tucked away within their work vests, fitting them neatly into their ears, before turning to each other for confirmation that they could hear each other. They worked well together, simultaneously able to be each other's left or right hand in a tricky spot. Luke turned to the left, collected two pairs of anti-static gloves from the pile at the back of the workbench before handing a pair to Benji. Benji began to type code on his screen, preparing for the collection of the data cards from Clarissa.

Cynthia Rose collected the small medical kit she had by her feet and slung it over her shoulder for easy access. She walked towards the back of the room, knowing that she needed to keep a safe distance until all of the radiation treatment and assessment had been performed. This was a standard practice for an auto piloted aircraft in case one of the Sleepwalkers had planted anything inside an aircraft, a tactic seemingly adopted only within the past year or so. The Sleepwalkers, of course, had control over the centuries old nuclear reactors and rumblings from underground suggested that they had found a way to use this against the human population.

Cynthia Rose mentally ran through the contents of her medical kit, grateful for the advances in health care and all that she carried with her at all times. The introduction of the implants over the past ten years allowed a full body report to be produced within seconds, saving precious time in a crisis. Cynthia Rose was able to help most Agents in a time of crisis, her calmness and caring personality soothing many an anxiety. She carried with her at all times a DIMWIT – Digital Intelligent Medical Wavelength Instrumental Therapist – an electronically advanced reader that allowed the Agents' implant to be read, offering an immediate solution to a stricken Agent.

Lilly mumbled something towards Beca giving her a vacant yet mesmerising stare before she moved to the other side of the room where she would be able to get into the flight deck easily. She pulled her non-standard issue hoodie up over her head and pulled on the toggles to draw the string around her face. She fumbled in her pockets for a moment before drawing a twig out of one of the pouches. She laid this on her top lip before scrunching up her mouth, locking the twig in place under her nose. She then wrapped her arms around her chest and sank low down onto her knees, muttering something as her eyes darted about the room. Aubrey had never mentioned the hoodie in the past, allowing a small indiscretion and had simply ignored Beca's sarcastic comments stating that she was afraid of Lilly.

"Stacie, are you okay?" Beca asked, taking a step in the mechanics direction. "Do you need to sit this one out?"

"I've got nowhere else to be right now. I need to see what's on those data cards. See what happened to her. I need to know." Stacie replied, her eyes boring into Beca's, silently pleading not to make her leave the Armoured Bay.

"Okay, if you are sure? Go and help Luke and Benji when the time comes. They may need your help in getting all of the cards out."

"Thanks B." Stacie said gratefully.

"Dude ... I am sorry for ..."

"It's ... it's ... urgh."

"I know." Beca looked kindly at Stacie before nodding her head in the direction of the two technical Agents who were almost finished setting up their computers and monitors. "Go on."

Beca watched Stacie pace over to the two male Agents and Luke wrap his fingers around hers before she turned and walked over to Amy who was still rooted to the spot by the chairs. Amy was the one who usually had a quip or a funny story about a situation like this, something that would break through the atmosphere and let everyone have that second to reflect.

"Amy, can you collect whatever samples Chloe brought back from Italy. She injected the APOP as you know and it might be worth getting a blood sample from her when Doc gives permission to proceed. Might be something on there about that? God, I don't even know what's happening right now. Everything is so queerballs."

"Do yoos want to hug it out Psycho. Do yoos need to feel the Fat Power?" Amy asked, offering up her arms for an ill-timed cuddle.

"Do NOT touch me." Beca said sternly.

"Okay B! Okay!" Amy said, raising her hands in surrender, smirking in spite of the situation as she walked over to join Cynthia Rose.

"You three ..." Beca said sharply but not unkindly to Denise, Jessica and Ashley as they shifted about trying not to look like spare parts. "... go and look busy for a minute and just help when the aircraft comes in. It might be an idea for you to get the gurney ready to take Chloe to the hospital wing or something equally as useful. Perhaps you could get some storage boxes to empty Clarissa? Anything. Just ... just look busy."

"Okay." Jessica said, turning to usher the other two into a corner. The new girls of the group could feel the atmosphere amongst the others. While they all knew there was little they could realistically do to help in this situation, they would do their hardest to try to be of assistance. Even if it meant staying behind afterwards and physically cleaning the Y-Pix for them. Ashley opened up one of the cupboards in the corner where they took residence and pulled out the stretcher, clicking the wheels into place and positioned it ready to move as soon as it was needed.

Beca took a couple of deep breaths. She hadn't felt this uncomfortable for a long time. Not since the days when her ex-boyfriend Jesse had made the decision to lie and cheat his way up the ranks of the Freedom Fighters. There had been many nights when Beca tried to understand why Jesse had done what he did. He had blamed his 'moment of weakness'; his words, not hers; on needing to prove to Beca that he was worthy.

She refused to admit to anyone that she still loved and cared for him.

Stealing intelligence to curry favours with a rival renegade group and actually letting that group use a copy of his security pass had resulted in the single most tragic internal incident on Freedom Fights record. It still wasn't completely clear how one of the Sleepwalkers had ended up with the information and the security details of the Armoured Bay in Sector V.

Beca decided that Jesse had just gone postal; he had completely disrespected the code, and in Beca's own word, fucked everything up. She knew, now that the recollection had flickered across her memory, she would have to spend some time worrying about it later. The memory always had a way of creeping in when she least wanted it, invading her dreams.

It was like he wanted her to keep thinking of him.

And he was right. She did.

**.o0o.**

Clarissa easily breezed down the slope into the Armoured Bay, before settling at the base of the flight shaft. The engine hummed gently as it remained still, the autopilot disengaging and the control moving back to the Y-Pix's flight deck. The small windows at the front of the flight desk were thick with condensation, a slight green funk showing around the edges of the glass. The Armoured Bay doors closed immediately with a prolonged clunk after the tail of the Y-Pix was through the opening.

Stacie's eyes immediately flickered over the Y-Pix. From first glance, Clarissa didn't look to have a mark on her, the polished and clean body showing little damage and dirt, giving away nothing as to why she had lain just six feet from the ground when Halo's drones had arrived. Stacie took a half step towards the machine as though it was calling to her, her senses on overdrive, wanting to reach out to touch the stricken plane. Stacie's eyes bore through the metal, trying to see into the heart of the aircraft.

"Beca?" Stacie called as her eyes darted around the area of the cockpit, taking a couple of steps towards Clarissa. "Beca! Something's not right!"

"Stacie, hold on. We need clearance from radiation." Beca answered sharply as she spun around, catching Stacie's worried face.

"Okay. How long?"

"Another twenty seconds or so. Let Doc go up first. Let's get Chloe out and then we'll deal with Clarissa's problem. Okay?" Beca said as she drew up alongside Stacie, knowing for certain there would be some Agents who would be mocking Stacie's and her apprehension right now.

Stacie nodded, as her eyes continued to flow over the machine. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was amiss about the aircraft. It felt like Clarissa was holding back a secret but this was something that Stacie could never begin to try to explain to anyone else. She had never been able to explain her connection to the machines she adored so much. Stacie could count on the fingers on one hand the amount of things she loved in life; Aubrey, Luke, Freedom Fighters, machinery and nail polish. The machines spoke to her core, told her what needed fixing or adjusting to make them better. And Stacie just complied with their suggestions as to what they needed.

As Beca waited for the radiation clearance, she took a moment to recognise her pride in the team. Despite frantically wanting to tear open the Y-Pix's doors and pull Chloe from within, needing to desperately see if there was any life left in their fellow Agent, Chloe's implant recording simply registering as depressingly low as the APOP having negated any real signs of life, Beca noted that every member of their team followed protocol. She could see fingers flexing, jaws clenching, noses flaring but every single person's resolution was trained on the job at hand and the present need for caution.

The buzz from the control room sounded, and the 'green light' issued by way of an amber spotlight appearing above the Y-Pix. Cynthia Rose took a step forward as Lilly rose to her feet, removing the twig from her under nose and placing it back in her pocket for further use another day. Lilly walked towards the aircraft door, feeling for the external door release switch, effectively popping open the hatch used to enter and exit the flight deck.

Beca rounded the nose of the Y-Pix as the door lifted open and before she came within six feet of the opening, she felt her stomach constrict. The smell from within Clarissa was far worse than anything she had ever smelt before. It was as if everything rotten, decayed, unpleasant, foul and disgusting had been thrown into the twenty foot machine and heated to a temperature hotter than the sun to fully putrefy the air and burn the nose hairs of the weak. Beca could feel her gag reflex working overtime as she yelled to Denise, who was restlessly lingering in the corner by the doors.

"DENISE! Switch the air vents on now before we choke to death!"

Beca watched Denise run over to the instrument panel near to where Luke was waiting to board the machine to retrieve the data cards. Denise flicked the green lever on the top portion of the control board and she raised her eyes to the ceiling to watch the air filtration system kick into gear. Beca's eyes followed her gaze as she too waited for a lung full of clean air. She turned back towards Lilly to tell her to wait for a few seconds before entering the aircraft.

"Lilly, wait a seco ... Lilly? Where ... Oh, you're already on board."

Beca wasted no more time as she and Cynthia Rose moved to stand by Clarissa's hatch. Beca caught sight of a shock of ginger hair slumped low into the pilots' seat as Lilly scrambled over the chair and Chloe to reach the aircraft's engine switches. She was almost sat on Chloe's lap by the time Cynthia Rose climbed the three small steps into the flight deck. Lilly flicked a couple of switches, shutting down the engines before pulling the touch screen flight deck control unit out from its placement. She then swung a casual but careful leg back over Chloe's lap, and headed towards the exit. It was only then that Beca noticed that Lilly had been holding her breath.

Allowing Cynthia Rose to pass her first before she dropped down to the tiles floor, Lilly wiped her streaming eyes as she looked at Beca, taking in large gulps of the cleaner air.

"There is something unfriendly in there." She whispered and she sneaked past Beca, already looking at the control panel held tightly in her left hand. Beca looked up into the carcass of the plane, unable to see anything as Cynthia Rose blocked the view from the flight deck as she moved towards Chloe, dropping her medical kit to her feet. Clarissa's engines came to a complete stop and Beca sensed movement to her right hand side as Stacie took three strides with her long legs and rounded upon the engine at the back.

Cynthia Rose bent low over Chloe, feeling for a pulse in her neck with her right hand, taking her wrist in her left. She swiped at the side switch on the implant on Chloe's left arm, attached a thin wire to the DIMWIT digital box strapped to her right thigh and swiped back at Chloe's implant to start the data upload. She reached her hand under Chloe's chin, cupping her face gently as she lifted her head back towards the headrest of the pilots' chair. Cynthia Rose saw that her eyes were tightly closed, her mouth slightly open and the faint dark pink tinge of new blood ready to drop from her nose. Removing her fingers from Chloe's neck, she turned to Beca who was walking up the steps into the aircraft.

"She's alive. She has a thready pulse but it's weak. We need to get her into the hospital wing and fast." Cynthia Rose said, looking down at the reader strapped to her leg. "She's registering at 0.3%. The APOP should have her heart beating stronger than this. I need to get her out of here. Stat."

"Okay. I'll get Ashley over here with the stretcher and help you get Chloe out." Beca said as she took in Chloe's face. She leaned out for the door and yelled for the stretcher before turning back to Cynthia Rose and Chloe. "God, what is that smell?"

Cynthia Rose ignored the question as she unbuckled Chloe's seatbelt and Beca instinctively leaned forward to catch Chloe as she slumped forward in her seat with the restraints no longer holding her upright. Beca sank to her knees as she caught Chloe in her arms. Resting Chloe's head on Beca's shoulder, Cynthia Rose moved to take Chloe's shoulders so they could lower her to the flight decks floor.

"... baaaa ..." Chloe murmured, so quietly into Beca's ear.

"What? Chloe? What did you say? Cynthia Rose, she spoke. Did you hear?" Beca said, lifting her eyes to Cynthia Rose in confusion.

"... baaaa ..." Chloe mumbled again.

"Lay her down on her back. That may help." Cynthia Rose said, taking Chloe's head in her hands. "You grab her shoulders and be gentle."

They both eased Chloe to the floor, Beca using a free hand to brush the ginger curls away from Chloe's face. She noticed Chloe's eye flickering behind her closed lids and her dry, parted lips moving slowly. Cynthia Rose moved away towards the steps of the Y-Pix as Ashley arrived with the stretcher. Beca reached down to place her cheek next to Chloe's lips and whispered into her fellow Agent's ear.

"Try again Rascal. Come on."

"... baaack ..."

"Your back? Your back hurts?"

"... baaack ... baaack ..." Chloe almost hissed through her teeth.

"What's back?" Cynthia Rose asked as she knelt on her knees by the pair of Agents, having secured the stretcher ready to move.

"I don't know, she just keeps saying 'back'."

"BECA!" Stacie shouted from outside the aircraft. "BECA!"

"Not now Stace. Two minutes!" Beca called back.

"... baaack ... of ... Cla ... rissssssss... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..." Chloe whispered before her head lolled to one side, her mouth going slack.

"Get her out of here! NOW!" Cynthia Rose said as she noted Chloe's slackened demeanour.

Beca pulled up from Chloe and moved down past her waist to grab onto her hips as Cynthia Rose seized hold of Chloe's shoulders. Together they lifted, shoved and dragged the red head towards Clarissa's exit. Cynthia Rose signalled for the stretcher to be brought closer to them. Ashley impulsively moved to grasp Chloe's head as the Doctor jumped down from the machine, continuing to hold onto Chloe. Beca edged forward on her knees as she reached down still holding Chloe's hips. They unceremoniously flopped Chloe's body into the stretcher as Beca fed Chloe's legs over to Ashley. Cynthia Rose locked eyes with Beca who sent back a similar message and Cynthia Rose began to push the stretcher away from the Y-Pix.

"Beca?!" Stacie called again as she strode up to the flight deck door. "There's something on board."

Beca's head snapped up immediately as she rose off her knees. Standing to her full height, she quickly bopped down the steps to follow Stacie, walking at a half jog to catch her up but ended up almost walking into her as Stacie had abruptly stopped at the cargo doors, which were securely locked into place.

"What is it Stacie?" Beca asked.

"Can't you feel it?"

"No, but I can smell it. Where is it coming from? Let's go inside and get Lilly to unlock the cargo doors."

Beca turned on her heels yet again and with Stacie following her closely behind, she ran up the steps back on to the flight deck, thinking about Chloe's remarks about the back of Clarissa. She stood in the flight deck and was reaching for her comms unit to call Lilly to open the cargo doors when she caught a large lungful of the unpleasant aroma again. It caught the back of her throat and she was not ashamed to admit that it made her eyes water. She turned to Stacie.

"Fuck, what is that stench?"

"That stench would be the Jaremise Alien I have spent the last twenty five minutes sitting on." A female voice said from towards the back of the plane, causing Beca to turn in an instant, her hand already reaching for her weapon, the rare but reliable W-069. Within a second, she had the cross hairs of her scope aimed into the darker portion of the Y-Pix.

"Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

_A/N - Are you all still with me?!  
_

**Review Feedback:**

**ballpointmf - **Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**cxcxcx386 -** Take your time, the story isn't going anyway!

**Lackluster Brilliance - **Thanks for Beta'ing. Thinking of ya! :)


	7. Get My Message

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Seven – Get My Message .o0o.**

* * *

**.o0o.**

Whilst Doctor Cynthia Rose Adams was sequestered to Unit B full time, she was also one of Elementum's four full time medical professors. Taking several shifts a week in the clinic, she dealt with everything from a torn off limb complete with burns to the hardiest of splinters.

The hospital wing was a complex unit, built with an operating theatre, a fully stocked emergency room, a decontaminating chamber as well as a nurses station and a triage room. There was a small X-ray room, as well as an MRI scanner and a room off the side for those Agents who had simply let their literal batteries run down to zero. There was also a consulting room for the day to day ailments of battling Aliens and Shapeshifters.

Although on call twenty four hours a day, Cynthia Rose's day in the hospital wing typically began at 0700 with a hand over from the permanent night trauma surgeons and nurses over a hurried coffee and an orange. While each day varied considerably from one day to the next, there were usually at least eight or nine patients as standard either needing after care or waiting for surgery so charts were read over and updates shared amongst the small team.

Cynthia Rose had a nurse who shadowed her all day; a strange quiet girl who never seemed to speak and would easily give a glare of death if she didn't agree with something that was being said or done. An excellent health professional, her dark demeanour ensured no Agent wanted to be in the hospital wing any longer than necessary. Kimmy-Jin felt this was one of her finer skills; the ability to get an Agent back onto their feet and into the field as soon as possible whilst still giving outstanding medical care. She wasn't a cruel girl by any means, just focused on her work. She had made several friends at Elementum, just made sure none of them were work colleagues or people she had day to day dealings with.

At around 0715, Cynthia Rose and Kimmy-Jin would do the rounds of the patients, deciding on additional courses of therapy or treatment if necessary. Occasionally, Cynthia Rose would call for Amy to come into the hospital wing if there was a particularly interesting case. Amy would collect samples and take the specimen back to her lab for further testing. As she left, she would usually impart a little of her special humour to the stricken Agent. Most patients were usually relieved when Professor Amy had left their bedside, worrying for their own mortality when she would mention cutting a limb off for a better sample or saying goodbye reverently, patting the patient and wishing them well on the special journey to the other side. And there were of course the terrible jokes.

"Did yoos hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's _all_ right ... oh and did I tell yoos about me mate? He swallowed a typewriter. Now he's sufferin' from irritable vowel syndrome." Amy had rambled to a patient one day as she was ushered out of the clinic, her arms bulging with stolen supplies and stationery. "Did you see the sign at the drug re-hab centre that said 'Keep off the Grass'?"

The clinic opened up at 0800 every day. While not part of Elementum's official code of practise, each Agent was asked to check in at the infirmary on a weekly basis or as often as their schedule allowed. The small cut sustained in battle or the burn caught from a misfiring laser gun could easily turn sceptic, especially with the hours some of the Agents put in. More often than not, there was nothing to worry about but it also gave the medical team a chance to check on the Agent's state of mind. All Agents were required by the Code to go above ground at least three times a week, even if only for a few minutes. Whilst Elementum was advanced in its practices and safety benefits, it still was two hundred feet below Earth's crust. No natural light ever came down and to combat diseases and cabin fever, the Agents, Security and the (on site) Base Team were required to get some sun on their faces.

Clinic over by 1000, a second round of the patients was performed, and after that, Cynthia Rose would perform any minor surgery that was needed before meeting up with Aubrey at 1100 for a run down of the Unit meeting if she hadn't been able to make it. She generally then clocked out for a few hours to get some downtime for going out on patrol with Unit B over night. Cynthia Rose loved her team. They gave her a sense of purpose, a reason to breathe and get out of bed. She was a better person for knowing them.

Cynthia Rose loved Aubrey's leadership skills, her presence of mind in battle and her poise within Elementum. True, she needed some work done of the stress vomiting but that was something they had been working on together. Cynthia Rose was helping with breathing techniques and trying to work through her childhood issues. Cynthia Rose also admired Stacie's aptitude with the machines and Lilly's eccentricity with everything she did. She had just gotten used to Beca's unflappable but sarcastic demeanour, enjoying her company more and more each day and she simply adored Chloe's drive, her skills and charm and the way she looked out for everyone in Unit B.

Which is why, as she sat straddling Chloe's waist as she leant over her giving her CPR, desperately trying to restart her heart as they burst through the hospital wing doors at a pace that would have impressed an athlete, she felt as if she had failed the entire team.

**.o0o.**

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

Beca squared up her feet, locked her knees into place and relaxed her shoulders as she kept her W-069's scope steadfastly, unwaveringly trained directly between the unknown females' dark brown eyes.

"I said, who the fuck are you?" Beca asked again as she felt her back teeth grind.

There was no answer from the belly of the aircraft as Beca continued to hold her stance. The W-069 in her hand felt part of her, an extension of her arm. She gripped the rubberised handle in her left hand, feeling her fingers relax around the moulding as she held her familiar position. The W-069 style gun was older than Beca herself but there was a reason why she liked the semi-automatic pistol, favouring it over the more widely used laser gun.

Beca liked the sliding mechanism of the pistol and took pleasure in hearing the clunk as the shell registered in the chamber. She also thoroughly enjoyed loading the bullets into the magazine. Whilst she, of course, carried the standard Freedom Fights issued laser gun with her at all time; tucking it firmly into her gun belt on her right hip; it was always the W-069 she reached for first as a matter of choice. Nicknamed Betsy, she kept it strapped to her left thigh at all times, even in her sleep. It had made for an interesting conversation at night time when she had first started dating Jesse. His bemused expression left her laughing and she mercilessly teased him about for most of the five year relationship.

Beca was an excellent shot, hitting the intended target with a singleton shot over ninety eight percent of the time, and she always collected the spent shells after she had finished, using them as her body count.

She earned the accreditation of Unit Sniper as well as being one of the Academy's top Sharpshooters of all time. She practised for over two hours a day without fail in the shooting range unless she was on a stake out or Alien patrol. Her marksmanship was defined as exceptional, almost unnatural. Beca was proficient in all weaponry. From the simple flick knife used to gut an Alien's throat to the more complicated, triple laser firing guns, Beca would practice unless she got it right. She was still slightly _pissed_ that her success rate wasn't a hundred percent with each solitary attempt and vowed to correct that.

Beca took all of that training right now, as she stood unfaltering, ignoring the overpowering smell coming from the gloom of the Y-Pix, and glared into the darkness.

"State your name." Beca called strongly, her voice sounding strangely irritated amongst the dust particles floating, hanging in the air. "What are you doing here?"

A single defining _noise_ reverberated from within the dark space. The sharp twang of an arrow being stretched back in a bow sounded as Beca saw the carbon fibre titanium tipped arrow pointed directly at her chest. Beca could see the arrow tip gleam in the light from the flight deck but she was still unable to see the unknown foe in the dark. She sensed Stacie bristle next to her, her laser gun also unlocked from its holster on her gun belt.

"Step into the light." Beca commanded, her arm still holding Betsy strong and true. "Your choice. Or, if you prefer, just let me kill you quickly, sitting on a stinking Jaremise."

A smug face appeared out of the gloom as the female took a couple of sudden steps forward, almost catching Beca by surprise at her speed and agility. The face looked familiar.

"Oh please! I can get this arrow into your chest and have you down on the floor before you've even thought about pulling that podgy trigger finger of yours." The snarky voice carried out clearly from the cargo area of the Y-Pix.

"I wouldn't count on it." Stacie said. "I really wouldn't argue with this Agent on a good day. And today, she's pretty pissed off."

"Agent Valentine, ask Agent Fat to get ready with a syringe." Beca simply said without taking her eyes of the female in front of her or backing down her stance. Stacie took her hand from her weapon as she evenly and cleanly turned to leave the flight deck, not questioning Beca's statement or motive.

"Name?" Beca repeated, her finger tightening on Betsy's trigger.

"I have no name of which I wish to share with you." The response was void of all emotion.

"How are you known?" Beca asked again, growing weary of the conversation.

"You tell me yours first."

"You may call me Agent."

"Agent? Hmmm. Well, I guess you can call me Ranger."

"Ranger? As in a HAWK Ranger?"

"You have heard of us?" The Ranger replied, unable to keep the hint of surprise from her voice, her bow slipping almost unnoticeably.

"Well duh." Beca said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "A HAWK Ranger as in an Honourable Adjustable Weapon Knowledge Ranger? Who hasn't? I'm just surprised to have one on board my Y-Pix, seeing as the group disbanded over fifty years ago."

"That's what the legend would have you believe. We've been saving your asses for the past fifty years. Ninja style!" The Ranger said with a light appearing in her darkened eyes for the first time.

"Oh please. How old are you?" Beca asked, as she pulled the trigger another millimetre, just enough for the Ranger to notice.

"I'm not giving you anything." The Ranger said as she took a step closer towards Beca. "You tell me something about you first."

"That's a definitive negative. You, until I hear otherwise, are the Enemy. You may be a Shapeshifter for all I know." Beca said, feeling her eyes tighten at the very thought.

"I might be just that. But my sunny disposition should tell you otherwise." The Ranger mocked.

"Don't even ..."

"While I am enjoying this little dance, I think you should _do_ something about ..."

"Ranger. You don't get to tell me anything. You are in my house now. How come you are on board my Y-Pix? What are your intentions? You are surrounded by Agents here so I suggest you start answering my questions quickly." Beca barked out, aware of the gap closing between the two, as she tightened her grip around Betsy.

"I'm still not giving up any information. I don't know if I can trust you. I've got Ranger grit and determination. I've stood in frozen mud for three days. You cannot break me."

"Huh! Dude, you clearly have not met my bad side yet."

"A bad side? Your bad side would be to kick a puppy. I'm a Ranger. You are merely a Girl Scout." The Ranger exclaimed with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. A look that Beca knew all too well, having done it to Aubrey many a time.

The eye roll caused the briefest of lapses in the Rangers concentration and this was met with Beca opening up the fight with a right handed palm smack to the Rangers throat, catching her off guard and causing the arrow to slip in the bow. A small gurgle escaped the Rangers mouth as the force of the strike temporarily cut off her windpipe as Beca's fingers curled around the Rangers neck. Keeping her hand in place, Beca pushed the Ranger back into the body of the Y-Pix, locking her weapon to the side of the Rangers head. The Ranger's bow and arrow fell to the floor with a noisy clatter.

The Ranger scrambled for balance despite her feet neatly back tracking over the flooring as Beca slammed her back into the wall behind them, just to the right of the motionless Jaremise. The force rocked the Y-Pix slightly. Beca let go of the Rangers' throat and grabbed at her hair as she fell towards the floor, the wind completely knocked out of her. As the Ranger made contact with the floor with her knees, Beca jerked her head back and steadied her weapon to the side of the Rangers head.

A small groan escaped from the Ranger as she realised she had made a slight misjudgement of the situation. Part of her wanted to submit and give up the control to the Agent in front of her, the cynic inside of her wanted to see what else was to come. Seeing that the Ranger had lost concentration, Beca knocked Betsy to the side of the Rangers temple.

"Ranger. I demand information." Beca commanded.

With a roar, the Ranger tore herself away from Beca's grasp, leaving behind more than just a few strands of her long, dark hair in Beca's fingers. She steadied herself on her feet, bending her knees slightly and leaning forward with her arms bent at the elbows, wrists loose and ready to attack if need be. Beca, not surprised by the change of circumstances, adopted a similar position after locking Betsy securely back on her thigh.

Beca and the Ranger faced off on the rubberised floor of the Y-Pix. The belly of the plane was wide enough for the little dance they were currently doing, almost prowling around each other. The Ranger threw off her long dark cloak, revealing dark jeans and a black fitted shirt. Her face was scrunched up in anger as she regained her poise in the dark. She slowly drew a long knife from her belt, the blade making a hissing whisper as it was removed from its sheathe. She held Beca firmly in her gaze.

Beca, dressed in her standard issue work polo shirt and leather trousers, watched the Ranger closely. Matched in size and build, they continued to step around each other in the gloominess of the Y-Pix. Beca stretched out her back, flexed her shoulders and turned her neck from left to right, popping it with a series of clicks. She loosened up the rest of her body as she attempted to stare down her opponent. Beca was acutely aware of Stacie reappearing in the doorway with Amy by her side.

"Don't hold back or I am going to break you." The Ranger snarled at Beca who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Believe me, I've waited a long time to test these muscles. Hit me with your best shot." Beca retorted.

The Ranger rushed at the Beca. She dipped and weaved right as she was about to reach her and slashed downwards with the knife. Beca sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from her face. Quickly, before the Ranger could respond with a follow-up, Beca swiftly punched Ranger squarely on the breastbone, knocking the wind out of the Range, stunning her for a brief moment. The fight had taken Beca and Ranger dangerously close to the flight deck instruments to which Beca has her back towards, despite the counter offensive.

The Ranger was still open for more attacks though and Beca was not done. The quick blow had opened Ranger up for another assault and Beca obliged, putting a simple sidekick into the Rangers' stomach, doubling her over. Beca followed that up with a quick rising thrust under her jaw. Beca used the instrument panel to her advantage and pushed off against the sturdy display, back flipping into the Ranger. This move sent Beca's flattened out body towards the Ranger, feet first. Instead of colliding with her challenger though, Beca opted to wrap her feet around the Ranger's neck instead.

This caught the Ranger off guard. She took a moment to recover but despite Beca giving an almost apologetic shrug, using the moment to creatively swing her body around the Ranger so that she was directly behind her opponent, Beca curled her legs into the Rangers body and angled it towards the ground, changing the direction of her fall, putting the weight of her jump into a powerful throw. The Ranger was pulled off her feet violently and was thrown across the floor. She skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled and was stopped by the other end of the Y-Pix about two feet away from the Jaremise's body. A groan escaped her lips as the pain from the attack started setting in.

The Ranger looked up and her eyes opened with surprise.

Beca had planted both hands on the ground and carefully sprang off her palms, throwing herself into a quick back spring, followed by another, another, and another to build momentum. When Beca was almost to the Ranger, Beca bounded off the ground and threw herself into a spin that would have made a Flexobust Alien jealous. Flattening out in the air like a sideways whirling tornado, so that her body was vertical with the Ranger's as she neared her toppled foe, Beca's spin got increasingly fast as she whipped her arms in and out, efficiently putting Beca into an almost uncontrollable rotation.

Just as Beca was about to reach the Ranger, she threw one of her legs out, shin angled down. The entire force from the spin was pushed into her leg. Everything was silent, even Stacie, Amy and everyone else who had crowded in at the Y-Pix's doorway to watch the scene unfold. Each person, holding their breath as they watched the fight, enthralled, watching for the next move as Beca unleashed her days stress, worry and sadness onto the yet unnamed bandit.

The Ranger barely had time to breath, let alone dodge. It was a testament to her experience in battle that the Ranger kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in an attempt to avoid Beca's heavy boots into her chest. Beca's boot smashed into the floor, quickly following with her knee and shin onto the rubber matting. With the speed of a cat and with the dust flying around the space, Beca spun her body around and swept her foot towards her opponents head. The attack was so quick that Ranger wasn't hurt; it actually just pushed her a foot and a half into the air.

The Ranger was curious as to why that hadn't hurt but that had been Beca's intention. Swiftly, she rolled forward and halfway through, slid straight, so that she slid underneath Ranger and stopped facing the Rangers' back. She cocked both arms back and double punched upwards into Ranger's back. Air whooshed from the Rangers' lungs as she was pushed even higher into the air. The impact from the attack gave Beca a couple feet between her and the Ranger. The Ranger began to see stars.

"Come on Agent. Finish her like a cheesecake!" Amy helpfully catcalled from the sidelines.

Beca quickly performed a handspring to her feet, letting her heavy boots echo loudly on the surface below. She grabbed hold of the Rangers shirt, pulling her to her feet. She circled her hands around her competitors' waist, spinning her round to face her again. She dipped her shoulder as she rammed her into the Y-Pix's wall. The Ranger collided with the back of her head first, ploughing through the inner skin of the partition. Beca let go and watched as a look of brief sadness flashed across the Rangers face. Her body hung her for a moment, almost suspended in time as her knees gave way and she slumped to the ground like discarded clothes.

Beca looked down at the Ranger for a moment, before take a step back. She collected the bow and arrow from the floor and walked towards the exit. She handed the weapon to Stacie who passed it to Ashley.

"You ..." Beca breathed heavily, pointing at Denise as she wiped her brow with her free hand, the sweat running down her face. "... get this stinking pile of a Jaremise Alien out of Clarissa. Jessica, help. Amy, make sure this Ranger doesn't go anywhere. I want her able to talk when she wakes up. Stacie, update on Chloe please. I want to know what happened to Aubrey and where the fucking hell she is. Luke, Benji, get ready to strip Clarissa."

Beca watched as Amy's mouth opened to quip at the last sentence but closed it quickly upon seeing their second in commands face. Denise stepped into the Y-Pix, covering her mouth with her hand as she pulled Jessica in behind her. Stacie moved away to speak to Doc for an update as Amy pulled out several syringes, proffering her several brightly coloured vials.

"I've got a new concoction here Psycho. It would make her reckon she ..."

"No, I need sense when she wakes up Amy." Beca said, bending over to hold on to her knees with her palms, catching her breath. "Lucid. I think she holds the key to what happened out there. I need to know what happened to Skip."

"Awww ... okay. I'll play another time. You need me for nothin' else?"

"No. I'm not sure you can handle ..."

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously."

"No, I know. Just go do your thing. Thanks Amy."

Beca straightened up as Stacie strode purposefully towards her, joining her by the nose of the Y-Pix. Her face was pale as she watched Amy board the aircraft.

"What is it Stacie? What's happened? Is Chloe ... is Chloe okay?"

"No real news. Doc's with her now. Said it looked pretty bad and she had to restart her heart. The effects of the APOP have really done a number on her but Doc seems to think that her brains been infected by something."

"Her brain?" Beca asked.

"Yes. Like she's been stunned. And incapable of her own convictions. It's not 'gone' gone like from the effects of a Jaremise, more ... more like shocked. You know the way Doc talks, it doesn't always make sense."

"Stunned? Shocked?" Beca repeated. "What or who could have caused that? She didn't have any obvious signs of injury."

"Hmmm ... it can't be a Russiteri Alien, she'd be deader than the Jaremise right now seeing as they just suck it out of your skull through your ears. The only hostile that I know of that can incapacitate a brain without killing anyone is a ..."

"... a fucking Neezlux!" Beca finished off.

"Oh God ..." Stacie opened her mouth to speak when an almighty shriek from within Clarissa caused both of their heads to snap towards the plane.

"Beca! Stacie! Anyone! Get your flat butts in here. RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

_A/N - Hope everyone is enjoying still. Any ideas for some new aliens? Let me know xx_

**Review Feedback:  
**

**ballpointmf -** Thanks for being such a faithful reader!


	8. Ranger Danger

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Eight – Ranger Danger .o0o.**

* * *

**.o0o.**

The Ranger silently picked her way over the scattered rocks and pebbles that littered the path from the beach. She had watched in admiration from a small nook about thirty feet away from the waters edge as a young blond woman on top of a smoking hot black motorcycle style cruiser had stopped at the other end of the beach below, two kliks or so away from the Rangers location and had slowly walked over to a Neezlux Alien that she, herself, had been keeping under surveillance for the past three hours. It wasn't the Rangers job to take down the Aliens; it was just her role to report sightings, at least for the next few months until she got her first proper assignment.

She had watched through a small pair of digital binoculars as the blonde had fought with the Neezlux before tearing it apart with her bare hands. She liked the weapon the girl used; a small but powerful laser gun. The Ranger was big enough to admit that she was damn impressed by what she had seen. She watched the girl throw the pieces of the Neezlux onto the back of her motorbike before alighting the large black piece of equipment. She watched as both the rider and the machine gently and very quietly made their way up to a small cave about 500 feet from the position where the Ranger was currently camped out at.

The Ranger had decided to follow the motorbike, not needing a reason to do so just merely because she could and also because the blonde was also very pretty to look at. She settled behind a large, mossy rock, crouching low down to the ground as she watched the blonde stand at the entrance to the cave and survey the vista. She watched her remove her helmet, tucking it under her armpit as she shook out golden curls. The Ranger's mouth fell open at the sight of the girl in her leather trousers, standing with the wind in her hair, casually regarding the local environment. The Ranger could have stood and watched her all day. She was used to standing and observing for long periods of time in all kinds of conditions; none of which were usually this interesting to look at.

**.o0o.**

She had been a Ranger for the past two years and despite her relatively young age; 18 if you liked the small details in life and she was dedicated to her position. She was skilled at moving around without being seen and she could contort her lithe body into the tightest spaces and had an ability to run for miles without taking a breather. She had been trained well. Her strong leg muscles worked to perfection, their leanness and suppleness acting as an advantage over a lot of her peers. Her shoulders and upper arms had been worked on and she was able to dead lift more than most men in the Ranger Unit, some 300lbs on a good day. She was fast thinking, able to process a few moves ahead of the game and seemed to understand hidden meanings in what people were saying.

She had been brought up on a small farm; her father, Bren, worked tirelessly from dawn until dusk. A former Ranger himself, he had taught his young daughter his talents, passing on the skills to the next generation. Her father was her best friend and they would spend many an evening camping out amongst the trees, he would teach her how to fish, to forage for food, to stalk a deer for dinner. He imparted his knowledge of being a Ranger to her and made provision for her to sign up if the time was ever right for her. Overly protective, he would insist his daughter be near him at all times. Upon questioning why he was so protective, he would simply reply that he wasn't going to lose something so precious again.

The Ranger was close to her mother but not in the same way as her father. There was always something missing with her mother, not love or attention; she did get plenty of that when her mother was lucid, it more that there was a part of her mother that just simply wasn't there any more; like it had been lost along the way somewhere. The Ranger would be cuddled up on her warm and safe lap with her mother, Gisele, stroking her hair and then she would simply stop, the far away look back in her eyes and the Ranger would know that her mother would be gone to a far off place for the next few hours. She would stay that way until her father would come home and he would whisper into her ear and pull her from her reverie.

It was never explained what had happened to her mother to make her the way she was. There was always a big fat, silent secret in the household. It clung to the walls of the small cottage in which they lived, it was in the air they all breathed, the food they ate and the nightmares they all faced. The Ranger always felt like she wasn't good enough. Like there was something or someone she wasn't as good as; a memory from a time before she was born.

Her father had passed away when the Ranger was 15. He and her mother had gone away for a week to visit a relative (or so they had said) and they would be back before the Harvest was due. That was all they told her. They had never returned. She waited for three weeks before she tried to pull in the Harvest herself, the crops had begun to wither and the animals began to get sick. She managed most of it herself; 11 days of working without a break, not stopping for sleep and barely taking the time to eat and drink before she collapsed in a heap under the stars. She had all but managed it but it was at great cost to herself. She was dreaming while she was awake, seeing improbable visions of her parents yelling at her, pointing towards the cottage and telling her to get inside where it was safe.

She dragged herself down the hill and had barely made it through the cottage door before a small army of Aliens swept through the valley, destroying everything in their path. She had been looking through the upstairs window of her parents' bedroom as she watched the band of Brewhiss Aliens destroy the crops and animals she had ruthlessly spent so long on saving in one foul swoop. The barn was ablaze within seconds, the flames licking the wooden supports and the smoke billowing across the evening sky. The cattle and machinery followed next, incinerated within a few minutes, the desperate cries of the animals lingering across the valley. The Ranger hadn't even bothered to cry at the devastation and the loss. What was the point?

The cottage had miraculously been spared. A lone Brewhiss Alien had ventured into the small dwelling but had not come up the stairs. The Ranger had heard it sniffing in the kitchen below but she had no fight left in her to move. She reasoned later that she must have been so weak that she hadn't even registered with the Alien when it had done a sweep for life forms.

When the food in the house had all but run out, the water from the well had dried up and the Ranger had nothing else to lose, she decided to leave her home. Her father's words about the HAWK Rangers ran through her mind constantly, prompting her to want to join the elite group. She needed to find her fathers' paperwork so they would accept her so she scoured cupboards and drawers, more boxes in the attic than she cared to think about and was surprised to find a couple of old photo albums that she hadn't seen before. She had pulled the dusty books down into her bedroom and had spent quite some time flicking through the pictures. She recognised her parents from the snapshots and she was sure that the taller man in the prints was her Uncle Milo. The young girl in the picture looked like her but she knew it wasn't her, couldn't have been her seeing as Uncle Milo had passed away before she was born. She had spent quite a while racking her brains thinking of a cousin perhaps that she hadn't known about. Maybe she had been killed by an Alien attack and no one wanted to talk about her. She had slipped a couple of photos from the album and placed them in her backpack.

She left the house a few days later, having gathered what little supplies she had, the paperwork she needed and a few family mementos. Nothing much really, she couldn't have carried a lot but just a few things that reminded her of her parents and the childhood she left behind as she closed the farm house door for the last time.

She had walked for weeks, re learning to live off the land and so very grateful for her fathers teachings. She survived the cruel winter despite her weakened state; sleeping in caves, keeping the small, spitting fires under control so to not attract attention from any Sleepwalker or Shapeshifter. She slept during the day, the slight rise in temperature helping her to avoid hypothermia or frostbite. She kept low to the ground, ever fearful and on alert. She was exhausted by the time she found the HAWK Rangers training camp, CAP (Council of Alien Prevention).

It had taken much persuasion to get them to accept her; she refused to remember it as 'begging' but looking back now, she knew it was. Eventually they had relented upon her producing her fathers' old documents; his name carrying a certain weight in the Ranger world. Two years of secret training, the honing of definitive skills and the regime of hard work later, the youngest ever Ranger to graduate was sent out in the big wide world on her own. She was to report back on all Alien sightings only and never questioned why she wasn't to take down the predators herself, just learnt new talents along the way.

She was skilled with a bow and arrow, and could easily challenge any seasoned archer to hit the target twice in a row. She could bend an arrow to her train of thought, imagining the titanium steel as an extension of her iron will. She was precise, accurate and dedicated to getting it right. She hated any Sleepwalker; they had ruined the slight semblance of a normal childhood and made her live in fear, all alone. She took the oath of a Ranger seriously, believed the words and took them into her heart. She would uphold and preserve the life of a fellow human, even at potentially fatal cost to her own, which is how she found herself with a Jaremise Alien in her target sights, aimed and ready to fire if necessary.

**.o0o.**

The Ranger stood with her feet apart on a small ledge, some 300 feet away now from the small crevice where she had seen the blonde enter a few minutes earlier. The movement of a small, round aircraft in her peripheral vision had her interested in the events unfurling before her. She realised quickly, as the plane had flown past the entrance to the cave, before circling back that it must have been an extraction point. She watched with mirth as the pilot of the fast flying machine hovered, tying long ginger curls into a messy ponytail before she snapped forward in the cockpit. The Ranger followed the gingers line of sight and was almost startled to see a Jaremise Alien flop down into the caves entrance.

Shaking herself slightly, she was cross with herself for being distracted by two pretty girls and an aircraft. She hadn't seen the Sleepwalker, hadn't been focusing on the task in hand. The Ranger watched the Jaremise slip into the cave, she remembered the stories of how one of those hulking hunks of gristle and hide could strip a mind of clarity and leave you ending up as a shell of yourself. She didn't want that to happen to the pretty blonde. She could almost feel the ginger's struggle with what to do, she could see her plan forming as she watched her nudge the aircraft closer towards the cave and open fire on the Jaremise. She watched it stumble and brush liquid from its hide as the lasers stopped coming from the plane.

She could just make out a set of wide open doors on the aircraft and she realised that this wasn't just an extraction, this was a rescue mission. She watched as the ginger pushed the machine closer to the cave and instinctively the Ranger knew she was about to fly the plane into the cave to kill the Jaremise. Feeling a sense of almost pride in the ginger for the teamsmanship, she pulled an arrow from the holder slung over her shoulder and swung her bow from around her back, slotting the arrow in place in one swift movement. Remembering the Jaremise's weak spot, she took aim and fired. The welcome sound of a loud thunk filtered through the air.

Following the arrow quickly on foot, she lightly leapt over the muddy, rocky mound as she watched the Jaremise fall into a heap on the cave floor as she approached the cave, arriving at the entrance a few seconds later. She turned to see the ginger staring back at her and was shocked to see such a beautiful face from inside the cockpit. The Ranger signalled with her hands to say she was going to enter the cave and the ginger nodded, removing her headset as she did so, as she went back to flicking buttons on the console.

The Ranger stepped quickly around the absurdly tall, stinking pile of polished, leaf green hide that littered the cave entrance. She could smell the burning flesh through her tender nostrils, the smell masked only by the rotten, foul stench that permeated from underneath the Jaremise own membrane. She picked her way around the bubbly pothole of purple liquid as she made her way towards the back of the cave. Casting a keen, hungry eye over the black motorcycle with its overly large sized wheels, she spotted the blonde she had seen earlier lying on the floor.

"Hello?" The Ranger called out. "Are you dead back there?"

Smirking at her own mirth and stupidity, because of course the dead can't answer, she managed to sidestep the cruiser without knocking it over and knelt down beside the slim frame of the girl on the cave floor. She was lying on her side, her head at a peculiar angle against the cave wall. She could see that a small, head mounted camera at the front of the helmet she was wearing was smashed in, possibly from when she had fallen against the rocky surface. She moved towards the girls shoulders and tucked a couple of fingers under the collar of the girls' jacket, feeling into her neck for a pulse. She couldn't feel one but upon removing her fingers, she saw the smallest spec of blood on one the tips. She was just about to investigate when she saw a small syringe on the ground by the back wheel of the bike.

A loud groan and a sharp bang caused her to spin around on the balls of her feet. A second long moan saw her standing, with her hand on her weapon. She could see the large box on the back of the motorcycle shake and rattle as she remembered the Neezlux the blonde had captured earlier. Realising that there potentially wasn't much time, she quickly swung a leg over the motorcycle looking for a key or a button to start it. She sensed movement to the left of where she was as the aircraft outside moved in front of the cave. She watched as the ginger stepped out of the cockpit and came into view towards the back of the aircraft at the set of doors.

"Hello?" The ginger called, as she clutched her head, shaking it from side to side as if to clear some fuzzy feelings. "My name is Rascal. That is my friend, Skipper. Can you help us? I think the Jaremise got her."

The Ranger didn't answer at first, unsure what to do. She could easily help these girls and get on her way, accomplishing nothing but a good feeling. Or she could take the bike and just go, store the machine somewhere outside of the CAP headquarters and just have some fun with it. She had done all she needed to do with these girls. She owed them nothing. She looked down at the motorbike handles, marvelled at the beauty behind the sleekness of the body of the contraption and the power she could feel in it, despite it being in its docile state.

"... Please?" The ginger shouted out again. The Rangers head snapped up just as the ginger fell to her knees clutching her heart this time.

_"A Rangers' job is to protect the innocent, defend the needy ..."_ She recited to herself before yelling back to the ginger. "I'll help you. Tell me how you start this thing."

"Blue ... blue button ... right hand ... side." The ginger called from somewhere in the plane.

The Ranger found the small blue button easily and pushed it earning her the splutter from the engine she was hoping for. She felt the tremble in her thighs as she sat atop the motorcycle and felt the vibrations gently shake her body. She leaned onto the handlebars and twisted the grip with a heavy hand causing the bike to jerk forward into the wall, smashing the front light into a dozen pieces.

"Shit."

Deciding she should understand how to move it before she tried to get it out of the cave, she swung a leg back over the bike and settled back onto the rock strewn floor of the cavern. Paying no attention to the snarling coming from the locked box, she rummaged around in her pocket for some paracord, before stepping back towards the fallen blonde. Crouching down, she quickly undid her cloak and laid it onto the ground, spreading out the sides as best she could. She moved to the edge of the cave, settling on her knees as she gripped the blondes shoulders and pulled her away from the wall. She wrapped an arm around the leather clad shoulders and dipped a careful arm underneath the arc of her knees. Scooping her up into her arms, she was surprised how easy she was to move, the term dead weight usually proving to have a point. She quickly laid the girl onto her cloak, carefully supporting her head onto the ground. The Ranger decided to remove the helmet, seeing as there appeared to be little use for it under the circumstances.

Noting the bruised cheek as she slid the hard, black shell over the blondes' head, she was surprised to see how good looking she was. Not just an average face but actually quite stunning. She gently laid the girls head back down on the floor, adjusting her clothes and making her comfortable. Despite ignoring the bellows coming from inside the cave, the thought of the Neezlux was ever present in her mind as she began to wrap her cloak around the girl, using her paracord to secure the covering in place. She was about to stand when she saw a tremble around the blonde's mouth. She leaned in to place her cheek towards the girls' lips to check for breath.

"... ank ... you ..."

The Ranger startled and for the briefest of seconds questioned her own sanity as she sat back on her heels. No way on Earth could this girl be alive after surviving a Jaremise attack. But she had heard the words in her ear, felt the breath on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, leaning down towards the blonde, wanting to ask a simple question that she would know the answer to. "Can you tell me your name?"

"... Skip."

"Okay Skip. Let me help you. Your friend is outside. I'm going to get you out of here." The Ranger said.

"Jar ... jar ... jar."

"Yeah, I got no idea what you are saying." The Ranger spoke quietly as she easily scooped the blonde into her arms. She walked them both to the entrance of the cave where she saw the aircraft still hovering. The ginger was no where in sight so she set the blonde down gently.

"Oi ginge?" She called out. "Red? Dude? Fuck, what was your name? Oh ... yeah ... Rascal ... are you there?"

She watched the doors for a sign of life on board the vessel for a moment or two before calling out again. The plane was positioned too far away from the cave to make the jump with the blonde but she might able to manage it by herself. She took a few steps back into the cave, touched the rear wall, took a deep breath and sprinted towards the entrance, jumping just as her toes touched the shadows that the late afternoon sun cast against the ground.

She felt the air rush around her as she lunged forward, stretching her fingers out as she flew through the air. She grabbed the bottom of the aircraft, an inch or two to the right of the doors and held on fast as her body caught up with her, her legs swinging madly twenty feet or so above the ground as she clung to the rim of the floor. Gripping the edge of the door, she pulled herself up and into the aircraft in one easy movement, ever grateful for the extra hundred stomach crunches and press ups she did each night before bed. She immediately saw the pile of body on the floor near the cockpit.

Pulling the ginger into a seated position, she examined her face. The Ranger noticed that the ginger was still awake, although she was struggling to keep her eyes open. The ginger whimpered as she tried to move her. The Ranger's hand hovered over her chest as she took in all of her form. She had no obvious injuries but the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head was slightly alarming and the heaving of her rib cage looked concerning. The Ranger snapped her fingers in front of the girls face, trying to draw her attention back to the moment.

"Rascal, stay awake ... dude, just stay awake. I'm gonna get your friend and get some help for you. okay?" The Ranger said as she tried to calm the stricken girl, who gurgled before she let out a painful cough, The Ranger felt her heart drop when she saw her cough out a fountain of blood.

The ginger began to close her eyes and her body went limp.

"Dude, stay awake!" The Ranger shouted. Realising the seriousness in the lack of time now, she dragged the ginger to her feet and pulled her onto the pilots' seat, pulling the seat belt straps around her shoulders and clipping them in place. She heard the crackle of the radio static and listened to commands being given over the airwaves of a strike about to happen with regard to a Jaremise attack. She figured she had a few minutes to get organised.

The Ranger quickly knotted the end of a second length of paracord around the small piece of jutting out metal on the door frame. Pulling her bow, which she affectionately called Infinity, from her back and slipping an arrow into place, she quickly tied the end of the piece of paracord to the centre of the bow. She took aim, her shoulder locked and her arm steady and fired it into the cave and listened for the tell tale clunk as the steel tip collided with something solid. She tugged on the cord, confident that the connection was tight, before slinging her bow back over her shoulder.

She quickly traced her steps back towards the redhead in the pilot seat, checking for signs of life by gently placing a couple of fingers to the pulse point on the side of her neck. She looked over the instrument panel, and tapped on a few screens and haphazardly flicking a few switches. She heard the engine splutter a little and suddenly felt like she shouldn't have touched anything. She heard the already quiet hum of the aircraft grow quieter and she felt the machine begin to drift towards the ground. Now confident that she definitely _shouldn't_ have put her sticky fingers anywhere near the instrument panel, she lifted the gingers face and pushed it to the back of the seat, wiping the blood from the other girls face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Moving swiftly backwards the door, she tested the paracord and enjoyed the ping that echoed quietly around her. She pulled on the cord, the threads biting into her skin as she gave a few hard tugs to move the hovering aircraft towards the cave entrance. She was pleased to see that it actually moved quite easily once the momentum kicked in. The Ranger knew she could easily jump the six foot distance now as she heard the murmurings in the air from a large scale drone attack approaching. She tied the paracord tighter around the metal hook, which she could now see was a door latch, before she took a couple of steps back and jumped back into the cave, her left knee dipping slightly as it caught a loose rock, sending a small sliver of pain through to her foot.

The Ranger turned her attention to the black motorcycle and how she was going to get it onto the aircraft. There was nothing for it but to just hope for the best and ride it across the smaller gap. The motorcycle itself was about eight or nine feet long, the wheels easily three feet in diameter. The aircraft was now lower than the cave access point, the rocky mound dipping after a couple of feet at the opening to the cave. She manhandled the bike, turning it around to face the cave entrance and pushed it towards the opening. She swung a leg over the comfortable, moulded seat, settling herself for a second before reaching down to press the blue button on the side of the motorcycle cruiser. Forgetting that she didn't yet know how to manoeuvre a sophisticated piece of engineering, the bike spluttered into life, earning a fast flash forward, causing the metal to collide with the rocky side wall of the cavern. The Ranger stayed seated as the bike became seven or eight different sized pieces.

"Well, that's rather annoying!" The Ranger huffed to herself as she picked up the front wheel that was gently rolling past. She shrugged her shoulders as she alighted the bike and walked to the outside of the grotto and flung the wheel into the back of the aircraft. "Stupid engineering concept!"

The Ranger continued to move the pieces of the once beautiful motorcycle into the aircraft, crashing each piece on the opposite wall. She caught sight of the drones approaching as the last piece dented the skin inside the plane. There was a muffled roar coming from the locked box and she smirked at the thought of the rather angry Neezlux that was bitterly complaining inside. She quickly picked up the chest by its handles and using every ounce of strength she had, heaved the weighty container on to the plane. She moved towards the blonde, tapping the girls' foot with her own boot.

"Dude? Erm, yeah, gonna move you now onto your buddy's ship thing." She said, gaining no response to her words. She bent down and easily scooped up the girl, before walking towards the aircraft which was now loitering about six feet above the surface of the ground below. She hurried down the muddy terrain, the girls' weight in her arms not causing a problem. She flung her body onto the floor of the aircraft before reaching down to check for a pulse. Finding none at all, she figured the girl was dead but thought the right thing to do was to send her back on the plane with her colleague to wherever they were due to go.

She rolled the girl onto her back and quickly loosened the paracord fastening, unwrapping her cloak from around the girl. She moved the blonde up easily by grabbing at her shoulders and dragged her into the corner of the aircraft, behind the large pile of broken motorcycle. She collected her cloak from the floor, wrapping it back around her body. The wind had picked up, causing the plane to rock slightly, in the now darkening evening air.

The Ranger stood up, wiped the thin layer of sweat from her brow and sniffed. She could smell something quite horrid. She was about to detach the paracord from the door latch before she jumped off and let the autopilot take the vessel to wherever it was coordinated to when she remembered the pile of Jaremise Alien back in the cave. She leapt from the aircraft and jogged back up the hill, fully aware now of the two drones circling the area.

She reached the Jaremise and saw the arrow still poking out of its left hip. She pulled it out and tucked it back into the sheaf of arrows she carried on her back. She looked around for the second arrow she had shot earlier into the cave but that one was buried deep into the interior wall of the cave. She slipped over to undo the paracord knot, quickly gathering the bundle of thin rope into her hands and stuffing it into her pocket.

Turning her attention to the Jaremise again, she strode swiftly to its side, kicking it with her boot until it rolled over on to its back. She continued to kick it out of the cavern, towards the lazy decline of the hillside and down to the waiting aircraft. This process didn't take long once momentum had taken over and the Ranger was grateful, suddenly wearily from the day's activities. She pulled the Jaremise onto the floor of the aircraft and yanked the carcass further into the plane, a weak layer of slime coating the rubberised flooring of the aircraft, just as the cargo doors began to rapidly close.

"Yep, that's about my luck!" The Ranger muttered as she tried to pry the doors open with her long fingers. She turned her attention to the redhead who was still carefully propped up in the pilot's chair. "Hey Red? If you are conscious enough, could you open the doors for me? I want to get off!"

Receiving no response, she stepped forward and looked once more at the instrumental panel in front of her. She had absolutely no clue what to press as the ginger girl next to her let out a long, painful moan.

"You okay there dude?" She asked, as she watched the girls' eyelids flutter several times.

"Ssssssssssskippp?" The girl asked.

"She's in the back." The Ranger answered. "Look, I need to get off. Can you get the doors open for me? I can't go where you are going."

"Noooo ... autooo ... piiilloot ... ennng ... cooome ...wiiiiith." The redhead hissed, struggling to get the words out, the gargle in the back of throat desperately apparent. "Aaask ... fooor ... Psychoooo ... sssshe ... telllll ... yoooou ... aaaall ... yooou ... neeed toooo ... knoooow.

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea." The Ranger said as she scratched the side of her nose. "But if the doors won't open I have no choice it would appear. I'll find this 'Psycho' when we get to your destination then. Just don't ... look, don't die on me okay?"

The Ranger looked down at the ginger girl and saw the most amazing pair of blue eyes she had ever seen staring back at her. She felt compelled to brush the red hair from her face. The cerulean blue eyes soon closed as the aircraft began to move on its own accord. The Ranger felt the speed rapidly increase so she looked for a place to sit as the jerking movements of the aeroplane made it seemingly impossible to stand. There were no additional seats in the vessel, she could tell that it wasn't a passenger jet anyway so she did the next best thing and perched on top of the Jaremise, and simply ignored the stench that filtered through the air.

She had no idea what the rest of the day would bring but as the aircraft travelled on its journey, she heard the sound of a dozen explosions and felt the boom through the air as the drones dropped their charges, neutralising the area. She was impressed with the set up of whatever Agency these girls were from and for the briefest of seconds felt a pang of regret for the crumpled blonde girl in the back.

She settled in for the ride, wondering where she would wake up in the morning.

_A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviews! I never realised how important it is to get reviews! So I do thank you! Prompts me to write faster knowing folks are reading it!_

**Review Feedback:**

**ballpointmf - **Hope you are enjoying it so far!

**Rubiksmaniac - **Thanks for the encouragement! Most of this chapter has been written for ages so it prompted me to post! Two more chapters are ready to go too!**  
**

**cxcxcx386 -**I look for the like button on stuff too! Hope you liked this chapter :)**  
**

**Lackluster Brilliance - **Even if though you don't review, I know you are reading them, being my Beta and all! Glad you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it!**  
**


	9. Amy May Yam

****Sleepwalkers  
**.o0o. Chapter Nine – Amy May Yam .o0o.**

* * *

**.o0o.**

Classified Special Agent Professor 'Fat' Amy Wilson was, in many ways, a weirdo. And she had more names than most people could shake a stick at.

True, she was insanely clever ... like possibly the most intelligent person that Elementum had ever come across. Not that she let it show too often or let it be her defining characteristic. Her sense of humour was the first thing that Amy allowed you to see. If anyone managed to survive a good half an hour of story telling and laughed in all the right spots, and openly understood her jokes and wit, she would let that person into her world. Not many people could understand the fast talking, wise cracking, oddball who thought Mermaid Dancing should be taught in schools and everyone should wear brightly coloured socks. She was, by her own definition, very unique.

She liked unicorns, objects shaped like stars, paper clips, mermaids, pirates and trees. She loved the colour pink. She was as curious as a cat, she laughed like a hyena and she had the loyalty of a dog. She hated anything that made her sweat that didn't involve a bottle of tequila, nakedness and a special friend. She disliked wearing underwear but by the _good graces_ (and Aubrey's absolute insistence) she did. She liked to wear fake glasses that lit up in the dark. She was obsessed with wooden horses, having had a collection since she was a young girl. She had no ideas of grandeur, despite her increased mental power, preferring to live in the same style bunk room as the rest of her Unit, although her work grade afforded her the same level as Aubrey. Amy was, however, useless at spelling.

The eldest child of three, she had left home to travel to the Freedom Fighters Training Academy in England not long after she had turned eighteen. That was always going to be the case; her ancestry could be linked back to the first Agents of Freedom Fighters. Amy had led as charmed a childhood as possible in the current Alien governed world. She had no complaints about her parents or her siblings and spoke often about them with fondness.

She had turned up on the first day, barrelled into the Academy classroom, wearing a fairy tutu and wings over dungarees and wellington boots. She had zoned in on her new classmates, clocking the overly prim and very correctly postured Aubrey within seconds. They had laughed about their first meeting several moons later over a few beers. Amy remarked how scared Aubrey looked when she had sat down next to her. Aubrey merely reminded her of her outfit at the time.

Once you were part of Amy's circle, you were in for life. She would fight tooth and nail for a friend and would, if asked, help a mate bury a body. She loved making people laugh, her endless supply of witticism, occasionally unbelievable stories and factually erroneous historical accounts dividing up the gloom of her fellow Agent's lives. Her accent had softened over time. Luke, the only English Agent in the Unit, helpfully translated a few of the more elaborate sentences into something coherent in the beginning.

But never let the humour and adventures belittle the very fine brain.

Amy put her faith and her trust in Aubrey. She had a glittering pedestal on which she placed her leader. And the reason was simple. Amy made no secret of her hatred of exercise. Especially cardio. Ducking out of every planned fitness class for a year, she had made her feelings quite clear. She loved to dance however and was light on her feet, agile almost when she was showing Unit A's Bumper Allen her moves. During the first year, she cemented her friendships with her fellow classmates, namely Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Lilly. The girls formed a bond and she loved them for accepting her as she was.

At the end of the first year of training, Amy scored low in the agility section, lacking in the desired physical strength needed to obtain a pass into the second year. Aubrey by this point was the unofficial appointed team leader having scored highly in that segment and had surpassed all of her training levels and exams with extra credits. She had stated her case to the Elementum Board, doing all but begging on her knees to keep Amy on at the Academy. It was Aubrey's insistence and her proof of Amy's exceptional brain that allowed Amy to continue at Base. There were conditions to Amy's continuation; the most obvious being that she be based on site at Elementum. Amy knew that she would never let Aubrey down, even on the very rare occasion that Amy was required in the field. This usually caused Beca slight palpitations as it was like taking an excitable puppy out on its first walk.

Amy earned the title of Classified Special Agent; a moniker attached to all members of the Freedom Fighters who were based primarily at Elementum who either worked in the Laboratories, with the gases or in the weaponry department. Amy took her 'Classified' title to a whole new level, being overly elusive about her work to anyone who was not involved in her immediate click. She only trusted those in Unit B. And even then, the girls with whom she had spent most of her waking moments in the past seven years didn't know it all.

Using all of her intellect, she put every waking hour into developing the APOP drug, commonly accessible to all Agents as part of their kit. She singlehandedly tested the drug on herself several times over, consequential in her suffering an overdose and subsequently almost resulting in heart failure, before she allowed fellow Agents to trial the drug. The APOP was successful, despite the cruel side effects. While the drug gave the Agent approximately thirty minutes of life support, effectively shutting down the body whilst preserving the organs, the consequences were harsh. The heart would need to be restarted either by hand or by machine. A fresh supply of oxygen was preferred to aid a speedy recovery.

Without those two crucial elements, an Agent's life would be compromised. As most places were accessible within roughly twenty five minutes, if an Agent, hunting alone for example, injected the APOP without alerting Base first of the incurred danger, a tracking device was triggered. If the Agent was left more than thirty minutes after administration, it was likely that an Alien or a Shapeshifter would have found them first anyway but if not, it was usually very difficult to bring an Agent back to health.

Spending many hours researching the Aliens and the Shapeshifters, Amy had also managed to develop several anti venom potions. A few of the Aliens left calling cards on their victims, especially the Wixabix_ {wicks a bicks}_ Alien. Using their claws as their weapons, the Wixabix Aliens injected poison into the skin of a human upon contact. More often than not, the Agents wouldn't know anything about the infection until their skin began to peel off in strips. If any Agent came within a few feet of a Wixabix, they would now receive a shot of the anti venom upon arriving back at Elementum. To date, Amy, proud of her own achievements, had only managed to singe her eyebrows once. This was her only injury to date; if you ignored the missing tip of her little finger on her left hand.

And her missing little toe on her right foot.

Amy had successfully managed to make a concoction that combated the effects of a hangover as well. Trading the medicine for non sexual favours, she fast became known as the girl to go to in times of need. Refusing to be known as a drug dealer, Amy allowed Elementum to market the branded product, earning a much needed resource to keep the Base afloat. Amy was currently working on the cure for the common cold.

Her laboratory was incredible. And very well stocked. She had the latest technology available for purchase as well as some bespoke pieces that between Lilly, Stacie and herself, they had managed to create. The lab itself was as light and airy as a place underground could be. It was a pretty large space, enough for half a dozen people to work in but Amy usually worked alone, occasionally with an assistant if one was brave enough. Fresh air was pumped in regularly but Amy was careful with her chemicals and compounds.

To the left of the laboratory, just past the guillotine machine, there was a short corridor housing a couple of holding cells for a retrieved, still 'alive' Alien. There were put into one of the chambers for testing, all compassion gone for the hostiles. Each compartment, set deep into the bedrock, was secured with a thick glass sliding door. The doors were armed with a strong electrical current which upon contact, usually rendered the Alien useless for at least a day. At the end of the corridor, at the entrance back into the lab, there was a thick metal gate usually guarded by one of the Security Team. Beca often smirked that they were only there to keep an eye on Amy, something she always took in good humour.

Amy had seen it all in her time in the laboratory and in the hospital wing. Lifeless bodies, emaciated Aliens, broken limbs, a gouging or two, laser burns, rotting flesh, chemical burns, extremities stripped of flesh and not to mention the leftovers; the Agents who returned from the field so badly damaged within their own minds that they didn't know which way was up. Unfortunately, nothing shocked Amy anymore.

That was until she reached the back of Chloe Beale's Y-Pix, Clarissa on the fateful Thursday.

She had entered the Y-Pix quickly and carefully as Lilly worked to open the cargo bay doors. She had her instructions to secure the Ranger and she had just the right mix in her syringes to keep the Ranger guarded until Beca was ready for her. But she _was_ worried about Chloe and she was running through the list of potions and powders that she had in her laboratory so see if there was anything she could give Chloe to help bring her around that bit quicker. She had seen the gingers excessively pale face and almost lifeless body but would need to hear from Doc before offering her help. She felt more a pang of regret about Aubrey but didn't allow herself to think about her fallen comrade. They still didn't know what had happened to her and Amy tried to think positively.

As Amy rounded on the Ranger, slipping her fingers onto the cool skin of the young girls' neck as she lay crumpled on the floor, she heard the smallest of whimpers coming from the back of Clarissa. Thinking it was just the plane creaking from the excessive weight of the Jaremise currently being rolled out of the cargo bay doors, she continued with the task in hand. Pulling out several hypodermic vials from her cleavage, she had just injected the NNP drug into the Ranger's soft tissue between her neck and her collar bone when she heard the smallest of voices coming from the Ranger.

"You might want to take care of Blondie back there."

"Hit me with flying Mexican food, what did yoos just say?"

"The ... blonde ... Agent ... in the ... back ... with ... the ... the ... one ... on ... the cruiser?" The Ranger said as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, the drug taking its effects quickly.

"Whoa? She's ..." Amy was straight on her feet, stepping over the leftover trail of Jaremise slime as she spoke, leaving the syringe in the Rangers neck. "Aubrey? Yoos back there?"

Amy took a couple of steps forward, her hand just resting on her Taser. As a Classified Agent, she wasn't allowed to carry a weapon but after two years of persistence, Aubrey and Beca had agreed to give her a Taser, figuring she couldn't do _that_ much damage with it. Beca had wanted to give her a water pistol, remembering her exuberant behaviour when playing any kind of virtual or digital game and her high spirits whenever she left the compound. So far, Amy had killed two plants with her Taser and marked the ceiling of her Laboratory but had managed to stave off from harming a human.

"Aubrey?" Amy called again, a slight tinge of uncertainty in her voice as she now edged forward, looking to the pile of broken machinery to the left hand side of the aircraft. She was about to reach out to move a large piece of Aubrey's D-ACA when there was a very loud thud coming from a locked box, located right at the back of Clarissa belly, separate from the cruiser. Amy's eyes snapped straight to the sound as she watched the box begin to jolt and jerk about, despite being secured fastened with straps to the skin of the aircraft.

Remembering the Neezlux that Aubrey had dismembered earlier, she withdrew her Taser from the pocket, took a step back just as she made out the sleek leather clad leg belonging to her Team Leader. The Neezlux roared loudly, sending a pulse through Amy's brain that actually hurt but she aimed her Taser towards the locked box and yelled over her right shoulder.

_"Beca! Stacie! Anyone! Get your flat butts in here. RIGHT NOW!"_

**.o0o.**

Stacie looked across as Beca as they sat on the hard, plastic chairs in the hospital wing. They were tucked away, to the side, towards the back exit, away from the free flowing traffic that came in from the main doors. Occasionally Kimmy-Jin, one of Elementum's nurses headed over to where they were both seated and she would thrust a hot coffee in their hands and on the last walk by, about half an hour ago, they each had been presented with a sugar doughnut and a very firm, almost stern _'EAT'_ before she had disappeared in the direction of the laser burn treatment room.

They had been sitting there for several hours, not really needing to speak to each other, silently wishing they were anywhere but where they were right now. They had held hands for a short while, Beca sensing Stacie's desperate need for contact, allowing the aberrant behaviour as she needed it herself; not that she would admit to that. Stacie had dozed off for a few minutes at one point at Beca's insistence; leaning her head on to the shorter Agent's shoulder. She had woken when Beca's implant had buzzed with a request for news and Beca had pulled away to speak to the team.

Beca was still running over the events of the past five hours as she bent forward with her elbows on her knees, massaging her temples with her finger tips. She felt Stacie's eyes on her as she raised her head to look at her fellow Agent's worried face.

"You okay?" Beca asked as she took in Stacie's nervous habit of twisting her hair in her fingers.

"Just need news. You know?" Stacie said sadly, unravelling her fingers from her hair and crossing her knees.

"I know. I can't sit here much longer either. Look, I'm going to stretch my legs for a minute. I'll give the team a call and see how they are doing."

"Okay." Stacie said. "I'll wait here. Because I've ..."

"Yeah, I know Stace. Nowhere else to go, right?"

Beca rose steadily from the chair and stretched in the gloomy corridor. She flexed her shoulders and cracked her neck as she took a few steps away from Stacie towards the exit doors. She pushed one of the double doors open and stepped into the corridor beyond it. She pulled out the small penknife from her pocket that she always carried with her and laid it on the floor by the closed door to prevent the door she was holding from locking her out. She double tapped her implant on her left forearm and asked for Amy. Within seconds, the familiar Australian drawl could be heard in her left ear piece.

"Wassup Psy? News?"

"No, nothing yet. Still waiting for Cynthia Rose to come out with an update."

"Jeez, taking time, huh?"

"Need her fixed Amy. We just need her fixed. If she gets her better, Cynthia Rose can take all the time she needs."

"Sure thing. What can we do?" Amy asked.

"Status report from the team would be good right now."

"Okay. I've got Denise on interior clean up duty." Amy began. "She's washed the inside of Clarissa out and says the smell of the Jaremise has almost gone -"

"- well that's something to tell Chloe when she wakes up!" Beca said, butting in while Amy was talking.

"Exactly! " Amy agreed, brightening slightly. "Ashley has done a bonzer job with power washin' the exterior. A few minor scrapes on the underside belly but nothing ta get yer panties in a wad over. Lilly seems ta reckon they are mostly likely marks from the stones littering the area where they were found. Jessica has been really bonzer fetching and carrying tucker and drinks for everyone and she's off doing a run right now actually -"

"- where are you all at the moment then?" Beca interrupted.

"Oh, right now, we are still in the Armoured Bay. Thought we'd ... yoos know, stick together." Amy said, a slight catch to her voice.

"Sorry, yes, of course. I sort of assumed everyone would be in their bunks by now." Beca said softly.

"That's the thin' Psycho, we are a team. We are all here ta shoulder the burden and we are all waitin' up for news. Nah one could sleep right now, even if yoos ordered us too!"

"Of course. Please go on." Beca said, a momentary wave of emotion flooding her throat.

"Lilly has checked the Y-Pix thoroughly and tinnie see nah faults with the plane or its instruments, other than the damage done when yoos and the Ranger had your liddle ... erm ... discussion! Apparently Chloe and Clarissa flew over 42000 miles today on a sin'le batch of Lilly's mixture. That's got ta be a record, right? I reckon Lilly said it was 10000 miles more than before but yoos know that chick doesn't speak up so I may not have heard right. She says she wants ta add more beetroot to the mix next time, see if Chloe tinnie get 50000 miles out a batch -"

"- Amy! Back to point!" Beca laughed in spite of the current situation.

"Sorry Beca! Luke and Benji are still running through the data but there doesn't seem to be any surprises in there." Amy carefully said.

"Is the D-ACA fixable?"

"Yes, I think so. Few dents, front of it is smashed in but can be replaced. It has been manhandled but meh. Obviously Stacie needs the final say on that and she's been ... well, obviously, yoos know where she has been."

"She needed to get out of the Armoured Bay for a while."

"Can understand that." Amy agreed. "Be emotional for her for a while yet, I'm sure."

"Well, she is one of the more sensitive members of our Unit. All that S.E.X she has and the extra sensory perceptions. She won't leave my side even when I tried to send her back to her bunk for a little while."

"She'll be right. She's strong. She'll get through it."

"She will. And the Ranger?" Beca asked.

"Still out cold. The NNP should have her down for a while yet. I've locked her in Cell 3 so should she try to leave; the shock will then set her back for another day or so." Amy said proudly, pausing slightly before continuing. "Erm, Beca, did yoos notice anything strange about the Ranger at all?"

"Strange?" Beca repeated.

"Yeah."

"No time for this Amy? What are you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing. Just surprised yoos didn't notice the similarities between yoos both." Amy cautiously said.

"Similarities Amy?" Beca repeated again, beginning to feel a little like a parrot.

"Yeah! Could be your double."

"Oh right. Because we both have dark hair, are short and have bad tempers, makes us twins right?!" Beca laughed.

"Ha, yeah, I can see your point. Was quite a dance yoos put on though. Yoos looked good. But I'll keep her locked up for now."

"Thanks Amy. There's something about the Ranger that I just don't trust. Can you get a DNA sample in the meantime? Run some tests, see if she was telling the truth about where she came from and who she is. I just want to know who we are dealing with here. Erm ... please." Beca said, a sudden weariness to her voice. She leaned her back against the wall, grateful for the support it offered her.

"Well, I'll do what yoos need me ta. You are usually right about these thin's. Consider the sample done, I'll send the sample off ta the Base Commanders and if I get the results first, I'll get them to yoos as soon as I can Psy."

"Thanks. Right, the carcasses?" Beca asked, moving along the conversation.

"Okay. The Jaremise is completely dead." Amy said with conviction. "Definitively nothin' happenin' with that hunk of junk anymore. I've put it in the freezer for tonight and Denise and I are going ta have a bloody go at slicing and dicing it tomorrow. It's pretty intact though, few laser burns from Chloe and it's been splashed with some sort of chemical. Remember the puddle? Yeah, I reckon it's still got some of whatever that was on its hide so yippee, I get ta play. it's the best one I have seen for a while. Ranger did a bonzer job on it."

"Wait, what?" Beca asked incredulously.

"The Ranger? Took it out with an arrow. The weakest spot. Precisely and accurately hit the spot above its left hip. Clean entry too." Amy said with a touch of admiration to her tone.

"Oh!" Was all that Beca could manage as she kicked the heel of her boot against the wall.

"Well, it's all documented for yoos already. You'll need ta sign off my reports in ... Aub ... erm ... in ..."

"It's okay Amy. I'm second in command, I'll do what needs to be done in Aubrey's absence. I'll swing by later when we are done here. So tell me ... the Neezlux?" Beca said, bringing the conversation back to the Alien.

"That is one badass motherfucker!" Amy laughed. "Yoos can clearly see where Aubrey dismembered it and where it has grown back together again. It is back ta full strength so I've locked it in Cell 2, opposite the Ranger and right next door to Nick the Shapeshifter. That should wind it up a bit."

"So, its roar is most likely what knocked Chloe out? If so, that's quite some strength that fucker has. From inside a locked box, in a cave, twenty feet away."

"Combination of that and the Jaremise perhaps? And she was carrying an older version of the APOP. And all the stress?"

"Yes, you could be right. So plans for the Neezlux?" Beca asked, maintaining a focus on the principal task at hand.

"I'd like ta run some tests on it. it's fairly intact for a regeneratin' Neezlux. Be bonzer ta get in there and see how it manages it. See if it can be replicated. Need a lab partner if yoos fancy it? I've got spare ear defenders. You'll miss me jokes but yoos know?!"

"I'll see how things go here but yeah, be good to ..." Beca's voice trailed off as the exit door she had gone through a few minutes ago was pushed open about two feet and Stacie's head came into view.

"Beca, she's awake." Stacie said as she pressed against the door, pushing it into the wall with a soft thump.

"I've got to go ... she's awake." Beca said to Amy.

"Sure thing! Keep us posted. Hooroo!"

"Bye Amy." Beca said, as she jammed her finger on her implant and looked at Stacie. "Let's go Stacie."

Both Beca and Stacie walked back through the double exit doors and back into the main corridor. Beca saw Cynthia Rose waiting for them just to the left of the reception area. Beca's stride had more purpose than normal as she descended on the Doctor.

"Update." Beca all but barked at Cynthia Rose.

"She's got some bruising to the brain but within a couple of days she should be back to normal." Cynthia Rose spoke quickly and precisely as all three began to walk down the corridor leading to the hospital wards. "Not going to lie, it was touch and go for a while and we're going to have to monitor her heart for a while. She's fragile right now. The APOP did quite a number on her. Kept her alive for sure but at quite a cost."

"Has she said anything?" Stacie asked.

"Not much of anything sensible as yet." Cynthia Rose said in response.

"What happened to her Doc?" Beca asked, almost jogging to keep up with the other two.

"Have to be completely honest with you now Beca, I'm not entirely sure. She isn't weak in spirit; we have seen her prove that time and time again but something knocked her for six. It could have been the Jaremise but I just don't know. No one can survive more than fourteen seconds with one of them yet she would have endured over half a minute if not more. The Neezlux could have actually done her some favours and blocked the signal. That's the theory I'm working on at the moment. Unfortunately, until she is more lucid and coherent, we aren't going to know anymore."

"You look tired Cynthia Rose." Beca stated, suddenly showing concern for her fellow team member. "Have you rested today?"

"I'm okay. Used to this kind of work! Been busy today. Losing Agents is never easy ... I take it you also heard about the crisis over in Sector 8?" Cynthia Rose said sadly. "You guys sure know how to keep us on our toes."

"Losses?" Beca asked sadly. "Been out of the loop today."

"Many today. Many. I know the Base Commanders are going to putting out a bulletin for an All Agent Meeting in the morning." Cynthia Rose said.

"Has she asked for anyone?" Stacie asked, bringing the conversation back to their Agent.

"No, not yet. She's only come around in the past few minutes." Cynthia Rose admitted as she stopped outside one of the hospital ward doors. "You can both go in together but go easy on the questions. Keep your voices low. Don't want to wake our other patient in there too!"

Both Beca and Stacie nodded together as Cynthia Rose pushed open the door to the twin bedded hospital room. Some of the rooms were singles, affording those gravely ill some peace and quiet. Most were twin rooms, allowing an injured Agent to convalesce with company, speeding the recovery process up as boredom would often be the biggest issue to overcome.

The room was quiet as Beca stepped in; the only sounds were the soft beeps coming from the heart monitor. Beca walked up to the bed on the right and looked at the sleeping Agent, currently surrounded in blankets. The pale face looked peaceful with only the smallest hint of tiredness etched around the eyes. Beca flicked her gaze to the screens above the Agents bed and noted the energy levels were still low at 29%. Beca felt a swell of pride and love for her fellow Agent and the durability she was showing. She glanced over at the sleeping Agent in the left bed, pleased to note that their stats were all registering green and their energy levels were at 100%.

Stacie hovered by the door, unable to move into the room. It had been an incredibly tough day on her and she was almost at breaking point but seemingly didn't want to spoil the moment for Beca. Beca turned and beckoned her over. Stacie felt the tears prick at her eyelids as she stepped into the room, Cynthia Rose following behind, placing a comforting hand on the small of Stacie's back. Stacie came up to Beca's left side and watched as the Agent under the blankets began to stir. Stacie took a step forward as Beca rounded on the other side of the bed picking up a hand that felt oddly cool to touch.

"Hey." Beca said gently as eyes began to flicker open. "How you doing there?"

"Had us all worried there for a while." Stacie said, also in a low voice as she too picked up a hand with both of her own as she took the seat next to the hospital bed. She raised all three hands to her right cheek, catching the lone tear running down her face as she did so.

"Heeeeey." A small voice from the bed said. "How long ... have I been ... out?"

"A few hours." Beca said honestly and watched as that small section of information began to sink in.

"Did ..." The sentence was unfinished as she desperately tried to rid herself of sleep.

"Did what?" Beca asked as Cynthia Rose moved forward to check on the Agent's vital signs. All three jumped as the Agent sat bolt upright in bed, spilling the blankets into her lap and causing all the tubes to become taut against the machines. Beca met a frightened pair of eyes as she spun around, trying to make sense of where she was.

"Did she make it?" The Agent in the bed asked, looking widely around the room, studying the faces in front of her, trying to determine who was who. "Where's Chloe?"

"I'm here!" The Agent in the left bed said, slowly unfolding herself under the blankets as the noise woke her from her slumber. "I'm right here Bree."

* * *

_A/N - Hope you are enjoying?! I know this story doesn't have the biggest fan base but I am really enjoying writing it! Each and every review makes me smile so please, let me know if you want to see anything specific and I'll do my best to include it!_

**Review Feedback:**

**ballpointmf -** Hope you enjoyed this one too :)

**Rubiksmaniac - **I have a feeling you may like Chapter 10 even more?! Will publish soon!

**Lackluster Brilliance - **Glad my nagging paid off! No, seriously, really pleased you are enjoying this so much, keeps me motivated!

**Expert Ranger - **No CAP for me! And no HMRS either! Most I ever was, was the English equivalent of a Girl Scout ;) I do know a Ranger though, hence some of the details! What's your wing number? Are you based in PA?

**cxcxcx386 -** Take your time! Please! I'd rather you throughly enjoy the chapter and absorb it all! It's a post Alien Invasion world and there is a lot of details that are important for the chapters in the middle of the story!


	10. Four Score (Cards) and Seven Years Ago

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Ten – Four Score (Cards) and Seven Years Ago .o0o.**

* * *

**.o0o.**

***7 Years Ago***

Eighteen year old Aubrey Posen sat bolt upright in her chair, her back as straight as a rod with her knees crossed at the perfect angle. She picked a crumb of fluff from her blazer, pinching it between her fingers and looking at it quite irritably before she dropped it to the floor. Dusting her shoulders for the third time, she fluffed her hair and studied the door, waiting for her fellow Academy Trainees to arrive.

'_Hmm_.' Aubrey thought to herself as she looked at her watch, a gift from Stacie for getting accepted onto the Freedom Fighters training programme. '_These ding-a-lings have no respect for rules_.'

**.o0o.**

She had arrived late the night before after travelling all day. But she already felt as if it was days since she last saw Stacie, rather than mere hours. The journey over was uneventful, but the ride made her feel as sick as anything and she had quite a few welts on her back to show for her trouble. Living with an unforgiving father, she had learnt at a very young age to ignore the dull ache of a bruise.

The method of travel afforded to Aubrey to get her over to Europe was known as HURL: Hydrostatic Underground Rail Link. This was an underground capsule system, built along the sea bed and powered by high powered water pressure. The rider would enter a capsule, lay flat on their back with the feet securely strapped in at one end and the shoulders secured to the base of the pod via a harness, before being blasted through a tube at such a rate of knots that the simplest of side effects expected would be a bloody nose and a dull ringing in the ears for a few hours.

The tube network had been installed in the early 22nd Century and easily connected what was once known as the United States of America to the area still known as Europe. The Aliens had landed first in America and built an underground network there first before arriving in Europe and making that their main base. They had used the country America as target practice and had over run the country within a matter of weeks.

Many fled the country over the next few years, choosing to bribe, barter or bludgeon their way on to a transport ship headed for Mars. The Doomsday Preppers; mocked in the beginning for their over zealous beliefs, thrived for several decades before their supplies ran out and they turned on each other. Others had simply perished.

Aubrey had wanted this chance, this opportunity to become a Freedom Fighters Agent since she had first heard about the Academy when she was a young girl. She had read up on all she could on the European Division, knowing the headquarters was based in the South of England, a place she had never dreamt of visiting before.

In her own mind, Elementum was the Holy Grail of Anti Alien Academies, lurking quietly in the Fifth World; the moniker associated with the New Order; the term fixed to the parts of Earth that were now cleansed of an active Alien infestation. It was, however, not quite as Aubrey had expected. She had imagined opulence, plush carpets and succulent soft furnishings. Not bare rocks, dirt floors and sparse fittings. She had kicked herself for her earlier thoughts. She fell in love a little more with Elementum for its simplicity.

She arrived for her medical screening at 1000 hours as directed. The assessment had taken only twenty minutes and she was pleased to receive her first pass mark of the adventure. The only point on her medical card showed a tendency to vomit when under pressure or nervous. She was handed a red ribbon and ushered towards an administration department for photographs for admin records and to issue her with her Base security card and tag to be worn at all times. She felt a twist in her stomach as the realisation that this was all real began to dawn on her.

**.o0o.**

She flexed her fingers under the desk, maintaining her perfect poise as the first Academy candidate entered the narrow, dark room. Fashioned with bare overhead lights, metal tables and chairs and a gurgling water cooler, Aubrey picked up on a sense of depression and despair about the place she found herself in on that fateful but rather exciting Friday morning. It lingered in the walls and was as thick as the layer of dust that had accumulated on top of the storage cupboards and on the shelves running the length of the room.

A tall blonde fellow caught her eye and offered a small smile as he pitched up at a desk to the left of Aubrey. He removed his woollen cap and stuffed it into his coat pocket before taking off his thin jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. Aubrey wasn't quite sure what to make of the size of the muscles in his arms; his tee shirt was clearly struggling to contain the contoured physique.

He cast an eye over the room, before pulling the chair back and taking a seat, scuffing his feet under the wobbly desk and sighing. He shot a look over at Aubrey who, to her dismay, had continued to watch the blonde young man. He smiled again before turning his attention to his hands.

Aubrey looked away; slightly embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She continued to watch the door for the next person, peering out from under her long eye lashes. The next person to arrive, she noted, was quite short in stature with an unnecessary amount of messy, long brown hair. Aubrey's eyes were drawn to the brunette, who looked even younger than she, which surprised her as she had been under the impression that the intake age at Elementum was currently set to eighteen.

She watched as the young girl tucked her long tresses behind her ear, showing, to Aubrey's horror more than one ear monstrosity. Aubrey didn't feel the need for an abundance of metal work in an ear and she had her own opinion on tattoos. The brunette took a seat to the right hand side of the room, noisily moving the chair with her foot causing the room to be filled with a horrible screeching noise.

As she took her seat, shaking off her leather jacket in the process, Aubrey clocked a number of tattoos and the nicest thing Aubrey could say about that was they all appeared to be spelt correctly. She looked with disdain as a rather ugly pair of heavy boots where thrust up onto the table and the brunette crossed her arms with a huff.

Aubrey was so busy throwing daggers into the back of the alternative, ill mannered girl; she missed the arrival of several other people, all making their way into the room together. She shot a look over each person as they wandered into the small training room, as the room slowly filled with what she could only possible deem as the rejects of society. She was pleased she had arrived extra early and had taken a seat towards the back of the room, it gave her a good vantage point over her fellow contemporaries.

A loud, rather stupid looking boy wearing a maroon jumper was causing a scene by the door telling people to gather around and be ready for a show. Aubrey wasn't quite sure what he meant but she noticed that the room had filled with at least twelve other people, all clamouring to take their seats, removing various outer garments and a pair of shoes in the case of a quiet Korean girl, with long, dark hair and a perfectly trimmed fringe, while she had been distracted by the idiot.

She quickly noted that there was a friendly looking recruit who had a mischievous glint in her eye, albeit that she looked slightly older than the rest of them, but Aubrey couldn't fathom for the life of her why someone would shave half of their head, and dye the other curly half pink. There was also a brown haired boy who looked to be making puppy dog eyes at the alternative girl as he entered the room, ogling so badly that he almost walked into the original blonde young man.

"Hey, man what's up. I'm Jesse." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Luke. You're late." The blonde man said with a very clipped English accent, eyeing the clock on the wall as the brown head boy, now identified as Jesse, humbly slipped into a seat.

She scrutinised the next couple of people through the door and for a short moment wondered if the local asylum was perhaps missing a patient. A rather bubbly and overly enthusiastic, curly haired ginger girl entered ... or rather skipped, yes skipped, into the room followed by a slightly built lad wearing a magicians cape who shrank to the back of the room, looking to the floor as if he was desperate to remain anonymous.

The red head looked around at the recruits, smiled brightly to everyone before blowing and popping an exceedingly large bubble bum balloon as she took a seat right at the front of the room. She introduced herself to the brunette who sank so far down in her chair Aubrey thought she may fall onto the floor. The ginger girl gestured wildly with her hands and shrugged off her hoodie, talking animatedly to the people around her.

Aubrey watched as she tucked her chair in tightly under the desk, placing her elbows on the desk in front of her and interlocked her fingers. Aubrey was somewhat impressed by the keenness the girl appeared to show.

Aubrey was surprised to see how full the room was now; the only available seat was directly next to her. She estimated that there were at least fifty chairs. She was just contemplating what a bunch of odd balls everyone seemed to be and wondering to herself how this rabble could pass for an Academy recruit these days, when the last person to enter the room announced their arrival, throwing her arms out to the side and positioning her feet so that her posture resembled a starfish.

"Wassup mates!"

Aubrey's jaw literally fell to the floor at the arrival of the last of the recruits. Clad in bright pink dungarees and purple wellington boots and adorned with what can only be described as a tutu and white, glittery fairy wings, the very smiley blonde barrelled on into the area; her eyes quickly scanning the room and immediately locking onto Aubrey's own.

Aubrey tried not to stare or even acknowledge her but just as if she were watching an accident unfold, she found she couldn't look away as the blonde made her way over towards her, pushing a few of the other recruits out of the way in her efforts to get past.

Sitting with her back ramrod straight and keeping every muscle in her body rigid, Aubrey tried her very best not to panic. She was completely unsure who she had upset in a former life to deserve this ... this eccentric descending into her personal space. How she wished she could move seats. She was flummoxed as to how the girl next to her had actually managed to get into the academy? How? She wished that Stacie was with her right at that moment. She would ignore the girl, yes, that would work. Ignore the weirdo who was currently pulling out the chair next to her, grinning like an idiot.

"Hooroo cobber!" The peculiar blonde half shouted at Aubrey in a thick Australian accent. "Name's Fat Amy. What's yours?"

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey said, in spite of her earlier thought to herself. "For all the good graces, why would you do that?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like yoos don't do it behind me back!" Amy snorted as she tugged on her tutu and tightened up her wings. "What's your name twig bitch? Or can I just call yoos Twiggy?"

"My name is Aubrey, Aubrey Posen." Aubrey said, keeping her voice calm and unwavering, despite her concerns about the sanity of the recruit next to her.

"Oi right Aubrey Aubrey Posen!" Amy called out in glee, thrusting out her hand towards Aubrey, nearly catching her on the arm with her gusto.

"Please don't touch me." Aubrey said, slightly afraid and desperate to ignore the bizarre native of Australia.

"So yoos a Posen then. Any relation ta Charles Posen?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he was my Great, Great Grandfather. Why do you ask?" Aubrey answered with another question.

"Well, Aubrey Aubrey Posen, he probably knew me ol' Great Grand Papa Wilson. One of the Foundin' Fathers of A.T.L.A.S."

"All right, yes in that case he prob -"

"- Alright, settle down class." A large, intimidating man bellowed to the class as he strode purposefully, silencing the room immediately. "All on your feet. Move it!"

There was a shuffle of chairs and the general murmurings of a large group of people as everyone rose haphazardly to their feet, taking their time and a couple of them didn't even stop their conversation. Aubrey smoothed down the front of her blazer and wondered if she had perhaps overdressed for the first day as she noted the array of jeans and shorts worn by the rest of her classmates.

"I am Special Agent James Brooks and I will be your TITTIE for the next 180 days -" Agent Brooks began but was cut off by a snigger from the boy wearing the maroon jumper. Aubrey and the rest of the recruits watched as he stepped forward and squared up to the boy, who to his credit did shrink into himself.

"Oh Mr Allen, we meet again." Agent Brooks spoke loudly so that the rest of the group could hear him. "Tell me Bradford "Bumper" Allen, why are you here with the Undergraduates again when you completed this course two years ago."

"Um, I, um -"

"- Problem Mr Allen?" Agent Brooks barked.

"No sir. I, um ... um."

"You were sent back for disobeying an order, is that correct? And you need reminding of your placement within Freedom Fighters, is that correct? And how it's only by the generous donation by your father that you weren't tossed out above the Crust to fend for yourself, is that also correct?" Agent Brooks said, right up in Bumper's face.

"Yes sir." Bumper said as his face coloured to match that of his jumper.

"Mark my words Allen. I am watching you." Agent Brooks sneered.

"Yes sir." Bumper said, contritely.

"And why Mr Allen is being a TITTIE so funny to you? Explain to the new recruits what a TITTIE is." Agent Brooks took a step back, before executing a perfect about face and taking his position back at the front of the room.

"Um ... it stands for Teacher Instructor Tutor Trainer Ideologist Exerciser." Bumper recited.

"Very good Mr Allen. I am glad to see something managed to get through that thick skull of yours. Do not interrupt me again. Now, as I was saying ..." Agent Brooks cast a steely glare in Bumper's direction. "... I will be your TITTIE for the next 180 days. We will 'Teach' you all about Elementum and the Agency. We will 'Instruct' you in all forms of weaponry and combat techniques. We will 'Tutor' in all aspects of Sleepwalker and Shapeshifter life forms. We will 'Train' you to pilot planes and drive machinery. We ask that you put forward your 'Ideas'; battle plans, opinions and philosophy. We will 'Exercise' your bodies. We do, however, expect you to add your own cardio in the gym and pool."

Agent Brooks turned to the small table to retrieve a stack of hard bound books as the blonde to Aubrey's right muttered something about why she should be doing cardio and not to put her down for it. Agent Brooks began to hand out the books.

"These are the Elementum Code of Practise Handbooks and the Freedom Fighters Health and Hygiene Manual. You will have one of each. You are expected to read, digest and commit to memory the words within these handbooks. You will be required to live by the Code and you must be prepared to die for the Code."

Agent Brooks let the words linger in the air as he handed out the last of the books. The group of recruits each took their own copy and placed it on to the desks. Some began to flick through the first page or two.

"Recruits!" Agent Brooks called from the front of the room. "You are mine for the next one hundred and eighty days. During this time, you will all learn the skills and the knowledge necessary to become Agents. You will be put through your paces. You will hurt. You will bleed. You will suffer. And I will not care. I expect you all to study hard, work hard, and succeed. Now, everyone, look at the people to your left and right.

Agent Brooks gave the new recruits a moment to observe their fellow trainees. Aubrey wished she hadn't as the rookie on her right was pulling a face like a fish when she swung her eyes in her direction.

"There are fifty of you in this room at present. Fifty. So get a good hard look people. Because in one weeks time, just _one_ week, I estimate that at least five of you won't be here. And the week after that even more of you will quit or be killed. Only twenty to twenty five of you will make it graduation. Less than half. Think on that people." He paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "Now, if you _want_ to still be sitting here at the end of this course, and if you _want_ to be an Agent with Freedom Fighters, I recommend that you pay close attention to me. I'm here to turn you little namby pamby mama's babies into hard core Agents, equipped with the skills to survive any situation, and the knowledge to help save our world. I will not wipe your noses, listen to your whinging or solve your problems for you. I will push you beyond your limits and then push you even more. And when you think you have had enough, I will push some more. I will not stop when you are tired or hungry. You will learn dedication, commitment, desire and want. Do I hear a hooyah? ... I said do I hear a HOOYAH?"

Aubrey looked around at the other people in the room as each and every one of them called out in response to Agent Brooks. She hoped to God she wasn't one of the ones to leave in the first week, the second week or heck, even at all. Despite the harsh tone in the Agents' voice, Aubrey felt a connection to him and the Academy already.

"You will be paired into groups next week and I suggest you nominate a spokesperson or Team Leader immediately. They will be the ones to collect and issue you with your assignments and take ownership of a task when necessary. Do not undertake the position lightly. The responsibility and the success of your team will rest largely on your shoulders. There is no such thing as a bad team, only a bad leader. There is going to be three new Units raised from this group of recruits. There will be a further two Units created with a special second recruitment intake planned for three months time. You will be scored on each and every aspect of your training. The scorecards will be held by myself and I will personally be marking you on your achievements. I recommend you put one hundred percent into this as I do not mark highly and will have no problem failing each and every one of you."

Aubrey could see a few heads nodding along from her position at the back. Her mind was racing with the knowledge of a second recruitment drive in the near future and she hoped she could get word to Stacie to apply.

"The hard work starts Monday people. You are to spend the rest of the day organising your bunk and familiarising yourself with the layout of Elementum. I strongly suggest you spend the weekend reading your Handbooks and learning what is expected of you. Make a friend or two. You may have to reply on them to support you when you fall. And you will fall. If you think this is just some school club, where you can duck and dive your way through any big social issue, or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here. That's kiddie school. This shit _is_ real life! Now, don't just bring it, strive for it. And let's do this. If you have any questions, please remain behind after this meeting. Class dismissed until Monday when we will meet back at 0730 hours."

Aubrey took a seat as she began to gather her books and papers together. She watched intently as the bustle of people leaving the classroom died down until only a few people remained. She was surprised more recruits weren't asking questions. Had she missed half of the meeting because she had a _thousand_ questions still to ask? Or maybe she just wanted this more than the other folk who had just gotten up and walked out. With a sigh, Aubrey finally stood and checked her watch again. She was trying to avoid the enthusiastic blonde next to her but she seemed to be intent on waiting for her**.**

"You don't need to wait for me ... um, Amy." Aubrey said, not really sure how to let the blonde down gently. She seemed like a nice girl, a little weird and odd; the tutu being a large question mark over her sanity but Aubrey wasn't here to make a best friend. She was here to pass through the Academy, to earn her skills and to start seeking revenge for her mother's death.

"It's Fat Amy and yeah I doos Aubrey Aubrey Posen. I saw a drinkin' hole on the way in, wanna grab a cold one?" Amy asked.

"A what?" Aubrey said, unsure of Amy's meaning.

"A cold one, yoos know ... an amber?" Amy repeated, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Aubrey said, starting to feel like the girl was speaking another language.

"Aw shit, what yoos Seppoes and Pommies call it?" Amy mused.

"Us what?" Aubrey retorted.

"The lady is asking what you Americans or us English call a cold one ... a beer in most languages! I'm Luke Bryant by the way. English native." Luke said, coming to Aubrey's rescue, holding out his hand as way of a greeting. Aubrey shook his hand politely.

"I'm Aubrey Posen. American all the way." She said to Luke, thankful for the translation. She turned back to Amy. "Thank you for the offer of an alcoholic beverage. Alas, I am underage."

"Not here, yoos aint."

"She's right. The legal age here in Blighty is eighteen so you can have a tiddley wink. That's a drink by the way." Luke teased.

"Um, well yes, I guess so. It is rather early for a drink though, isn't it?" Aubrey asked.

"Never too early for a sup, cobber." Amy interjected.

"Never too early for a drink, friend." Luke helpfully translated again. Aubrey just blinked. "It's 5 o'clock somewhere in the world, right?"

"Perhaps we could meet up at lunchtime -"

"-It's tucker time now, no? Come on Aubrey Aubrey Posen, let's flamin' go and find somethin' ta eat. A Sheila's gotta eat."

"I've got a thing -" Aubrey started to explain and silently berated herself for using such a word.

"What?" Luke said, looking her up and down as he slung his bag on his shoulder. He took in her very prim outfit as he fingered the woollen cap in his hand. "Flight attendant training?"

"No! I ... oh, I see."

"Come on, it will be fun. I don't know anyone here either." Luke said. "I could use a beer though."

"Yeah, come on Aubrey Aubrey Posen. Get your flat butt into the drinkin' hole with me and the Nancy boy here." Amy demanded.

Aubrey sighed and bent down to collect her bag from the floor. She was pleased to note that the English boy, Luke seemed quite content to wait as well, meaning she didn't have to translate all of the Australian's words by herself. As she stood she noticed that only the few stragglers were loitering in the classroom. Some waiting to speak to Agents Brooks and a couple who just seemed to be taking it all in.

She noticed the alternative girl was still sat in her chair, nervously picking at the hem of her shirt. Aubrey took a moment to study the girl. Her boots were too large for her feet and her clothes didn't seem to fit quite right. None of her outfit was coordinated; something that Aubrey took quite seriously. It was as if she had found various items of clothing scattered about and just wore it as an ensemble because common decency said she should wear clothes. Her hair was long; way past her waist and Aubrey could see that it needed a good cut.

Aubrey knew it was wrong to stare and she should have looked away sooner than she did. She was just edging back up to the girls shoulders when the brunettes head snapped around to look at Aubrey and she found herself staring into two pools of the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen. Aubrey let out a small gasp at being spotted gawping but the girl just looked away, pulling her hair back down around her face.

Aubrey looked over and saw that the ginger girl was still in the room and was pleased to note that she had stopped bouncing quite so much. She caught the girl's eye and was surprised to see her raise her hand and wave at the small group at the back of the room. She watched the red heads face light up when she took in Fat Amy's fairy wings and she noted the slight eye twitch at the same time, as if she was running through a dozen scenarios through her head.

"Hello, I'm Chloe." The red head called out. Aubrey moved closer towards her, unable to be rude and walk way, the by product of a very strict upbringing. She was about to introduce herself when the liveliest member of the party jumped in her path.

"I'm Fat Amy, representin' Australiaaaaa. This is Luke; he's an English Native. And that there is Aubrey Aubrey Posen. American."

"It's just Aubrey." Aubrey pouted.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you!" Chloe said, smiling widely at everyone, winking at Aubrey as if to say she understand about her name.

"Do you agree that was a pretty intense first meeting?" Aubrey asked politely.

"Oh totes!" Chloe said and Aubrey bristled. Did the girl just say '_totes_'?

"Where are yoos from?" Amy asked.

"East Coast of Old America, town called Tampa. Population was 482,000. When I left it was down to less than 700." Chloe said, looking sad at the memory for a moment.

"I'm Aiken, South Carolina. Small town girl. Population now less than 10." Aubrey said.

"Nice to have another fellow American here." Chloe said, happily. She turned towards the brunette, who was eyeballing the whole conversation from behind her hair. "That's Beca, by the way."

"How you know name?" Beca asked in broken English.

"Oh, it says so on the tag on your wrist." Chloe joyfully admitted.

Aubrey stared for a moment at the brown haired, alternative girl now named Beca. She hadn't noticed anything on the girl's wrist before but now she could see a thin band around her arm. She watched Beca retreat back into herself, pulling her sleeves down over her arms.

"Why are yoos wearin' a tag? Are yoos running' from the wallopers?"

"The what?" Chloe asked brightly.

"Lawmen." Luke translated for the benefit of everyone else. Chloe raised an eyebrow so Luke explained further. "Commonwealth folk still use the term occasionally."

"No business yours." Beca mumbled from under hair. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Cobbers and me were just headin' ta the drinkin' hole if yoos would like ta join us." Amy said, swinging her arms around madly as if she was trying to gather everyone together.

"Bar. Beer." Luke repeated.

"Sounds aca-awesome to me." Chloe said. "Beca, come along. Benji, you too buddy."

"Who's Bungee?" Amy asked.

"It's Benji. He's my cousin. Quite shy." Chloe said, beckoning the young, dark haired boy towards the back of the room. Benji fashioned a smile on his face as he drew up alongside his cousin, swishing his magician's cape as he did so. His eye grew wide when he laid eyes on Aubrey and Chloe had to dig him in the ribs to get him to put his tongue away.

"I no come." Beca said and Aubrey was now convinced the girl was quite strange. However, she was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame and found herself quite intrigued now; her earlier notion of the girl seemingly unfounded.

"Yes, you will. Come along. We are going for a drink to get to know each other." Chloe said, cheerfully. Aubrey was surprised when the brunette stood up, clacking her feet onto the floor with a loud slap. She picked up her books and shuffled over to the group as they began to leave the room.

"How did you ...?" Aubrey started to say to Chloe. She paused as she wasn't quite sure _what_ she wanted to ask.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloe replied.

"Get the girl ... um, Beca to move."

"Well, I just used simple commands. It was her legs that did the rest." Chloe deadpanned.

"No! I mean, she didn't look like she wanted to join us." Aubrey stated.

"She did. I could tell in her eyes. She's just not used to _people_." Chloe answered Aubrey's unasked question.

"How did you know? Have you met her before?" Aubrey asked, totally confused by Chloe.

"No, but my guess would be that she has been living on her own for a long time. Probably in a bunker or a cave since she was a small child. Possibly been fending for herself for a few years now, living on scraps, with minimal human contact. Notice the basic language and the simple terms used? Watch her eyes and the way they dart everywhere, like they are on the look out for something. Did you see how nervous her hands are, the twitching and the picking at the threads of her shirt? Probably means she isn't used to wearing proper clothes. My guess is that she is from the north East Coast of Old America, around Baltimore. Lost her parents to an Alien sweep or attack or they just went missing one day. You know how families get separated. You watch - she'll have some tricks up her sleeve." Chloe summed up.

"How on Earth do you know all that? Did you read her file?" Aubrey asked in amazement.

"I've got ears." Chloe said, chuckling.

"So have I! But I ... she ... she didn't utter a single word since -" Aubrey said, confused.

"- No, I've got EARS: Extra Awareness Resolution Sensory. I can just _tell_ some things. I just _know_." Chloe admitted.

"Oh, I thought that skill had died out years ago." Aubrey said, impressed by the answer.

"Oh totes, it did. But I've got it so ... yay!" Chloe laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Wow, I am impressed." Aubrey said, honestly.

"Your sister will be too." Chloe grinned at Aubrey.

"How did you know I had a sister?" Aubrey demanded.

"I just know. Remember! Oh, and by the way, watch out with your attitude towards Beca; she is going to be the thorn in your side. I have a feeling you two will be really fast friends but it's not going to be easy and you will rub each other up the wrong way. Mark my words! Come on; let's catch up with the others." Chloe chuckled.

Aubrey nodded and followed Chloe, turning at the last minute, just before she reached the door.

"Thank you Agent Brooks." She called out to the Agent, currently shuffling papers on the small table at the front of the room. "We will see you Monday."

"Thank you recruit. Be ready, the hard work starts sooner that you think." Agent Brooks barked back, squinting his eyes at the overly prim Aubrey.

* * *

_ A/N - Thank you for everyone's continued support.  
_

**Review Feedback:**

**Expert Ranger - **I am sure Fat Amy would make an awesome Ranger! Care to suggest to the powers that be that Rangers start to wear tutu's as part of their kit?

**ballpointmf - **Glad you are hanging in there with me! Hope you enjoy :)

**Rubiksmaniac - **I have the next four chapters ready - they just have to be tweaked 100 times before I upload! I'll try and update a bit quicker! The action is ready to start, very, very soon!

**Lackluster Brilliance - **I'm so glad to have you on board and glad you love Fat Amy too! She'll be back, wait and see. You only know half of the stuff I have planned! Keep reading buddy!

**cxcxcx386 -** I'm so glad you love my acronyms! I giggle like a hyped up child when I'm writing them! Glad you liked the title too!


	11. No I In Team

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Eleven – No I In Team .o0o.**

* * *

**.o0o.**

Elementum was built like a spiders' web.

The main refectory was located in the central hub and the serving of food happened three times a day. Meals were taken in the large dining room; a chance to socialise for some, and all Agents were required, by the Code, to have at least one meal on site per day, unless they were in the sick bay or on special assignment. However, this was not something that the agents complained about as the meals were really good; tasty, hot and fresh. There was a takeout option available if the Agent had to be at a meeting or had additional training and this alterntive was used regularly.

In addition, there were three snack areas that served coffees, fruit, cookies and snacks throughout the day. Each Agent was issued with five meal credits for the day and they could be used however the individual liked. More credits could be purchased if the Agent so required it.

There were also four recreational rooms within Elementum for the Agents to use. Located neatly in the north, south, east and west links, these areas were in addition to the Unit's private break rooms. Each recreation room had a staffed bar, kitchen facilities for reheating food, pool table and games, designed specifically to help the Agents let off steam.

The Bar were also popular, especially with the newer Agents, the ones who still held hope in high esteem. It allowed for banter at the end of a gruelling day, a chance to laugh and make jokes, despite the obvious threats bubbling away on the Earth's crust, 200 yards away. It allowed friendships and even relationships to develop and fierce bonds were created in teams. Plush, comfortable seating encouraged groups to spend time together. Excessive drinking was highly discouraged and if a Unit was caught intoxicated, the punishments were swift and very harsh.

While not against the rules, relationships were not actively encouraged; believing that this could lead to danger and even potentially fatal situations in the field. It was enough to comprehend that they were exposed in battle in an Alien infested country; add in the absentmindedness and distraction of a relationship and this cumulated in a recipe for disaster. However, over the years, this rule had been diluted down so much, it was almost ambiguous and might as well not even exist. Living in such close proximity, a deepened connection often occurred between fellow Agents, resulting in perfectly honed friendships and associations.

There had even been a number of babies born at Elementum. Both Agents were given time to adjust to being new parents, usually six months to a year of being given a desk within the confines and safety of Elementum before being given the option to either leave with glowering thanks or to stay and work within an admin position. Most chose to leave, seeking other employment. This was not discouraged, the Base Commanders believing that a persons priorities change intently after having children. While very un politically correct, it was an accepted notion.

**.o0o.**

The first few hours for the new recruits had been almost pleasant. After the meeting had finished on that first Friday, some of the new recruits, under Amy's insistence had decided to meet up for a beer in Elementum's Bar, The AARDVARK; Agent Alcoholic Refreshment Drinking Venue Accessible Recreational Kingdom. Aubrey and Chloe had arrived a few minutes after everyone else, to find the beers were already flowing and the conversation easy to join in with.

"You wanna a cold one Aubrey Aubrey Posen?" Amy asked, thrusting a frosty bottle of beer towards Aubrey as soon as she joined the others by the bar.

"Yes, please." Aubrey said, placing her bag by her feet and taking one of the two bottles Amy was attacking her with. Chloe took the other one, immediately slugging a long pull of the cold drink. "You can just call me Aubrey though. Just one Aubrey is fine."

"Gotcha Just One Aubrey." Amy said with a smirk.

Aubrey looked at her with a look of ... well, she wasn't quite sure what the look on her face was. The Australian unnerved her, she knew that. She looked around the group, trying to remember everyone's name. She already knew Beca, Jesse, Luke, Benji and Amy. Chloe seemed quite intent on standing as close to Aubrey as possible; had the girl not heard of personal space? There were a few whose names she didn't know so she took it upon herself to make the first introductions.

"Hello, I'm Aubrey." She said, looking at the young girl with the very straight fringe. She could see her lips moving but no sound was coming out. Aubrey knew she hadn't gone temporarily deaf, the babble of voices in the room confirmed that. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She added politely.

"I'm Donald." A tall, dark haired offered his introduction before turning to his left. "What's your name dude?"

"My name is Cynthia Rose." The girl with the pink hair said, pulling off a cap and shaking out her curls.

"Oh, not a dude. Not a dude." Donald said, slinking away and retreating back to the bar to replenish his beer.

"I'm training as a medical doctor." Cynthia Rose continued to explain after watching Donald walk away. "Need to do training so I know what's coming apparently."

"Everyone should know me. I'm the great Bumper Allen." Bumper said, looking around for approval. Aubrey watched Beca give a spectacular eye roll and she inwardly laughed.

"Well ... hello everyone! I'm Chloe by the way." Chloe called out and thrust her bottle into the middle of the group; a move which everyone copied, clinking their bottle necks together. "Here is a successful ... a successful ... hmm, I don't know what words to use here! A successful survival?"

"May we live to learn well, and learn to live well?" Aubrey suggested.

"In the words of Star Trek's Mr. Spock, "Live long and prosper." Jesse said, earning more than one confused eyebrow raise.

"Drink and be merry, for our time on earth is short, and death lasts forever." Luke proposed.

"May we love peace enough to fight for it." Cynthia Rose advocated.

"Here's to the sweet smell of success." Donald said, chipping in his idea.

"May your luck ever spread, Like jelly on bread." Benji said, before turning red.

"Mmble refnsh ... kkjsn acid." The quiet girl said.

"May we always have the class. To rise and get up off our ass." Bumper mirthed.

"Ta Faeries." Amy called out, slightly louder than necessary.

"Um, faeries?" Aubrey asked, falling into the Australians trap so easily.

"Yeah, your good 'elf."

"Cheers?" Beca said, earning the successful nod from the group and a resulting and satisfying 'clink' was heard all around.

Beca was slightly confused by all the words. Why use ten when just the one word would do? She thought the bunch of people were quite odd. The ginger girl seemed nice and very friendly and from the looks of their paperwork, it would seem that she was in the next bunk to her, which Beca didn't mind at all. She seemed to want to be Beca's friend, an idea that wasn't entirely unwelcome as she couldn't remember a time when she had people to call friends.

The tall blonde seemed like someone she should have on her side and Beca hoped to be on the same team as her when they divided up. Looking between the redhead and the blonde beside her, Beca decided she would let those two in on the _secret_. Glancing over, she decided not to tell anyone else, especially not the floppy, brown haired boy who was currently staring intently at her chest. He just seemed annoying. And slightly pathetic.

The group clinked their bottles together again and fell into an easy pattern of discussion and drinking. The rest of the afternoon passed well and into the evening in the same fashion. Aubrey, unaccustomed to drinking, stopped after one drink, and instead filled her empty beer bottle with water so she not be called a lightweight by her peers. She desperately wanted to fit in; not having Stacie around to back her up really hurt and she made a further mental note to get word to her to look into the second recruitment drive for the year.

The group stayed in the bar until they were kicked out at around ten o'clock. Some were pretty intoxicated as they left the recreation room, following their maps to find their bunk rooms. Aubrey was glad she had a good memory and could remember where she was situated. Navigating Elementum was difficult enough for a newcomer; the many tunnels, the twists and turns highly confusing but add copious amounts of alcohol and Aubrey could only imagine how complicated it could actually be. However, the short fallings of her fellow recruits were not her problem yet and with a shrug, she headed down to the south area of Elementum, walking carefully on the uneven floor.

"Old Brie?" A voice rang out down the tunnel and Aubrey thought it strange for someone to be yelling about a mouldy cheese. She was aware of the sound of a pair of heavy boots gaining on her location so she paused and cast an eye over her shoulder and was surprised to see the petite figure of Beca gaining on her quite quickly.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Aubrey asked as the small brunette caught up to her.

"Lie." Beca said, looking earnestly at Aubrey.

"A lie? Or you want me lie down?" Aubrey asked, slightly puzzled.

"Agent lie." Beca said.

"Which Agent?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"Brooks." Beca answered.

"Agent Brooks lied? What about? I don't understand." Aubrey was puzzled. Agent Brooks had seemed like a decent enough person.

"Training. Tomorrow." Beca insisted.

"No, there is no training tomorrow. It starts Monday." Aubrey reminded Beca patiently.

"No. Lie." Beca persisted, despite her lack of vocabulary.

"Oh." Aubrey said, realisation finally dawning on her. "You mean it's like a false sense of security?" Beca shrugged her shoulders, not quite following.

"Start. Tomorrow." Beca repeated, turning as Chloe walked up swiftly behind them.

"Has she told you?" Chloe asked, as soon as she was level with her two fellow recruits.

"I think so." Aubrey said. "The training doesn't start on Monday, but it may begin tomorrow instead? Is that what Beca is trying to say?"

"Yes, I think they said that to see exactly where we are all starting from. See who wants to be here, how ready we are perhaps?" Chloe said and Beca nodded eagerly.

"Thank you Beca." Aubrey said sincerely as she turned to look at the brunette. "Thank you for the heads up."

"Welcome." Beca said, smiling.

"Well, I'm off to make sure I am ship shape for inspection!" Chloe laughed, pulling Beca with her. "What bunk are you in Aubrey?"

"Um, 405." Aubrey answered.

"Cool! I'm in 408 and Beca is in 409. The bunks are small on the fourth level, aren't they? But I do feel at home in there already! Looking forward to moving up to the third level after Graduation and a slightly nicer room with fresh air ventilation!"

"Yes!" Aubrey agreed as they paused outside her bunk door. "Truth be told, I'm just happy to be here at the moment. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning ... early."

"Good night Aubrey. Sleep tight and don't let the Sborjox Alien bite."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, the Sborjox. It's the dream stealing ... oh never mind. We'll cover it soon enough, I'm sure. Night _new_ friend." Chloe said, reaching out and pulling Aubrey towards her. Aubrey stiffened under the sneak attack, not used to human touch apart from Stacie. She felt Chloe pat her on the back and she was almost shocked when she kissed her on the cheek.

"Um, goodnight Chloe." Aubrey said pulling away, casting an eye towards Beca who was taking in the scene with a bemused look on her face. They both turned to head towards their own bunks. Aubrey wanted to say something so she called out after the shorter girl. "Oh, Beca, a word?"

"S'up?" Beca asked, doubling back down the corridor and Aubrey thought she would really like to help the girl develop a better grasp on language.

"Why did you tell Chloe and me about the training starting tomorrow?" She asked.

"Friends." Beca simply said and turned on her heel, following Chloe towards her own room; Chloe skipping until she arrived at her bunk. She fumbled with the handle and walked through into her room. Beca paused at her own door, turned to look back at Aubrey who was watching her intently, raised her hand and smiled as she entered her space, shutting the door with a loud click.

"Friends." Aubrey repeated to herself and smiled, entering her own area. "Friends."

**.o0o.**

Aubrey was just snoozing in her pod when Saturday inevitably came round albeit an awful lot earlier than she had expected. She was extra grateful for Beca's tip the night before when her bunk door was thrust open and a Senior Agent bowled through the entrance, flicking on the lights and bellowing at her to get up, have her room ready for inspection in two minutes and be ready in the training room in five.

Having lived in a military-esque family for many years, Aubrey was used to being dragged out of bed for random examinations or exercises. It had been ingrained in her for so many years and it was just second nature for her to be tidy, organised and ready. After entering her bunk last night, she had finished unpacking her bags, stowing everything away neatly.

She had also read through three chapters of the Elementum Code of Practice before sleep finally took control and she nodded off. She had woken early, way before she meant to and found the book laying on her chest. She had eased out of her pod, used the restroom and made sure everything was squared away before slipping back into her pod for a few more minutes of light rest.

Each bunk was well equipped with the basics. The rooms were small and non uniformly shaped, being built directly into the bedrock of Earth. There was a large pod for a bed, resembling the shape of an egg. There was an adjustable hood which could be brought down for complete privacy. Upon clicking the hood in place, the Agent could control lights, sounds and temperature from within inside. Each bunk was also furnished with a desk, a wardrobe, a storage cupboard, a small, secure safe for valuables and a tiny private bathroom containing a shower, toilet and sink. There was little room for anything else.

And Aubrey loved it.

She had showered the night before, enjoying the steam and the cleansing water as it cascaded down her bruised body. She still ached from the HURL transport but she felt the tension flood out of her as the hot water tumbled from the ceiling. She switched the water off, shaking the water droplets from herself and was about to reach for her towel when warm air flooded the cubicle, effectively drying all but her hair completely before she stepped out. She wrapped her hair in a towel and applied cream to her legs, deciding that the shower was possibly the coolest thing she had ever seen.

But now, just seconds after the Special Agent slammed her door shut and knowing time was of the essence, she jumped out of bed, shaking her blankets out and pulling them tightly at the sides, making the corners as neat as she could.

She swept across the room towards the bathroom, shedding her pyjamas as she walked. She hung them on the back of the door as she quickly brushed her teeth and tied back her hair into a tight bun. Flicking the light off as she left the room, she pulled clothes out of the wardrobe, slightly unsure of what she needed to wear.

Aubrey slipped on a pair of yoga pants before pulling on a pair of sweats over the top and shoved her feet into a pair of sneakers. She tied the laces quickly and pulled a sports bra, a tank and a polo shirt from the bureau, swiftly dressing in all three items as she heard loud bangs along the corridor.

She turned to double check her room before grabbing the handle of her door, yanking it open. She saw a mass of curly red hair before she saw the rest of Chloe who was about to knock on her door.

"Oh good, you're up! Morning! Come on." Chloe said, clearly at her perkiest.

"Yes." Aubrey managed to squeak out; she could admit she wasn't at her most eloquent first thing in the morning but she did take the hand that was offered to her.

"We need to run." Chloe said and Aubrey nodded her understanding, catching sight of Beca, almost timidly hiding behind Chloe.

Aubrey pulled the door closed behind her as all three began to jog down the corridor. She didn't see anyone about as they quickly travelled down the corridor, each matching the pace of the other. Aubrey threw her head around as she passed a couple of open bunk doors, seeing Senior Agents inside bawling at the occupants. Aubrey wasn't one to gloat but she did feel a sense of something at having the upper hand.

"Come on Aubrey, we need to step up a gear." Chloe called out. Aubrey hadn't realised she had fallen behind and easily picked up speed to catch up. "We don't have much time."

"Shortcut." Beca said as she darted down a thin corridor. Aubrey blanched slightly at the new route as she followed Beca, surprising herself that she was so easily trusting of someone that she had just met. The walls were uneven, the rocks left jagged and jutting out precariously. Beca dodged each one, flinging a small hand out to warn of a particularly well hidden mound.

They reached the training room with about half a minute to spare and flung themselves into three seats at the back. Aubrey took note that they were the first people there and she threw Beca a grateful smile. Within a matter of seconds after their arrival, Luke appeared, pulling on his shirt as he jogged through the door. Aubrey heard Chloe gasp as she took in Luke's physique. Aubrey could admire his form but she definitely preferred the soft skin of a woman rather than the ripped set of pecs in front of her.

Agent Brooks looked almost surprised at the four recruits as he walked through the door, five seconds before the five minute deadline was up. He was laden down with folders and a large, steaming cup of coffee which he placed carefully onto the desk at the front of the room. He looked back at the recruits who were all desperately trying to control their breathing and look casual but alert. Aubrey noted the time as 0600.

"Congratulations recruits." He called from the front. "A good number of you know how to obey orders. When the teams are picked later, I ask that you think carefully about your team mates. Now, make yourselves useful and hand out these folders."

Aubrey was confused as she stood up and walked to the front. She thought yesterday Agent Brooks had said that the teams were assigned, not picked. She thought about questioning him but she felt a flash of nausea roll in her belly and decided to just go with the flow.

Luke nodded his greeting towards the girls as they picked up the wallets and began to hand them out. Aubrey sneaked a peek at Agent Brooks as she slipped the grey files onto the desks and saw him busily making notes on a set of scorecards. Aubrey hoped it was a good thing.

They retook their seats as one by one the rest of the recruits turned up, a lot of them blearily scuffling through the door, some still in a state of undress but all looked a little indignant at the early start.

"Take a seat." Agent Brooks called loudly. "Quickly please."

The recruits lazily shuffled into seats, some flinging their heads onto the small desks in front of them. Aubrey was appalled and couldn't stop the pout from appearing on her face. Agent Brooks moved to close the door. His face flushed with surprise when he found a bright pink, sparkly shoe stuck through the doorway, preventing him from fully shutting the door.

"Owwww cobber, doos yoos mind what yoos are doin'?" The unflappable Amy spoke out, pushing back on the door and effectively barging past the Senior Agent. "You want ta watch whoos yoos are slammin' a door ontoos here."

"You are late. Very late." Agent Brooks barked. "That is unacceptable. You need to be here on time. No excuses. Next time, the door will be locked and you will remain outside."

"All right. Don't get your panties in a wad. I don't do vertical runnin' for anyone -"

"- Except to the cake shop when there is a sale on." Bumper quipped.

"Yeah Bumpy, yoos couldn't doos horizontal runnin' with me last night, could ya?" Amy said, gesturing with her little finger to the group. "Not soos snarky then were ya?"

"Problem Allen?" Agent Brooks asked, snapping his head around to face Bumper, forgetting Amy in an instant. She quickly took the empty seat by the door while Agent Brooks was distracted.

"No sir." He mumbled and rolled his eyes. Aubrey just felt disgusted by him and his demeaning manner.

"What a jerk!" Chloe mumbled, loud enough for the back row to hear and Aubrey nodded her agreement.

"We are going to start today by selecting your teams for the next 180 days –"

"- Why are we up so early?" A curly haired boy whinged from the front row, leaning back on his chair. He yawned loudly and smacked his lips together. "It's like the middle of the night."

Agent Brooks moved in front of the boy within a flash, his face full of anger and his hand twitching.

"You disrespectful little shit. What's your name?"

"Nick." He answered.

"Nick what?" Agent Brooks yelled.

"Nick Dartmouth." Nick answered quietly.

"Nick Fartmouth." Agent Brooks repeated.

"No, Nick Dartmouth." Nick almost whined.

"Yes, I heard you son. Nick FART MOUTH. That will be your new name until you graduate. You fart words out of your mouth with little respect for anyone. You disgust me boy. How dare you fart in front of me? You do not speak while I am talking, do you understand me?" Agent Brooks spoke dangerously calmly.

"Yeah." Nick answered sullenly.

"Pardon me?" Agent Brooks growled.

"YEAH!" Nick said louder.

"I see no one has taught you respect, you worthless little git." Agent Brooks had his hand on the boy's collar, lifting him from his seat. "Can anyone tell me how to properly address a Senior Agent?"

Several hands shot up and Agent Brooks honed in on a girl in the third row.

"Yes?" He asked. "Stand up please so we can all hear you."

"A recruit or probationer Agent is to address any senior member of Elementum staff as sir or ma'am if the correct name is not immediately known. After graduation, only Level C or above members of Elementum staff need be addressed with the aforementioned moniker." The mousy brown haired girl recited, pushing her glasses further up her nose. She matched perfectly what Aubrey had read in chapter two the night before.

"Thank you recruit. Your name please?"

"My name is Mary Elise Watson sir." The girl said respectfully.

"Take a seat Watson. I applaud you for reading some of your Handbook already." Agent Brooks said before turning his attention back to the boy whose collar was still in his hand. "Now, what do you say?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Nick said, slinking back into his seat.

"I don't care if you are tired. I don't care if you have a hangover. I don't care if you feel sick and need your mommies." Agent Brooks faced the group again. "I actually do truly believe you are the worst bunch of recruits I have ever seen. And I have the misfortune to try and drag your whingy little asses through to Graduation. Now, you are going to be assigned teams. There will be five teams of ten. Only four of you ... that's four out of FIFTY recruits ... managed to obey orders and be here on time this morning. Those four will have the opportunity to swap members of their teams around. The team who is at the bottom of the leaderboard will not pass through Graduation with the others. Think on that for a moment."

Aubrey did begin to think on that and a fresh wave of nausea ran through her. She didn't want to fail. Failure was simply not an option for her.

"You will be assigned a colour. You will move to the colour coded area of the room to greet your fellow team mates. While I get organised, see to it that the chairs are stacked away, the room suitably reorganised to pass a ten point inspection." Agent Brooks paused and waited. "Move. NOW!"

There was a flurry of activity as chairs scraped along the floor and stacked along one wall of the training room. A lot of the recruits mouthed to each other, asking the question of what a ten point inspection was. Only a handful had clearly read up to chapter three. Miscellaneous items were sourced new homes and the floor cleaned of rubbish. Obvious leaders were taking charge and already some of the recruits were looking to them for answers.

The recruits all stood around clutching their folders. Beca shrank towards Chloe, keeping her head low, her hair all over her face again. Aubrey and Luke moved to stand with them both. They all watched Agent Brooks as he turned once more to face the group.

"Red Team." He paused to scan the names. "Brian Silver, David Jones, Howie Kelly, James Dewey, Jesse Swanson, Lacey Pockets, Norman Legg, Richard Mudd, Scott Salsa and Tommy Gump."

The ten recruits moved forward to collect their red envelopes from Agent Brooks' hand before moving to the side of the room.

"Green Team is Barbara Bologna, Martin Bourne, Edward Teacher, Henry Boome, Jonathan Chadbury, Jose Balem, Justin Thyme, Kimmy-Jin Joung, Kori Lovince and Steven Bailey.

A slightly lacklustre group of recruits stepped forward, dragging their feet slightly, collected their envelopes and moved to the back of the training room. The remaining recruits huddled in together.

"Yellow Team. You are Amy Wilson**, **Beca Mitchell, Bumper Allen, Donald Ambudkar, Kelly Colborne, Michael Anaya, Nate Oscar, Peter Scott, Robert Button and Wesley Lagarde."

Aubrey turned to look at Beca, wholeheartedly disappointed that Beca didn't have a friend on her team. She turned to look wide eyed at Chloe, practically hanging on to her arm in panic.

"Go on, it'll be all right." Chloe said quietly. Beca shook herself a little bit and Aubrey saw the flash of the teenager she saw the day before. The 'don't care' attitude firmly back in place. She watched Amy grab Beca's arm and frogmarch her up to collect her envelope.

"Team Blue is Abigail Raleigh, Benjamin Applebaum, Chloe Beale, Cynthia Rose Adams, Lilly Okanakamura, Luke Bryant, Michael Viruet, Nick Fart Mouth, Victoria Green and Wallace Pinkleton-David."

Team Blue all surged forward as Aubrey felt a pang of disappointment in not being with the people she had already bonded with. But she was a Posen after all and that meant dignity first, feelings second. She looked around at the remaining recruits and was pleased to see that the smart girl who had known the earlier question was left.

"And finally, Team Purple. You are Alice Donohue, Aubrey Posen, David Del Rio, Gregory Gorenc, Ivan Smith, Julia Gilham, Leighton Farmer, Mary Elise Watson, Remi Courut and Sarah Savage. Please come up to collect your envelopes." Agent Brooks said, as he laid the clipboard down on the table. "Now, as you may recall, I will allow the four recruits who were here on time this morning to change a team member or to change to a team. You should have had enough time to at least get a grasp of a persons character by now. Those who have the special privilege, please step forward and say who you would like to move."

Chloe, Beca, Luke and Aubrey all took one small step forward away from their group.

"I'd like to swap Aubrey Posen for um ... this fellow." Luke spoke first and indicated Wallace Pinkleton-David. Aubrey held her composure despite wanting to squeal as she swapped envelopes with Wallace.

"Oooh, my turn. I'd like to swap Beca Mitchell for ... I'm sorry I don't know your name and you seem like a super nice person and everything but I am sure you totes agree that it makes sense for my next door bunk neighbour -"

"- Jeez, I get it. You're a bit weird anyway." Victoria Green stepped forward and snatched the envelope out of Beca's hands. Beca stood next to Chloe but still had the same snarky twist to her mouth.

"Him." Beca said, choosing her swap and pointing at Jesse who beamed like a Cheshire cat as he swapped places with Michael Viruet.

Aubrey was in a bit of a quandary. She didn't know who to swap as the only person she had wanted was Beca. She swept her eyes over the yellow team members and her eye fell to the strange Australian who was currently being ridiculed by Bumper Allen. She didn't know the girl all that well, and found her highly irritating but she might be good for the team, if they could work on her agility.

"Amy Wilson please and swap for Abigail Raleigh." Aubrey said and she felt the girl huff a sigh of relief as the two girls swapped places. She saw her link arms with Kelly Colborne who shot a wink back and Aubrey felt a puff of happiness that she had brought two friends together.

"Remember people, you don't just fail as individuals, you also fail as a team. I suggest you think on this. You have ten minutes to get to the entrance of the Armoured Bay in Sector F. The first complete team to arrive in the Armoured Bay will be driven a hundred miles away from Base. The second team to arrive will be driven an extra five miles away, the third team an additional five and so on until the last team is here. The first team back wins a night in the cinema room with pizza. You'll also receive a credit on your training file. The last team to make it back will spend the night outside the entrance to Elementum amongst the Sleepwalkers. So, if you don't want it to be you, if you don't want to let down your new team mates, I strongly suggest you work together and get back to Elementum as quickly as possible. Your ten minutes starts NOW!"

* * *

_A/N - I know it's bigheaded, but I wish I lived in the Elementum world! Minus half of the crazy ass aliens of course!**  
**_

**Review Feedback:**

**Lackluster Brilliance - **Dude, you have no idea how much I love writing Amy in this. She *may* be based on someone I know! And Luke ... not all Brits are snobbish and rude - honest! And you will not know all I have in store for Sleepwalkers - your surprise is half the fun! Thanks again for Beta'ing. And for the brainstorming when I get stuck!

**Rubiksmaniac - **Promise that the action starts in the next chapter so hope you can hold out til then! There will hopefully be some gore! It's 75% finished, just need to pad it out a bit :) Not that I waffle or anything ...

**cuticlecareenetwork - **Glad you are reading this one and enjoying! Not in the same ballpark as your other favourite story of mine! But keep reading! And also, I simply love the fact that you loved that one liner to pay homage in your story! I feel quite honoured! I will get round to reading it properly one of these days and will keep an eye out! I have a feeling I know what line I am looking for!

**ch3ss101 - **So glad to have you on board! Reviews help me write and post faster so thank you! Had a mini hiatus (had to go and see the family in Spain) but I do hope to post once a week.

**Expert Ranger - **Hadn't thought about Ranger School as a chapter (maybe half a one?) but the Ranger will be making a reappearance come chapter 18 or chapter 19 (depending on how much I waffle with the task they have just been given!). Really glad you are enjoying this!**  
**

**Guest - **Maybe it could be a book! If I only had half of the talent that a lot of the writers had on this site. I just love the Elementum world! Lots more to come and hope you stick with it!**  
**

**cxcxcx386 - **So, so glad you are enjoying this! I do love playing with words and I am glad the humour is understood in them! Its the crazy way my mind works! But yes, Amy May Yam was just something so silly, I just had to use it! And you will have to wait and see what is in store for the Ranger ... she'll be featuring heavily soon! Does she remind you of anyone we both know?! Also, as you asked - waatp is the internet name I've had for about fifteen years! It stands for Who Ate All The Pies (a term what a lot of football fans through around if you didn't know - football being my other passion in life!).**  
**


	12. Well Colour Me Surprised

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o.** **Chapter Twelve – Well Colour Me Surprised .o0o**

* * *

**.o0o.**

Aubrey Posen liked routine.

She got up at the same time each and every morning, regardless of the time she went to bed or where she was. She had the same morning habitual schedule of drinking a bottle of water, while she woke up properly, scouring the internet to check for any Alien attacks reported close by, checking the weather for the day or just seeing what was going on in the world before a fairly simple routine of fifty stretches and thirty lunges and then a run for five miles, taking in a second bottle of water while she took in the local scenery.

After arriving home, she would shower for twelve minutes exactly, moisturise and dress in the clothes she had laid out the night before as she drank a third bottle of water. With Aubrey, it wasn't just what she should do; it's what she _wanted_ to do. She would ensure she drank three bottles of water in the morning before lunch and a further four bottles of water in the afternoon before dinner.

Breakfast was routinely a lightly poached egg, some barely buttered, brown toast, orange juice and if it was her birthday, Christmas or Easter, she may allow herself a rasher of bacon (or two if no one was looking). She would then go about making her lunch while she washed up her breakfast things; typically a sub-roll with either chicken or ham with salad if they could get it or just salad if not. This would be followed by an orange and a banana.

The morning was spent cleaning, tidying and running any errands she needed to run; she always allowed two hours for this. In the hour and a half before lunch, she would tend to the animals on the property; several chickens who she and Stacie had spent hours naming them names such as Marjorie and Beryl; the ducks were christened Ferdinand and Carson and the goats adorned with monikers like Lincoln and Cedric and the cow simply was called Patience.

The afternoon was studying or learning and practising a craft or trade; something to obviously benefit her in later life as Aubrey always needed a reason to do something and she liked to use her time wisely. She would then begin to prepare the evening meal and dinner was always served at 7.00pm sharp.

Aubrey would always ensure that she and Stacie would sit and eat it together at their dining room table, use proper napkins and even light candles, even if food was scarce and the meal option reduced to a simple government standard issue protein bar. After they had both cleared their dinner things away, they would spend the evening reading, talking, listening to music or if there were no immediate Alien attacks being reported in the area, a few friends may pop over to play cards or a game. Everything was routined to within an inch of its life and her day composed of the same thing, because she liked it that way.

She knew she had the grace and good manners of a well-bred young woman; her father had at least bestowed that on her before he had left her and Stacie. As a regular runner, she also had the speed of a human jaguar when under pressure and had decent stamina and times. Aubrey also had the aptitude of a wise monkey; she had smarts, she was clever and she had a level of confidence in her abilities. She knew she didn't excel at anything in particular; she wasn't an artist and she couldn't play an instrument but she knew she was skilled in organising and preparation and had an impeccable memory.

More often than not, she could happily make decisions for people around her. Not because she had the desperate need to be in charge and be in control of everyone in her circle; this was simply because she could easily see the bigger picture and would often see the resolution before everyone else. She would easily take the retribution if plans didn't go well.

On occasion, she could be a self-confessed know-it-all submitting only to Stacie's brilliance in terms of machinery maintenance and her encyclopaedic nature of Sleepwalkers. Stacie had a unique way of remembering which type of Alien was which and their various traits and hostilities.

She was calm under pressure, despite her nervous vomiting habit (picked up from spending hours dealing with her father's rages and disappointments) which was easily controlled if she remembered to breathe through her nose and hold a coin in her hand. She never really understood how holding the coin would actually help her or be of real benefit but it always seemed to do the trick. Stacie was convinced it helped her as it left her wondering why she was grasping the coin and that kept her mind occupied.

Aubrey could also colour really neatly within the lines.

And there were times in Aubrey's life that she was pleased she was so regimented, organised and so in control of every single aspect of her life. She found it difficult to submit to anyone and almost struggled to let anyone into her world.

Today was one of those grateful days.

**.o0o.**

"Blue Team! Please, can we gather around and take a moment?" Aubrey called out as all of the recruits headed straight for the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see that nearly everyone in the Blue Team stayed behind, ready to listen to what she had to say. Luke grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt as he had swiftly moved to follow the rest of the recruits out of the door, not wanting to stay to listen to Aubrey's thoughts. Luke pulled him towards the rest of the group as he muttered something in his ear about team playing.

"Wassup Twiggy?" Amy asked, eyeing the door hungrily, as she joined the small throng at the front of the room. "We need ta git goin'!"

"Everyone listen up please! I'd like to make a suggestion if that's not too bold of me. I've studied the map quite closely and we have to pass our bunks on the way through to Sector F. A slight detour perhaps but one I think is worthwhile." Aubrey said, speaking clearly to everyone. "I suggest we head back to our rooms first for supplies. Bring whatever you have that you think might be useful for the trek or for the task we have been assigned. And for the love of God, wear your most comfortable shoes and thick socks. Beca here knows a short cut back so we'll use her as our guide. All right with you Beca?"

Beca nodded her agreement and everyone else murmured theirs.

"And if you have a jumper or a Kagoul, bring that." Luke said, looking around the huddle of people and seeing the blank faces he continued to explain. "This is England; it gets cold at night and rains a fair bit so it's worth -"

"- Wassa cag ghoul?" Amy asked, knitting her eyebrows together. Beca just rolled her eyes, turned on her heel and headed towards the door. A couple of the recruits followed behind her.

"A rain mac." Luke explained. "Come on, let's go."

Following Beca out of the training room, Aubrey, Chloe and Luke set up the pace for the others in the Blue Team to follow them back towards their bunks. Beca knew the twists and turns well and was ahead by quite a few strides in front, once again throwing her hand to the left or the right if there was a rock on the ground which someone could easily twist their ankle on. Aubrey was amazed to see that everyone fell in line behind them.

They arrived at their bunks quickly and Aubrey called out that they had thirty seconds to collect supplies before disappearing into her own room. She quickly sprinted to her cupboard, pulling it open and thrusting her hand onto the top shelf where she had a small penknife, a wind up torch and a tightly wound length of paracord. She quickly shoved them into her pocket along with a small packet of chewing gum while she pulled out a thin hoodie from her shelf, thrusting her arms into the sleeves as she crossed the room to the door.

Pulling it open, she was delighted to see nearly everyone was back in the hallway, and from what she could see, all were holding various pieces of kit. Most were pulling on an extra layer as they tugged their doors closed behind them. Aubrey did a quick head count as they gathered outside of her door just to double check that everyone was there. Once reassured that all ten members of the Blue Team were present and correct, she nodded towards Beca who quickly turned on her heel again and headed off down the darkened corridor.

The wall lights were dimmed, as they usually were, casting just enough light to see where they were going. Beca was nimble on her feet and continued to point out the loose rocks and warned when the lowered and uneven ceilings along the narrow rock tunnels, might cause a problem, knowing the height of both Luke and Jesse in the group.

Beca was using her knowledge of Elementum to its full advantage and utilising all of the short cuts that she knew about to get them up to the Armoured Bay in Sector F as quickly as possible. Aubrey cast an eye over her shoulder to check on the progress of everyone behind her, and realising that Fat Amy had fallen behind, she called out to Beca. There wasn't much time left but Aubrey knew they needed to arrive as a team. That was the rule.

"Hang back a bit Beca. We have lost Amy." Aubrey called out, and Beca slowed the pace down as she turned around on herself and began to jog backwards. Everyone else also slowed their pace down.

"Oi twig bitches ... hold up for a Sheila." Amy grunted from her position at the back. "Me laces are undone."

"Hurry up you silly cow!" Nick shouted at Amy as he ran up to her side. "Get a move on. I don't want to be last and have to travel an extra 20 miles because of you, you dumb, lazy idiot."

"I'm just tryin' to -"

"- Trying to what?" Nick barked at her as the rest of the group began to flock back towards them. "How much cardio did you do before getting here?"

"You just saw it cobber." Amy said, bending down to retie her shoelaces.

"You fat -" Nick began to say, bending down to shout in Amy's ear.

"- No speak her like that, fuck head!" Beca barked at Nick, flying forward to grab his collar. Beca's eyes were wild and she had her fists clenched ready to strike.

"Get off me you stupid, short midget. You can't even speak properly. So _fuck_ off." Nick bit back angrily, raising his fist and aiming it straight at Beca's face. She didn't flinch even as Chloe stepped forward, hotly followed by Cynthia Rose, Lilly and Aubrey.

"Nick! Enough!" Luke yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd. He pulled Nick away from Beca and pushed him forward. "Run it off man. Run."

"Fucking people. Why'd I get stuck with you twats? A stuck up know-it-all drama queen, a fat Australian who makes no sense, a hyperactive and annoying ginger, a dork in a magicians cape, an angry cave girl, na English dick who thinks he's God's gift -" Nick started to say pointing at each person as he insulted them before Beca flew at him, this time her open palm meeting the side of his face with such force that he fell to the ground.

"You fuck off." Beca spat out as she stared down at him on the ground. "We team."

"You are a psycho. A fucking psycho." Nick said, cradling his cheek. "What is your fucking problem?"

"Insult my friends." Beca said angrily before turning back to Aubrey. "We go now?"

"Guys, we need to put a pin in this 'til later." Chloe urged quietly, eyeing Nick on the ground with a raised eyebrow. "Talk it through on the transport or something! Come on, we gotta go."

"Nick, get up man. Just get up." Luke said, putting a hand out for Nick to grab something to pull himself up.

"Get off me you hoity toity, Nancy boy twat." Nick snarled, slapping Luke's hand away. He glared at everyone else before jabbing a finger towards Beca as he stood up. "Keep that _psycho_ away from me."

Beca just smirked as Aubrey cleared her throat and spoke clearly to the huddle of people; just loudly enough that they needed to look at her and pay attention to hear what she had to say.

"Come on everyone. We can't fall apart now, so everyone pull yourselves together NOW." Aubrey said firmly, looking at every member of the team as she spoke. "We only have two minutes left to get to the Armoured Bay, and we'll only JUST make it if we sprint now. Guys, we are a TEAM. T.E.A.M. And if any of you even care half as much as me about becoming an Agent, then I know this is will be of paramount importance to you as well. We all need to work together; if any of us even have a prayer in passing this task. Now Beca, you might like to apologise to Nick. Nick, I think you owe an apology to Beca and Amy. Now, let's just do this. Blue Team, hands in."

Aubrey threw her hand into the centre of the group, closely followed by the rest of the groups' hands; all except Nick who seemed to want to do anything but touch someone. She was about to say something when she saw the strangest look on Chloe's face; as if she was in pain. She looked down to see her hand resting lightly on Nick's hand. She opened her mouth to speak; to ask if she was all right when Chloe's face snapped up to meet Aubrey's and Chloe smiled her brightest, shiniest smile back at Aubrey.

"Hooyah, everyone." Aubrey called out loudly, dismissing her thoughts even though she was slightly confused.

"HOOYAH!" Everyone said loudly and in unison.

"Good, now, let's just go!" Aubrey said, easily falling into the leadership position, gesturing for them all to fall in line behind Beca. She watched as Beca held out a hand to Nick who looked as if he wanted to break her fingers but he took her outstretched hand when he saw Aubrey watching him.

Once more, they took up their positions behind Beca and together, they all sprinted through the twisting and turning tunnels of Elementum. Jesse took up the position behind Amy and encouraged her to keep a pace that didn't have her falling too far behind. He called out words of encouragement and applied a couple of playful and friendly slaps to her backside in an effort to push her a little. Taking up the rear to ensure no one else, particularly Amy, would fall behind again and to help Jesse encourage her to keep going, Aubrey couldn't help but to enjoy herself just the slightest bit.

This was what she'd been working towards and waiting for her whole life. And already she knew there were going to be bumps along the way, but this was it. This was actually happening. And yes, she missed Stacie more than anything but she hoped the short note she had penned her the night before would persuade her to get onto the Elementum second recruitment drive of the year and join her. She knew Stacie would love it here.

She couldn't wait to introduce her to her team. Aubrey actually smiled as that thought cemented into her mind. Her team. She had a team. And she was on her first practice mission with a full team; some of the members she could actually think about calling her friends in the not too distant future. And to some that might not sound like a lot, but to Aubrey, it was everything. She actually felt _needed_ in a place like Elementum, like she could really make a difference. She already liked the routine of the place and the orderly feel to it. She even liked the fact there was a Handbook of Rules. Really, the only thing missing to make this perfect was Stacie.

Reaching the Armoured Bay with only eight seconds to spare, Aubrey ushered everyone in, gesturing towards the wall to give everyone a moment to get their breath back. She was slightly disappointed, but not entirely surprised to see two other teams already waiting by some brown vehicles. She knew after the time spent in the tunnel, that they wouldn't be first. And like Beca, the obnoxious Bumper Allen had already spent plenty of time on Base so understandably knew the drill and knew the short cuts as well.

Aubrey spotted the team colours on the front of the different transports so she called her team over and respectfully, they moved from their spot against the wall to the front of the blue stickered transport.

"Hey ladies!" Bumper laughed as the rest of the team joined Aubrey. "What took you so long?"

Aubrey was about to issue a response to the ding-a-ling that would have made her own mother blush but she stopped as the other teams joined them in the Armoured Bay, running to their transports, all looking out of breath. She saw one of Bumper's Yellow Team members slipped in amongst the crowd and watched as he made his way over to the rest of his team. Aubrey was shocked to see that Bumper's team had actually been incomplete and he didn't care or hadn't waited for the last team member; a slightly built, dark haired boy with a cute face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Agent Brooks stepped through the door and spoke loudly for everyone's attention. "Challenge Number One begins right now and this is to separate the weaklings from the group. You all signed a waiver before joining and you know this was happening. We believe in throwing you into the deep end. However, if you feel that this is the not the path you want, simply step away from your team right now. You will then be escorted from the building and you can go back to your mundane, every day life, no questions asked."

Agent Brooks paused, waiting to see if anyone would leave. He almost looked disappointed when no one did.

"No one? Well, all right then. Let's begin. I see that Team Yellow arrived first, followed by Team Purple, Team Blue, Team Green and Team Red. However, you did all just make it with seconds to spare. In the future, I expect to see you actually waiting inside your TURDS, rather than hanging around outside. They'll be leaving in 30 seconds. MOVE IT!"

All the recruits scrambled at once to get into the transports, with a fair amount of pushing and shoving that comes with the level of excitement usually found in teenagers. With three seconds to spare, they all flopped down on the hard seats inside one of the brown coloured comically 'sausage' shaped transportation vehicles known as the TURDS: Transport: Utilities Regiments Deliveries Supplies. These were the larger of the two types of agent or supply transfer transport, designed to carry a large number of agents in one go.

With no windows or port holes and only two long rows of benches facing each other inside, they were designed for extraction and troop deployment rather than comfort. And this was something that the Agents would have to learn to get used to along their way. Long gone were the days where cushions and soft furnishing were mandatory. Such luxuries were earned as rewards and these could be added to their bunks as desired.

Looking at the sweaty red faces of her team, Aubrey nodded gently to herself in approval. She still had a slight sliver of disappointment that they hadn't been the first team to arrive, but the reason for it was important. And the minute or two they had taken in the tunnel, whilst annoying, saw them come together better as a team. She had seen character development in each of them and if she was chosen to be the Team Leader, she hoped to be given the opportunity to expand their skill sets further; it would be something she knew she would really enjoy and would relish the challenge.

She was actually quite surprised that the protectiveness that Beca had shown; despite being a girl of few words and with what was to be assumed limited human contact, she had shown herself to be very defensive of the people in her team already. Chloe was someone who looked to be a pacifier within the group, happy to attempt to distil any bad feelings or disharmony. And Luke; the Brit seemed quite at home stepping into the middle of everything and not taking any shit from anyone. Aubrey warmed to him even more.

Aubrey knew the task they had ahead of them was going to be both long and hard, and the extra ten mile trek they had to go now for being third, while not pleasant, would be worth it.

Aubrey had taken a moment to look around at the other two teams who had beaten them, and she was slightly pleased to note that it looked like they had just run directly from the classroom to the Armoured Bay. She secretly hoped that that meant they would only have minimal gear with them or perhaps none at all. She patted her pockets as she shifted on the uncomfortable bench, wedged tightly between Benji and Lilly, and felt for the small items she had squirreled away in her pockets.

"Recruits. This is Rory from ANUS Dispatch." A voice came over the tannoy, timid and shaky. ANUS (Absolve Necessity Unclutter System) was the dispatch group, responsible for all transport entering and leaving Elementum. "Look lively now. The TURDS are about to move along the passage. I suggest you hold onto something. It will be a bumpy ride."

There was a small babble of laughter from Nick at the mention of the transport and the dispatches name and while it amused the other recruits, there was simply no need to giggle like a school boy.

As the TURDS spluttered to life and lurched forwards, Aubrey smiled to her team members. Seeing everyone (minus Nick) return her smile, Aubrey's confidence in the team returned. This was it, and they all knew it. Everyone on board held on to their seat as best they could, preparing themselves for any sudden or unexpected movements.

They sat there for a good five minutes before Agent Brooks' voice came over the intercom.

"Rory, are you there?"

"Yes sir." Rory said, as nervous as before.

"Why are my transports not moving?" Agent Brooks barked.

"Sorry sir, at the moment, the bay is backed up with the TURDS."

"Is ANUS working on the problem?" Agent Brooks boomed, even louder than before.

"Yes sir, we are pushing to get them out." Rory said solemnly.

"Do you have a solution? Time is money and my Recruits' TURDS need to be released." Agent Brooks demanded.

"Yes sir, we are thinking of introducing an ENEMA to unblock the hold up. It would seem that the first two TURDS have come off their runners." Rory bleated.

"An ENEMA Rory?"

"Yes sir, when the system is straining to work properly, we liberate an ENEMA; it's the Exit Needing Exact Modified Access programme. This should free the first two TURDS and let them proceed without needing the guidance computers."

"Do it now." Agent Brooks demanded. "The congestion in the Armoured Bay is very unpleasant."

"Yes sir, right away." Rory concluded before the buzz of the intercom faded.

Within a matter of moments, the TURDS began to move and they all felt the transport shift as it climbed the steep upward slope away from the confines of the Armoured Bay and out above the Crust.

"This is Special Agent Dallas, your task co-ordinator. Blue Team. You will arrive at your destination in approximately half an hour." The very nasally voice of Agent Dallas spoke over the intercom as the transport began to roll away from Elementum. "You will have approximately one hundred and ten miles to cover as quickly as possible. You need to successfully make your way back to Base, here at Elementum. There is no time limit for this task but should you be the last team back at Elementum, you will be required to spend the night outside of the walls amongst the Sleepwalkers. Do not underestimate how many are lurking around by the trees, I suggest you all take a moment to look out of the air vents and see."

There was a small flurry of activity as each recruit stood on the seat to peer out of the thick mesh surrounds of the air vents, just under the roof of the transport vehicle. Dotted amongst the trees, the shadows of the Sleepwalkers could easily be seen and it was easy to spot at least twenty different Alien species as they slunk around the doors. As the transport edged further away from the Armoured Bay, a few dozen gun shots were heard, signalling a task force from Elementum was clearing the area of hostiles.

"Your further instructions are within your TURDS in a pale grey envelope. I suggest you begin to digest the information now and also spend your time wisely and elect a Captain for your team. This decision will be yours alone to make. I recommend you choose wisely. This is Agent Dallas signing out."

As the transport began to gain speed, each recruit took their seat back on the benches. There wasn't enough room to stretch out completely so those with long legs found themselves quickly playing footsie with the person opposite.

"Can anyone see the grey envelope?" Aubrey called out as the transport began to jolt as it hit the rocks and holes of the Earth's crust.

"It's here." Cynthia Rose called out, noticing the folder tucked up high above the door, a couple of feet away from where she was sitting. She reached for it, just as the vehicle caught a particularly vicious pot hole. She landed heavily back onto the seat with a soft oomph before passing the envelope to Aubrey.

Aubrey slipped her finger under the seal, popping open the packet and sliding out the neatly typed document inside. She began to read aloud.

_"Recruits,_

_Your task is to stay alive. There is danger ahead and you must work as a team to survive. Do not underestimate the terrain and be on your guard with the hostiles at all times._

_Inside this package, there is a small transmitter. This is to be used within moments of extreme danger where clear definitive, imminent loss to life is about to occur. Do not use for any other purpose. The nearest patrol will be to your location within 80 seconds. The patrols are not there for general help. These are purely for emergencies only. The area has been swept for hostiles and is regarded as a safe environment. Do not, I repeat, do not underestimate the stealth, speed and determination of the Sleepwalkers. We can only provide safety for so long._

_You will find oxygen masks and 24 hours worth of oxygen in the bench on the right of the vehicle. There is also a machine for testing the air quality. Use this sparingly and carefully. Test the air in your surroundings every half an hour and if the papers turn red, use the oxygen masks immediately._

_You are required to return to Base with the following items._

_Fist Size Rock: 100.  
250 coloured discs (this will be your own team colour).  
1 sapling (small tree).  
1 weapon.  
1 Sleepwalker (preferably dead) or Shapeshifter.  
1 new invention._

_Fail as a team, succeed as a team. The choice is yours._

_Base Commander John Smith."_

"One hundred rocks ... damn." Jesse spoken out, voicing the thoughts of the group. "That's going to be hard to manage. How are we going to carry that many rocks in our hands? My pockets will only take one or two."

"Not necessarily." Aubrey said in response. "If we fashion a sling of some sort, we can probably manage for a while, share the load between us, perhaps? We'll need to think on that."

"How are we going to make a sling?" Jesse asked. "Because I don't think my shirt would be big enough to hold all those rocks."

"Well, look around ..." Aubrey began. "... there are a couple of things we could strip from inside the transport to use."

"Strip the transport?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yes. Look at the ceiling ..." Aubrey said and watched as everyone flicked their eyes to the roof. "See the fabric covering? We could strip that off for example."

"You can't rip apart the transport." Nick scoffed.

"Why not?" Luke asked Nick. "Pretty sure they expect us too."

"Stupid idea." Nick said, looking down at the floor. "Let's just head back to Base as soon as we can and not worry about the things we have to take back with us. My life is more important than a bunch of rocks."

"Saving the planet is worth more than my life. We have been set the task for a reason and we are not in a position to question orders." Aubrey said, earning her some murmured agreement. "Nick, why are you here?"

"It was either this or have to work on my Grandfather's trawler, fishing for the rest of my life. At least I'm in the dry at Elementum." He mused.

"No other reason?" Chloe asked.

"Nah. Just want to do as little as possible if I'm honest." Nick sneered. "I'll let you lot win the challenges. You all seem super keen. I just want to pass through the Academy so I can leave and go and do something fun. I'm not interested in being the most successful Agent of all time."

"Well, I like to succeed." Aubrey said. "I'm in this for the long haul."

"You can't be here if you don't believe in the reason and the cause, mate." Luke ventured his opinion into the mix.

"I'm here to make a difference." Cynthia Rose said.

"I want to blow shit up." Lilly whispered.

"I want live." Beca said.

"If you don't have ambition, what have you got?" Aubrey asked, holding onto the seat tightly as the vehicle dipped and twisted over the terrain, causing them all to fall about inside the TURDS.

"Why don't you shut your cake hole?" Nick said, glaring at Aubrey. "Shit woman, do you think you are some sort of gangster or something?"

Aubrey opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a babble of voices telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Why are you all defending her? She's not some sort of God, you know?"

"Really Nick?" Chloe said, icily. "That's what you think?"

"Listen up, you defeatist little prick." Luke said, clearly angry. "Aubrey here has shown more guts and determination in the 24 hours I have known her than most of the people I have known my entire life."

"Yeah man, no need to be a dick." Jesse said.

"Oh come on? She's a girl for a start. What's her deal, making all the decisions and everything? We were late getting to the Armoured Bay because _someone_ wanted us to go via our bunks to collect goodness knows what. Who lets a woman make decisions?" Nick sneered, snapping his head in Aubrey's direction.

"Exactly the reason to treat her with respect. Now, how about you put a button on it until we get there?" Luke continued his admonishment.

"Make me!" Nick said defiantly.

"I know the Vulcan death grip." Lilly murmured.

"Guys, really, it's okay. Nick is actually right." Aubrey said, trying to keep a brave face on the situation. "I'm not in charge of the group, I'm not the Team Leader and I actually didn't have any right to suggest we return to our bu -"

"- Old Brie Team Leader." Beca interrupted, glaring at Nick.

"I agree! Oh totes!" Chloe almost sang.

"Me too, yeah." Amy offered her vote.

"Definitely. Does anyone disagree?" Luke asked politely. He watched as the rest of the group looked around at each other, smiling and nodding their approval. Only Nick looked sullen. "That okay with you Aubrey?"

"Oh, wow. Guys, are you sure? I mean, I'd be honoured to lead such an excellent, kick-ass group." Aubrey said, gratefully shooting a look towards Beca for inciting the suggestion. Beca just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you all sure though? I mean, I'm certain anyone here would make an outstanding team leader."

"A woman leading the group, that's just asking for trouble." Nick said spitefully.

"Jus' _can_ it yoos." Amy said, moving along the bench to squash him against the door. "Yoos didn't have a good suggestion, did yoos?"

"What suggestion?" Nick asked. "And move up you idiot."

"Duh, the items from our bunks for starters, drongo! What we all bring anyhoo?" Amy asked, patting her pocket from her items, as she leaned right into Nick's space.

"Well, I have a small penknife with me, some para-cord and a torch; I thought those things might be useful." Aubrey said, placing her items onto the floor to show everyone.

"I've got a sewing kit and a small first aid kit. And I've probably got some glow sticks, pardon ... chemical light sticks on me somewhere." Chloe said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two small plastic boxes and several stacks of coloured sticks and put them next to Aubrey's items. "I've got a thing about pretty, coloured lights!"

"I've got a torch as well." Cynthia Rose said, unclipping the torch from her belt and tossing it into the small pile on the floor. "And I've got a couple of protein bars as well as a couple of spare pairs of socks."

"Slingshot." Beca said; throwing down a Y shaped metal device and a couple of pebbles. A small tin also appeared which Beca placed carefully on the ground but didn't bother to explain what was in there.

"I picked up paper and a pen. I don't even know how that will be useful." Jesse said, leaning down to place it on the pile just as the transport hit a pothole, causing him to fall into Beca's lap. He blushed bright red and Beca gave him the weirdest look.

"I brought binoculars." Benji said, taking the small pouch off which he had slung around his neck. "And a pack of playing cards. I do magic tricks you know."

"I got ..." Amy said as she began to empty her pockets, throwing each item down onto the pile as she found them. "... oh, a whistle ... erm ... tissues ... roo laces ... oooh, what's this ... oh, sunnies ... ah, some tape ... and some safety pins."

"I've got a compass. That's it, I'm afraid." Luke said, taking a black pouch out of his pocket.

"I've got cord, a balloon, a glove and a pen knife. And a voodoo doll." Lilly whispered, eyeballing Nick as she rolled her items towards the centre of the vehicle. She kept the doll in her pocket though, patting it as she stared down Nick.

There was silence for a short while as the group looked down at the small amount of items on the floor before Aubrey began to speak.

"Nick, did you have -" She began to say, as she looked over to Nick who closed his eyes and shook his head, clearly bored with the whole interaction going on. "- okay, then. It's quite a haul guys, well done. And thank you for choosing me to be Team Leader. I won't let you down."

"We are unequipped to be out here." Nick groaned, leaning forward onto his knees rubbing his eyes. "We are going to die. Why can't you idiots see that?"

"Nick, why can't you see that -"

"- Oh for fucks sake, shut up, you stupid dumb fucking woman! Why did I have to get stuck with the most annoying person in the world? Why didn't you switch me out? You blonde idiot, thinking you are God's gift to mankind or something. Fucki – owwwww, fuck!" Nick finished abruptly, having had his mouth closed by a fist.

Beca stood rebelliously with her hand clenched in a fist, poised and raised to take a second swing at Nick; her first punch landing squarely under his chin as she had flown from the other side of the TURDS to launch her attack. Jesse pulled her back towards the bench where he was sitting, almost jumping on her lap to contain the brunette firecracker. He sat with his hands on her arm until her breathing returned to normal.

"Thucking Thyscho." Nick mumbled under his breath, his lip swollen and his mouth bright red from the punch. Luke shot him a glare, flexing his muscles in a manner to suggest that Nick shouldn't retry to retaliate. "Whatsh you looking at Nanthy boy?"

"How about you keep your mouth shut mate, until we get to our destination?" Luke said.

"So what's your deal?" Jesse asked Beca in a quiet voice, trying his best to calm her down. "You one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious; then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that, you know she was beautiful the whole time."

"No glasses." Beca said, looking up at him properly, defrosting slightly under his care. She noticed he did have a nice smile and kind eyes. She leant into him a little bit.

"Then you're half way there." Jesse said, smiling goofily. He tucked a few pieces of hair behind Beca's ear and rested his hand on her knee, ignoring the slight flinch when he did so.

"So let's examine our TURDS and see what we can use." Aubrey said, giving Jesse and Beca a curious look.

Nearly everyone scrambled to their feet, looking around the vehicle for things that might be useful. Lilly found a wire coat hanger which she tossed onto the pile and pulled a small bundle of sticks from beneath the seat she was sitting on. Aubrey climbed onto the seat, trying to reach the fabric covering on the ceiling. She found she wasn't quite tall enough so she called Luke and Jesse to help.

"Here, use this." She said, reaching down for her penknife, which had been kicked away from the pile. She handed it to Jesse who flicked it open and began to cut away at the lining.

"What do we need it for, cobber?" Amy asked, quite puzzled by their behaviour.

"Well, it might make a useful covering if we need to shelter. Or perhaps if someone is cold?" Aubrey suggested as Luke began to roll the fabric up. She looked back at where the boys had cut away and noticed a small ledge. "Jesse, what's that up there?"

Jesse turned to look and saw the thin ledge that had caught Aubrey's eye. He ran his hand along the piece of wood, stopping when his fingers brushed a box. He quickly pulled it down and handed it to Aubrey, who rattled the box several times, hearing something moving around inside.

"There's something metal in there." She said and tried to prise open the box with her finger tips to no avail.

"Luke, can you pass me the knife?" She asked, accepting the small pocket knife from him in return. She ran the blade along the grove, assuming that to be the lid and twisting the edge of the knife but the lid was stuck fast.

"We'll take it with us?" Cynthia Rose asked, keenly interested.

"Might as well." Aubrey said, folding the knife and placing it in her pocket. "Has anyone found anything else?"

"Found some sheets of plastic and some of the wire mesh came away so I've got that too." Chloe said, showing what she had in her hands.

"Nice one Red!" Amy said. "I thought that wire mesh was quite tight though."

"It was but it came away when I tugged it hard enough anyway!" Chloe replied. "I _may _have created a couple of holes."

"Good one!" Amy laughed, looking around the vehicle. She spied Lilly looking suspicious by the front of the transport. "You doin' okay there Lilly? You don't say much do you, mouse?"

"Nothing worth saying." Lilly whispered.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I found an iron bar." Lilly sighed. "It's a good weapon."

"What did you say?" Aubrey asked. "I hear nothing."

Lilly stared at them all for a moment before dropping to the floor, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees. She closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth.

"Best leave her to it for a while." Jesse whispered into Beca's ear, pulling her away.

"Okay guys, let's rest for a bit and wait until we arrive at our destination. Standing upright is starting to get really uncomfortable now. It's very bumpy." Aubrey said, sitting down heavily on the seat. "Let's all wedge up together, that might help us stay upright."

**.o0o.**

Twenty minutes later and the entire team heaved a sigh of relief as the TURDS they were currently travelling in rolled to a complete stop. The last minute or so had been quite difficult with the transport appeared to be driving round in circles. Everyone was tense, having spent a very anxious few minutes holding on to each other for dear life as their transporter rolled over the rocky and bumpy terrain. The pot holes; the evidence of previous Alien warfare and fighting, were deep and treacherous and the transport, programmed to reach it's destination in the quickest possible route, did little to avoid the dips and ruts.

"Shit on a stick! That was one bumpy ride there cobbers eh, I nearly brought up me brekkie. I need a trip ta the dunny after that!" Fat Amy said, wrestling Benji's head from under her arm pit.

"How did you have time for breakfast. It was -" Jesse began to ask, before being cut off by the pinging, whining sound of the overhead speaker.

"Agents, you have reached your destination. Prepare for disembarkation in one hundred seconds."

"Okay everyone." Aubrey sat upright in her seat, pushing Chloe's off her lap. The redhead had managed to fall asleep and looked slightly confused when she came to. "Let's make this a good first exercise, okay? No matter what happens, we are a team and we'll work through the problems together. Hands in people."

Everyone flung their hands into the centre and grasped a fellow recruit. Even Nick joined in enthusiastically, obviously very pleased to be getting out in the fresh air.

"Success." Aubrey called out.

"SUCCESS!" The resounding, voluminous cheer almost echoed around the TURDS as the door at the back of the transport beeped a couple of times.

"Everyone up please. We need to get the oxygen tanks from under the bench." Aubrey said and earned a couple of nods of approval for her having remembered.

While the rest of the recruits lifted the seat up and pulled out the small oxygen tanks and masks, Beca bent down and began retrieving the collection of things they had, gathering them up and laying them onto the cloth that had once adorned the roof of the vehicle.

Chloe handed a mask and tank to Beca who, using the straps on the side of the bottle, immediately swung it onto her back. The rest of the recruits followed suit and placed the oxygen masks over the noses and mouths.

The door swung wide open with a hiss and connected with the back of the transport with a loud bang. Cynthia Rose stepped forward and stopping her head under the door frame, stepped carefully down the stairs and jumping off the high bottom step onto the dusty surface below. She stumbled for a moment, the four foot drop a surprise, and looked around her as she took a couple of steps forward, turning around to the TURDS and gestured for everyone to follow her.

Nick stepped down, landing on his feet carefully as he too took in the surrounding area. In a kind gesture not displayed before, he turned at the doorway and held his hand out for Lilly to hold onto as she came down the steps, grabbing her waist and helping her down the high drop. He held out an arm for Luke who nodded his thanks and moved to join Cynthia Rose. Benji edged to the bottom step, bending his knees and extending his arms to the side before jumping, landing flat on his face; his oxygen tank shooting forward to hit him squarely on the way of his head.

"You okay man?" Jesse called from the top step, poking his head over Amy's shoulder as she was blocking the doorway.

Benji rolled over, giving everyone the thumbs up as he sat up, wiping the cut from his oxygen mask on the top of his nose and rubbing the back of his head at the same time. Cynthia Rose and Luke came up to his side; Luke pulling him to his feet as Cynthia Rose took a look at Benji's face. She wiped the dust from his cheeks and declared that he would live.

Amy stood on the step and brushed off Nick's offer of a hand.

"I got it, cheers farty pants. I'll have yoos know, I am the best diver in Tasmania, with body hair." Amy said, leaping off the side of the TURDS with more grace than Benji. She went to find Lilly who was standing staring up at the sky, seemingly fascinated by the clouds.

Jesse scooted down easily, borrowing Nick's arm with a thanks. Beca was next and she passed down the cloth with all the items in it to Jesse who placed it on the ground. Nick held up his hands to grab Beca but Jesse pushed his way in and grabbed Beca's waist, lifting her easily off the step. His hands were a little too high for comfort and she rolled her eyes at him as he tried to cop a feel.

Chloe stood at the top next with a spare oxygen tank and mask which she passed to Jesse who placed it on top of the rest of their things. Nick offered his hand to the red head but she took a step back, recoiling slightly into Aubrey, who was just behind Chloe, waiting her turn.

"You okay there, Chloe?" Aubrey asked and Chloe nodded before swinging her head around to look at Aubrey.

"I don't trust him." Chloe admitted.

"Who?" Aubrey asked.

"Nick." Chloe said.

"Why?" Aubrey questioned.

"I just think he -"

"- Come on buggaluggs! We ain't got all day!" Amy called from outside.

"I'll tell you later." Chloe said to Aubrey as she stepped forward and jumped off the side furthest way from Nick. Jesse caught her arm, steadying her as she staggered forward. She thanked him and moved quickly to inspect the damage that Benji, her cousin, had done to himself.

Aubrey took one last look around the inside of the vehicle to check that nothing had been left behind. She was satisfied that they had collected everything and she pushed the seat back down over the oxygen tank store. Her eye caught a medium size box at the back of the storage unit which she swiped up as she pushed the seat firmly down. Shaking it confirmed that something was inside, she passed it to Nick as she ducked under the doorway, before accepting Jesse's shoulder as leverage to get down.

As soon as she was clear of the transport, the door swung back with a very loud bang and almost immediately it began to shake before rolling away. They all stood and watched it roll away, gathering speed and disappearing from view in a matter of seconds.

"Gosh, that thin' moved fast." Amy exclaimed, earning murmured agreements from the group. "Well, Aubrey Aubrey Posen, what now?"

Aubrey took a moment to take in her surrounding; an excuse to have a think and prepare a quick plan. The terrain in which they found themselves was quite barren; a few, sparsely separated trees dotted in the distance. Aubrey could see several large holes, blackened by the weather or perhaps they were laser blasts, she wasn't quite sure which, having never been this far out of her own compound before.

"Firstly things first ..." Aubrey started to say. "... we'll need to find water of some sort and find a way to carry some as provisions for later, as well as the items we have been tasked to bring back."

"What we _need_ is to start walking." Nick said, gesturing with his hands. "We can walk and plan. You're wasting time _again_ Aubrey!"

"We could start walking." Aubrey said, looking directly at Nick. "But, at the moment, we don't even know which way to go."

"Didn't it go in that direction?" Nick said, pointing to his right, in the direction that the TURDS went. "We follow the tracks, don't we?"

"We could but didn't you feel the transport going around in circles. I think if we followed the tracks, we could end up going round and round and end up back here." Aubrey explained patiently.

"Does anyone know which direction Elementum is in?" Cynthia Rose asked looking out to the horizon.

Everyone looked around at each other and watched in varying levels of curiosity as Beca sank to the ground, removing her oxygen mask and appeared to sniff the earth before placing her ear to the ground.

"Um, Beca?" Aubrey said, looking curiously at the brunette.

"Sssh, she's talking to the Crust." Chloe said, earning a snort from Nick which she chose to ignore. "Everyone be quiet a moment."

They all stood looking at Beca for a couple of minutes, all slightly confused but afraid to move. Beca lay still, flat out on the ground, her oxygen mask clamped to her forehead and she appeared to be asleep. Amy especially looked quite twitchy as she watched her, unused to having to stand so still. After a while, Beca's eyes snapped open, she pulled her oxygen mask back over her mouth and sat up on her heels.

"We go. Now." Beca said, earnestly. "We move."

"Okay Beca, but what was that all about?" Aubrey asked.

Beca looked over to Chloe and stared into her eyes for the longest of moments. Chloe began to nod gently at first, turning it into an enthusiastic bounce before long.

"I get it Beca. I feel it too." Chloe said, snapping her head up to meet Aubrey's.

"What? What is going on?" Aubrey asked, slightly frustrated with being unaware of what was happening.

"There's something in the air, a sense, like a bad feeling." Chloe explained. "We can't stay here. It feels off, standing here in the open like this."

"Which way to we need to run?" Benji asked, gathering his cloak around himself, looking like Zorro.

"That way." Beca said, pointing north.

"Are you sure Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Elementum North. Sun ... right now." Beca nodded. "Go now."

"Okay, let's hot foot it to the line of trees team. It's shelter while we figure out a plan." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey ..." Chloe said, suddenly pale faced. "... guys, we need to run. Something is coming. Look!"

* * *

_A/N - Dudes, the 'action' is about to start, I promise you! Got chapters 13-16 all typed up and ready to go (well, 15 needs a major rewrite but that'll be done by the time 13 and 14 have been faffed with another hundred times!) I'm long winded in my typing but I'm going to experiment with 15 and see if I can make it more pacy. Massive shout out to King Alex (Lackluster Brilliance) for nudging this along when I got stuck; the ideas coming randomly to you in between your hospital appointments and to cuticlecareenetwork for the painstakingly laborious task of dotting all of those i's :)_

**Review Feedback:**

**Rubiksmaniac - **Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Chapter 12 and 13 were originally really one very, very long chapter so I had to split it or you'd be reading my drivel til Christmas! Chapter 16 (or 17 if I really can't stop talking) will hopefully give you a better clue as to what happened to Aubrey and Chloe, although if you want a quick summing up, drop me a PM and let me know!

**Expert ranger - **The Ranger will make an appearance very soon but she's you know ... wrung out on one of Amy's concoctions now so I gotta let her sleep for a bit. I can't type quick enough for the story buzzing round in my brain! Aubrey's team is pretty cool, but there are more surprises to come. And dear old Nick ... what can I say! I've got a few characters to introduce yet so if you drop me a PM with your name on it, I'll make sure one is named after you! Least I can do for your fantastic reviews!

**Guest - **Sorry you aren't enjoying the story mate but thanks for reading it anyway and taking the time to review!

**cuticlecareenetwork - **Hahaha, not really sure why I felt Amy needed to wear a tutu but I figured if anyone can get away with it, she can! And with Luke, I've got to give a Brit a break! He'll be even more awesome soon and I'll try and include some shirtless moments, just for you! And heck, I'll even shove some Jeca in there too. I promise, I finally got round to reading your sequel this weekend. Had to catch up and see my name in print! Top notch fic mate, really good and I'll be reviewing properly soon! But yeah, how are those squirrels in Hyde Park working out for ya?! But thank you for your help with this, thoroughly appreciated every thing you did in the dead of night ;)**  
**

**ballpointmf - **Glad to have you back and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!

**Lackluster Brilliance - **I know you read through this a few times before publishing but it's always fabulous to get your response as a reader too! I know you like the names! I see something similar popping up in your own work and I love it! And kick ass, well, I know you know how the story arc is going and I love how excited you get when you read the word vomit so only you can tell me how kick ass it will be! You liking Beca as a cave girl huh? Make sure you stick around for chapter 14 then :) Hopefully, that wont disappoint! No seriously, even with you being out of kilter, I appreciate everything you do! Glad you like TITTIE though! Get well soon, OK buddy?

**ch3ss101 - **Thank you! Reviews like yours are the reason I write quicker so thank you!

**cxcxcx386 - **Amy isn't one of my favourite characters in Pitch Perfect but she is so easy to write! In my mind, she's Stephen Hawking clever but with pink, sparkly shoes so ... But we all need an Amy in our lives! Oh yes, our dear Ranger, I *may* have based some of her characteristics on someone we both know! Thanks for reading though dear friend, I appreciate the feedback!


	13. Switch is Switch?

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Thirteen – Switch is Switch? .o0o.**

* * *

**.o0o.**

"Everyone up into a tree ... now!" Aubrey called out urgently as they approached the wooded area, roughly a mile from where they had been dropped off by the transport. "Quickly everyone. Move it!"

Sprinting to the tree line, Aubrey took up the rear position to make sure no one was left behind again. Her mother hen instinct kicked in as she half dragged Amy to the trees. Ushering the blonde up the tallest tree, she nodded thankfully to Luke as he helped pull Amy up.

Thankfully the trees were pine, with broad, wide limbs and with the lowest branches being only a few feet off of the ground, this made climbing relatively easy. The team worked together; with the stronger members of the team helping to hoist the less athletic up before shimmying back down to grab the gear. Soon everyone was up high in the wooded area, nestled safely away amongst the leaves from whatever the danger was below. Aubrey made sure everything was off the ground before she too began to climb.

Looking up as she swung a leg over the bough and scooting backwards so her back was against the trunk, Aubrey was not surprised to see Beca a good fifteen feet above everyone else. The girl had all but run up the tree, even with the sling full of all of their gear on her back. It reminded Aubrey of the few squirrels that used to live by her father house.

On a much lower branch, Jesse rested, looking up forlornly up at Beca. In any other circumstances, he would have thoroughly enjoyed watching Beca's ass as she scaled the trunk but with his broad shoulders he couldn't sneak to the top where Beca was so he just had to watch her from below.

Across from Aubrey in another tree, Chloe was biting her lip, a slight tremor in her hands as she held on to a thick knot, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. Her eyes darted about, clearly wrestling with her thoughts. For some reason the sight of Chloe like that troubled Aubrey and made her feel exceedingly uneasy too. Shaking her head, Aubrey focused her attention back onto the rest of the group.

"Are we all up?" Aubrey called out quietly. "Head count everyone."

They all looked around at each other, not noticing anyone missing. Whispering amongst themselves, they all began settling down on their branches, on the lookout for the reason they all scrambled up the trees. Suddenly looking down, Aubrey felt a slight vibration from her branch and the tip, some twelve feet away began to shake. Looking at Cynthia Rose and Amy, who were both on lower branches, Aubrey saw that they too felt it judging by the looks they threw at each other. Motioning for everyone to be quiet, Aubrey gesticulated for Chloe's attention.

"Chloe? What was the problem?" Aubrey hissed to Chloe on the tree opposite.

"Beca heard something and I could _feel_ something." Chloe murmured back. "Then something shimmered on the horizon and I just don't know. I'm sorry if I was mistaken but it looked -"

"- It was probably the fucking transport leaving." Nick jeered loudly, not caring that everyone else was speaking in hushed tones.

"No, it wasn't." Chloe insisted, keeping her voice low. "I'm sorry guys but I know something bad was out there."

"Did anyone else see anything?" Jesse asked from the top of the tree, his voice just above a whisper as his eyes shifted back and forth.

"I thought the area had been swept for hostiles. It's probably a -" Luke began to say.

"- Everyone be quiet!" Aubrey said. "Listen."

There was a quiet rumbling, or rather a shuffling noise coming from the distance. Everyone could now hear it now and they looked to each other as if that would give them a clue as to what was making the sound. As they sat in their trees, the noises got louder and more distinct. Each second brought the unseen enemy closer and closer.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aubrey saw something on the ground below; a large worm like being waddling low to the ground. She felt her body tense as three more of the same creature came into view. Looking over to Luke, Aubrey waved to catch his eye and then gestured with her head through the leaves, towards the ground, silently trying to warn him.

Looking down, Luke had to bite his tongue to not cry out in surprise as ten of the pink slugs passed below. He nudged Lilly who was sitting next to him, who turned and glared at him, narrowing her eyes, presumably hoping to kill him with her thoughts for almost knocking her out of the tree. Pointing downwards, Luke tried to silently explain. Glaring at Luke one last time, Lilly finally looked, her mouth forming an O as she spotted the mutated worms below.

She directed her glare towards the ground now instead, her eyes widening.

One by one, word was soundlessly passed around so that everyone was aware of the threat below. Even the ever bouncy Amy sat stock still, despite the leaves of the tree poking into her, tickling at her cleavage.

Using hand signals, nods and wild shakes of their heads, they communicated to each other, to stay where they were, to keep calm, to control their breathing but above all to keep still and quiet. Aubrey looked around at everyone as they held on to branches, the fear of whatever was below evident from their white knuckles and clenched jaws. Beca was the only one who seemed to be relatively calm, her eyes scanning the surrounding area. She would squint into the distance, and her eyes were twitching as if she was making her escape plans as she clutched a few items to her chest.

Aubrey held her breath as a lone pink worm appeared and stopped under the tree. Sniffing the ground it seemed particularly interested in a couple of rocks laying haphazardly by one of the tree trunks. The creature started to lick the rocks, gathering them up in its mouth before rolling the flavour around in its chops as it chugged back the stones. Squeezing her eyes shut to block out the sight of its open mouth, Aubrey prayed that everyone would stay stock still. She knew the group wasn't stupid; after all they had been living with the threat of the Sleepwalkers for all of their lives but she didn't know how each individual would react to the very real and very life threatening danger only a few feet away.

She already felt responsible for them and had only been in charge an hour.

The mutant growled, low and dark, sending shivers down the spine of those in the tree. Aubrey looked down and a jolt of horror flooded her being as she watched Jesse struggle to hold on to the branch he was clinging to. She could clearly see the strain in the muscles of his arm as his face was flushed bright red. She hadn't realised that he hadn't been sitting on a branch and was just holding on against the gnarled holes of the tree.

The beads of sweat were evident on his face and she tried to signal to him to wipe the moisture from his forehead. It was clear though that all of his efforts were concentrated on simply holding on and not falling out of the tree, directly onto the Sleepwalker below.

The rush of blood through her ears seems to correspond with each of Jesse's eye blinks and mouth twitches, the vein on the side of his forehead throbbing almost painfully.

A loan bead of sweat ran down the side of his face and he desperately tried to wipe it off of his chin with his shoulder. He was too late to catch it. Cynthia Rose had also been looking, having glanced around and up the tree to catch other peoples' attentions regarding the larger herd of the pink Aliens heading their way.

She reached out a hand to catch the drop as it fell. However, she couldn't catch the second one and it fell directly onto one of the feet of the cretin below. It made no sound to the normal folk in the group and only Beca seemed to hear the tiny splash as it hit the pink hide, snapping her head around to see what it was.

It turned in an instant, looking up towards the tree. Each recruit clung a little harder and closer to the boughs, hoping that the leaves would camouflage them even though it was obvious the pink blob below could see them if it looked hard enough.

A song flittered through Aubrey's mind. It was the song she and Stacie would sing when they were younger to scare each other, if one was pretending to be a Sleepwalker. Thinking back now, Aubrey thought how ridiculous that time was and what they did was so stupid as the lyrics filtered through her thoughts.

_Somewhere a clock strikes midnight  
And there's a full moon in the sky  
You hear a dog bark in the distance  
You hear someone's baby cry_

_A rat runs down the alley  
And a chill runs down your spine  
Someone walks across your grave  
And you wish the sun would shine_

_No one's gonna warn you  
And no one's gonna yell 'attack'  
And you don't feel the steel  
Till it's hanging out your back  
_

_I'm your night prowler, asleep in the day  
I'm your night prowler, get out of my way  
Look out for the night prowler, watch you tonight  
I'm the night prowler, when you turn out the light ..._

Aubrey looked down and locked eyes with the Alien below her. It either didn't see her or was too busy sniffing the atmosphere to pay any attention to the ten humans hiding in the tree not fifteen yards above its head.

It moved to inspect its toes and reached out a long, purple tongue to lick what constituted for a foot; it was more of a pink marshmallow than anything useful. Aubrey wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation as it bit into its own skin, tearing its own appendage away.

It bellowed loudly and sharply as an orange substance began to leak from the hole on its side just as the rest of the pack joined up with it. Aubrey felt her stomach expand and constrict rapidly as, sensing the weakness in their fellow worm, the pack began to tear into the creature, severing body parts and ripping it wide open.

They left nothing behind before moving on.

Nobody dared to move though, even after the creatures had long since disappeared.

After what seemed like an age and with the sun now right above them, beating down heartily onto the tops of their heads, Aubrey signalled to Cynthia Rose who was on one of the lower branches with Amy, asking with her hands if the coast was clear. Furrowing her brow, Cynthia Rose stared blankly at Aubrey, unsure of what exactly she was trying to communicate to her. Gesturing again, Aubrey tried not to become too frustrated as Cynthia Rose still looked confused. Beca, sensing Aubrey's frustration, swung her leg around the tree, grabbed hold of a couple of broken limbs and practically slid right down to the bottom before Aubrey, or anyone else for that matter, had a chance to stop her.

Within seconds, she was back up to Aubrey's level.

"They gone. Safe." She said in a normal voice, before disappearing down the tree again.

"Guys, Beca says it's safe so let's head back down. Keep an eye out." Aubrey said, keeping her voice low, just in case.

One by one the recruits climbed, or in Benji's case _fell_ out of the trees, stretching as their feet finally hit the ground. Cynthia Rose checked on Benji again, declaring him a klutz but not injured.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Nick snapped once everyone was finally on the ground. "We just lost half a day because of them!"

"What colour were they? I couldn't really tell from my position." Aubrey said, only half listening to Nick's complaints. She had seen what colour they were but wanted to see how much attention everyone had been paying.

"Pinky red I say." Amy said.

"More pink or red?" Aubrey asked, looking for more details.

"The same colour as a slice of bacon." Cynthia Rose said, hoping to help.

"Okay, that explains it, I think ..." Aubrey said thoughtfully. "... I think it was a Woribilix."

"A what now?" Jesse asked, looking confused.

"A Woribilix Alien." Aubrey repeated, looking around the group as if asking for confirmation from someone else.

She was met with stunned and puzzled faces. For a second, Aubrey was confused by everyone's lack of response until she remembered that not everyone had a sister who literally knew at least 90% of all identified Sleepwalkers.

"They originated from the southern part of the Globe from what I remember my sister telling me." Aubrey patiently explained, speaking verbatim from one of the many guide books that Stacie owned. "That's why they move around in the day time, unlike most Sleepwalkers on record. They use their long and ridiculously thin bodies to move around just under the crust. They're not very bright or forward thinking so that's a plus on our side, they don't see all that well but their hearing is acute and the sense of smell is formidable. They would surface when hungry, using their sharp teeth to gouge out the dirt on their way to the surface. The Woribilix has three rows of very sharp teeth, the smaller set containing the venom, which could easily paralyse a grown man in seconds."

"A worry bollocks?" Amy asked, trying not to laugh at the name.

"No ... Woribilix; pronounced war-e-bill-licks." Aubrey said helpfully. "They are dark pink in colour; usually about seven feet long and their pathetic claws are no match for the rocky terrain. Thoroughly adapted over time, they hunt in packs of around thirty, stopping to eviscerate anything in their paths."

"_Mean_." Beca said, stressing the word.

"I think I've heard of them before, now you have said that Aubrey. I just wasn't sure of their name." Chloe offered. "They're highly organised, with a 'pack' leader, and others ... like recons ... like, um a sort of scout I guess ... they come sniffing around before the main pack arrives. They kill by tripping up their prey, biting the upper torso, neck and head, injecting the venom from the back teeth, rendering you unable to move or cry out as they rip out your innards."

"Jeez, they sound fucked up, cobber." Amy said. "I've not heard of 'em before."

"Yes, I'd rather not invite them around for tea and hobnobs." Luke deadpanned.

"They leave nothing behind, so are often confused with the Centrijurex; you know the ones that eat flesh but leave bones?" Chloe continued. "They can't digest things like weapons or shoes, but they'll munch on your clothes so you are pretty much unidentifiable. They used to just pull the person down into the ground so all you would see was a pair of shoes, soles up in the ground. Nasty fuckers really. They communicate with vibrations which I think is why Beca dropped to the ground to listen. Is that right Beca?"

"Yes." Beca said, nodding her head up and down vigorously.

"Why didn't you tell us what they were?" Nick demanded.

"Name missing." Beca shrugged, tapping the side of her head and most of the recruits felt sorry for her with her limited vocabulary; she was unable to convey anything in time.

"They have an almost guard like system to the back, like a clean-up crew." Chloe said. "Which means ... we do need to keep moving. Is it worth doing an air test before we go? It might be an idea to save some of our oxygen for later. Who has the machine?"

Luke nodded and gestured for Jesse to undo the cloth pouch he was holding and pulled out the small machine. He inserted a strip of paper into the machine, and pressed the only button on the top. The machine blinked a blue light for a few seconds before ejecting the paper. It was clearly green so the recruits stripped off their oxygen tanks and removed their masks. Everyone took a few deep breaths, enjoying the fresh pine scent.

"Guys ...?" Chloe reminded everyone of the imminent danger.

Quickly, items were gathered up and stored back into the fabric hammock that Beca had fashioned together. She tied the top in a big knot, throwing her arm, head and neck through the hole before swinging it onto her back.

"Oh Beca, you can't carry that. Let one of us lads take it." Jesse said, as he stepped forward. He raised his hands in mock surrender at the look that Beca shot him. Beca pointed in the direction she wanted everyone to go and strode forward, confidently marching in front. Everyone took up position behind, walking tightly together in twos and threes.

**.o0o.**

After a couple of hours or so, it was apparent that everyone needed a break.

With no real food or water with them, hunger and thirst were wearing them down. Murmurings from one or two members caught everyone's attention and soon everyone felt their belly rumble and their throats rasped from lack of moisture.

Looking around at the less than content faces of her team, Aubrey tried to think something she could do to help. Remembering the pack of chewing gum she always kept in her pocket to help with her stress levels, she quickly distributed a piece to everyone to help and for a few moments it had seemed to do the trick, most nodding their grateful thanks to her. Earlier, Cynthia Rose had taken the protein bars she had brought with her, dividing them equally amongst the team but they hadn't really touched the sides.

Despite the number of glaringly obvious problems they had right now, Aubrey was pleased that the majority of the team was working to support each other. Beca was still carrying the bulk of the provisions and resources they had, refusing to let anyone else be the pack horse. Chloe was keeping everyone's spirits up and Luke was constantly on the lookout for trouble. He and Jesse had taken it upon themselves to bring up the rear, walking backwards for several hundreds of yards at a time to ensure nothing was following them.

"Hold up a moment." Cynthia Rose called out from her position at the front. She stopped abruptly, causing Lilly to walk smack into the back of her.

"Yes, Cynthia Rose?" Aubrey asked, halting the group by raising her hand in the air.

"I think it's time to take a break." Cynthia Rose said, facing the group. "As tempting as it is to just go and power through this hike, in the long run, it's not going to help."

"But we need to -" Benji began to speak.

"- I know, but fatigue's a serious thing and it's really important that we're in top shape in case we run into any Sleepwalkers." Cynthia Rose explained. "It's all well and good to try and push through, but what happens when we run into more Sleepwalkers ... and we are all too tired to climb or run away?"

"But there is nothing on the horizon." Nick said, looking to Luke and Jesse for confirmation. Both shook their heads, Luke chewing his cracked bottom lip.

"We really should all be drinking plenty of water, but seeing as we haven't found any yet we need to really take it easy." Cynthia Rose said. "I know it's not particularly hot or sunny and the breeze is helping to keep us cool but there are a few among us that had a lot to drink last night and we need to maintain our -"

"- Are you fucking kidding me?" Nick asked incredulously before Aubrey or anyone else even had a chance to say anything. "We already have an extra fucking ten miles to hike because you asses wanted to stop for basically a bunch of shit, and now you want us to STOP stop? Are you fucking joking about?!"

"Language mate. Just watch your tongue." Luke said, reprimanding Nick. "Have some courtesy."

"Who needs manners out here?" Nick asked. "But lady, you are kidding, right?"

"No Nick, I am not kidding." Cynthia Rose said. "Look, guys, I'm a third year medical student. And I know I'm not certified, but I do know -"

"- Exactly, you're not certified." Nick scoffed, already walking away from everyone. "So just shut the fuck up. I want to get back to base as soon as possible, so why don't you just put a sock in it?"

"Mate, you really need to check yourself before you wreck yourself!" Luke growled. "I'm really getting tired of your bullshit kid."

"Nick, come back here please. We have many things to discuss and you wandering off on your own is not going to help." Aubrey said, maintaining a _tone_ to her voice.

"Oh fuck off." Nick snorted, already in front of everyone else.

"Nick! Come back. We don't know what beyond that ridge." Aubrey called out, slightly louder than necessary.

Luke and Jesse stepped forward as Nick continued to walk away from the group.

"Dude, come back. Don't be an ass." Jesse said, trying the softer approach. "Cynthia Rose has a point."

"If yoos come back, I will show yoos me pleasure melons." Amy called out, already unbuttoning her top. She stopped when she felt Chloe's hand on her arm.

"Dude no. The world is not ready to see those bad boys." Chloe whispered.

Beca stepped forward, narrowing her eyes, looking beyond the horizon to where Nick was currently storming off to. She looked over to Aubrey but couldn't catch her eye so she snapped her eyes back towards Nick. Her twitching caused Chloe to look over to her and she followed Beca's line of sight, furrowing her brow.

"Danger!" Beca suddenly called out.

"Nick!" Chloe yelled at the same time, watching as Nick walked backwards up the soft incline to the front of the group. "Come back."

"No!" Nick called back. "You all just need to get your fucking heads out of your as-aaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly disappearing from sight, Nick screamed loudly as he slid down the other side of the embankment that had been hidden by a tangle of bushes, just on top of the small ridge where he had stormed off to. There was a dull thud which echoed around the hill side.

Rushing over, everyone in the Blue Team made their way over to where Nick had disappeared.

"NIIIICK!" Aubrey shouted. "Are you alright?"

"FUCK! HELP ME!" Nick screamed from the bottom of the ridge.

"Are you hurt?" Cynthia Rose called as she got down on her hands and knees, peering over the edge.

"My leg. Fuck, my leg." Nick squealed back.

"Keep still!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed. "We'll get you out."

"Hurry! Please!" Nick yelled.

"Conserve your energy man!" Jesse said reasonably. "We're coming to get you. Give us a couple of minutes to get organised."

Beca swung the bundle of resources and laid it on the ground, already unfastening the knot at the top as she did so. Aubrey delved into the mix of items, retrieving what she needed. She paused when she felt Beca's hand on her arm, surprisingly warm and soft.

"What Beca?" Aubrey snapped. "What?"

She followed Beca's other, outstretched arm as she pointed at something below them. Aubrey startled visibly as she saw the nest of Woribilix Aliens, roughly about 200 yards away, half buried in a large pit. Their bodies were all intertwined with each other in a massive pile of pink flesh and rotting teeth. She motioned for the others to get flat on the ground as she crawled to the edge of the ridge.

She took in the immediate area, judging distances and the terrain. She felt two people crawl up on either side of her as she tried to rationalise a plan in her mind. Beca continued to peer at the group of Woribilix.

"Shit." Chloe said quietly as she rested on her elbows on Aubrey's right hand side, her eyes darkening. "How many are there?"

"I'd say about twenty, twenty five." Aubrey whispered back. "Go back and tell the others. Hurry please."

"They look like they are asleep." Chloe said, as she shuffled back down the mound.

"That's good to know." Aubrey mirthed, not taking her eyes of the pink, snuffling mass.

"What are we going to do?" Luke said.

"We need to be quiet first off!" Aubrey said. "I don't know how long they'll be dormant for and ... I dunno, call me crazy here, but I'd like to have at a least a few miles between me and them before they wake up and discover they are hungry."

"I'd rather not be a snack too." Luke said.

"And we need to get Nick out of there." Aubrey reminded him.

"Do we?" Luke grinned.

"Of course we do. Can't leave him there ... as tempting as it is." Aubrey said, raising an eyebrow in Luke's direction.

"I know, I was kidding. English sense of humour." Luke offered a small smile across to Aubrey who nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" Aubrey asked Luke for his opinion.

"Do you have the receiver?" Luke asked.

"What receiver?" Aubrey questioned.

"The emergency one. The transmitter thing." Luke said. "It was in the envelope that you had."

"Oh shitballs." Aubrey said, pulling on her ear lobe. "I have no idea where that went."

"Becky ..." Luke called out quietly. "Check the equipment for the small emergency transmitter."

Beca scowled up at Luke for a moment or two before delving in the equipment. She searched in amongst the items before catching his eye again and shaking her head.

"Well, that's a bloody nuisance. It must have fallen out."

"I'll go down there. I'll go and get him." Aubrey said, turning to scramble back down the small ridge. The mound itself was only about twelve feet tall so it was seconds before she was back at the bottom and amongst the nervous faces of the team.

"Let me go down and get him." Luke said, as he and Beca joined them all at the base of the embankment.

"No, I'll need you at the top to pull me back up." Aubrey said and quickly explained the plan to the others.

Luke nodded several times, before slipping his tee shirt off over his head. He flexed his muscles as he began to wind his shirt around his hand, ignoring the sound of Chloe's jaw hitting the floor as she took in his six pack and bulging pecs.

"Luke, hold on to me." Aubrey said, already fastening the paracord to her belt. "I'm going to go see if I can see what's up with Nick! Jesse, Benji, get ready to pull me back up."

"Alright mate." Luke said, "But bloody hell ..."

The four of them scrambled back up the small hill as fast as they could. Handing Luke the end of her line, Aubrey crawled over to where the edge of the ridge and turned her torch on to try and see down the dark chasm.

Luke was busy securing the paracord around a small but rigid tree limb as Aubrey leant over the edge, shining her light downwards and shouting for Nick. The only sounds now were some muffled screams from deep inside. Trying to search the darkness for Nick, Aubrey was frustrated to find that her light could not pierce the inky darkness of the bottom. There was no way to judge how deep the crevice was.

"Chloe!" Aubrey hissed back down the knoll. "Throw me one of those chemical glowy sticks! My light can't reach the bottom!"

"Okay!" Chloe called back, rummaging through the kitbag. "Alright, ready to catch?"

Chloe threw the stick up towards Aubrey who missed it by inches. It fell to the ground and rolled back down the slope. Aubrey was about to ask Benji to go and fetch it when Beca picked it up and scurried up the grass covered embankment in seconds.

"Here." Beca said, looking over the edge again into the crack below, as she handed Aubrey the light stick, having already cracked it on the way up. Aubrey took it with a nod before leaning over and launching downwards. She counted until she heard the tiny snap as the stick hit the ground.

"That was four seconds." She said. "I wonder how far down he is."

"That'll be forty metres." Benji said, moving over towards Aubrey. "One hundred and twenty feet."

Aubrey turned to stare at him.

"Approximately." Benji concluded.

"Um, okay." Aubrey said, looking over to Luke again. "I'll go and get him. Can you guys pull us both back up then?"

"It'll hurt but yes." Jesse said.

"Wait, didn't Lilly have a glove?" Luke asked, indicating for Benji to check. He was back within a few seconds with the leather glove and the other length of paracord that Lilly had brought.

"How long is the cord?" Benji asked, watching as Aubrey looped it around her hand.

"I'm not entirely sure. Probably not long enough but I'll see."

"Use these two together." Benji said, showing her the second length. "This should allow you to make a loop around your waist so we can lower you down."

"Good idea oh quiet one." Jesse said, clapping him on the back.

"Hello?!" Nick screamed out. "Are you guys still there? There's not much air down here. It smells bad. And my knee _really_ hurts. Quit planning and start acting like a Team Leader Aubrey and get someone's ass down here for me. Fuck this shit. This _fucking_ hurts."

"Sorry Nick, we're coming down now." Aubrey hissed, as she got close to the edge. She could see the bottom of the crevice down; it was faintly lit by the orange hue of the chemical stick.

Aubrey looped the paracord around her waist, tying it very tightly with half a dozen knots. She pulled on it a couple of times to make sure they didn't slip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked quietly in her ear, hoping to express his thoughts that she could back out without anything thinking any less of her.

"I'm good, but thank you for asking." Aubrey said, as she crawled up to the ledge. "Are you guys ready?"

Jesse, Luke and Benji all nodded as Jesse dug his heels deep into the earth, hoping that it would give him some leverage. Aubrey lay flat on her stomach and wiggled over the edge, facing away from the team so that they wouldn't see just how terrified she actually was. Considering the fact Aubrey barely even took note of how dirty she was getting right now, that was a good indicator of Aubrey's fear levels.

"Stop!" Beca hissed out between her teeth, drawing up next to Aubrey.

"Jeez Beca? What's wrong?" Aubrey said, flicking her head round to look at Beca, earning herself a mouthful of dusty dirt as a reward.

"Loop on feet. Easier." Beca tried to explain, tugging at the cord around her waist. She touched Aubrey's stomach. "Hurt here when pull."

Aubrey thought for a moment how stupid she was. This was a thin wiry cable that could easily dig into her skin causing lacerations or if she fell, it could actually slice her in two if she was very unlucky. She sat up on her haunches, touching Beca's arm in quiet thanks, as the boys released their grip on the cord momentarily.

"Thank you. You are quite correct. Will you help me?" Aubrey asked and watched as Beca's small hands flew over the knots she had just made, untying them in seconds. Before Aubrey knew what was happening, Beca had them tied around her ankles, using her sneakers to soften the bite of the cord. Beca handed her the small first aid kit that Chloe had brought, which Aubrey tucked into the pocket of her sweat pants.

"Grab boy's hands easy now." Beca said, really trying to communicate her words. Beca gestured for Aubrey to go over the edge as she slunk over to where the boys where standing.

Aubrey twisted herself over the edge, going headfirst towards the crevice, thinking she wished she wasn't trying to be so gallant. She felt the slack being taken up and heard Luke grunt slightly as he took her weight as she went towards Nick.

Luke held onto Aubrey as tightly as he could with his one gloved hand. He could feel the skin on his hands tearing and ripping as he held on. He was a fit guy, probably more than was necessary and in that moment, he was grateful for every extra stomach crunch and arm curl he had done. His six pack was straining and bulging as he lowered Aubrey into the cave, supported easily by Jesse and Benji.

After thirty seconds or so, he felt the cord slacken and knew that Aubrey had reached the bottom.

**.o0o.**

"Nick?" Aubrey said as she came to within a few feet of the bottom of the crack in the Earth's crust. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I am doing?" Nick said, his voice eerily calm.

"What hurts?" Aubrey asked, as she put her hands on the ground, the rest of her body following quickly after. She immediately sat up, pulling the paracord away from her feet, feeling a bit woozy as all of the blood had collected in her head on the way down. She was a bit surprised at how well Beca had tied the knots.

"Nothing." Nick said, from somewhere in the shadows. Aubrey couldn't quite see him, the orange hue from the glow stick slightly tucked away around behind a large rock.

"Nothing?" Aubrey questioned. "Nick, where are you?"

"Over here." Nick called back.

"You said you hurt your leg." Aubrey said, finally removing the cords around her ankles. She felt the blood rush back to her feet.

"Well yes, it did sting a bit at first but it's fine now." Nick said, his tone calm, almost amused, displaying none of the pain and panic Aubrey had heard earlier in his voice.

"You dropped more than a hundred feet and nothing is broken?" Aubrey asked incredulously, rising to her feet and stamping a little to regain proper feeling and control back in them. "Are you the luckiest guy alive?!"

She looked around the cave, noting the floor was littered with small rocks. There was a haze in the air, a strong smell of sulphur and she silently cursed herself for not bringing an oxygen mask down with her. Searching the shadows for Nick, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light, Aubrey tried to locate him quickly so that they could both get out of the stinking pit they were in.

"Nick?" She asked again.

"I'm here!" He shouted as his voice echoed around the grotto.

"Where are yo – arrrrrrrgh!" Aubrey screamed as a rough pair of arms encircled her from behind. She felt herself being lifted off the ground before being slammed towards the rocky wall, only having a second to react. She raised her arms which took the brunt of the knock into the flinty surface but her head still smacked into the stones, causing an instant headache and her to see stars.

She fell back to the ground in a daze.

"Asawar janoo klingwar ismuko." Nick said as he grabbed Aubrey by her hoodie and lifted her off the ground. Aubrey tried to shake the fog from her mind and understand what Nick was saying.

"Nick?! What's -" Aubrey began to ask.

"-Heterjo vews exluorex polkmanahoq." Nick said, spit dripping from his mouth.

"I don't understand wh -" Aubrey tried again.

"- You. Fucking. Bitch." He said, slamming her back against the floor. Aubrey felt her shoulder blade hit a particularly sharp rock, the pain running down her arm in a hot wave.

"Nick, stop. Please." Aubrey whimpered but he pulled her back up by her jacket and forcibly shoved her head back into the rocks once more.

"Just fucking die. Alright?" He screeches. "Thurfuk abuk mantoriax."

"Who are you?" She asked as she tasted the bile in the back of her throat.

"I'm Nick. Nick Dartmouth. It's nice to meet you." He laughed mercilessly as he kicked Aubrey once more.

Nick pulled Aubrey to her feet and fluidly lifted her right up, way above his head. Aubrey knew she was in trouble; no human could lift a person from the floor to right above their head in one movement without so much as a grunt or wobble.

"Put me down Nick!" Aubrey squealed.

"Oh, I will put you down bitch." He snorted. "Down in the ground. You fucking ruined all my fucking plans you dumb, ugly little shit. This is my fucking assignment. MINE!"

He threw Aubrey against the wall again; this time her head making firm contact with the stones. She whimpered slightly as she felt her brain smash forward and her world started to spin. She lay, crumpled on the ground, unable to move.

"You weren't supposed to be in charge." He spat, straddling her body as she lay in the dirt. He kicked at her ribs with his heavy boot. "That was my fucking job. That team, those bastards up there, were supposed to be under my control; ready for when I take back my home. For when I reclaim Elementum."

"N ... N ... Nick?" Aubrey managed to say. "What's going on?"

"I'll show you what's going on." He said, reaching down and gripping her head tightly between his hands.

Aubrey watched open mouthed as Nick changed into a perfect carbon replica of herself, right before her very eyes.

"You ... you are a ... a Shapeshifter." Aubrey stuttered out.

"Bingo, brainiac!" He laughed, sounding exactly like her, the slight Southern American lilt copied flawlessly.

"How did ... how do you ...?" Aubrey stuttered, unable to follow everything that was going on.

"Magic!" He sneered, poking her with an exact copy of her left sneaker, just where she had been kicked moments before.

"Really?" Aubrey mocked.

"Hey, if it works for that dickhead up there with the cape." Nick said, raising his eyes to the daylight.

"You'll never get away with this Nick!" Aubrey coughed out.

"Oh, but I will!" He laughed mercilessly.

"Why did you ...?" Aubrey started to ask again.

"As if you didn't fucking know already, you stupid bitch!" Nick scoffed.

"I don't." Aubrey answered him truthfully, having never come across a Shapeshifter before.

"The redhead knows." Nick said. "And I'm pretty confident the Cave Girl has an inkling."

Aubrey thought back to the moment on the transport when Chloe had wanted to say something to her. She inwardly groaned before coughing a couple of times; the smell in the cave invading her nostrils without warning. She felt dizzy and sick.

"That'll be the toxic fumes. You won't last long down here." Nick laughed at her discomfort.

"How does it work?" Aubrey asked suddenly, trying to buy herself just a little more time.

"What?" Nick asked her, slightly taken aback by the seemingly random question amongst all the snark.

"Being a Shapeshifter. How does all of that work?" Aubrey clarified as she desperately tried to think of an escape plan.

"I've been immortal for many years now. I am indestructible." Nick bragged, not caring really that he was explaining his very being to Aubrey. "I cannot be killed as I can transform at will to an object that cannot be broken. I am able to regenerate, hence how my leg is almost fixed. I am known as an Aural Shapeshifter, I change my energy to resemble that of a person or animal. My father was a Suntherian; a Shapeshifter able to take on a constant, stable shift. He met my mother, a human, who had simply no idea he had come from another Galaxy. I've developed my skills over time. I need touch to transform completely. And my switch is quick. You saw how fast it was."

"You really won't get away with it!" Aubrey choked out, using every ounce of strength she had left to sound strong. "They'll figure it out."

"Oh but I will." He said, eerily. "I've been watching the way you are all morning. I'm you now. I'm Aubrey. I know your every thought. All your wiles and charms, all of your memories are now mine as well as all of the knowledge you have spent years gaining. And I have all your senses too."

Aubrey whimpered again, trying to take in what was happening.

"Wow, your sister is hot!" Nick said, his eyes darting about everywhere as he ran through the new memories.

"You leave her alone." Aubrey hissed through her teeth.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I might shift into her when I find her. Those tits are amazing. And I'd get to play with them all day." Nick taunted.

"She'll kill you -"

"-I doubt it. But you like tits as well, don't you?" Nick asked. "Not got a thing for guys, have you? Lucky me then. I don't have to put up with Luke's advances when I am pretending to be you. I can just tell him I'm gay. And move on to that fine redhead up there."

"Please ..." Aubrey began to say, the blood dripping from her head; collecting in her ear.

"Please what? Urthe benag qvuko seratox. I am successful. And unbeatable. And you, Aubrey Thea Posen, you are dead."

Nick raised his foot and kicked Aubrey harshly on the side of her head, the sound bouncing around the inside of the cave. Her world went black immediately; her consciousness lost.

Nick continued to stand near Aubrey's body for a moment, a fine blue powder beginning to coat her body.

"And if that doesn't kill you, the gases in this chamber will. They are pretty toxic and the vapours I will leave in my wake will destroy you within the hour. Goodbye bitch!" Nick sneered, a cruel smile on his face.

Nick walked back to the paracord dangling from the ceiling. He looked back towards Aubrey's still body and smirked. He sat on the ground and looped the paracord around his feet and ankles. He pulled on the cord a couple of times and immediately felt it go taut.

He grinned to himself, feeling wonderfully victorious as he began to rise from the floor. He would emerge above the crust as Aubrey Posen, leaving Nick Dartmouth behind in the dark. He was very much dead now.

**.o0o.**

"Aubrey?" Luke immediately asked as he, Jesse and Benji heaved one last time, bringing Nick up to the surface. Jesse had rushed forward to help pull him over the edge, unaware of what was going on or that Nick was now Aubrey. He had settled Nick onto the floor, removing the cords quickly, while the feeling returned to Nick's feet. "Where's Nick?"

"He's dead. Fumes got to him. I tried to save him. Sorry guys." Nick said, lowering his head to appear sad.

"Shit." Jesse said.

"Hmm." Nick murmured, hoping to avoid too many questions. "We need to keep low to the ground, guys."

"Of course." Luke said, crouching down on his heels besides Nick. "Are you okay Aubrey?"

"Super!" Nick said happily, silently cursing under his breath for appearing too happy. "Sorry I couldn't save Nick."

"What do we do with the body?" Benji asked.

"Leave it. Just leave it. There were toxic fumes down there and I don't want anyone else getting contaminated. Come on, let's tell the others and get moving. We need to keep going." Nick said, in a rather convincing impression of Aubrey.

"Wait, why didn't you bring it back up with you?" Jesse asked, suddenly.

Nick ignored the question by pretending to appear extremely distraught. He took in the team before him while Luke finished winding up the paracord into a manageable bundle once more. He unwrapped the tee shirt from his hand, coolly tugging back over his head as Chloe groaned, sad that the muscles were being covered up.

Nick knew if he played his cards right, this motley crew could be his forever and no one would ever know. He would be invincible, a perfectly honed fighting machine with enough minions to do his bidding until he was ready to strike. He'd be the best damn Agent that Elementum had ever seen. Being a Shapeshifter, he had more than a few advantages over any mere mortal. He could survive anything that any fellow Sleepwalker had to throw at him, any attack, any venom, anything. And he would start his revenge on Agent Brooks; payback for reaming him out in front of everyone the day before.

Nick knew that he would thoroughly enjoy the female form he had just found himself in. It had been far too long since he had shifted into a woman. It did help that Aubrey had a smoking hot body, right?

Could the day get any better?

"Sorry everyone. We tried to save Nick. But we were too late." Nick said, explaining the lack of body coming out of the ground with him.

"Dead?" Beca asked, narrowing her eyes and looking directly at Nick.

"Yes. Come on, you have all rested long enough. We need to keep moving. Another thirty miles before dark. Quick march and all that." Nick said, almost perfectly imitating Aubrey's command voice.

"Are we leavin' Nicky boy behind?" Amy asked, directing her question at anyone who would listen.

"Can't really do much for him now." Luke said, wiping his hands on his trousers. "I don't like it much either, but there _is_ a nest of those Woribilix aliens nearby and some distance would most certainly be a good thing now."

"We could ask Elementum to come and retrieve his body perhaps?" Cynthia Rose suggested while everyone packed up.

"Why did you leave him down there again?" Jesse asked the same question and Nick moved away from him.

"What are we going to do about water?" Cynthia Rose asked, already moving on to the next pressing matter.

"And food. Shame we can't run out for a barbie pizza." Amy laughed, in spite of the situation.

She earned a few grins in return.

"And a map would be good." Chloe mused.

"And we definitely need ta report that pack of Worry Bollocks when we git back." Amy ventured. "They can come and git 'em then."

"An air strike. Can I stay to watch?" Lilly muttered from somewhere underneath her fringe. "I like dead things."

"Are you hurt, Aubrey?" Cynthia Rose said, stopping by Nick as she moved to help collect up a few things.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled brightly, showing lovely white teeth. He remembered the first aid kit in his pocket, an exact replica of the one that Aubrey had in the crevice and reached inside to retrieve it. He winced a little as he stood on his sore leg; damaged by the fall. He hopped onto the other leg quickly, holding out the kit for Cynthia Rose. "Here, you might need this. Luke's hands must be pretty sore."

"Are you sure? You seem to be favouring your one leg?" Cynthia Rose asked, wanting to help. "It wouldn't be any trouble for me to look at it for you, see if we can get you fixed up."

"I _said_ I'm _fine_." Nick hissed, gritting his teeth at Cynthia Rose who backed away, palms up.

Nick bent down to gather up a few things, ignoring the searing pain in his left leg. He knew he needed to keep the calmness in his voice and not snark at everyone if he was to get away with this. After a few weeks, when no one would remember what Aubrey was like before, Nick could be the way he always was. The others would put Aubrey's initial friendliness down as being overly polite and newbie friendly. So for now, he had to be proper and nice and friendly and well behaved and all that boring kind of crap. Just until he had them in his power.

"Sorry Cynthia Rose ... just sad and angry about Nick, you know?" Nick said, pretending to be ashamed "I let him down, you understand? I'm really sorry for snapping at you."

"No sweat." Cynthia Rose said, already walking away to look at Luke's hands.

Nick straightened up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. The long blonde hair would have to go, he was sure of that. He couldn't wait to get alone so he could have a good long look at the body he had just morphed into. He looked around the group, seemingly all unconcerned with the large pack of Woribilix Aliens only 200 yards behind them. He would get this team licked into shape.

Oh, he wanted total control over the group and eventually would get rid of every single one of them. He would feed on their very souls to get what he wanted. He wanted complete control over Elementum and he had yet to begin to formulate the plan for that.

So for now the group would be useful.

He might have to get rid of the sister though, Stacie, who would know immediately that Nick was an imposter. But by playing the right hand, this façade could be kept up a long time. Stacie wasn't around at Elementum and she could easily be persuaded not to come.

He locked eyes with the redhead and smiled. He'd start with that tasty morsel right there and if Chloe put up a fight early on; well, so be it. Nick knew he could just move onto the next person. Recruits and new Agents die all the time, right? He could kill each and every one of them while boosting his own reputation by heroically trying to 'save' them. They didn't know he could fire laser bullets from his eyes or run faster than the wind. He had several tricks up his sleeve, including the ultimate weapon; pheromone breath. A single puff of air in the right direction would have the victim writhing in agony for days. As a Shapeshifter, he could easily leave a poisonous gas in his wake and tests would suggest that the new recruits hadn't the sense to walk away.

But a fleeting memory of Chloe's ability to sense things reared itself right across Nick's brain. There would be time for all that soon but for now, he would need to maintain a distance until they all felt comfortable around him. But yes, the redhead would soon learn that she needed to pay for all her peppiness and glee.

Oh yes.

* * *

_ A/N – Song Lyrics AC/DC - Night Prowler_

**Review Feedback:**

**Expert Ranger – **Nobody likes Nick. I hate him! There will be a little more of Nick to come! But he is definitely not a Ranger, right? You Rangers would have squashed him to pieces waaaay before now, huh?! Keep an eye out in the next few chapters for your name in print! I have an idea so keep reading x

**Guest – **I was checked when I received my 5 A Levels at school and also at University, when I earned my degree (a first, if you like the small details) in Accountancy, my CISI Diploma in Bookkeeping, my NVQ 2&amp;3 in Retail Financial Services, my entry into the various financial institutes such as CIMA, ACCA and AAT) and I don't think they found me to be 'retarded'. Slightly insane with an over active imagination; definitely. They also found me to be human where I make mistakes! But I am also English so I'll continue to spell colour as such until the Queen of England destines we join the rest of the world in losing our favoured 'u's :) But I do thank you for your review it shows you care enough to write, even if you don't like the story. Peace bruvva/sista x

**cuticlecareenetwork – **Thanks again mate for crossing my I's (not my eyes, I can manage that myself!) and dotting my t's (oooh, tea, white with one sugar please!). Appreciate everything. And your dear Jesse will have a very perverted moment in Chapter 15! x

**Lackluster Brilliance – **Dude, you know I couldn't write this without you and your enthusiasm! Haha! Who else sits up with me at 5am getting excited about Alien names and their capabilities? But Jesse needs that toner out there, it's got to be done buddy! And you know why! Keep reading, keep getting better and fighting and thanks for everything you have done on this chapter! xx

**Rubiksmaniac – **Here you go! Chapter 14 will be up and posted probably by Tuesday: I do need to stop faffing with it and get it posted! You can hear my Beta sighing, can't you?! But good luck with your exams mate x

**ch3ss101 – **Our dear Nick is just an arse! Loosely based off an ex and everything I hate about people who are dickheads! x

**cxcxcx386 -** I do love the fact that I made you smile all day long with my silliness :) But you gotta start sharing the love with all of the Bellas and the Trebles! You can do it!


	14. Long Forgotten Memories

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Fourteen – Long Forgotten Memories .o0o.**

* * *

_A/N - I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you like reading just as much. Please review, it helps me write quicker knowing folk are reading my waffle!_

_Also, if you want to create an Alien, there is always room for more. Leave a review or drop me a PM with your thoughts!_

* * *

**.o0o.**

Beca Mitchell was a week past her fifth birthday when she went missing from her home.

It had the promise to be a warm day and her mother had woken her early, before the sun was up, by tickling her feet under her blanket. Five year old Beca was a warm, friendly, very loving child; she adored being in the middle of everything, craved attention, loved to dance and sing and actually showed a talent far beyond her years. She loved flowers and faeries, story time and strawberry ice cream.

She was the centre of her parents' world.

Her mother taught her well and she was a proper little lady. She had a good vocabulary for a five year old and knew how to use her words. She would accompany her mother on errands, wanting to hold the basket of shopping and happy to haggle with the tradesmen. She had such a sunny disposition that the family would often find extras had been slipped in with the trade, a little gift for a beautiful, happy girl.

They would bake together in the afternoon. The smell of fresh bread and buns would always bring her father to the door, pretending to sniff the air like a hungry wolf. He would pat her pockets and check behind her ears before she would present him with a cake that she had made just for him; usually incredibly lopsided and misshapen and he would always declare it the best he had ever eaten.

Her mother would sit and brush her hair for hours, taking her time and care over the curls. She would fix bows in her hair, usually handmade to match her pretty floral dress and on special occasions and sometimes just because, she would weave flowers in her long tresses.

Her mother could dance and taught Beca well. Their home was small but by pushing the furniture to the sides of the room, there was always enough room to dance. Beca loved nothing more than to show her mother how well she could copy her, how alike the two of them were. And they were always singing; happy voices filling their home to the rafters.

She adored her mother, who would pepper her face with kisses every morning, holding her tightly to her chest and covering her with love. There was always magical cream to make the pain of a skinned knee go away and a freshly painted picture would appear in her bedroom overnight if she had been especially good the day before. Beca thrived on praise.

Like a lot of little girls her age, she was her father's most prized possession. She would beg to sit on his shoulders, to ride high so she could touch the leaves in the trees. She loved it when he flew her around above his head like an aeroplane so she could pretend to fly. He would blow raspberries on her belly and envelope her tiny hands in his large one, making her feel safe with such a simple action.

He showed her his world and she would often accompany him in his work, not really able to help but he liked to have her close by anyway. Her dark blue eyes and chocolate hair, so similar to his own, served to remind him that she was a carbon copy of him. She had a musical laugh which rang out clear and true and her legendary, tiny bear hugs were so very wanted.

She would steal the handkerchief he always kept in his pocket and he would chase her, pretending to be an angry bear or a tiger. She would shriek and run to her mother, trying to hide underneath her apron. Her fathers' punishments were always severe for this; the _tickling_ would last for hours.

He would read her a story at bedtime and he checked under the bed for monsters and Aliens before tucking her in. Her room was decorated simply, the walls adorned with fabric and hand painted pictures. She slept soundly and safely.

She was loved.

Beca could easily remember the last day she had with her parents. It was a Sunday and they were on the way to the market. Her father had dug over a patch of Earth on their land and promised her she could grow some sunflowers. She also wanted to raise peas and potatoes and her mother had promised to buy her a pretty little watering can and tools.

She skipped ahead of her parents, seemingly oblivious, as any small child should be, to any of the dangers that lay lurking around behind the boulders that littered the pathway or within the hollows of trees. She would run ahead, her arms outstretched, the sun warming her skin. A simple sound from either of her parents would bring her back to their side immediately.

They arrived at the market; a small gathering of local trades folk from the nearby towns. Guards would stand by; sharp shooters protecting the innocent as they went about their daily business. Money would exchange hands for the high end goods but more often than not, the exchanges were made by trade; a bundle of carrots for half a dozen eggs, a chicken for two loaves of bread and some buns. It was all very amicable.

Beca loved the market; she would stand at the craft stall for hours, lovingly stroking the beaded necklaces and the rings. She would run her fingers over the soft fabrics and the stall holder would often snip her a small piece for her to play with. After a while, she had collected enough for her mother to stitch her a little blanket for her best friend; a small brown bear with a tuft of hair she called Otto. He travelled everywhere with her, was tiny enough to be carried under her arm, but big enough for the cuddle to feel _just_ right.

Beca was standing by the seeds stall when the first shout went out.

Blissfully unaware of what was about to happen, Beca was playing with the little seed pouches on the stall. She knew her mother was trading their cakes and biscuits for a pair of shoes and her father was by the tools stand. He looked over every few seconds to where she was playing.

At first, the guard seemed to be pointing at something far off in the distance, and the warning call made everyone begin to twitch on their toes. The high walls of the area they lived in usually kept everything outside that needed to be and everyone inside where it should be. A few market traders began to pack up their stalls, throwing things haphazardly into boxes and carts.

Beca flicked her eyes up to the guard as he turned and yelled to the group in the market below him. She watched as he drew his weapon, a long bow with silver arrows adorned with different coloured tips. She knew the guards name. Martin sometimes helped her father with his work and would often bring a few marbles for Beca to play with when he visited.

Her father and Martin would often go into the shed towards the back of the garden and he would show Martin how to use the different weapons her father kept in there. Beca didn't know what they were all for or why her father had so many but he said it was from the time when he was a boy and before he had met her mother. He would show Martin how to fish and hunt, how to set a trap and find fresh water, often taking his little daughter along for the day as well. She learnt to live off of the land.

Beca was so fixed on her day dream she didn't even see the first shower of sparks. She had completely missed the Sejorkik {say jaw kick} Alien firing its flares into the market place, taking out Martin and another guard with the first shot. They both landed in the middle of the square, their bodies blasted with holes from the laser flares. The shower of sparks rained down on the place, flooding the area with skin searing flashes.

Beca turned to watch as Martin's head, detached neatly from his body, rolled down the soft slope towards her. She looked up to see her father racing across the stony floor, almost tripping over in his efforts to get to her. Beca screamed as another blast resounded, the deafening, high pitched screech promising more laser embers and pain. Her father fell to his knees beside his daughter.

"Run Beca. You have to run away." He said, pulling her in for a quick embrace.

"But Papa, I'm scared." Beca whispered, tucking into her father's shoulder as another shower of sparks rained down on them, crackling like fireworks. "It's so very loud.

"I know, little one. But be safe. Run to the caves in the mountain. I'll come and find you."

He thrust the things he had in his hands into the leather bag that had rolled down the hill, having become separated from Martin's shoulders. He flung it around Beca's neck, no time to adjust the straps even though the bag reached well past her knees.

"Papa?" Beca said, stroking his face. "I want to stay with you."

"Run Beca. Go now. It's not safe here." Her father said urgently, pulling her cardigan around her shoulders and buttoning it up properly.

"Papa, it'll be dark soon." Beca began to cry.

"Be safe. We'll come to find you later. Use the tunnels. You know the way when you get to the other side." He turned to grab at a few more items that were rolling past them on the small incline, before shoving them into the bag around her shoulders. "Go Beca. It's the only way to keep you safe."

"Please Papa -" Beca pleaded.

"-I love you Beca." Her father said, tears poking into the corner of his eyes. He withdrew the handkerchief from his pocket, rubbed his face with it before shoving it into one of the pockets in the bag. "Put this outside the cave and I'll know where to find you."

"Papa, I love you, please don't send me away." Beca begged, clinging on to her father.

"I have to. We have to fight here and it's not safe for you. Stay hidden in the caves." He picked up his little girl, covering her with his body as best he could as the vicious, hot laser bolts cut into his skin. He ran with her across the market square to the small tunnel entrance that used to transport water. Beca was small enough to fit easily into the channel and he pushed her through the opening. "I love you baby. Run for Papa."

She fell into the passageway, bashing her knees, on the rough, uneven surface. She cried out in pain but as she turned to run back to her father, he was already gone and the gate covering the entry closed. She pulled on the iron gate crying out for him as she heard the screams of people being ripped apart by the lasers. She watched as fire engulfed the stalls, the white heat reducing them all to a mess within seconds. People were yelling. The guards were firing weapons aimlessly into the unsafe world outside the walls. Everything was being reduced to a pile of ash and dust.

She turned and began to run down the tunnel, the leather bag bashing on the back of her legs, when she could no longer stand the noise. She fell more times than she could remember as the tunnel sloped downwards, tripping over her own feet. The walls were covered in shadows and the dimly lit corridor echoed with the sounds of her footsteps. Soon she was in complete darkness.

She was frightened.

And alone.

She ran her hand along the relatively smooth subway wall and felt the flooring begin to rise. She knew that meant it was going up hill. And uphill meant towards the caves that her father had told her to go. She knew the caves he had meant for her but it usually took them half a day's climb to get there. But her father had insisted that was where she should go so that was where she would wait for him.

She tried her very best to be brave as she splashed along the wet floor and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Why hadn't her father come with her? Why had he locked the gate and sent her away? Where was her mother? Had she been killed by the lasers?

After what seemed like forever, she felt a rush of cool air on her cheeks. She hadn't realised she had been crying as the breeze tickled her face. She saw a dim light up ahead and ran as fast as she could to the outside.

She had no idea where she was when she ran out into the dim daylight. She hadn't realised that in the tunnels below, she had gotten turned around and hadn't known of the several crisscrossing pathways laying uncharted for so long beneath the rocky mountainside. No one ever used the tunnels anymore so no one thought to map them.

She was completely in the opposite direction of where she should have been.

She shivered as she looked around her. To the left was an unyielding mountain range, to the right the river bed. She knew the river bed would take her back towards home so she decided to head towards there. But wait, her father had told her to go to the caves. Knowing the caves were up high; she remembered looking down into the valley as her father pointed out their town below, it was as small as a drop of rain to the young Beca, she knew she had to keep walking up the mountains, towards the clouds.

She looked down at her hands. She hadn't realised she was grasping some of the packets of seeds that she had been playing with in the market. She felt ashamed. She hadn't bartered for them, hadn't given the lady anything in return for them. She would ask her father to sort that out when he came to find her.

She swung the leather bag around her. It was now feeling very heavy but she knew she had to keep everything her father had put in there safe. She slipped the seed packets into the outside pocket before she hitched it back onto her shoulder.

She began to walk up the hill.

**.o0o.**

It was pitch black by the time she realised she was completely lost. The mountain she was on was not the one she had known and gone up with her father. The river bed she thought she had known was actually just a creek and not the winding stream she thought it was; the one that ran past their home.

She slipped and tripped over the flinty face of the mountain, and caught her legs on many brambles and thorns. She was tired and began to stumble.

Catching her eye, she saw an orange glow in the distance._ 'It's a house'_, she thought to herself and made herself run towards the coloured light. She hadn't realised it would take her until the early morning to reach the glow, her little legs barely able to carry her another step.

When she got there, several hours later, she wept with sadness when she saw it was just an orange beacon, one of the ones placed there centuries before to act as a marker for an aircraft to land. She saw a small hut nearby; the roof was missing over a large portion of the building and the door was covered in claw marks but she headed over to it anyway.

Inside the hut, there was a small chair, a large upturned glass bowl and a lot of dead leaves and twigs. She entered the hut, calling out a couple of hellos as she walked in. She was met with silence.

She took the leather bag off of her shoulder and placed it on the chair. She carefully lifted the flap of the bag and pulled out her father's handkerchief. She ran her fingers over the fabric for a second before unfolding it gently. She walked back outside and looked for a place to hang it like her father had asked her to do. She hoped he would be here soon.

She wanted to go home.

She curled up on the chair, tucking her feet underneath her dress, and laid her head on her arms. She watched the door, waiting for her father to come.

A few hours later, a strange scratching noise woke her up. She jumped up out of the chair and raced to the door. There was nobody there and the handkerchief she had placed there the night before was still swaying slightly in the breeze.

She squinted into sun.

In the distance she thought she could see the mountain that her father had meant. She returned back inside and gathered up her belongings. It didn't take long.

She left the hut, collected the handkerchief on her way through and began to walk quickly towards the mountain.

**.o0o.**

Beca reached the mountain six days later.

She had picked up a hacking cough and a fever that kept her warm through the night, along with more scrapes to her knees and a large welt on her back from when she fallen into the river. Her head was pounding and her feet were sore.

She had opened the leather bag on her second day, surprised to find all sorts of things inside. She had found a large number of apples, some cake and a large bottle of something fizzy that made her burp, stumble around and singing loudly and then sleep for ten hours after drinking it. She didn't like it as it gave her a headache the next day. She had kept the bottle though and filled it with water from the streams whenever she could.

Feeling quite victorious, Beca climbed the last few hundred feet up the mountain. It certainly looked like the one she had been to with her father, but so had the last nine hills she had climbed. She stood and looked over at the valley below her, not recognising anything.

Noticing a small cave up to her left, she headed up in that direction. The slit in the rock face was thin, and there was little chance a grown man would have been able to get in.

She entered the cave and liked what she saw. Inside it was about the same size as her bedroom at home. It was dry with a fine, soft sand covering the floor. She knelt down on it, running her fingers through the grains. It was perfectly dry. She took off her socks and shoes, worn down almost completely with the trek, and dug her toes into the powder. She smiled for the first time in days at the sensation.

She pulled her leather bag towards her and tipped out the contents, finally able to look at everything properly. There were lots of things inside and she separated everything out so she could see what her father had put in her bag.

There was the little gardening tool set that her father had been looking at so she put the seeds that she had stolen next to that. There were some more apples and she bit into one hungrily. There was also a small gun; she knew what this was as she had seen her father show Martin in his shed. In the bottom of the bag, she found some bullets. Putting that to the back of the cave, she half buried it in the sand, knowing she wasn't allowed to play with weapons.

She found a small laser gun, the type that could be charged by the sun. They didn't do a lot of damage and they certainly couldn't maim the way the Sejorkik had hurt her neighbours but it could easily burn the skin off a small animal. She found some rope, a few sheets of plastic wrapping and some tape. There was also a tin cup and a set of very sharp knives, one very large knife like her father had when he went hunting and some small ones as well. She recognised Martin's smaller bow and his colourful arrows. Beca snatched up the metal slingshot and hugged it to her chest. Taking the marbles from her cardigan pocket, she put those next to the slingshot, ready to play with later.

There were a few things that she didn't know what they were called or what they were used for so she gathered those up and put them to one side of the cave.

She spotted her father's handkerchief. Moving quickly, she swooped it up and held it close to her face. She couldn't remember what he smelt like and this made her cry. She looked around the cave in search of a stick. Finding a short, stubbly, thin branch, she dragged it to the entrance of the cavern and placed the handkerchief around one of the branches. Her father had asked her to do this so he would know where to find her.

She repeated this ritual every day for the next eleven years.

To say Beca Mitchell could look after herself was an understatement.

Living amongst the caves with just the wind for company, she soon learnt how to take care of herself. After a year of living in the grotto, she began to think of it as home and had a pretty decent routine. She quickly forgot about her bedroom and her toys and while she desperately tried to recall what her parents looked like, the memories faded pretty quickly. She remembered her fathers' words to her so each morning and evening she would scale the massive trees in the forest, always on the look out for a fellow human.

She taught herself to swim in the stream at the bottom of her mountain, and eventually as she got older, she caught fish easily in her mouth as she swam along the river bed.

Beca learnt how to make fire, the teachings of her father not always dormant in her young brain. Striking flint stones together and keeping the wood dry were two very important memories for the young girl. She collected wood every morning, leaving it inside the cave to dry before she burnt it. She filled her bottle with water from the stream and kept that cool at the back of the cave. She found a flat piece of slate that served as a dish to hold her food. She gathered moss for a bed and would replenish when it became hard. Each night she would sleep with her head on the leather bag and dream of her family and the last time she saw them.

The cave served as home.

She had fashioned together a little garden on the flat ground a couple of hundred yards below the entrance to her cave. She had planted the seeds she had stolen all those years ago and regularly produced potatoes, carrots, tomatoes, peas, beans, radishes, beetroot and corn.

Although Beca didn't remember the name of all of the things she grew; she knew what potatoes and the peas looked like and her turnover yield was high and she had plenty to eat. She tended to her little garden every day, picking off the bugs and making sure there were no dead leaves. She watered it when the sun was hot and talked to the plants as if they were her friends, singing softly for the first two years until she began to forget all the words to her songs.

In the winter she learnt to cover everything with some of the plastic she had and the vegetables would still grow, albeit not as well and certainly only half the amount. She built a little rock wall around her garden to prevent snakes and rabbits stealing her food.

She liked the rabbits though. They made her laugh and she would leave them the carrot top and leaves for she didn't care much for the taste of them. She liked the way they cleaned themselves and copied their movements in the stream when she swam.

She tried to copy the birds and the way they would stretch out their arms and jump from the branches, realising too late that they had a magic that she simply didn't. She would sit crossly on the ground after falling from the trees, rubbing whatever had been hurt.

Each morning she would recite the numbers her mother had taught her and she would desperately try and remember the number and letters that she had been shown her from the books they read together. She would write the letters over and over again in the sand in the cave, hoping that when her parents came to find her, she would be able to show them that she hadn't forgotten all that they had taught her.

Each evening she would talk to the wind and tell her mother and father that she was very much alive. And that she loved them. And she really hoped they would come for her soon. She tried not to cry very much, learning that the tears made the day longer.

She decorated her cave with flowers but was always sad when they died. She found different coloured rocks and made patterns with those instead.

As the years went by, Beca toughened up. No longer fitting in her child's summer dress, she fashioned a covering of sorts to protect her from the weather. She no longer really felt the cold of winter anymore or the heat of summer, she just adapted to whatever the season was. She could fully acclimatize to the environment around her.

Her hair grew long and she tried to keep it neat by plaiting it when she remembered. The winters were her least favourite time and the snows turned her skin blue. She doubled her stores of wood in the corner of her cave and kept the fire burning as much as she could, sleeping for hours, trying to keep warm. She learnt that by running fast, she could warm up quickly and as long as she kept by the fire, she was okay.

She learnt that by putting food by the fire, the vegetables grew hot and tasted so much better. She liked to put the potatoes in the fire; they turned from hard to soft and hot within a short time. When it was really cold and the icy crystals on the inside of the cave made her breath turn white, she put a lot of potatoes into the fire and after a while they would be hot and she would put them in her bed and they warmed her up as she fell asleep.

In the morning, she could eat them before getting up.

She liked the peas the most. She liked to pop them out of the pods and would play a game with herself to catch them in her mouth as they flew out of the long, green stalks. It made her giggle and she liked to laugh.

When Beca was around ten, she woke to the sound of horrendous rain outside. She quickly jumped up from the floor and out from under the plastic sheet that she used to cover herself with at night. She placed the small tin cup she had just outside the door, collecting the rain water to save her a trip down to the stream.

She stood in the rain and listened, her senses tightly honed to listen for anything out of the ordinary. She had successfully managed to avoid any major altercations with a Sleepwalker so far, successfully hiding in her cave, poking at least a toe out every day for fresh air and light.

She had seen the strange beings moving around at night as she clung to the shadows of the mountainside. They fired coloured lights from their hands and eyes, setting fire to anything they could find that would burn easily. They found animals and birds in the trees and killed them which made Beca sad as she liked to watch them play.

She felt fear and hatred when she saw the Sleepwalkers that had killed Martin and the people from her village and she really didn't like the ones that had made her Papa send her away. She stayed still when she saw them, even when they brushed past the hillside where she lived.

She had ceased to care about being on her own a long time ago, stopped crying when she banged her head or when something sharp tore into her skin. She simply became better at avoid the low rocks and kept herself small when passing through the tunnels on one of her investigative expeditions. She was small and skinny, light on her feet and she was grateful that she was so agile. Her feet were hardened to the stones and her toes could grip in the wet, having outgrown her shoes many years before.

But now, as she lay with her ear to the ground, she could hear something small and light approaching from the right, near to the stream. She stood up quickly as a tiny noise sounded from beyond the trees. Gathering her thoughts, she ran up the bough, her toes gripping the trunk. She was light and nimble and able to scale the branches in seconds.

Beca looked down as something small and furry stopped by the entrance to her cave. She wasn't sure what it was but it made a funny sound as it wagged a tail. It sat on the ground and sniffed at her tin cup. Beca climbed back down the tree and approached the hairy thing with four legs.

"Beca." She said to the puppy and waited for it to respond.

The small dog yawned before turning to lick its back leg.

"Me Beca." She repeated.

The puppy cocked an ear before yawning again and made a cute little noise that made Beca jump. She crouched down next to the fuzzy haired creature and tickled the top of its head. He bucked up his head, rubbing at her hands. A vague recollection flittered across her memory as she thought back to the time when she would go to market with her parents. She desperately tried to remember and focus on her thoughts and she could now clearly see these hairy four legged things as friends, playing with owners.

"Oh. Dawg." She said, smiling for the first time in a year. "Me Beca. You dawg."

The puppy yawned for the third time before getting up and heading into the cave. Beca followed, closely behind it, happy to be out of the rain and in the company of such a happy little fellow.

Beca and the puppy soon found a comfortable routine; the puppy never having left her side since the day he came to find her. Beca looked in the woods and on the mountainside for more puppies but never found anything. She knew there was a dwelling a days walk towards the morning sun; she had come across it several times over the years but had never ventured closer, now fearful of humans and always conscious of her need to be inside or at least near the shadows when the Sleepwalkers passed through.

The puppy grew, much to her delight. He stopped chewing her toes at night and making those silly little sounds when the leaves fell from the trees or when bugs would wander across the sandy floor at night. As he grew older, she found the sounds he made deepened and it caused her hours of fun trying to copy him and laughing at his face when she repeated what he had said.

After a few weeks, she was trying to signal to him to come to her and realised she needed to call him something. Not having the memory for names, she thought long and hard for two days and nights before she awoke during the thunderstorm with the name Otto on her lips. She had no idea where the name had come from or what it was but as she whispered the name into the silky left ear of her puppy, he responded by rolling onto his back for her to scratch his belly. She took that as a sign that he liked his name. And as Otto grew, she taught him tricks, using hand signals as her lack of words prevented spoken commands.

As he changed from a puppy into a dog, she too changed from a child into a young lady. Her body developed and the summer dress she had always had since she was a small child no longer served its purpose. She ripped the dress into strips, using them to bind her chest as those _things_ that grew in front of her at an alarming rate, hurt when she ran and the binding stopped them bouncing around so much. She had kept the skirt portion of the dress around her hips simply because she couldn't rip it off and it hugged her hips quite well.

Otto had lived with Beca for a couple of years when he began digging at the back of the cave one day. He dug into the sand and found the stash of weapons that she had buried there on her first day in the cave. She had cleanly forgotten all about them as she blew the sand out of the mechanisms and cleaned the bow and arrows in the stream, drying them carefully by the fire. Seeing the weapons brought back memories of a time forgotten and she vowed to learn how to hunt and fish and use the weapons properly. She practiced for hours, aiming at objects in the distance and some close by as well.

She soon became strong.

Although she didn't know it, she eventually turned sixteen and despite being small, she was now a fully fledged, developed young woman. Her routine didn't alter, she still climbed the trees every day looking for signs of her father, she still hung the handkerchief outside every morning and she was now an amazing shot with her bow. She had worked hard with the gun but had limited bullets and while she retrieved the casings to try and use them again and again, it became hard to master the weapon. She practised her skills with a knife and her aim with a homemade spear was excellent. She could throw a rock well into the distance and the sticks she threw into the stream (she liked to watch them float away) always found their way back to her with a very soggy Otto behind her.

He slept with her on her moss bed every night; she curled her body around his and he kept her warm when the cold weather brought the white powder outside. He licked her face in the morning; he kept her company in the afternoon and he prowled around the entrance to the cave at night time before falling into bed with her with a sigh.

Otto was six when he saved Beca's life.

Her hearing was sharp and her eyesight perfect. She could hear the change in the weather and could sense danger when it was imminent. She was no longer afraid of the shadows in the cave but one early morning, she awoke when Otto was startled and saw a shadow of an unfamiliar shape on the wall. She kept still, wondering if a tree branches had finally fallen in the storm from the previous week. The shape moved and she jumped, an unfamiliar pain shooting through her heart.

Otto jumped off the moss bed, reacting immediately, making the loud booming noise he did when he got excited. The creature that had entered the cave was a Prowcix Alien, although Beca didn't know it at the time. A Prowcix {prow six} Alien had no weapon to call its own; it was just a mean son of a bitch. It launched itself at Beca before she could react; unnaturally for her, she was slow to respond.

The Prowcix began to choke her, beating her about the head and scratching at her body. She felt a fiery agony run through her, something she hadn't experienced for a long time, other than the time she had fallen out of the tree and one of her fingers had bent into a funny shape for a time. She bellowed, screeched and yelled; using all the vocal noises she could to get the Prowcix off of her.

She fought gallantly for someone of her size. She was strong, her arms muscular from climbing trees, her legs physically powerful from running through streams and over boulders and her abs well defined and rock solid. She fought with the Prowcix, kicking it, pushing it away with her arms as the Prowcix squeezed its tentacle fingers around her throat.

Beca found she couldn't breathe, she felt her face flame as she continued to buck underneath the Alien. She was seeing spots before her eyes and she felt her arms begin to buckle and she found she was nearly unable to hold the grey, hairy, seven foot Alien off of her for much longer. She knew she was losing the battle.

Until Otto came to her rescue.

He bit the Alien's legs, causing black gunk to ooze from the bite marks. Otto jumped onto the Prowcix's back as it hurt his mistress, ripping its ears from its head. This caused the creature to rear its head, turn around and begin to attack Otto. Suddenly free, Beca was able to leap off of the bed that she shared with Otto and pulling the knife she kept by the cave entrance, she plunged it deep into the Alien's neck, severing its head cleanly from its shoulders, despite gasping for air, a dull pain across her throat.

She looked down as the head rolled away, its bright yellow eyes and green tongue a horrible sight to see. Beca picked up the head and walked to the cave entrance, throwing the skull as far into the trees as she could.

She came back into the cave to find Otto lying on his side.

"Otto." She said, clicking her fingers, wanting him to get up and move so she could move the Alien's body out of the way.

He whimpered.

"Otto." She said again, sinking to her knees. She ran her hands along his dark fur and was surprised to find wetness. She lifted her hands to look and couldn't understand why they were bright red. She wiped her hands in the sand, reaching for the cardigan that she had since she was a child to dry her hands on.

"Otto?" She said, cocking her head to one side. Otto tried to stand and it became obvious to Beca that he was hurt. She understood now. The Prowcix Alien had torn into him, ripping open his stomach. Beca knew he had saved her life and she didn't know what to do to save his. She had previously witnessed animals go to sleep and never wake up before. Sensing he was going to sleep forever; she flung herself down on top of him, kissing his head and stroking his ears.

"Otto. Otto. Otto." She sobbed. He had been her family for longer than her parents. She had never felt pain like this. Otto lifted his head and licked her face, tasting her tears for the last time. He whimpered again and laid his head down on her lap. He closed his eyes and she cuddled him to her.

He never woke up again.

Beca sat with him for the longest time. She held him close until he began to get cold. She felt empty inside, very sick and her whole body hurt from the attack on herself. But the pain in her heart was unbearable. She didn't want anything else to get to Otto and she knew from a fleeting memory that when something went to sleep, you dug a hole and put it in the ground where it would be safe forever.

She stood, spilling the dog from her lap as she thought for a moment. Going to the cavern entrance, she caught sight of her vegetable patch, her pride and joy. She knew what she had to do.

She left the cave and went to her garden, ripping up everything out of the ground, flinging it left, right and centre. She clawed at the ground, digging as far as she could with her bare hands. They were bloody and sore and she had broken all of her nails by the time she had dug a hole big enough for Otto; a medium size dog with an overly large head and enormous paws.

She hurried back to the cave and wrapping Otto's head in her childhood cardigan, she carried the heavy dog down to his resting place. After laying him in the ground, she covered him with flowers and leaves and even put in some of her spare bullet casings. She didn't know why but just felt like she should leave him with something belonging to her. She covered him over with earth and laid down on top of the ground, unable to move or speak with sadness.

"Otto." She said, one final time, kissing her fingers and pushing them into the ground.

Standing firmly, she made her way back to the cavern, collected her weapons and her food supplies, packing the leather bag with everything she owned. She didn't want to be in the cave any more; the body of the Prowcix rapidly staining her sandy floor. The last thing she did was to pick up the now tattered and very weathered handkerchief tethered to the outside of the cave. She took one last look at the cavern where she had lived for eleven years, cried one last tear and walked away.

She would have to find a new cave and begin again.

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend _  
_We've known each other since we were nine or ten _  
_Together we've climbed hills and trees _  
_Learned of love and ABC's _  
_Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees_

_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die _  
_When all the birds are singing in the sky _  
_Now that spring is in the air _  
_Pretty girls are everywhere _  
_Think of me and I'll be there_

_We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun _  
_But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time_

She spent three weeks wandering the mountains, before coming across a man, walking out in the fields. He had a 'dawg' like Otto, similar in colouring and features and for a moment she was startled, thinking it _was_ him.

The farmer, out for an early morning check on his field was shocked beyond words at the sight of the long, dark haired girl, wearing nothing but strips of cloth, covered in mud, black gunk, blood and more than a few bruises and battle scars, staggering about amongst his turnips.

The shock of seeing an Otto look-a-like and the fact Beca hadn't eaten for over two weeks as well as the attack three weeks prior, brought her to her knees in front of the farmer; her world turning black instantly. She was so tired and beyond caring that she even forgot to feel fear at meeting another human, her first contact with one for years.

The fear came two days later when she woke up to find herself in a soft bed, with fabric over the top of her. She had no idea where she was but everything looked strangely familiar, like she had been in a room like this before. She looked under the fabric covering her body and was surprised to see she had threads on her body as well. She had tubes of colour wrapped around her legs and covering her top half was a soft material similar in style to the dress she had always had, just a lot shorter.

She looked around in surprise, not feeling the wind coming through the wall. She got out of the soft bed, surprised that the covering was white and soft not green like the moss she was used to. She walked over to the hole in the wall and was surprised as anything that when she tried to reach out through the hole, her hand was stopped by an invisible barrier. She poked at it with her fingers as another human came into view, different features to the last one, softer, with white teeth like her own. She had the same bumps on her chest like Beca did so she reasoned she was a girl like her.

Beca hadn't seen this type of Sleepwalker before and she was afraid. She ran back to the bed and flung herself over the other side, with her back against the wall. She peeked over the top of the bed and watched as the girl pushed the wooden covering back into the hole on the other wall and stepped further into the room.

She smiled as she set down a tray onto a wooden box.

"I'm Maria." The girl said, holding out a white piece of slate, with all sort of different coloured items on the top. She stood away from the bed, keeping a distance until Beca felt braver to come forward.

"Maaa reeee aaah." Beca repeated as she accepted the soft, yellow, spongy substance and the familiar red balls that she had grown in her garden. She sank back behind the bed again.

"What's your name?" The girl laughed and pointed to Beca.

Beca didn't know what she was asking so the girl pointed to herself again.

"Maria." She spoke softly, before pointing to Beca again. "I'm Maria. Who are you?"

"Maaa ree ah." Beca said, realising it was what she called herself. "Beca."

"Your name is Beca?" Maria asked.

"Beca." Beca said, repeating herself, pointing to her chest.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Beca. Eat your cheese and tomatoes and I'll send my Aunt and Uncle in."

Beca climbed back onto the bed and sank back into the pillows as Maria left the room. She was confused as anything but the girl had a nice smile and had given her a yellow food that was nice and soft.

She was puzzled as to what was going on.

The door opened again and another human with bumps came in, followed by the 'dawg' and quickly shifted onto the bed. She had funny dots on her face and lines by her eyes, like someone had drawn them on with a pencil.

"Hello Beca. I'm Iris. How are you?" Iris said, leaning forward to stroke the hair out of Beca's eyes. Beca flinched but there was something pretty about the human's eyes; it was the same look Otto had had when he wagged his tail. "I didn't expect my husband to come back with you that morning when I sent him out to check on his turnips."

She laughed and Beca felt a warmth for the first time in a long time. Her laugh was nice, like the sunshine after a rainstorm.

"Beca." She said. She pointed to the dog. "Otto?"

"Yes, you are Beca. But what is 'Otto'?" Iris asked.

"Otto." Beca said and pointed at the dog again. "Otto!"

"This is Zack." Iris said, stroking the dog's head. "Zack."

Beca nodded and played with her sleeve.

"Where are you from?" Iris asked. "Where is home?"

"Home?" Beca asked, she knew that word. She lifted her hand to show Iris the mountain in the distance. "Home."

"Where are your parents?" Iris continued her questions and upon seeing the blank expression, she asked. "Mom? Dad?"

Beca shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Iris patted the sheets on the bed and smoothed the soft fabrics covering Beca's knees.

"Well you are just going to stay here with us until we can figure out what we are going to do with you! Get some rest Beca."

**.o0o.**

Beca stayed with the family for eleven months. She learnt to speak basic words again, was taught how to read, learnt how to eat with something other than her fingers and learnt how to wear clothes. The last thing irked her. She wasn't used to wearing clothes and the seams scratched at her legs and the fabric tickled her belly.

But she followed what Maria and her brother Oscar did, copied the words they wrote out for her every night and they didn't seem to even mind when she threw the books and pencils away in frustration. They taught her about life, the Sleepwalkers and as she grasped a near perfect understanding of the English language, she could ask simple questions.

She, in turn, taught them how to fish, hunt and swim.

After a while, she and Oscar became close and he would take her for walks and they would just sit together under the stars in the evening. Although Beca couldn't name the constellations, but when Oscar showed her a picture of one, she was able to point out its location in seconds. She would often bring home leaves or flowers, dead birds and bugs and race to look up the information to find out what it was, and would repeat the name for hours until they begged her to stop.

Beca would spend hours reading things in books, on the internet, soaking up the details like a sponge. She showed an intelligence far beyond her years. She still missed Otto every day and wished he was here with her. She learnt about the Alien that killed him and was shocked to discover that they world had been over run with life forms from another planet. She vowed to help rid the earth of the vile creatures. She learnt about Elementum and Freedom Fighters and while the farmer, Ulric and his wife Iris, insisted she stay with them for a while longer, Beca was itching to get to the place in England.

She worked on the farm in return for a bed and food. While she was quiet and didn't say much, she understood everything that the family said to her. She spent more time with Oscar; he took her into the nearby town and they got permanent pictures placed on their skin. She loved this and got more done as she saved up her money. Maria cut her hair and Beca was surprised that it hadn't hurt. She played with the pieces that had fallen to the floor and put them outside for the birds to line their nests with. She liked the coloured stones that Maria wore in her ears and the family would often wake up in the morning to find Beca had pierced another hole in her ear. She just liked the decorations.

After a fashion, she was taken to a doctor who declared her fit and healthy, albeit a bit small for her age. The dentist was also happy with her, her teeth clean and strong, not tarnished at all with sugar or bad things. They had tried to give her an identity and the local law enforcement gave her an ID bracelet with her name on it.

With a lot of coaching and encouragement, she remembered her surname. It had been Iris' idea when she had first thrown the strips of cloth away that Beca had worn for years. There was an incredibly faded name on the label and Iris could just make out the second name's first letter as M. This brought forth a week of going through all the M surnames they could think of and something had triggered in Beca when they had got round to Mitchell.

The law enforcement found no record of a Beca Mitchell within a two hundred mile radius. Beca had explained that she had walked a long way but no other details were found and the case was closed. They were able to pinpoint her birthday to within a few weeks and she accepted that.

She was happy for a time.

**.o0o.**

She left the family in the dead of night, taking nothing with her but the clothes on her back and her leather bag and a couple of mementoes a few weeks after reading about Elementum.

She knew she must look ungrateful to the family that had given her everything but Oscar had lied to her; said he would always be by her side and he had given her something called a promise. She wasn't sure what a promise was but he had squeezed her hands when he had said it so she just assumed it was invisible, like magic.

She needed to leave. He had made her do things she didn't really understand what they were but had asked her to trust him but she had felt a warmth in her belly and a peace that she hadn't remembered. He promised he would never leave her.

Oscar had taken her dancing, to a place where they showed big, moving pictures on a massive screen and he had walked across the fields holding her hand. He had put his lips on hers, passionately giving her her first kiss. He had held her when she cried about her mother, father and Otto. He had stroked her back and told her he loved her.

They found she had a certain level of humour about her; she could wisecrack and joke with the best of them. She was quick witted and sarcastic, gentle mocking those that she cared about. She found that the sarcasm kept people at bay and they stopped asking so many questions, letting her just be.

She didn't really understand what he was asking her to do when he told her to take her clothes off and get into bed with him. When he had fallen asleep, a few minutes after he had been lying on top of her, making her feel so incredibly relaxed and wanted as he kissed her all over and just loved her, she snuggled into his shoulder and felt quite happy as he pulled her closer to him in his sleep.

Oscar taught her how to play the drums, his instrument of choice. She was actually pretty good and it seemed obvious that she had a natural talent with music. She began to learn music properly and within a few short weeks, was playing the drums as good as Oscar.

He picked flowers for her, wrote her simple notes to make her laugh and he faithfully promised he would always be there for her. She believed him. He loved her. She loved him. Until the day he went to town to trade his Uncle's turnips. He hadn't taken any weapons with him, the threat of Sleepwalkers in the area minimal.

He never saw the Brewhiss Alien. Never stood a chance. Like everyone else she had ever cared about, he had left her alone in the world as well. She felt her heart completely harden and she knew she shouldn't ever let anyone get close to her ever again.

Beca couldn't handle all the sadness and she didn't know how to control her grief. She shut herself away in the room she shared with Maria. She stopped eating, couldn't talk to anyone, pushed everyone away. She hated the house. It smelt of Oscar.

She took one of his shirts with her, the one he liked to wear a lot. She took a still picture of them all, her family for just a few months. She carefully emptied the little box where she kept her money. She packed her weapons.

By this point she had mastered a grand knowledge of weaponry, earning bullets for chores so she could practice shooting at tin cans. She pictured the Prowcix Alien every time she shot her weapon, fired her bow and practiced using her knife. She wanted to destroy each and every Sleepwalker, in revenge for Otto and for stealing her childhood from her.

And then she left.

She had arrived at Elementum in the dead of night and survived three days outside before someone finally let her in and while that part of her life would be told another time; they were amazed at her survival skills out amongst the Sleepwalkers.

And now, seven months after arriving at Elementum, Beca was exactly where she wanted to be.

She had a funny redhead by her side who seemed insistent on being her friend and appeared to completely understand what Beca was trying to say even though she couldn't always find the words to express it herself. Chloe was nice and while Beca still craved her own space, she didn't really mind sharing it sometimes with the redhead.

The team she was currently instructing to walk quietly past the huge pile of Woribilix Aliens seemed really nice. The brown haired boy who seemed to have the same look on his face as Otto when he looked at her was actually all right. The blonde boy with the funny accent and the enormous, muscle enriched arms seemed really cool. The loud blonde girl who laughed a lot and the dark skinned girl who seemed to care about the boy with the cape appeared to be nice. She'd steer clear of the Asian girl; she whispered weird things but Beca was sure she was harmless. She hadn't like that rude boy but he looked to be dead now and Beca wasn't sorry about that.

The blonde whose name she wasn't quite sure of, she was sure it was Old Brie but the others seemed to want to call her something different, had appeared to be honest, and good, and friendly and all the right things earlier but when she came back over the ridge, her eyes were cold and Beca could have sworn they had changed colour. She was puzzled. She may not have had learning from books and school lessons and have the smarts like a lot of people but she trusted her instincts.

And everything she held true in her mind, body and soul was now telling her _not_ to trust Aubrey.

* * *

_A/N - Song is Seasons in the Sun - Westlife (don't judge me!)_

**Review Feeback:**

**cuticlecareenetwork - **Tea? Did someone say tea? Ooh, ta muchly. I never intended for Nick to be so disliked. I thought of him more as annoying but he'll get his comeuppance! And for a kitkat, I'll spill the beans ;) But seriously, thanks for the support with this and the excellent review! And I tried to lose my u's for this but mate, I can't even write text speak in a message. It's just *sigh* wrong! And dude, that Jesse toner can be seen from space! It's blocking out the sun! Now, I have to go, I've got to catch a flying toupee at Beca and Jesse's wedding over in Tainted Love! x**  
**

**Guest - **Ha, keep reading! Nick will pay for his crime! Although it may not be in the way you want, it still made me laugh! Thanks for reviewing! Means a lot! x**  
**

**Lackluster Brilliance -** You always leave me such happy reviews! But I am glad you like :) But ssssh about the plot with Nick! Chapter 15 answers that :) Thank you for your help with Sleepwalkers, you know you come up with that epic word or two which spirals me out of control! And you named the Woribilix, remember! So Worry Bollocks is all you (and Fat Amy!). Mind you, are you still laughing about "... hit me with flying Mexican food ..."?! Hope the next couple of chapters don't disappoint either! The next one nearly finished me off trying to get it right and I couldn't have done it without the massive chunk of help from you! Keep working on getting better, I know you'll get there. x**  
**

**Rubiksmaniac - **Mate, that's just too cool! I'm well into my 30's now but the memory of exams still sends a shiver down my spine! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! x

**cxcxcx386 - **I do have a slight obsession with writing acronyms! I blame my overactive imagination! I do it with car number plates too! But I am glad it makes you laugh! One thing I love about this site is how all the writers see something different in each of the characters! There were a couple of characters that completely irked me; but isn't that the point! Truth be told, I didn't 'get' Aubrey to begin with and now she is one of my favourite characters! x


	15. These Boots Were(n't) Made For Walking

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Fifteen – These Boots Were(n't) Made For Walking .o0o.**

* * *

_A/N - Huge thanks to Lackluster Brilliance – the inspiration for parts of this chapter got up, firmly shut the door behind itself and went on holiday for a while. Thank you Alex for writing the paragraphs that got it back on track._

_And a big thank you as well to cuticlecareenetwork for the help and support, the i dotting and the t crossing :), the appreciation of Luke's bare chest and the ever helpful nudges to get the chapter finished before the next Millennium._

_Please keep those reviews coming._

* * *

**.o0o.**

A couple of miles later, Chloe felt uneasy. Like, really uneasy.

Staring curiously at Beca, she watched as she would alternate gawking at their blonde leader and then shaking her head, her mouth twitching and turning around to look at the path they had just come from.

Keeping their trek to the main streets and highways felt unsafe and provided limited cover and a greater risk of exposure so Aubrey had insisted they go off-road and walk through the forest running parallel to the relatively easy, path on the tarmac.

It had seemed like a sensible suggestion so everyone had followed Aubrey towards the bank of trees. They tracked behind each other, snaking through the dense undergrowth, as it began to softly rain. Always on the look out for predators, they signalled by tapping the person in front if they heard anything.

Chloe could sense Beca becoming more and more agitated as they ducked under branches and brushed past bracken. She was fiddling more and more with the collar of her shirt and simply looked uncomfortable. Chloe wasn't sure if it was the woods itself that was making Beca prickly or if was something else.

Looking over to Cynthia Rose, Chloe motioned for her to call a halt to the walk. As the recruits came to a stop only half an hour or so after they started out again, Nick spun around, an uncharacteristically angry look in his eyes.

"Why did you call a halt Cynthia Rose?" Nick demanded, attaching a perfect pout to his face, almost sulking that someone else had taken charge. This wasn't part of the plan and he desperately need to keep up the facade of being Aubrey. "We really need to keep moving and seeing as some of you just had a long break not more than half an hour ago, I would love to know what your reason is for this."

"Uhh ..." Cynthia Rose said, not quite sure of what to do or even say. Why had she just stopped the squad?

Nick huffed and without waiting for an answer, motioned to the team to continue on their journey. Glancing over to Chloe and seeing the imploring look on her face, Cynthia Rose quickly came up with a lie.

"Feet!" She blurted out, suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Nick said, snapping his head around to stare at Cynthia Rose.

"Feet!" Cynthia Rose said again, patting her pockets to retrieve the small first aid kit. "Your feet ... um, and your ... um ... ankles. You need to take care of them. I didn't tend to them after you went down to get Nick and I should have. Everyone else ... um, aired their ... feet while you were in the um ... hole. You had thin cord wrapped round your feet and ankles so I need to check you are okay."

"Cynthia Rose, this is hardly the ti -" Nick started to say.

"- It'll be really quick, but the last thing we need is for you to get blisters! We'll have to carry you if you get blisters, you know and then that'll slow us down even more. Really, I just need to have a look and check you are okay and perhaps offer you some new socks if you need them and um ..." Cynthia Rose said, trailing off at the end as she ran out of reasons and excuses for the stoppage.

"I assure you I am fine." Nick said, walking away once more to take the forward position at the front of the line. "My feet are fine. We need to keep moving."

"Please!" Cynthia Rose said. "I'm training to be a Team Medic and I've got to get everything right. I've gotta take care of my troops, you know? And as our Team Leader, you're probably one of the most important people I have to watch over. Seriously, five minutes now and we save hours later."

"Very well." Nick said nodding stiffly, an odd look in his eyes. "Be quick though Cynthia Rose ... um, please."

Sitting down on the nearest broken tree limb, and ignoring the plethora of bugs and insects nestling in the hollowed out stump, Nick swiftly kicked off his sneakers and removed his socks and let Cynthia Rose do what she needed to do.

Quickly making her way over to where Beca was propped up against a large bush, Chloe nudged the short brunette out of her daydream. Lifting an eyebrow, Chloe wrapped her arms around her middle, cocked her head to the side and she silently asked Beca the question.

"Bad." Beca whispered quietly, pointing to Nick.

"Aubrey's bad?" Chloe asked, feeling the same but needing confirmation.

"No. Um, yes?" Beca said, her face showing her conflicted feelings.

"Beca, just take a second to think." Chloe said helpfully. "I can hear you, but I can't at the same time, okay? Your mind is all confused. Talk to me Beca, this is really important. What's the matter?"

For the longest moment, Beca just stood nestled against the bush, seemingly searching for the right words to say as her eyes darted about all over the place.

Glancing nervously over in the direction of Cynthia Rose and Aubrey, Chloe couldn't seem to shake the strange, bone tingling feeling she got every time she looked at Aubrey. She had had funny feelings before when she was close to people who were bad. Her father especially used to send her into overdrive when he would get too close to her.

But this feeling; this raw, intense feeling, Chloe couldn't quite recall having a reaction so intense before. She'd been feeling off all day but it hadn't gotten worse in the last thirty minutes.

"Old Brie good but feel bad." Beca finally said triumphantly, startling Chloe out of her own thoughts. "Eyes not green no more."

"What ... yeah." Chloe said, quickly returning to the time and place. "Wait, what?"

Beca nodded. Chloe sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Chloe flickered her eyes over to Aubrey and saw what Beca meant about Aubrey's eyes. They looked more brown than they had done this morning but Chloe reasoned it could be the dark shade provided by the trees for the difference.

"I get what you mean, Beca. Do you know why it feels off? I mean ... it's Aubrey. She's our Team Leader and ... our friend ... and ... and just ... urgh!"

"Bad ... Nick!" Beca suddenly said.

"Nick?" Chloe asked, scrunching her face up in confusion, her blue eyes searching Beca's face for the answer. "What about him? We left his body back at the ravine, remember?"

"Check body." Beca said firmly. "Go now."

"But why -?" Chloe started to ask.

"- Alright ladies and gentlemen!" Nick said, casting an eye towards Chloe and Beca. He stood up, stamping his feet onto the ground, making sure his feet were comfortably back in his sneakers. "It's time to move out again."

Chloe pulled Beca out of the bush and taking her by elbow, pushed her slightly away from everyone to continue their conversation.

"Um, Team, grab the supplies." Nick commanded, catching Chloe moving away with Beca. "Beca, take point please. The rest of you fall in behind her. We have time to make up. We've covered about four miles and I want to be back at Elementum in two days time. Now, let's move, shall we?"

"No." Beca suddenly said, stopping everyone as they bent down to pick up the various pieces of kit.

"I beg your pardon Beca?" Nick all but spat, his glare murderous. There was something in the brunette's eyes that unnerved him. "Why on earth should we not go back?"

"Nick." Beca said simply, coolly returning Aubrey's glare.

"Yes? I mean, what? Nick? Um ... what about him?" Nick snapped, though Chloe noticed Aubrey's slight change in voice and the new tremor in her hands.

"We need to go get his body." Chloe said, speaking up and standing next to Beca. "Never leave a man behind, remember? And as annoying as Nick may have been, we really should bring his body back. Who knows if it'll even be there by the time we get to Elementum and they can send an airlift for his body. He deserves a proper burial."

Everyone else began to murmur.

"Even if he is an asshat." Chloe finished off.

"Chloe!" Nick barked, making no attempt to hide his annoyance and frustration. "We need to get back to Elementum as quickly as possible. Already we have had too many unnecessary delays and now you want to spend even more time to go retrieve a body. A body, that I might add, will only drag this entire excursion out even longer. Do you want us to be the team that has to spend the night outside the gates of Elementum?"

Chloe shook her head.

"That is what we'll look forward to if we go back and get that worthless little shit's body!" Nick said. "Is that want you want?"

"Yeah, I do." Chloe said, defiantly. "And if you're even half the recruit I think you are, I know you'd agree."

"I have the whole team to think about here." Nick sneered. "Nick is dead. Retrieving his body will not help our mission."

Amy drew up next to Chloe. Chloe continued to stare down Aubrey, flicking her eyes all around her. She looked at her face, the squinting eyes and the scowl on her lip. True, she had only known her for about twenty four hours, but this wasn't the girl she had shared a beer with last night. The loose way she stood, feet turned outwards, hands in her pockets, her mouth all slack and her shoulders all rounded. The Aubrey Posen she knew was much more refined and poised.

"Are yoos all right cobber? Yoos lookin' a little flushed." Amy asked Chloe.

"Yes, Beca and I were just talking about -" Chloe said.

"- Where is the short stack?" Amy said, spinning around to look for Beca.

"She's right ..." Chloe said, turning round to show them that Beca was just behind her right hip. "... oh?"

Turning around fully, Chloe saw that Beca was no longer there. Rolling her eyes and trying to reign in a grin, she tried to feel if Beca was nearby. She was not quite expecting her to be behind a tree playing hide and seek but she was still surprised that she couldn't sense her nearby.

Rushing through her thoughts, she decided to play it cool. If Beca was going back to the ravine for Nick's body, then she was going into Sleepwalker-infested land alone, mostly unarmed, to do a job that would require at least half the team. Beca needed help, that was for sure, but there was a good chance that right now, asking Aubrey for help could lead to more problems for both Beca and the rest of the team.

"Where did Beca go?" Nick demanded, rounding on Chloe, interrupting her mental debate. "Chloe? Answer me please!"

"What?" Chloe said, trying to make a decision. She sighed heavily. "If I'm honest, I don't know where Beca is."

"Excuse me?" Nick asked sharply, the sudden increase in attention making Chloe's choice for her. "What do you mean you don't know where Beca is? She can't have just disappeared!"

"I mean, that I don't know EXACTLY where she is!" Chloe said, doing her best to keep her voice happy and light, "I think she said something about going off to go scouting ahead or something though. Honestly, it's hard to tell sometimes. I think she just had itchy feet and needed to keep moving. I'm sure we'll catch up with her soon and I am almost convinced she'll be back before it gets dark."

For a second. Chloe could have sworn she saw a flash a disappointment in Aubrey's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and once more the only read Chloe could get off of Aubrey was a bad one.

"Very well then, let's keep going." Nick said, covering his face with what he hoped was Aubrey's calm, happy face. "Chloe, why don't you and Luke take point and I'll take up the rear."

"No!" Chloe all but shouted, making Lilly who had wandered over to examine the bugs in the bushes jump two feet in the air. However she quickly recovered, fixing an intimidating death stare in the redhead's direction. "Sorry! I mean, I'm really not very good at orienteering, my sense of direction is terrible and I barely know anything about compasses, maps or any of that other stuff. Why don't you and Luke go in front? You seem to have a great grasp on the general direction of where we are going and I can take up the rear with Jesse. With any luck, I'll be able to sense if those Woribilix's or any other Sleepwalkers are heading our way."

"Very well." Nick said, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Chloe. He waved his hand in a circular motion. "Let's move Blue Team."

Trying not to squirm under Aubrey's glare, Chloe tried not to betray the inner storm of emotions she had going on. She couldn't fathom what was going on but knew she had to show her happy, bubbly self. She was forming a plan as Aubrey finally turned away. As everyone began to pack up once more, Chloe tried to hide the unsettling feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach every time Aubrey so much as even looked at her. Why was this happening? Before, the only reads she got off of Aubrey were stressed, but good, true and honest. Now, all Chloe could feel from Aubrey were bad, foreboding vibes that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Team, come on." Nick said, softening his voice as best he could to distract attention from his earlier outbursts. "Let's get this show on the road and get going!"

As the team continued to trek through the woods in a slightly faster pace than before, Chloe held back and walked with Jesse and tried to subtly get the boy's attention. It very quickly became obvious that the accidental nudges were not working and even with Chloe clearing her throat several times, he still didn't look her way. She quickly leant down to pick up a thin stick and poked him a couple of times in the arm which he just seemed to ignore, continuing to check the vista for Sleepwalkers.

"Tits." Chloe hissed at Jesse through the corner of her mouth.

Jesse's head suddenly snapped upwards and he looked around in surprise. His face soon wore a lopsided grin as he began making tracks from Chloe's face to her chest. He was just about to speak when Chloe put her fingers to her lips.

"Jesse, don't acknowledge that you can hear me, but I need you to listen," Chloe whispered quietly, hoping that the sound of everyone's footfalls on the hard ground would mask her voice.

Lifting his head back up to her face, Jesse was about to say something again when he caught the look in Chloe's eye. Closing his mouth, Jesse just nodded before he continued walking, his eyes staring straight ahead; the only indicator that he was listening was his steadfast gaze into the distance.

"Jesse, Beca went back to get Nick's body." Chloe whispered. "But we can't let Aubrey know. We have both been getting really bad vibes from her and I couldn't stop Beca from going back. I don't know what to do but we can't leave Beca to go on her own. I need your help, Jesse. I know this sounds crazy but at least if me, you and possibly Cynthia Rose go back, we might be able to get his body. Having the whole team would be a plus but I don't think that could or will happen. But please, I need your help. Nod once if you got everything I just said."

With the slightest move of his head, Jesse nodded, never looking at Chloe. However this was enough for her, and as she was about to speak again, Jesse cut her off.

"I feel it to." He muttered. "I thought it was just me! I know you have this weird sensory thing going on and that's great but I've heard a couple of the others mentioned it earlier. Aubrey's different now and maybe it's just because she lost Nick, but I know what you mean. She's not the same ... I think we should stage a coup, or something. There's no way even me, you and the Doc would be able to bring Beca and Nick back up. We'd need at least Luke's help too."

"So what are you saying, we should knock Aubrey out and go back?" Chloe murmured, nervously.

"Maybe?" Jesse whispered, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Walking alongside Jesse, Chloe pondered the idea. Jesse might be on to something but if they wanted to get to Beca, they needed to get there quickly. If Jesse could quickly subdue or at least distract Aubrey, then she could explain to everyone else. Then her, Luke, Jesse, and Cynthia Rose could hot-tail it back to the ravine, do what had to be done, while Lilly, Benji, and Amy guarded Aubrey. It was complete and totally madness but right now, it was her best bet at getting Beca back safely.

"Let's do it." Chloe said quietly.

Quickly she explained the plan to Jesse. He nodded his understanding as he took a few hurried steps ahead. Walking carefully next to Cynthia Rose and Benji, he explained the plan. Chloe saw the looks of confusion flashed across their faces as they looked at each other. Slowing down a little, Chloe dropped back into her position and waited until Jesse gave the signal. Under any other circumstances, Chloe would have laughed at Jesse's efforts of a subtle signal. Throwing his hands up in the air in a Macarena dance style move wasn't his finest moment so far.

However, the boy did well as with a roar that matched his outrageous dance move that might have startled more than a few birds out of the trees, Jesse hit Aubrey squarely on the back of the neck with his elbow. Immediately, Aubrey dropped to her knees. Chloe didn't wait around to see what happened next. Turning around, Chloe and Cynthia Rose sprinted, right back to the ravine.

**.o0o.**

_'Stupid shoes!'_ Beca thought as she jogged back along the path. The boots she was wearing were heavy and she was used to running in bare feet. Pausing for a second or two, she knelt down to pull off her heavy boots, tugged off her socks; tucking them inside her boots. She stood up again, picked up the boots by the laces and looked around for a convenient place to hide them.

She almost giggled to herself as she imagined a Sleepwalker coming along, finding her boots in the middle of the road and trying them on.

Seeing a dense patch of fallen branches, she ran over to the thicket and shoved her boots underneath. Turning around quickly, she picked up the pace, finding her childhood running rhythm coming back to her easily. She splashed through the puddles left by the earlier showers, gathering speed and easily leaping over stones and fallen branches.

She headed back down to the road, knowing the pathway would take her directly to where Nick's body was. She was sure she was mistaken about Old Brie but she couldn't shake the thought that maybe she had killed Nick and left him down there and she couldn't understand why. But she knew what she had felt and it just felt wrong; a similar feeling to when she had come out of the tunnel that her father had put her in when she was five and she didn't recognise where she was.

She kept her pace even as she ran towards the hills, turning her head left and right and watching out for danger. She liked the slight burn she felt in her legs, the familiar ache a comfort, like an old friend. She loved to run and the freedom it provided her. She strangely felt at home at Elementum despite the subterranean compound being so very different to her cave but she sorely missed the sun and the rain and the wind that promised to take her worries away.

After about ten minutes she paused for a breather, spying the Woribilix nest a few hundred yards up ahead. When her breathing returned to normal, she quietly stole past the pod, wrinkling her nose slightly at the smell emanating from the pit. She looked over her shoulder and stared into the horizon for a long moment, not quite able to shake off the feeling that someone, or something was following her.

Dropping quickly to the floor, she laid as flat as she could to the ground as one of the Woribilix's stretched out in its sleep, slugging another pink worm around its teethy chops with its back end and earning a bite to its gut in return. Fearing that the nest would soon be awake, Beca crawled forward amongst the tall grass, hoping against hope that they couldn't hear her shuffling along on her hands and knees.

She was about fifty yards from the crevice where Nick was and as she paused to think about what the heck she was going to do next, she heard the sweetest sound coming from the mouth of the drop. She cocked her head to listen.

_These four walls, I'm destined to stay__  
_They say I'm guilty and the guilty must pay_  
_But all I'm askin' is to have a my say_  
_Do you think I'll ever get out?__

_Will I ever get out of here?__  
_Will I ever push down my fear?_  
_Will I ever see through my tears?_  
_Will I ever get out of here tonight?__

_The sands of time them fallin' right through my hand__  
_Can't make no sense and I can't make no plans_  
_All I'm askin' is to lend me your hand_  
_Come on and help me get out__

Now Beca really was confused. That sounded like a girl singing. Shuffling forward on her belly, she quietly crawled over to the crevice mouth, her small hands making light work of clearing the rocks in her path.

Reaching the opening, she peered down into the complete darkness and bit her lip. She wanted to call down to see what or who was down there but that tight, fearful knot in her belly, kept her from shouting.

Pulling herself up to her knees, she patted her pockets, feeling for anything that could be of use. She had had the bright idea of coming to get Nick's body but it seemed as if someone else was down there with him and now she was stumped. She ran through her knowledge of the Sleepwalkers in her brain, trying to remember one that might have sounded like a human.

Grimacing to herself, she remembered that she didn't have her slingshot or any sort of weapon her; just her belt holding up her too large trousers. There was no way that was going to reach down to the bottom of the cave. Beca sucked in her teeth a little.

Squatting at the edge of the ravine, Beca huffed and turned her face up to the rapidly darkening clouds on the skyline. Now she was starting to get the whole point in the planning idea and why Old Brie had insisted on talking about everything before they did anything. It was starting to make sense why humans talked so much.

She scratched her head and wondered how was she supposed to do this?

Standing back up, Beca nearly fell to her knees again when she felt the slight tremor in the ground. Casting a hurried look over to the pile of Woribilix, she was satisfied that they were content on smacking each other about with their tails, sounding a lot like squelching jelly and smelling an awful lot like twelve day old socks. Beca dropped to the ground and listened. The vibrations she was picking up weren't at all like any of the bad creatures that she knew of. They actually felt more like ... footsteps.

Rising cautiously to her feet, she quickly shifted herself over to the top of the bank where Nick had first fallen over an hour ago. Lying flat, she had a perfect vantage over what was coming. Slightly shimmering in the distance, she quickly recognised the flash of ginger hair as she and the doctor human rapidly covered the distance towards her, banking widely around to the left of the nest of Woribilix.

Feeling confident that some of her team, especially Chloe, had listened to her worries, she quickly scrambled back down the bank and raised her hand in a gesture she had seen many a human do to signal to someone else and get their attention.

Chloe, jogging neatly beside Cynthia Rose, saw Beca in the distance raising her arm and waving at them. Gesturing back, she acknowledged that they had seen her and all three girls reached the opening at the same time.

"Girl. Singing." Beca said, pointing into the crack in the ground as the other two took a moment to get their breath back.

"What ... Beca? ... That ... makes ... no sense." Chloe puffed out.

"Girl." Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. She motioned to her ears. "Listen."

"There's someone down there with Nick?" Cynthia Rose looked confused as she took a step towards the hole.

"Girl?" Beca repeated, feeling frustrated now. "Light?"

Chloe immediately reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out one of the chemical glow sticks she had had with her earlier.

"It's a blue one so the colour won't be the brightest." Chloe said, cracking it and handing it to Beca, who, taking it hurriedly in her hands, dropped it down the hole.

**.o0o.**

Aubrey was sitting at the bottom of the cave in the pitch black, inky darkness. She had given up trying to see what was around her. She sat in the darkness a few yards from where the opening was; the light was scarce and seeing anything of substance was impossible. Her head was pounding and she felt so sick. The gases were doing quite a number on her. She knew she didn't have long and judging by the blood pouring out of her nose, it might be quicker than she first thought.

And quite frankly, she was rather annoyed.

Shapeshifter Nick had done quite a number on her, copying her perfectly in his transformation. If she hadn't been stuck in this hell hole of a pit, she would have actually been impressed.

"If only they weren't such murdering bastards, it would be quite the spectacle to see." She said to the small stack of rocks on her left and then wondered if talking to a pile of stones constituted as her going mad.

She had previously tried to walk around the cave she was in, to see if there was any other access in and out but the gash on the side of her head made her feel quite woozy and the stars flitting around in front of her eyes served no purpose in her quest.

She had laid down after a fashion, cried for a minute or two before sorting herself out. She had straightened her clothes neatly and properly. Her reasoning for this was that when, no, scratch that, if they ever found her body, she would want to look at least semi decent and not a pile of brokenness and despair. She had found the small first aid kit in her pocket and had tried to open the small box to get something to sort out her bleeding head but her fingers wouldn't work correctly and she had needed to lie down. After half an hour, she simply hadn't bothered to sit back up again, preferring to sing to herself, hoping that the words would carry to Stacie. She had just finished one song when she heard very, tiny loose stones slipping from the cave entrance.

For a brief moment, she hoped it would be a Woribilix coming to finish her off, to save her waiting around for a couple of hours to die. After a while, the noise went away so she just blamed the wind. She began to sing the next song that came to mind, very softly and quietly as she closed her eyes.

_When you forget me__  
_When you don't remember my name_  
_Not even a memory_  
_Somewhere in the back of your brain_  
_I won't be offended__

_'Cause I always knew that the day__  
_Would come when I'm not enough to make you stay_  
_You tell me it's not possible, no way that we could break_  
_But nothing is illogical, believe me__

_The world is turning__  
_And time keeps on lingering on_  
_The sun will be burning_  
_Eventually you will be gone__

_When it's all said and done__  
_I'll be just a speck in the galaxy_  
_Floating far away by gravity_  
_Tell me it's not possible -__

"-What the ...?" Aubrey said aloud into the cave as a bright blue glow stick fell from the entrance.

**.o0o.**

Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Beca were lying on the ground with their heads peering into the hole. It wasn't long before they could smell the sulphur seeping up from the ground below.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Cynthia Rose asked Beca for the third time.

Beca nodded emphatically, not understanding why they were questioning her; it was what she had heard so why would she say otherwise?

The three of them continued to peer downwards when Chloe and Beca snapped their heads to look at each other. Cynthia Rose jumped in surprise at their sudden movement.

"You guys okay there?" She asked. "You seem ..."

"Ssssh." Beca and Chloe said together before Chloe continued. "Beca is right, there is someone down there. We'll keep very, very quiet and still. Let's listen for a minute or two in absolutely silence before we -"

"- HELLO!" Beca bellowed into the hole. Cynthia Rose nearly rolled into the crag in surprise.

"Beca, is that you?" Aubrey called back after a few seconds of silence.

"Old Brie?" Beca shouted in surprise, completely forgetting about the pod of Woribilix in the local vicinity.

"Yes, it's Aubrey. I'm trapped down here." Aubrey coughed up her answer.

"Aubrey, it's Chloe. I'm here too, and we have Cynthia Rose with us too. We're going to get out, hunny." Chloe said.

"Aubrey, its Cynthia Rose. Are you hurt?" Cynthia Rose called down, albeit slightly less enthusiastically than the others did.

"I'm okay. The gases down here ..." Aubrey coughed again to prove her point.

"Sit tight, we'll come and get you." Chloe called out.

"Guys?" Cynthia Rose said, putting a hand out to stop both Beca and Chloe from leaping up from their positions. "How are we sure that's really Aubrey down there and not an Alien?"

"I know." Beca said, taping her temple.

"Can't really explain it, Cynthia Rose. It's just ... I know." Chloe explained.

"Beca? Chloe? Cynthia Rose?" Aubrey called from the darkness. "Nick Dartmouth is a Shapeshifter. Is anyone else hurt? Please?"

"It's all okay!" Chloe almost sang. "Jesse knocked Aubrey ... I mean, Nick out so she's ... no ... he's out for the count."

"Cool." Aubrey said, her throat now completely dry. "Can you guys get me out?"

"Working on a plan hunny. Sit still." Chloe called over the fissure in the ground before turning back to the others. "How are we going to get her out of there? We've got no rope."

"And she'd have no strength to pull herself out if she's been subjected to the gases." Cynthia Rose said. "We should have brought supplies."

"Has anyone got anything in their pockets?" Chloe asked to receive a silent reply. No one had anything with them.

"Old Brie?" Beca called out again, but this time she wasn't answered.

"Aubrey?" Chloe shouted down into the hole.

"What are we going to do?" Cynthia Rose cried out. "I can help her if she's above ground."

"Beca, is there -" Chloe said, turning towards the brunette. "- Beca?"

Beca had had enough of the waiting around talk. She slipped over to the edge of the crevice and surveyed the rock wall. It had been roughly split from the opposing side leaving lots of small holes and jagged edges. Without telling the others, she slipped over the side, sending a flurry of rocks down as she went.

The sound of the rocks moving caught the attention of Chloe and Cynthia Rose who jumped up and shifted over to the crevice just in time to watch Beca disappearing down the wall, climbing down hand over hand, making quick progress as she went. Chloe shivered, every one of her senses on overdrive.

"Beca?!" Chloe yelled.

"Get Old Brie." Beca called back. "Woribilix."

"What?" Cynthia Rose shouted.

"Woribilix." Beca said, holding on with one hand temporarily as she pointed upwards to the pink shuffling worm that was currently about six feet to Cynthia Rose's right hand side. She didn't stay to listen anymore as she climbed down the side of the cave, concentrating on finding nooks and crannies to poke her toes into.

She reached the bottom within a minute and with the blue hue of the glow stick only a few feet away, she quickly saw the outline of Aubrey, slumped over on her side, still propped up against the wall.

"Old Brie?" Beca said, shaking her Team Leader's shoulder. She knew this was the real Aubrey, everything felt balanced again, despite the fact that they were both a hundred and twenty feet below the Earth's crust.

"Up." Beca said, clicking her fingers and trying to remember the words to use. "Girl. Up."

Aubrey didn't stir and Beca knew she had gone to sleep; she just hoped it wasn't forever like Otto and Oscar. She knelt on the floor next to Aubrey and pulled her so she was lying flat on her back. As she did so, the small first aid box fell from Aubrey's grasp and Beca was about to pick it up when she heard a yell from above followed by a roar.

Beca snapped her head over towards the noise as she watched a lone Woribilix fall the last ten feet into the cave where she and Aubrey were.

"Beca! Hurry up, find cover; there are potentially dozens of these things coming our way." Cynthia Rose yelled from up above.

Beca knew there were no other shelter or exits; she trusted that Aubrey would have checked and rechecked for alternative exits. She quickly shoved the first aid kit in her pocket before grabbing hold of one of Aubrey's arms and pulling her upright before lifting her onto her shoulders with a grunt that involuntarily slipped from her mouth.

The Woribilix, no longer stunned from its fall, snarled angrily as it began to sway, rocking several times before managing to roll over. Beca ignored the growl from the pink worm as she staggered slightly under the weight of Aubrey but coming up to its side, the Woribilix suddenly turned, snapping at Beca's knees and lower legs.

"Fuck you." Beca roared at the creature as she raised a foot and kicked it in the belly, earning a soft oomph in return. Temporarily winded, the Woribilix rolled over again onto its back and swayed slightly again with the effort.

Working quickly, Beca hunched over to keep Aubrey on her back and removed her belt, needing to believe that her trousers wouldn't fall down while she climbed. She looped the extra long belt around Aubrey's waist and buckled it quickly around her own stomach, hoping it would be enough.

Beca knew she was strong and agile; her years spent climbing trees, moving boulders and swimming earning her a taut physique rarely seen in a woman. While Aubrey wasn't a heavy girl, she was still a weight for Beca to manage. She gripped the wall of the cave and was about to climb when she heard voice from above.

"Beca? Are you okay down there?" Cynthia Rose called down.

"Good." She grunted back, not wanting to delay.

"The Woribilix?" Chloe asked.

"Down." Beca said, not really sure how to explain that it was currently twisting and turning in an effort to get up.

"How is Aubrey?" Chloe shouted down another question.

"Asleep." Beca grunted back, the weight of Aubrey on her back already beginning to become a struggle. She gripped a handhold a few inches above her reach and stretched up to cling on to it.

"We're looking for something to help you get out." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said, grimacing.

She was a couple of feet off the ground at this point and already her muscles were straining. Beca wasn't sure how she was going to make it all the way up. Focusing on just moving a few inches at a time, she looked down and saw the Woribilix was now upright again and making dangerous eyes at Beca and her Aubrey backpack.

"Fuck." She said, throwing her hand upwards, spurred on by the set of teeth making its tracks towards her.

"Be ... ca?" Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear, causing Beca to startle slightly. "Wha ... is going ... on?"

"Up." Beca said, gesturing upwards with her head. "Hold."

"Hold? Hold ... on?" Aubrey said, gripping her arms around Beca's shoulders. "You can't ... you can't lift me."

"Can." Beca said simply.

Beca had managed another couple of feet and with Aubrey holding on tighter, it made the climb easier. Beca knew if she let go now, they would both fall to the ground and if the fall didn't kill Aubrey outright, she knew the Woribilix would get them immediately judging by the snapping at their ankles right now.

Slotting her fingers into the cracks in the wall, Beca ignored the burn in her arms, telling herself that the pain wouldn't be forever and she was saving someone's life. She continued to pull both of them up the wall, a foot at a time, Aubrey doing what she could to help by balancing her feet against the wall to take some of her weight off of Beca. They were approximately fifty feet from the floor when Beca's toes slipped out of the fissure between the stones, causing Aubrey to squeal and buck against Beca.

"I got." Beca said. "It okay."

"Beca, we aren't going to be able to do this." Aubrey said with clarity. "Save yourself."

"No." Beca grunted, slotting her toes back into a hole and pushing upwards once more. She wasn't going to tell Aubrey that she knew this was a stupid idea and she was near breaking point.

Aubrey continued to try to help, but she was in pain, her head was pounding and her body ached from the poisonous gases. She could feel her head becoming clearer as they neared the top as the oxygen reached inside her and cleared out her lungs.

They were almost at the top when Beca really began to shake and feel like she couldn't go on.

"Beca? How are you doing down there. Wait ..." Chloe remarked as she leant over the cavern opening, not expecting to see Beca walking up the walls with Aubrey clinging on to her back for dear life, some twenty feet below them. "... Beca? What are you doing? My God, don't fall."

"Help!" Beca said, suddenly too tired to carry on. Every muscle was bulging and stung as if it was on fire. She was drenched in sweat and the shakes were not helping Aubrey hold on.

"Beca, there is nothing here to help you. Come on, you've got this. Come on!" Cynthia Rose tried to shout words of encouragement. "You're the strongest person I have ever met. Come on babe, you can do this."

"Please!" Beca begged them to help her. Anything.

She carried on climbing despite her fingers numbing and covered in cuts. They were eight feet from the top when, gripping hard to a large rock, she completely ran out of strength. Her toes could no longer support their weight and were scrambling to find a foothold. She looked up and locked eyes with Chloe who was leaning as far over the edge as she could, her arms dangling and swiping at the air to try to grab hold of them as Cynthia Rose held her legs tightly.

"Come on Beca." Chloe urged.

"Help." Beca said, tears pouring down her face. Aubrey tried to reach up to Chloe but was restricted by the belt around her waist; still being attached to her rescuer. Beca was shaking uncontrollably, every muscle constricting. Beca had never felt pain like it.

"One inch at a time Beca." Chloe advised. "You can rest at the top."

Beca fought to get her feet into a hole, finding one on her sixth attempt, it was a little higher than she would have usually placed her feet but using every ounce of strength she had left, she pushed upwards, gripping the rocks with her fingers above her head to steady herself and not lose Aubrey. Beca looked up again for encouragement and Chloe was smiling her widest time in return but Beca saw the fear in the redhead's eyes.

"No more." Beca said and Chloe could see the stress she was under.

"Come on, just six more feet and then I can grab you."

"Can't." Beca said before turning her head. "Old Brie. I sorry."

"It's okay Beca." Aubrey said, already resigned to the fact that they were not going to be able to reach the top. "Let go. It's okay. Thank you for trying."

"Beca!" Cynthia Rose shouted, out of sight. "Hold on. Just hold on."

Beca whimpered with the exertion, her body racked with pain and shaking. Letting go was now the only option. She felt her fingers start to peel away from the rock wall, the numbed tips unable to hold on any longer. Her right hand grappled at the rocks, the will to live still strong but she had no strength to hold on with that arm anymore. Aubrey was clinging to the rock face as well.

She was about to give up and let go when ...

"MOVE!" A deep, male voice boomed from above the crust and both Beca and Aubrey looked up as two familiar faces look over the precipice. "HOLD ON."

Jesse dropped to his knees immediately, lying down fully as Luke stripped off his belt, wrapping it around his left wrist in one fluid movement. He knelt by Jesse and nodded to him as he shuffled over the edge of the crag. He pushed himself off downwards, bending neatly at the waist as Jesse held his feet, ably assisted by Chloe and Cynthia Rose.

Luke unravelled his belt and shouted down to Beca.

"Grab this Becky. I won't let you fall."

Beca reached for the belt that was swinging about a foot above her head. Knowing she couldn't reach it, Luke shifted forward; Jesse, Chloe and Cynthia Rose following easily, holding on his jeans and feet tightly. The extra shift helped lower the belt the foot that Beca needed and she reached up for it with her free hand and grabbed on to it tightly.

"Becky, do not let go of the rock wall." Luke instructed. "Just take the moment you need."

"Okay." Beca nodded and relaxed slightly.

"Now, Aubrey, I want you to reach around and undo the belt from your waist -"

"- She fall." Beca interrupted. "She hurt."

"It's okay, Becky. She's going to undo the belt and throw it up to me and then I'm going to pull you both up. She'll have to hold on to you a little longer. Can you manage?" Luke said with authority, taking in Aubrey's injuries, the blood shiny on her shirt and congealed in her hair.

Beca nodded ardently, the belt in her hand and Luke's strong voice calming her.

"Okay, Aubrey, undo the belt and throw me the other end. Try to do it smoothly and make no sudden movements. Use your knees to hold onto Becky's waist." Luke continued with his instructions. "I know you are in pain but in two minutes, you'll be up here and we'll get you some help. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Aubrey whispered, undoing the belt around her waist. She jolted down, not realising how much she was relying on the belt to hold her. She squeezed her knees around Beca's waist and flung the belt up towards Luke. On the third throw she managed to get it close enough for him to grab it. Looping it around his right wrist, he nodded to Aubrey.

"Okay, it's your turn now. You're going to have to trust me. You're going to let go of Becky and swing around her. You are going to use your feet and free hand to help me. I'm not going to let you go, you won't fall unless you let go. So ... don't let go." Luke grinned, despite the rather grim situation.

Aubrey followed Luke's advice and with him taking the slack from the belt, she moved off from Beca's back to the wall, fumbling for a second before finding something to rest her feet against.

"Now, walk up the wall. Pull on the belt. I'm strong and I can hold you." Luke implored.

Aubrey began to stack her feet against the gritty wall, finding putting her faith into someone she hardly knew very strange indeed. She gripped the wall with her fingers and soon was level with Luke.

"Now, climb up my back and Jesse will grab you." Luke said strongly through gritted teeth. "Jesse mate, Aubrey is coming up. Can you grab her?"

"Yes brother. I can." Jesse said, confidently, leaning over Luke's body to reach down a sturdy hand for Aubrey as well as holding onto the waist band of Luke's jeans.

Aubrey reached up and blindly grabbed at Luke's back, earning her a handful of his tee shirt.

"Go quick Aubrey, this is only cotton. It won't hold forever." Luke grunted.

Aubrey pushed up with her feet and threw her hand high. Jesse stretched out as far as he could while still holding Luke and confidently took her hand and just pulled. Aubrey squealed as she was yanked up and over Luke by Jesse's strong arms. He hadn't meant to pull her so hard and Jesse, surprised at his own strength, laughed as Aubrey landing evenly on top of Cynthia Rose who quickly recovered. She rolled Aubrey onto her back to check her injuries.

"Jesse?" Luke called.

"Yes mate." Jesse was beside him in a second.

"Can you help? My shoulder has popped out and ..."

"Fuck! Really? Shit."

"Less theatrics please." Luke said sensibly. "I need you to pull us both up. My legs have got the strain but ..."

"No, I got ya." Jesse said, reaching down for the belt.

"Becky, Jesse is going to pull you up." Luke said to Beca who was holding on for dear life below.

"Okay." She said simply in return, her legs suddenly giving way. She squealed in surprise as she swung away from the rock wall. Luke grunted in frustration and pain as the pull on his shoulder caused the other to flame in agony.

"Beca, climb up." Jesse said, flinging the other belt down towards her for her to grab on. "Hold this and walk up the wall."

Beca easily grabbed the belt from Jesse, and taking his words easily, she scrambled up the rock. She was a foot from the top when the belt that Luke was holding suddenly snapped. Luke could do nothing to help as the pieces hurtled into the abyss below. Beca was about to drop back down but Jesse reached out with his free hand and caught her hoodie easily.

With a strength he hadn't known he had, he heaved hard and yanked Beca, falling backwards, pulling her on top of him with his efforts.

Exhausted by all of her hard work, Beca collapsed onto his chest, both breathing heavily. Instinctively, Jesse wrapped both arms around Beca and held her tightly against him and buried his face into her neck. She did the same, relaxing and sinking into him until her muscles began to stop spasming.

"Are you okay?" He murmured into her hair after a couple of minutes. She nodded and pushed herself up off of him before leaning down and planting a kiss on his cheek. He held his cheek with his fingers as she jumped off him and ran over to Luke, who was still lying spent over the entrance to the cave.

"Looook." Beca said, calling to him. "Looook? Okay?"

"He'll be fine." Chloe said, kneeling by Luke, keeping a hand on his legs. "Can you check on Aubrey?"

"Yes." Beca said, walking painfully over to where Cynthia Rose had already started to clean up Aubrey.

Jesse rolled over, remembering Luke's shoulder and crawled on all fours towards his team mate. Placing a hand on his back, he saw Luke shaking.

"You okay dude?"

"Help me up please." Luke said. "I'll need help to pop my shoulder back in."

"Urgh ... um, okay." Jesse said as he tugged on Luke's legs to pull him back over the edge. Luke, to his credit, only yelped once as his shoulder dragged across the ground. Sitting up and crossing his legs, he let his arm fall lifeless by his side.

"This has happened before. You need to yank it hard. Chloe, can you take the strain at my back."

Chloe immediately moved behind Luke, putting her arms around his good shoulder and interlinking her fingers at his waist on the opposite side. Luke was surprised that she knew the exact position he needed her to take and he gritted his teeth as Jesse took up his arm.

"Shouldn't the Doc do this?" Jesse asked. "She's got more medical -"

"- She's busy with the girls. It's okay." Luke said, evenly.

"All right then. You ready?" Jesse asked, putting his arm onto Luke's shoulder, taking his arm carefully as Chloe tightened her hold on Luke.

Cynthia Rose looked up in surprise as she heard Luke let out an animal growl as Jesse popped Luke's shoulder back in. She had been tending to Aubrey's head injury with the meagre contents of the first aid kit. There wasn't much in there of use but she was grateful for it nevertheless. Luckily Luke and Jesse had returned with an oxygen tank between them which Aubrey was greedily sucking on.

"Yo! You boys doing all right?" She called out, wincing internally at Luke's pained face.

"All good." Luke called back, gritting his teeth as tremors of pain ran through his shoulder and arm. Jesse had done it exactly right but it still didn't stop it hurting like buggery. Cynthia Rose finished up with Aubrey and wiping her hands on her trousers, quickly walked over to Luke. Chloe slipped past her to check on Beca and Aubrey.

"Happened before?" Cynthia Rose asked and Luke nodded. "Okay, so you'll know it will hurt and burn like fuck for a few days? I'm sorry that I've got nothing out here that will help. We'll fashion a sling with something and find something for the pain. Okay buddy?"

Luke nodded through gritted teeth, trying his best to look grateful.

"Looook." Beca said, walking up to them unnoticed. Beca held out her hand to him, a gesture she had seen a few people do. "Thanks."

"No worries." Luke held out his good hand towards her and smiled.

"No worries." Beca repeated before bending down and kissing his cheek. She patted his leg, as she had done with Otto to show him he was a good boy. "Thanks."

Beca walked back to Aubrey, wanting to know that she was all right too. She was surprised to see tears in her Team Leader's eyes.

"Why water?" Beca said, pointing at the droplets running down Aubrey's face.

"Beca, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life." Aubrey sniffed. "I'll ever be able to repay you."

"We good." Beca said, beaming at Aubrey.

"No, really, I'm very grateful. Thank you."

"Good team?" Beca asked.

"Good team!" Aubrey said, noticing Beca's bare feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"No like." Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. "Shoes off."

"Have you lost them?" Aubrey asked.

"Under bush." Beca explained.

"You are quite odd Beca! We'll need to get them back. You can't walk a hundred miles in your bare feet."

"Yes." Beca said, knitting her eyebrows together. She had spent years without shoes. "Hurt walk!"

"Well, we'll try to do something about, okay?" Aubrey said kindly before calling over to the boys. "Luke, thank you. I'm sorry about your arm."

"It's fine!" Luke said gallantly, waving with his good hand.

"And Jesse ... thank you to you as well." Aubrey said directing her gesture towards Jesse, who was studying the horizon. "And Chloe ... Cynthia Rose; ladies, I couldn't have -"

"- Sorry to break this up guys, but we're going to have to move." Jesse said urgently, turning around, his eyes wild. "The Woribilix's are awake and heading this way. He gestured with his thumbs over his shoulders. "We've got to ... you know!"

Everyone scrambled to their feet. Beca came up to Aubrey's side, wrapping an arm around her for support. Aubrey looked down gratefully to the brunette.

Aubrey knew that whatever happened in the next few hours, days, weeks, months or years, she would always be a bit in love with Beca Mitchell for saving her life.

**.o0o.**

It turns out Jesse was absolutely right when he said that the Woribilix's were on the move, heading directly for them. While the soft squelching sound was a dead giveaway of their impending descent, the roar omitting from several of the more fed up Woribilix's confirmed their intention on snacking on the six recruits.

"Plan?" Jesse called out over his shoulder as the recruits lay flat on the mound that Nick had taken a tumble over earlier. All the recruits snapped their heads round to look at Aubrey.

Aubrey was desperately trying to think of a way that didn't involve everyone dying or being eaten alive. She looked over to the trees that they had spent a few hours in earlier but while the distance was not too great to travel, she knew she would hold everyone up as she simply couldn't run as fast with her pounding head and gas filled lungs. Luke was injured and while Aubrey could see his jaw line was set to 'determined', his pale face showed the inner pain. Beca too would be of little help; she was still literally shaking from the exertion of carrying Aubrey up a 120 foot vertical wall.

"Two options ..." Aubrey said quickly and quietly. "... one; we send the two fastest runners on ahead to lead the Woribilix's away. I think their average speed is something like 26mph so we all can't outrun them but maybe we could draw a few away. And then the rest of the team run a different way ... no, I don't like that idea. It could end up -"

"- Fight!" Beca growled, a fierce light in her eyes.

"We can't fight Beca. We have no weapons." Aubrey said.

"Yes." Beca grinned back. "Look."

Beca pointed to several objects littering the area while the others followed her finger, clearly confused as to what she was showing them. Beca pointed the oxygen mask around Aubrey's neck.

"Drop." Beca laughed quietly, pointing to the other side of the mound. "Bang?"

"Oh, you mean if we threw the tank into the pit it would explode?" Chloe asked and earned a nod from Beca.

"Wouldn't we need a spark to make it explode?" Aubrey asked, clearing not believing it would work. "None of us have any matches."

Beca scoffed at Aubrey's words, slightly annoyed that no one could see what was so obviously lying around in front of them. She picked up a couple of pieces of flint rock and banged them together sharply three times. Tiny sparks flew from the stones as she hit them together.

"Oh!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I see now! How are we going to ...?"

Beca, one step ahead of Aubrey's thought process, looked around before reaching down the mound and pulled several long, dried reeds. She motioned to take the oxygen tank from Aubrey who handed it over instantly. Beca wrapped the reeds around the tank, leaving a long piece dangling. She then picked up the stones again and banged them together.

"You set fire to the long twig and the heat should make the oxygen bottle explode. Good job Becky!" Luke said, sending an appreciative smile in the brunette's direction. Beca smirked back at him.

"So all we need to do is to get the Woribilix's into one place and ... Beca ... come back!" Aubrey yelled, momentarily forgetting they needed to keep their voices low as she watched Beca scoot down the side of the mound.

The others all scrambled back to the top of the hillock, and peered carefully over the edge. Helplessly they watched as Beca sprinted around the edge of the crag and towards the lumbering pack of Woribilix's.

"OI!" She shouted in the general direction of the pack, blowing a raspberry for good measure at the end.

"Beca!" Aubrey hissed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Seeing she wasn't quite getting the attention she wanted, Beca picked up a few loose rocks that were scattered about on the ground and threw a particularly large rock at the mass of pink worms, slowing making their way towards them. The rock flew through the air, landing expertly at the feet of one of the Woribilix in the front.

"Score!" Jesse called out.

Beca continued to throw a few more rocks, taking out a few teeth of the front line of Aliens and clonking several more on their heads. After a few attempts, the pack finally realised where the missiles were coming from and with a renewed vigour, started heading towards Beca at an alarming speed.

"Shit." Cynthia Rose said, twitching on the ground. "She's going to get herself killed."

"No, she won't. Just watch." Chloe whispered back. "She's got a plan."

Beca continued to stand her ground as the Woribilix descended on her position. She took a few steps back and was just on the edge of the cave entrance when she bent to gather several more rocks. She turned to the others who were watching her intently.

"Gather up rocks everyone." Chloe said, guessing from the expression on Beca's face that it was what she wanted them to do. "Throw them at the Woribilix."

"Luke, Aubrey; you guys gather, we'll throw them." Jesse said. "Save your shoulder, mate."

A flurry of activity later and the rocks began to hail from over the mound. Beca internally grinned to herself that they had understood her meaning, or at least Chloe had. Dozens of rocks flew through the air but Beca continued to stand her ground as she heard the sounds of the rocks hitting pink, spongy flesh and the air was filled with pieces of broken teeth flying everywhere.

The Woribilix's were gathering speed and were now only ten yards away from where Beca was. She threw more stones and pebbles at them, each one hitting their target, each one ending a tiny piece of her heartache; retribution for her parents, Oscar and Otto.

When the first Woribilix reached Beca, its teeth gnashing and its eyes wild, she jumped backwards. Cynthia Rose squealed as she watched, believing that she had just jumped into the crevice. Beca had in fact, leapt across the crack in the ground and was holding on tightly to a rock on the other side.

The Woribilix, however was not so lucky and following its marshamallowy path of intent, fell straight down the crevice. With an IQ level on par with a twig, its only purpose in life to eat and destroy, the Woribilix's followed each other like sheep. The Woribilix hit the floor below with a spongy thud as the rest of the pack tumbled down the wide crack in the crust.

Hanging on to the opposite side of the crevice, Beca grunted as she tried to hoist herself up. Under normal circumstances Beca would have been able to climb up the wall without so much as breaking a sweat. However, having recently climbed up a near vertical 120 foot wall with Aubrey on her back, Beca was most certainly straining even to get up.

However, time wasn't on her side right now and Beca grimaced when she heard the loud growls from below. She needed to get her ass out of here soon, or else she wouldn't have an ass to speak of. Mustering up the last bit of her strength, Beca pulled herself up out of the hole with a primal roar, every muscle screaming at her to give up and let go. Chest heaving, Beca stared down at the mass of pink bodies in the ravine and let out another yell. She wasn't going to die today. Today, she was going to win.

"Boom Chloe!" Beca yelled.

"Whaaaaat?" Chloe called back, clearly not understanding.

"Boom!" Beca shouted back, her frustration growing. They needed to hurry now, or else the Woribilix would escape and they would all be eaten.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Chloe shouted back, still not fully comprehending what Beca was saying.

With a sigh, Beca glanced back down into the crevice and was concerned to note that already the Woribilix had begun to reorganise themselves. With so many of them, they were already climbing over each other, forming a pyramid. Within a minute, they would be climbing up the walls, undoubtedly to eat Beca and her friends. Looking to the other side, Beca bit her lip. The jump wasn't too far; maybe two body lengths? But considering the fact that Beca's legs were trembling right now and her arms felt like lead, it was quite a risk for her to take. Hearing the disgruntled roars from below, Beca made up her mind.

Walking back a good distance, Beca lined herself up for the jump. She'd only have one shot to do this and if she missed, she'd fall into a pit with over twenty five hungry Woribilix's. Taking a deep breath, Beca took up a starting stance and counted down mentally from three. The second Beca thought the number one, she was off, running as fast as she could to the edge of the ravine. Distantly, she could hear the concerned shouts from her team mates on the other side, but she didn't bother to try and focus on what they were saying. She needed to focus on this jump and this jump alone.

Reaching the edge of the ravine, Beca focused all the remainder of her strength into the jump and with only the slightest of grunts, soared across the chasm.

Landing painfully with a thud, pain instantly shot through Beca's ankle. She rolled onto the ground, wincing as the pain shot up her leg. Biting her lip, Beca stood up slowly, gingerly tapping her foot onto the ground. Hobbling a little, Beca gritted her teeth against the pain. She'd been hurt before, mostly from falling out the trees she used to climb as a child. Limping closer to the hole in the ground, Beca half waved at the rest of her team.

"Tank." Beca shouted, praying this time she would be heard. Thankfully, she was heard and understood and within a second the oxygen tank was whizzing through the air. The throw was perfect and Beca caught it neatly, wincing only slightly as the heavy canister snagged the skin on the palms of her hands.

Quickly, Beca tied several long reeds around the tank of oxygen and secured them with the elastic of the mask. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her ankle, she dropped to her knees and rhythmically banged two sharp flint stones together, quickly began making sparks fly. After several attempts and a few scowls, she finally got the end of the reeds to ignite. The crackle and fizz told her that her plan was working but as she stood to move over to the crevice, her ankle buckled and she fell to the ground, dropping the oxygen canister. It rolled away towards the entrance to the cavern, stopping just on the precipice, where it teetered for a moment.

Not entirely sure how long it would take for the tank to ignite, she hesitated briefly. If that tank blew now or when she was close, Beca knew she could get hurt. However, hearing the roar of the Woribilix below spurred Beca back into action and she half crawled half dragged herself over to the edge.

"Wait!" Luke shouted. "Be careful!"

"Yes." Beca bellowed back, the roar of the angry pile Woribilix making communication difficult.

"Rip the tube out." Luke yelled.

"Tube?" Beca hollered.

"The plastic thing Beca." Chloe shouted, offering her useful insight.

"Got it." Beca said as she limped towards the crack.

She was about to reach down when she saw the reeds were well alight now and she could feel the heat from almost five feet away. Pausing, Beca took a second to assess the situation. She couldn't afford to waste much more time but she also wanted to avoid the canister blowing up in her face. She'd needed to think. It was only at times like this, she wished she had been properly taught in a school. Manoeuvring around so her feet faced the canister, Beca raised her bad foot and kicked the tank as hard as she could into the hole just as a flash of a pink, hairy head popped over the top.

Picking up a rock laying just to her left, she flung it at the exposed Woribilix, catching it neatly between the eyes. With a groan the Woribilix rolled backwards and disappeared from view just as an almighty bang resonated around the local area.

Before Beca could even think to congratulate herself on a well thought out plan, a geyser of Woribilix parts shot out of the ground, showering the ground below and covering Beca in Woribilix juice and guts.

"Fuck." Beca cursed loudly, as pieces of the Aliens continued to rain down for several seconds.

"Keep your mouth closed!" Cynthia Rose yelled from the other side of the mound.

Beca looked over to see that they too were being covered in melted Woribilix. Groaning slightly, Beca rolled up into a ball and waited until the air was still again before uncurling herself. She was in agony and her ankle was throbbing but she had to check on her team.

Aubrey, laying low in the tall grasses on the other side of the mound, was horrified. Not only was today proving to be one of the most painful days of her life, what with inhaling dangerous amounts of toxic fumes and having grappled with a Shapeshifter, it was also proving to be one of the most disgusting. Grimacing, Aubrey looked over towards the rest of the team and couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips.

Everyone was covered head to foot in bright pink goo.

Aubrey began to laugh loudly causing everyone surrounding her to cast a curious eye in her direction. Within seconds, having caught sight of each other, they all rolled onto their backs and laughed up into the sky; all the hardships of the day momentarily forgotten at seeing each other covered in pink, sticky, stretchy gloop.

They had a long way to go before they got back to Elementum but for now, they all let the hysteria wash over them.

* * *

_A/N – Song Lyrics are Cast - Four Walls and David Archuleta - Falling Stars (although I cut a couple of verses out in the middle as it didn't fit what I wanted it say.)_

**Review Feedback:**

**ballpointmf – **Thanks for the review buddy :o)

**cuticlecareenetwork – **Dude, clan of the cave bear! Oh, how I love it! The speed I write and the over descriptive nature of my paragraphs, could you imagine me writing 7 years worth of Beca development?! Ha! I could walk to KL and back! And I'll hold you to that rolo, you know! By the power of Aubrey's elbow! Hope your Agents are having fun!

**Lackluster Brilliance – **I take it from the copious amounts of the 'f' word, you liked this then?! Ha! You know how much I loved writing that chapter. I'm sorry about killing the puppy though but it's so much tamer than the ideas you have planned! But it was hard to write so keep an eye out in the future … ;) And thanks for naming the latest Alien … Worry Bollocks has been one of my favourites! Hope you are doing better mate xx

**Guest – ***hands a Kleenex* Sorry mate! Please don't hate me!

**Guest –** Not yet they don't but they certainly can! When I zip forward seven years in the story, back to where we started, I will certainly make a few look like that!

**cxcxcx386 –** It's OK, we can call it what it is! Long winded and a lot of faff! Hahaha. Hang on in there with me! This chapter was supposed to be a faster pace, more action style chapter and it turned out to be the longest one yet! It's official, I can't help but waffle! Glad you like though! Means a lot :) and keep an eye out for another background story coming soon! And the acronyms, I'm on it!

**Rubiksmaniac – **Eeek, sorry to hear you have been sick. Hope you are feeling better now? But congratulations on graduating!

**Guest – **Oh, it's all good. You are welcome to poke me with a sharp stick! My middle name is Procrastination! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	16. Feverfew and Far Between

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Sixteen – Feverfew and Far Between .o0o.**

* * *

_A/N - Wow, this chapter has taken a beating from me and taken nearly two and a half months to get out. Writer's Block over the past couple of months has not been my friend and the Inspiration Rock went on a very long holiday. That and my arthritic fingers giving me absolute grief! So I worked on one of my other stories - To Infinity And Beyond instead and ate lots of chocolate!_

_cuticlecareenetwork, my ever patient Beta has given lots of polite nudges over the past few weeks and then a kick up the backside when I said I wanted to jack it all in, leave FanFiction for good and never come back. N, I thank you for believing in me when I'd given up on myself, for caring enough to put me right. Although this chapter isn't my favourite or the best, I dedicate it entirely to you._

_There are another two chapters written (and checked) and I'll be releasing those as soon as I can over the next week or so._

_Thanks for sticking with me! And I hope you enjoy xx_

_Oh, and I apologise for the length of this chapter!_

* * *

** .o0o.**

"You're back!" Benji said, stating the obvious as he peeked out from under the hedgerow in which he was currently sitting in. He had heard the sound of heavy footfalls as he lay amongst the prickly branches, essentially on lookout duty but truth be told, it was raining and he was trying to stay dry. He spied the other six members of the team returning to the thicket where he, Amy, Lilly and Aubrey/Nick were currently waiting. "We were about to start discussing whether to come and rescue you."

"Where's yoos been?" Amy asked as she moved to get up from the log she was currently sat astride, having spent the last thirty minutes pretending to ride it like a pony. "It's startin' ta get dark and I'm hungry for tucker."

Lilly threw a curious glance in Amy's direction as the six, returning members, slightly sticky with Woribilix's guts, stepped off the road and stiffly moved towards the tree line. Despite their best intentions earlier to rid themselves of the layer of Woribilix crud, they were still covered head to toe in semi dried goo and there was a rather obnoxious smell permeating the air.

Chloe stopped by Benji and practically dragged him from the branches, causing a few squeals as the thorns from the thicket dug into his skin. She pulled him tight towards her and he wrapped his arms around, earning a thin layer of Woribilix slime to his otherwise relatively clean tee shirt.

Looking around at the faces of the team, Amy couldn't help but notice the glances between the members of the team who went to rescue Aubrey. Across from her, Luke coughed awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair, grimacing as he looked down at his palm. He uncurled his fingers and wiped them on his shirt. She noticed the slight hint of pain in his eye as he cupped his shoulder, rolling it slightly to stretch out the limb. Amy wasn't sure if she was right when she saw some bright pink substance flaking from his hair as he shook his head slightly.

"Hey yoos guys!" Amy yelled, descending rapidly on the exhausted looking group, stopping short as she approached. The returning members spread out in a long line and Amy's eyes rested on each one as she spoke. "What's that smell, cobber? And why doos Luke have pink flakes in his hair?! Holy Fuckballs! And I'll add a fuck me mate in there as well because what the actual fuck is another Aubrey doin' here?"

"We may or may not have had a rather, erm … unfortunate run in with those Woribilix." Aubrey coughed, settling herself on a nearby tree stump, pretending not to be grossed out by the plethora of small bugs currently making tracks to collect the damp moss. "And I'm sorry to say, I let a Shapeshifter get the better of me and take over myself, or rather make another version of me."

"Yoos did what now?" Amy asked, scrunching her face up in confusion. "There are really two Aubrey Aubrey Posen's. I was right ta give yoos the double name! What happened? Why are there two of yoos? Are yoos like twinnies?"

"Amy, I ..." Aubrey began.

"Amy, she's hurt and very tired. Give her some time. I think we all need a bit of time." Luke said persuasively to the enthusiastic Aussie. "Beca had to climb down the rock wall and collect Aubrey and then we fight off a large crowd of Woribilix before hiking back here."

"It was awesome!" Chloe exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together in sheer delight. Anyone could tell she had been itching to regale the story to someone. "Really, it was all Beca though. She lured them towards the cave entrance and then blew them all up with the oxygen canister! We got covered in Woribilix goo though, and that's what the smell is. It does resemble burnt marshmallow to a fashion but I can tell you this for nothing, it is not as pleasant as that. You should have seen it Amy! Everyone was absolutely covered in bright pink goo! If it wasn't for the smell and pretty much the disgustingness of the dried on body parts, it would have been hilarious!"

"Boom." Beca said as she picked a piece of Woribilix out from between her cleavage.

"Boom indeed. Like my heart." Jesse said, watching Beca intently as she dipped her hands down her shirt to retrieve some more scraps of dead Alien. He looked wistfully at her, a small bubble of drool lingering on his lip before popping as he continued. "That's amazing Beca. You are amazing!"

Beca shot Jesse a look as if to say she had no idea what he was talking about. She certainly didn't understand why the boy had such a weird look on his face and could only seemingly manage to stare at her chest, rather than her face. She swore his tongue was hanging out or he was licking his lips or something.

"Mate." Luke said, clapping a hand on Jesse's shoulder and laughing. "Less is more, all right."

Jesse nodded and walked awkwardly and very stiffly away from the group to have a conversation with the hedgerow to his right for a couple of minutes.

"Are you hurt?" Lilly whispered, walking up to Aubrey and prising one off her eyelids open.

"I'm fine now." Aubrey said, in a tone that didn't quite match her words, as she struggled to get away from Lilly. "Just have a headache and I'm cold. I'll be fine."

Lilly gave her a curious look for a few seconds before looking over towards Aubrey/Nick.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with that Aubrey over there?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not in charge Lilly. You'd best -" Aubrey started.

"- Why not?" Beca asked, stopping her rummaging for a moment and staring at Aubrey. "Old Brie?"

"I let the team down." Aubrey sighed. "I don't deserve to be a leader."

"Rubbish." Luke said, moving over to her side immediately. "You showed courage and grit and a whole lot more. As far as I'm concerned -"

"- Me too!" Chloe said happily as the others murmured their agreement.

Aubrey looked away so not to let the tears threatening to fall show on her face. She was tired and in pain and she was angry she had let her guard down.

"Thanks guys, it really does mean a lot. In that case, I'd like to propose that we write today off, label it as a bad day and forget it happened. I know it's fairly early but I would suggest we make camp for the night. Get some proper, decent rest and set out at first light." Aubrey said, sounding more like herself but more importantly, _feeling_ more like herself. "Can anyone make a fire from scratch?"

Beca raised her hand and Aubrey nodded at her.

"Jesse, Luke and Benji, will you please go and look for any food that might be available. Gather whatever you can. Amy and Chloe, please can you see if there is any water nearby? Cynthia Rose, would you mind setting up a perimeter and organise a rota for keeping watch? Lilly, I'll leave that impostor to you to do whatever you want with. Just don't let it near me. I'm going to look for something we can use weapons. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone nodded their heads or whispered their agreement as a flurry of activity occurred with bodies moving in all directions, off to their respective tasks. Aubrey felt comfortable at giving the orders she had just done, using the speed and lack of grumbling as a sign that she had made the right decisions.

**.o0o.**

"Worms go boom!" Beca said happily from her position in the middle of the group, a few hours later. Currently, she was blowing on a few embers and she side poked them with a gnarly stick, making their campfire for the night, having set up a large pile of small logs and pieces of bark to the side. A few erratic sparks leapt from the mismatch of dried leaves, kindling and a small log, catching the ends of Beca's hair and singeing them a little. She didn't seem to care or notice.

"Oh, you should have seen it guys!" Chloe said, smiling broadly as she finished folding several large, green leaves into cone shapes before dipping them into the hood of one the rain macs they had brought with them. Her and Amy had found a working well, a mile or two away from where they were currently camped out. They had hurried back to find something to use to transport the water and decided that using a couple of their rain macs was the best thing they had on them. "It literally was a massive geyser of pink goo a hundred feet tall! Easily one of the coolest things I've ever seen!"

"You know ..." Luke said thoughtfully, as he blew the dirt and bugs off a large pile of berries that he and the boys had gathered. "... I wonder if we'll get extra points for killing, what, twenty five or so of those Woribilix?"

"I don't know. I know the list said one Sleepwalker (preferably dead) but I doubt us being covered in Woribilix body parts and intestines counts." Aubrey sighed, tiredly from her position on one of the logs that Cynthia Rose had dragged around the fire pit. She rubbed her temples a few times. "But I vote we don't worry about that now and just focus on getting some food inside us!"

"Dinner is almost ready guys." Jesse said.

"Nick." Beca said simply.

"What about _him_ Beca?" Aubrey snapped, hating the mention on his name. "I don't think he needs feedi -"

"- Shapeshifter." Beca said, shrugging her shoulders in reference to Aubrey's tone.

"Beca's right!" Cynthia Rose said happily. "The list said a Sleepwalker or a Shapeshifter so surely we need to get Nick back to Elementum in one piece."

"Beca, I'm sorry." Aubrey said, guiltily. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Beca shrugged her shoulders again but threw Aubrey a small smile, showing she wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Let's eat!" Benji said, bringing the berries over to the group. "And after that, I can show you guys some of my magic tricks. I brought cards; they should be in that pile over there, with the rest of the stuff."

From around the now glowing campfire Beca had going, came a chorus of approval. Humming happily, Beca continued to add small sticks to the fire, making the flame grow in confidence, but she was conscious to keep it tameable in case a Sleepwalker was out on the prowl. Cynthia Rose had fixed Beca's ankle up before they walked back, tightly binding it with the small roll of spare bandage that was in the tiny first aid kit. Though it still hurt a bit to move, it was considerably better than before, and Beca wasn't about to complain.

Later on, she knew she would go and gather some plants to make her ankle better, but for now, she was quite content making a fire for her team. Humming a little louder, and mouthing a few words for good measure, Beca didn't notice the conversation around her stop until at last she had a large enough fire going that she considered decent enough and looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't like the way everyone was staring at her.

"You were singing!" Chloe exclaimed.

"No." Beca said, her face flushing. "I no sing."

"You were singin' cobber. Sounded bonzer." Amy said earnestly. "I can make a noise with me hooter that sounds like a duck. I was considered the best in Tasmania."

"CAMP FIRE SONGS!" Chloe suddenly shouted, startling everyone.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey asked, her look of confusion matching Beca's.

"Let's sing camp fire songs!" Chloe said excitedly, "I mean, come on, please! It's perfect! All of us here, together, it'll be fun!"

"Fun would be actually gettin' some tucker!" Amy shouted above the noise. "But I'll have yoos know, I'm the best singer in Tasmania with me own teeth. I also was in a band called Fat Amy and the Lightenin' Seeds Electric. It was -"

"- While that sounds like a perfectly lovely story Amy, why don't you go with Lilly to collect more fire wood while the rest of us divide up dinner out, okay?" Luke said, trying to save everyone from another one of Amy's tall tales.

"Fine!" Amy huffed, not unhappily but just making a mental note to store up the story for another time. "But it's your loss, yoos twi' bitches! I'm an expert on traditional Aboriginal yodelin'! I once sang with a stuffed croc as a prop. Wanna hear about it?"

"Something we will all be eager to hear upon your return." Aubrey said wearily, rubbing her temples again; her headache having gotten worse in the last hour or so. "Unfortunately, for now, the fire takes precedence over that, so please Amy? You would be doing the entire team a great service."

"All right! All right!" Amy said, pretending to be put out when in reality she was nearly busting with pride to be able to aide her team. "I'll be right back then. Try not to miss me sexy fat ass too much! Come on Lilly Bu', let's go a huntin'!"

Shuffling away, Amy and Lilly left the circle of light created by the campfire and soon a comfortable silence settled over the group as they watched Luke prepare the berries, dividing them up evenly between everyone. Settling back and leaning against a log, Beca smiled. She had enjoyed today, despite the rather obvious bad bits where she had nearly died. Seeing the smiling faces of her teammates, as they enjoyed the warmth from her (she could quite happily admit) fantastic fire, made the entire day worth it. Humming in happiness, Beca suddenly remembered where the song that had spilled from her lips earlier had come from. She vaguely remembered a man singing to her when she was very young as she rode on his shoulders in the late afternoon sun.

_Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet  
Eating her curds and whey,  
Along came a spider,  
Who sat down beside her  
And frightened Miss Muffet away._

Finishing her song, Beca suddenly felt embarrassed by everyone staring at her. Jesse was unabashedly drooling over her and her silky voice, the perfect pitch striking a chord deep within him. Aubrey had an odd look on her face, as if the song almost physically pained her to hear it. Only Chloe seemed to be happy, a massive grin on her face.

"Oh my God, Beca! You can sing! You can't talk properly but you can sing!" Chloe all but squealed as she descended on the brunette with far too much enthusiasm than could be considered normal. "Oh, what other songs do you know?"

"Can talk." Beca said, shrinking back from Chloe's advances. "Choose not use many words. One will do."

Jesse was hanging on Beca's every word, the most he had ever heard her speak, as he continued to stare into her eyes. She stared back for a second or two until Luke spoke.

"I agree Beca. Talking is over-rated. You've got a good set of pipes on you."

"Not the only thing that's a good set on her!" Jesse said, flushing bright red as he realised he had spoken the words aloud while directing his eyes back to his favourite part of her body.

"Me done. Next. Chloe?" Beca said, her face red with embarrassment.

"What? My turn to sing?" Chloe asked. "Okay then … hmm … what to sing, what to sing? Anyone got a good song?"

"The campfire song!" Jesse called out, a large grin on his face, as he struggled to tear his eyes away from Beca's chest.

"Oh goodness, do you know that song too?!" Chloe squealed.

"Hell yeah! Spongebob rocks." Jesse shouted. "You start?"

Chloe grinned widely as she began to sing the familiar theme tune.

_"Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along."_

(Jesse)_ Bom, Bom, Bom ..._

(Chloe, singing really fast) _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song … Jesse!_

(Jesse)_ Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E ..._

(Chloe and Jesse) _Squidward! Good!  
It'll help, it'll help if you just sing along!  
Oh yeah!_

Both Chloe and Jesse finished singing with aplomb and laughed at the stunned faces of their new friends. Luke broke out in a deep, hearty laugh which was surprisingly loud coming from the quiet Brit. It was the ice breaker the group needed and before long, the wisecracks and laughter rang out through the forest.

**.o0o.**

After an hour or so of singing, the night was drawing in and Beca was becoming quite concerned for Aubrey. She could see that she was in pain although the bleeding to her head had all but ceased. She needed to find something to help her and having spent years living amongst nature, she knew of a thing to two to help with aches and pains.

She wandered away from the group as they sat supping water out of the cups made from leaves, a water party having gone to replenish the supply a couple of times. She began to search in the hedgerows and bushes that littered the sides of the path. She knew what she was looking for, but what she didn't expect to find was a pair of eyes staring back at her from under a particularly large hedge.

She wouldn't have said she jumped a foot in the air if you had asked her but _something_ knocked her to the ground in surprise.

"Weirdo." Beca said, taking in the familiar Asian face, noting the very straight fringe and spooky look about the girl.

Lilly extracted herself from the hedge and watched Beca as she continued to search for what she was looking for, even following her for several hundred yards as she moved around.

"What are you looking for?" Lilly whispered, in a eerily quiet voice most humans couldn't hear. Beca could; her hearing was sharp as a tack.

"Plants." Beca said, rolling her eyes as if to say why else would she be looking in the middle of all the greenery.

"Why?" Lilly murmured, fixing her two eyed assault on the back of Beca's head.

"Help." Beca said, before gesturing to her head and holding it as if she was in pain. "Old Brie pain."

"Oh I see. Most entertaining. You are looking for herbs?" Lilly asked, quietly.

"Pain bye bye." Beca said, eyeing Lilly suspiciously.

"Yes, I get you now. I am very good with fauna too. Let me help you." Lilly said, offering her services.

Beca nodded her reply and continued on her quest. She had no idea what the plant's names were but she knew them by sight and knew their strange powers. She watched Lilly pick up some leaves that she recognised only too well. They were the same leaves that she had put on her little cave fire one day and then spent the next two days alternating between laughing uncontrollably and crying incessantly while seeing very strange shapes on the walls.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for and Lilly followed her back to their fellow recruits who looked perfectly happy sitting in the light rain, talking by the camp fire.

"Hello Beca." Aubrey said, turning pained eyes upwards. "I see you conveniently didn't remember to collect your shoes."

Beca shook her head and grinned. She much preferred not to wear anything on her feet but knew those days were likely to be over soon. They'd walked past the bush where she had hidden her boots a few hours before and she'd smirked to herself.

"Here." Beca said, thrusting a bundle of freshly picked plants in Aubrey's direction, effectively changing the subject.

"Um, thank you Beca. Is this a gift?" Aubrey said, taking the dirty vegetation in her hands. She looked at Chloe who was sitting next to her, trying to understand what Beca had just presented her with. She looked at it for a moment before raising her eyes back to Beca. "What is this -"

"- Help you." Beca said, nodding happily.

"Well, yes, they are pretty colours but -"

"- No." Beca said. She pointed to the orange coloured poppy before taking a few petals in her hand. She squished the petals between her fingers and then proceeded to pretend to drink it.

"Beca, what are you doing?" Aubrey sighed, not really in the mood for games right now, her head still banging painfully.

Beca sighed in frustration and looked around for help. She caught Amy, Benji and Lilly watching what was going on with interest. She beckoned them over and Amy danced towards them in her own time, the others hanging back slightly so not to get caught by flailing arms.

"Wassup mates?" Amy asked.

"Um, I'm not quite sure." Aubrey said. "Beca has given me these roots and leaves and I'm not sure why but it looks like she wanted me to drink -"

"- This is the Californian Poppy plant." Amy began to explain alternating between looking at the petals and Aubrey's face. "If yoos crush it up and boil it in water, it helps ta alleviate pain. Did yoos know that Beca?

Aubrey looked down at the flower in her hand in surprise as Beca nodded vigorously, trying to school her face so it didn't show the question she had going on inside her mind.

"Beca? You know about this?" Aubrey asked, earning her a shrug from Beca in response. "And Amy, how did you -"

"- I'm not as stupid as I might come across Aubrey Aubrey Posen!" Amy laughed as she moved away from the little gang to find Benji.

"It can also calms an excitable child." Lilly whispered, nodding her head in the direction of Amy who was now attempting to do a cartwheel for Benji; the look on his face evidently showing his discomfort as Amy's attention span was lost for a moment or two. She joined the others when on her third attempt, she ended up knocking Cynthia Rose over.

Beca pointed to the next plant, running her fingers along the furry leaves, catching Amy's attention fully.

"This one is Catnip." Amy said, slightly out of breath. "If yoos crush it, it helps ta stop bleedin' and swellin' if yoos apply it directly ta the injury. Or you can ingest it to help tone down gas, stomach cramps and migraines."

"And this one?" Aubrey indicated the last plant she was holding, the small white flower very similar to a daisy.

"Oh, this is Feverfew." Amy described. "Again, it's a natural serotonin inhibitor ... yoos know, a blocker for pain signals ta the brain. It's bonzer for gettin' rid of anxiety and tension in the body. It's bloody great for all types of headaches but its best use is an anti inflammatory."

"Looook." Beca said, pointing to her shoulder.

"Worth a try." Cynthia Rose said, taking the Feverfew in her hands and sniffing it. "I wonder if Luke will let me put it on his shoulder."

"Beca, this is amazing. Where did you learn all of this?" Chloe asked, taking the plants from Aubrey as Cynthia Rose drifted away to speak to Luke about trying the plant on his shoulder. Lilly followed her.

"Life." Beca said with a smile. "Eat."

"What is that one you have in your pocket Lilly? Aubrey asked, spying bits of green poking out of Lilly's back pocket.

"That's mine. It helps me relax. I need to smoke it when it's dried." Lilly whispered and Beca laughed out loud, causing Lilly to spin around, earning her a gaze so intense, Beca visibly gulped.

However, Beca really didn't have too much time to dwell on Lilly's strange plant choices, as Cynthia Rose had found the small tin that had belonged to Beca and emptied its contents onto the blanket. She had already filled the tin with some water and was currently balancing it against the fire to heat it through. Walking over to Cynthia Rose, Beca watched from behind, closely monitoring everything she did. For some reason she felt very protective about how the doctor would treat Aubrey and Luke.

Soon the water was bubbling and Cynthia Rose moved to take some of the plants, hesitating slightly at the unfamiliar foliage. Beca walked in front of Cynthia Rose and raised a hand to stop her.

"Me." Beca said simply.

It wasn't that Beca didn't trust Cynthia Rose, it was just she didn't appear to know the plants. Beca had spent time around the roots as she grew up, relying on them for relief when she fell out of trees or ate too many fermented apples. She couldn't find the words to explain how they needed to be used. Holding her hands up and backing away, Cynthia Rose smiled to show Beca she didn't really mind the short brunette taking over.

Beca held out her hand for the plants, taking them back from her and proceeded to tear them roughly and crush them between her fingers before adding them to the water in the tin. Beca soon had everything prepared and called Luke over.

Cynthia Rose and Aubrey had quickly explained what Beca had found and Luke appeared game to try anything. He took the small tin and blew on it gently before taking a small sip, grimacing at the taste, looking like he swallowed a wasp as he swirled it around his mouth.

"Drink." Beca said, nudging the tin with her fingers so it tipped down Luke's throat.

"Urgh." He said after he swallowed. His face was contorted for a few moment before he coughed and smacked his lips. "Yeah, that was bloody horrid."

Beca laughed and returned to the fire to heat up some more water in her little tin, quickly adding in some herbs for Aubrey. Beca worked swiftly and Luke's relieved sighs soon dispelled any doubts from the group. The herbs worked their faunae magic, and it appeared as though the concoction was working quite well, despite the weird taste it had left in his mouth.

Completely finished with Luke, Beca gathered her latest bubbly batch up and walked over to Aubrey, rather than calling Aubrey over. Gingerly offering Aubrey the solution, she stood back slightly as Aubrey raised the small tin to her lips. Knocking back the solution, Aubrey almost gagged as the hot liquid made its way down her throat. She began to cough bitterly as Luke clapped her on the back with his good hand.

"Won't be long and you'll start to feel the effects! It tastes horrid but seems to be working." He said, happily before turning his attention back to Beca. "Thanks mate, feeling better all ready."

Beca smiled broadly as she tied everything away; securing the unused herbs in her little tin in case they were needed, pocketing the previous contents that she had stored in there.

"Sleep now." Beca said, placing her hand loosely on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Guys, can we gather round please?" Aubrey called out to the group and one by one they all shuffled over. Amy skipped, holding hands with Benji who looked about as scared as could be. "I think we should turn in for the night, how does everyone feel about that?. I think if we set out at first light, we'll be able to make the most of it. Six hours sleep or so should be good for everyone."

The group murmured their approval of the proposed plan.

"May I suggest we each take a shift and keep watch? Cynthia Rose, did you mark out the perimeter?" Chloe asked and Cynthia Rose nodded. Chloe looked all around her before settling her eyes onto the now dwindling fire. "Perhaps two people to keep an eye out on Nick and the surrounding area. I'm happy to take the first watch."

"Is an actual lookout necessary?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yes." Benji and Chloe both spoke earnestly together, almost vehemently.

"Oh, okay then." Cynthia Rose said, surprised at their quick tone.

"Sorry Cynthia Rose." Chloe lowered her voice. "People get lost when you aren't paying attention."

"We are a kind of family now and family has to stick together." Benji said cryptically.

"Well, I'll take the first watch with you Chloe, if that's okay." Cynthia Rose offered.

"Oh totes." Chloe said, smiling.

Chloe got up, left the group behind and walked over to where Aubrey/Nick was slumped against the tree, his hands behind his back wrapped around the tree stump. He made no movement as she checked that the belts that they had used to keep him in place were as tight as can be and she knew he was still unconscious. Resisting the urge to simply whack him on the side of the head, she poked her toes into the mud, conjuring up the damp earth. Chloe bent down and slowly gathered a handful of dirt and ground it brutally into Aubrey/Nick's face before she knelt down by his side, rested her hand on her stomach and put her mouth close to his ear.

"I knew there was something about you. I hate your kind." She whispered into his ear, in a tone that would surprise anyone who knew Chloe well; her manner completely void of her trademark sparkle. "I will not stop until every single one of you _fuckers_ is dead. Your kind almost destroyed me, you took something precious away from me. And one day I'll tell the group the reason why I'll not rest until every Sleepwalker and Shapeshifter is dead or I am killed trying. But not now, not today. But know that I hate you with a fiery passion."

Flashing the back of her hand across her face to swipe away the tears, she stood up and stared at the person who looked so like Aubrey and yet she knew he wasn't. Chloe clutched her hand to her heart before she slowly rejoined the rest of the team, sourcing Cynthia Rose to begin to patrol, agreeing with Jesse and Amy that they would take the second watch.

The group settled into a tight formation, keeping fairly close to the fire for warmth, wrapping the protective rain macs around them for added protection. The rain had stopped and the thick copse of trees prevented the wind from chilling them too much. One by one, they dropped off to sleep, the quiet night air punctuated by the sounds of a small barn owl and the rumbling of Amy's stomach.

**.o0o.**

The next morning saw dawn break just before 4am.

It was light enough for the birds to begin singing happily, disturbing the tired out blue team from their slumber. Some had slept better than others and looked refreshed as they stood and stretched. It had been a cold night not to mention damp and nearly everyone had rolled up alongside someone else for warmth.

"Yabba dabba do." Jesse mumbled from under his rain coat, as he watched Beca stretch in the early morning glow. "That's a nice view to wake up to."

Beca was unaware he had his eyes fixed on her as she slotted her tee shirt back over her head. Beca was still unused to wearing clothes, and everything she owned was ill fitting, old or simply too big. She was however very aware and self conscious so after rinsing the Woribilix goo out of her tee shirt the night before, hanging it from a tree branch to dry, she had buried herself into a rain mac as she went to sleep. Taking their cue from her, the others had done the same, flicking pieces of Woribilix onto the open fire as they picked them off their clothes.

Beca had thought back to the days when she literally wore next to nothing but with people around, and especially the boy with the puppy eyes, she didn't want them looking at her.

"Good morning everyone." Aubrey began as she caught sight of Lilly beginning to back everything onto the blanket, ready for transport. "I trust everyone had some rest last night."

"How is your head this morning?" Benji asked, having just returned from a water patrol, handed out rations to everyone.

"I'm fine, thank you Benji. I feel much better than I did." Aubrey said honestly as rubbed the side of her head. She was surprised to find the dried, sticky blood had gone and her hair plaited into a long braid in its place. She looked around and caught sight of a semi sheepish look on Beca's face and quickly realised Beca must have done that for her while she was asleep. She raised her eyebrows to her and Beca returned a weak smile. "Thank you Beca."

"No reports of anythin' suspicious last night Skipper Whipper." Amy called out, as she bent over to help Lilly collect and pack the rest of the items.

"Any movement from _him_?" Aubrey asked, casting an eye in the direction of Aubrey/Nick.

"No, nothing. But it _is_ awake this morning." Chloe said, ignoring the surprised look on a couple of people's faces as they noted that Aubrey/Nick was covered in mud.

"Is he?" Luke asked, casting a watchful eye over to their spare Aubrey. "She? How can you tell now?"

"It's an it." Benji said, uncharacteristically harshly. "If we didn't need it for the task, I'd say we destroy it."

"They can't be killed, can they?" Amy asked, popping her head up and joining in the conversation. "I thought if yoos tried to kill a Shapeshifter, they let some sorta gas out."

"No, you can't and yes they do. Well, some of them do ... leave a vapour behind. But it can be dismembered and just left to rot in the sun. It won't die but who cares." Benji said, almost angrily. "I wouldn't find that a hard task to do."

"Talking of tasks, what does the list say? The one that we were given on the TURDS bus. What did we have to get again?" Jesse asked, coming closer to the group.

Rummaging around in the pockets of her sweats, Aubrey looked mortified as she realised the note was long gone. She stood from where she was sitting and began to look around, realising in shame, that she must have lost the note. All eyes were on her as felt around the damp earth where she had been living. A few others lifted the ripped and torn blanket that they used to carry their supplies, or checked the surrounding area.

"I'm sorry, I think I've lost the note." Aubrey said, silently cursing herself for being so stupid. Everyone stopped to look at her.

"Shall we go back and look for it?" Jesse asked, nodding his head towards the direction they had come from the day before.

"Yes mate." Luke said clapping him on the back. "Let's run back about five miles and just pop down that hundred foot drop and see if it's there."

"Fair point!" Jesse said, his cheeks pinking. He wasn't usually one for the silly suggestions but there was something about the short brunette that made him forget what he was supposed to be doing.

"Sorry guys." Aubrey apologised again.

"Not your fault Aubrey Aubrey Posen." Amy said. "One of us could have picked it up and lost it. It might not have been yoos."

"Can any one remember what was on the list." Chloe asked. "I can only remember -"

"- Fist size rocks one hundred, two hundred and fifty blue discs, a small saplin', a weapon, a Sleepwalker and a new invention." Amy said, running through the list to perfection.

"What?! Are you sure?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yep." Amy said, blinking a couple of times as she recalled the items on the list.

"How did you remember all of that?"

"Don't know cobber, I just remember everythin' I read. Not a big deal." Amy said, wandering back to the now cold camp fire to find Benji.

"Well, I guess that answers that then." Luke said, wandering off to collect a couple of long, thick sticks; he intended to hand them out to the group as support as they walked. Or simply to beat the Shapeshifter if it refused to cooperate.

"Does it?" Jesse asked, dropping his tone slightly before continuing. "How are we going to carry a hundred rocks back over nearly a hundred miles."

"Pockets? We could carry some in the blanket along with our supplies." Chloe offered.

"I'm wearing two sets of pants." Aubrey revealed. "I've got yoga pants on underneath my sweats."

"How would that help?" Jesse asked, not entirely upset with having to look a shapely rear for a few hours.

"If we tie the feet holes, we could fill the legs with the hundred rocks?" Aubrey suggested.

"One hundred rocks?" Luke asked. "Who said anything about collecting one hundred rocks?"

"Well Amy said …" Aubrey started.

"Oh, I know what our Amy said. But did you see the way it was written down and repeated. Fist size rock, one hundred." Luke said, rolling his shoulder to keep it warm.

"Yes, I think that was what she said." Aubrey agreed.

"Rather than one hundred fist size rock_s_." Luke finished off saying, emphasising the 's' on the end of the word.

"I don't see the difference, brother." Jesse said.

"In Blighty, folks here used to have their kitchen worktops made out of a rock called granite. It's usually quite coarse in texture and contains about twenty percent quartz. It's -"

"- Oh I know it!" Chloe exclaimed happily. "It looks like it's composed up of a hundred different … oh."

"Exactly." Luke laughed.

"Can someone explain?" Jesse asked.

"The texture of the rock makes it _look_ like it is a combination of lots of different types of rock."

"Got it." Jesse said, catching on. "Well, if you are right, it would save us having to carry a tonne of rock we don't need."

"Is it widely known?" Chloe asked. "About granite I mean."

"I don't know, to be honest. Granite used to be available all over the world but now, I just don't know." Luke said before looking at Aubrey. "If I'm wrong, I'll take it on the chin."

"No need." Aubrey said. "I couldn't think when I first saw the note on the bus how we were going to complete that part. We can argue our way with it, if need be, back at Elementum."

"Talking of which …" Chloe mused.

"Yes, we really should get a wiggle on." Luke said.

"Wiggle on!" Beca laughed loudly and everyone jumped. They hadn't noticed her standing there.

"Erm, it means to hurry up and get a move on." Luke explained and Beca wandered off muttering the words to herself.

"Come on everyone, let's move while we can." Aubrey said, standing up and brushing the earth and twigs from her legs. She still felt a little groggy but better than she had done.

"Jesse?" Luke called out, pausing Jesse as he walked away. He turned and nodded to Luke. "We need to get the Shapeshifter moving. It might take us both."

"How are we going to be get it moving if we can't touch it." Jesse asked and Luke showed him the sticks he had collected. "I'm all for knocking it out again after what it did to Aubrey."

"I know mate. Let's call Benji over and put our heads together."

It was still another half an hour hour before everyone was ready to leave. As many supplies as possible had been collected; the trees and bushes stripped bare of fruit and berries and everyone had drunk as much water as they could. They tested the air once more before leaving, using the machine and paper strips they had been issued this. The test proved negative and the oxygen tanks were packed along with everything else.

Luke, Jesse and Benji had untied Aubrey/Nick from the tree, using the belt to retie his legs together at the ankles. Placing the sticks against him, they managed to get the Aubrey look-a-like to stand and move. The Shapeshifter, knowing it had been caught had lashed out at them, almost catching Benji on the arm with its teeth.

Aubrey had taken a step back, finding it hard to watch a carbon copy of herself fight and spit at three people she was now rapidly thinking of as friends. She hadn't known what to think when she watched Benji aim a kick at the side of the Shapeshifter head, knocking it out cold.

"Um, good call?" Jesse smirked, a slight twist to his mouth.

"Easier to manage when it's like that." Benji breathed heavily through his teeth.

"Yeah, good point mate but now we have to carry the bloody thing!" Luke groaned.

**.o0o.**

England was usually a cold, damp and pretty foggy place to live. Lush vegetation and an overabundance of leafy trees made for a colourful vista, set against the dark, stormy skies; the threat of rain never far away, the heavy clouds a constant reminder that the warm sunny days were very few and far between.

They had left their camp just as it began to drizzle, the three boys taking it in turns to drag the Shapeshifter behind them. Using the blanket they found, they fashioned a sling of sorts and hoped it would hold until they could get it to move by itself.

Having been reminded of the tasks set out before them, each member began to keep an eye out for the colour discs that they had been instructed to find. Although most of the team members were not convinced they were on the right path and vocalised their opinions in a heated discussion with each other, only stopping when Aubrey began to bark at them to stop, it wasn't long before Lilly ran ahead, having spotted something small and blue attached to one of the low hedges to their left.

Retrieving it quickly, she saw the stamp FF printed onto the small button and she slipped it into her pocket while giving sideway swipes with her big eyes to her teammates. Before long a second disc was found, prompting them to understand that it was in fact a map of sorts leading them back towards base. Rather than a trail of breadcrumbs, they needed to look for the blue tokens instead. After a quick discussion, it was decided that the reason for this was to enhance their awareness levels, always prompting them to be alert and on the look out for the small details. Before long, they had amassed a small collection and Lilly was entrusted to keep them safe.

The current discussion in the group, as they crossed a dry river bed, was who could sing and dance. It turned out that there was a common thread of interest throughout the group and they shared a love of music.

Amy was regaling a story of her time in her self titled band, Fat Amy and the Lightening Seeds Electric or FALSE for short, where she was the lead singer, guitarist, bassist and the drum player, all at once.

"I can dance as well, yoos know. I'm really bonzer at modern dance, olden dance and mermaid dancin' which is a liddle different. Yoos usually start on the ground. Me pirate dancin' has won me competitions and prizes all over the world."

"Perhaps you can pirate dance for a few Sleepwalkers. I am sure that would confuse them." Luke deadpanned, his face impassive.

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously." Amy said, seriously for a moment. "They don't scare me."

"They should." Aubrey, Chloe, Benji and Beca all chorused together.

"But they don't. I don't let them into me mind and they respect that, I reckon." Amy said, slightly ignorantly.

"The Sleepwalkers don't respect us." Aubrey said, a little belligerently. "And if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power."

"Not a bonzer enough reason ta use the word 'penetrate.'" Amy said, but seeing the looks on her fellow recruits' faces, thought it was was time to move the subject along. "So, since the age of five I've …"

Amy began to ramble on about her achievements as the rest of the team put their heads down, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. It wasn't that they didn't want to listen to her but some of the things she was saying were beyond far fetched.

"She's too good to be true. I'm knobbing her when we get back." Luke said, causing Benji's eyebrows to shoot up into his hairline.

"I beg your pardon." He asked.

"Knobbing. You know Knowledge Needed Or Basic Borrowed Information Not Gleaned." Luke explained. "Used to be known as the Internet."

"Oh, knobbing. Got it." Benji said, slightly relieved. "I'll help you look when we get back."

"No need, she's not lying." Chloe implored, matching the stride of the two boys at the front of the pack; Aubrey having sent them on ahead. She had walked with Jesse for a while, helping him to drag the Shapeshifter behind him. She turned back to Amy and smiled. "Totes impressed Amy! You have a lot of achievements."

"You guys are all right, yoos know." Amy said, taking Chloe's compliment well. "Even though some of yoos are pretty thin, you all have fat hearts, and that's what matters. We'll win this blue against the Sleepwalkers."

"Blue?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, it's Bloody Long Ungrateful Experience … I reckon yoos guys call it a 'fight' over in this country. But we call it a blue where I'm from."

"You are far from home, aren't you?"

"Yeah, fair dunkum, it's quite a ways." Amy said, changing the subject pretty quickly. "How long have we been walkin' anyway? I'm bored. Me feet hurt. I'm hungry. I want ta sit down."

"About twenty three minutes, give or take." Luke said, looking down at his watch.

"Oh fuckballs, at this rate, it's gonna take us forever ta get back ta Elementum."

"We just have to keep going Amy. What do you expect us to do?" Aubrey said, sternly.

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"So focus please." Aubrey finished the conversation off abruptly, causing a couple of people to turn and raise an eyebrow.

The group walked in relative silence at a steady pace for well over an hour after that. The weather was still a little damp and misty but actually provided comfortable walking conditions. Aubrey had called a short break for a few minutes and everyone had slunk onto the floor to rest.

"Beca?" Cynthia Rose called out. "How are your feet holding up?"

"Good." Beca answered.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia Rose pressed. Beca nodded heartily, thrusting her feet out towards the doctor and wiggled her toes at her. She used to love poking her toes out of the cave she called home into the warm, morning air when she was younger and she thought to herself how different her life was now. She looked over to Cynthia Rose and shrugged her shoulders. Cynthia Rose took in the filthy bandage on Beca's foot with an amused twist to her mouth. "Well, okay then Beca."

"Beca?" Aubrey called out and Beca rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why everyone kept calling her. "We've got a long way to walk back, are you going to be able to manage?"

"She's so small, we could carry her in a pocket." Amy helpfully suggested. "Or Mr Lovestruck over there could give her a piggy back."

"I fine." Beca said, really not understand what all the fuss was about with her feet. She had spent years going without shoes, and clothes for that matter, and her feet were tough. True, she saw the benefit of shoes having negotiated more than one sharp rock that had pinched a little as she lightly stepped over the terrain but she'd hidden her boots so it was all her fault.

"Oh, I can carry you Beca." Jesse said, despite the fact that he had just spent the last twenty minutes moaning about having to half drag, half carry the Shapeshifter.

"I fine." Beca repeated and quickly got up to survey the horizon, needing an excuse to get away from the group. The conversation quickly evaporated as everyone rested for their final moments.

Beca eyeballed the vista, casting a hand over her eyes to shield them as the morning sun was threatening to show from behind a murky, grey cloud. She couldn't hear or see any Sleepwalkers and she was just about to turn to rejoin the group when a the sun caught on something shiny in the distance, omitting the faintest of sparkles. She turned to face the group and caught Chloe's attention quickly.

"You okay there Beca?" She asked, joining Beca at her spot away from the group as soon as she'd seen the flushed face of her fellow team member.

"We go?" Beca said, pointing in the distance. "Go now."

**.o0o.**

They reached the rusty vehicle after a swift ten minute walk. The briskness of the stride had been the pick me up that every one had seemed to need and as the first group of trainees reached the broken down, abandoned set of vehicles, they all looked quite surprised.

"What is it?" Benji asked, running his fingers lightly over the contours of the transport.

"Dude! It's like an old fashioned car; steerin' wheel and everythin'." Amy exclaimed, trying her best to prize open the door. She pulled on it a few times before it eventually swung open, knocking Benji to the floor. "Sorry cobber, didn't know yoos were lurking behind me."

"AMY!" Luke shouted, a keenness to his voice that no one had heard before.

"Yeah!" Amy shouted from somewhere in the front seat of the car; she was busy underneath the seats popping levers and pulling on bits of wire that, if you asked her, she would happily admit she had no clue what they were. "Wassup?"

"Know how to drive?" Luke laughed out as he reached the second rusty transport; a large van that resembled a box on wheels. He pulled open one of the door and looked all around the inside before withdrawing his head again.

"Yeah cobber! My Gramps had one of these. Used ta drive it around the farm when I'd been out drinkin' and was bored." Amy said, her eyes shining brightly as she took in the sight of the large van, immediately reminding her of home.

"What say we try to get one of these working?" Luke said, smiling down at the infectiously happy Aussie.

"Hoo roo!" Amy exclaimed. "We can -"

"- Wait!" Aubrey said, holding her hands up as she approached Amy and Luke before folding her arms across her chest. "What is going on here? We don't have time for this."

"Yes, Aubrey, we do." Luke said, rubbing his hands over his face. "If the Aussie and me can get this thing moving, we can use it as a transport to get back to Elementum a lot safer and quicker and -"

"- But we don't have time.

"We'll make time. And besides, I truly believe we were meant to find this."

"Oh?" Aubrey said, canting her hip, her stance matching her attitude. She was slightly annoyed everyone had followed Beca and her new idea of following the sparkle in the distance instead of her well disciplined (and frankly carefully thought out) plan of sticking to the route. "What makes you so sure?"

"Have a look in the back of the grey box transporter, over there." Luke said, pointing with his good arm. "I have a feeling we were supposed to be dropped off near to here yesterday or at least find this place before dark."

"What makes you say that?" Aubrey asked, slightly irked that Luke knew something she didn't.

"Just go look!" Luke urged and leaned down to whisper something into Amy's ear.

Aubrey walked over to the dark grey box on wheels that seemed to be the object of Luke's excitement; well as excited as the Brit seemed to get. He reminded her of Stacie a little; with their combined need to know things before everyone else and keep their cards close to their chests. She liked Luke a lot, and felt a little guilty at snapping at him and Amy. She turned round to call out to him before she reached the doors of the vehicle but he was busy, bent over the hood of the rusty car with Amy firmly wedged at his side. He looked up and over to her and winked before burying his head back into the engine.

Aubrey smiled a little to herself as she tugged on the van door and let out an almighty squeal causing nearly everyone to jump at the noise.

"Old Brie?" Beca called out, running over to where Aubrey was to see what was wrong, hotly followed by Jesse who, despite everything going on, enjoyed looking at Beca's ass as she leapt over the top of Chloe in her quickness to reach her beloved team leader.

"Oh My Goodness!" Aubrey screeched as she flung the van doors. "Okay. The Aca-Gods have looked down on us and they have given us a second chance."

"Shalom!" Amy called out for underneath the car.

"What is it?" Jesse asked, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder as he stood next to her then regretting it immediately as she crunched his fingers tightly with her small fingers, crushing them as she lifted them off her arm. "Oooowww."

"Look!" Aubrey said, as she pushed the van doors to the side.

The inside of the van was dimly lit, having no windows on either side and the darkness of the day not helping. Luke watched with a rare smile as the group fell upon the bundles of sleeping bags, blankets and tents packed tightly to one side of the van, shrieking loudly and exclaiming over the items inside their treasure trove truck. Benji started pulling things out and tossing them to Jesse before reaching back inside and finding the large gallon bottles of fresh, clean drinking water towards him.

"Yes!" Jesse said, fist bumping the air. "There's food!"

"Is this all safe?" Chloe asked as she accepted one of the packages being passed to her. "I mean, I doubt a Sleepwalker would do this but you know?"

"Is there a note?" Cynthia Rose asked as she peered into one of the cloth bags, noting a small first aid kit and more importantly, painkillers and medicine.

"Everything is stamped with the Freedom Fighters logo so I'm going to go with the positive." Aubrey said. "Everyone, there are cloth bags here, grab what you can manage to carry. We'll need to keep walking."

"Aubrey Aubrey?" Amy called over. "I think we can get this started."

"I agree Aubrey, it might cost us an hour or two but ..." Luke said, wiping his greasy hands down his shirt. "... I do think we can do it."

"We don't have time to be messing around." Aubrey said.

"No, I know." Luke said, in all seriousness. "I've built cars before and Amy looks like she knows what she's doing.

"Yes I do." Amy spoke, nodding her head vigorously. "I'll have yoos know, I'm the best female mechanic in -"

"- Tasmania." The entire Blue Team chorused together.

"With teeth!" Amy finished off, needing to have the last word but taking the teasing with ease.

"Suggestion, if I may?" Benji asked, falling over his feet when he looking over and caught Aubrey's pout. He waited for her nod before continuing. "Look, how about a couple of us scout ahead, make sure we are on the right track, collect those damn buttons, set up a camp somewhere and give Luke and Amy a chance to see what's what with these vehicles."

"We have almost 85 miles to cover and we need -" Aubrey reminded everyone.

"- we do, yes. And I'm sorry for interrupting." Luke spoke out. "We get these vehicles fixed, we're two, maybe three hours back to base. We walk, we're three days. I'm not at full strength if we run into any more Sleepwalkers; you most certainly aren't."

"I'm fine." Aubrey retorted.

"Really? I didn't have you pegged as a lying girl. Your eyes are glazed, you're tired, you've been gassed and you've sustained a head injury."

"Well, okay." Aubrey said, quietly. She wasn't used to people keeping an eye out for her. She looked around the area for a moment while she pondered Luke and Benji's suggestion, thinking everything through. She was aware that all eyes were on her. She wanted to have the final say in what they did but also didn't want to come across as an arrogant ass. True, she wasn't sure how Amy would get back to Base in one piece, they were still dragging an unconscious Shapeshifter with them and a couple of them had picked up injuries.

"Okay. Okay." She finally said. "Three people go on ahead and collect up the tokens. Erm, let's see … Lilly, Benji and Beca. Stop after two hours and if we are not there within three hours, look for somewhere safe to camp and be safe. Everyone else, let's look around the local area for the tokens here and for the piece of granite that we are to take back."

Benji nodded and turned to gather some supplies from the back of the truck, slipping a few items into one of the cloth bags. The others began to sort out the food items, seeing what they had, checking that everything was sealed. Cynthia Rose stepped forward and pressed one of the small first aid kits into Lilly's hand for her to take with them, in case they ran into trouble.

"Beca, how are your feet?" Cynthia Rose called out and Beca came over to show her she was okay. In truth, Beca's feet were a bit sore and she was almost hoping that she could have sat and rested for a while but Aubrey had issued her with a task, so that was that.

"Oh!" Chloe suddenly exclaimed loudly, causing Luke to jump and knock his head on the car hood in surprise. "The Shapeshifter!"

"What?" Aubrey said, spinning round in haste.

"Shoes!" Chloe laughed. "That thing has your shoes. Beca needs shoes. What shoe size do you take Beca?"

"Um …" Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. The last thing she wanted to do was wear a pair of shoes that had been on a Shapeshifter.

"Beca, would you wear them?" Chloe said, voicing Beca's concerns. "They're safe."

Beca nodded and turned back to help fill up the bags to carry out with Benji and Lilly. She knew she'd manage the terrain slightly better wearing something on her feet and if Chloe said they were safe, she would trust her opinion. Soon enough, she was sporting a pair of sneakers on her feet that were only a couple of sizes too big and she stood with Lilly and Benji as they received their final pep talk from Aubrey.

"... and Beca, please stop rolling your eyes. I only have your best interests at heart. Now go, be safe and we'll see you soon."

**.o0o.**

A couple of hours later and the sun was now up and awake and beating down on the small crew that was still hanging around the vehicle graveyard. A long scout out around their local area had warranted a yield of nearly thirty tokens as well as a few items of interest; namely a couple of trinkets and the small sapling they had been instructed to find.

Jesse was on permanent look out and he scanned the area carefully, taking the time to keep moving around where they had found themselves. Chloe and Cynthia Rose were sorting though their collections of things, airing the sleeping bags and checking the tents were in tact. Aubrey was still hunting for the granite.

Luke and Amy were busy fixing the fuel lines in the grey van, taking pieces from the other surrounding cars. Amy proved useful and seemed to have a decent knowledge of the inner workings of the cars and vans. It was hot and thirsty work and it had been a while since they had stopped for a break.

"Jesse?" Luke called out to his fellow team mate.

"Yeah." Jesse said, standing up from his position where he'd been checking on the Shapeshifter.

"I'm starving so could you …?"

"You want me to get you lunch?" Jesse said and Luke nodded. "You should probably lay off the calories. You're not gonna be 22 forever, you know."

Luke raised an eyebrow in Jesse's direction and paused in what he was doing. He picked up the cloth that he and Amy had been using to clean the engine with as best they could and wiped his hands on it. He lifted his damp tee shirt up, showing Jesse his well defined and golden hued six pack.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." Luke mused and Jesse wrinkled his mouth.

"He's good." Chloe breathed out as she looked over to watch their interaction. "You're good."

Luke looked down at Chloe and grinned before returning to the van. He knew they were on a time scale and it was occurring to him that they needed to test the van soon.

"Amy. We're going to need fuel in this thing. It's not battery, solar or water operated. The wheels are shot to pieces so it will be a bumpy ride but we'll make it."

"I was just reckonin' that too, cobber. There's a few transports lyin' about. We could siphon off what's in all of them and see how far we can get."

"Even if we don't make the full way there, whatever distance we can cover will be worth it."

"I'll go see what I can find." Amy said, cracking her fingers. She gathered up one of the large, empty water bottled and quickly turned it upside down, draining the dregs that were left. She moved to the first vehicle and sank to her knees by the back wheel and where the fuel tank was situated. Crawling under the car, she quickly found what she needed and slotted the bottle underneath. Pulling on a few wires, she found the one she needed and slotted it into the bottle, collecting enough liquid so that it wasn't a completely thankless task. She noted, with a smirk, that she'd need to find at least two hundred times the amount if she wanted to fill the bottle. And working out at around 80-85 miles to go, she knew she'd need to fill two of the large bottles to get them anywhere.

It was another hour of Amy climbing up and over all of the transports she could find to get enough fuel. Some of it was pretty old and laced with rusty deposits but it was the best she could do. She didn't realise she'd wandered so far away from the group as she made her way back to where Luke had finished up. He looked really pleased to see her as she began filling up the fuel tank of the van.

"Where have you been?" Aubrey said, rounding on her as she walked back towards the rest of the team.

"Sorry, I had ta pump and dump." Amy said, reaching down for some cloth to wipe her hands. "Urgh, what's that smell! Stinks everywhere."

"I think it's you!" Chloe laughed. "You're covered in something black."

"Guys!" Luke called out, pulling the rest of the team from their conversation. "I think this should work."

Luke pulled open the door of the van and climbed in. Slipping his hands under the cab console, he took the wires that were hanging loose in each hand and tapped them together. The engine spluttered and gurgled and then died.

"Try again." Cynthia Rose said.

Luke bent once more and swiped the two sets of wires together. The engine coughed into life and the van began to shake as the oil and fuel that had sat so dormant in its pipes for so long flowed through.

"Oh!" Aubrey beamed as Luke jumped down from the cab. "It's working!"

Luke shot her a look as if to say _'well yeah'_, but chose not to say anything.

"We need to hurry gang. Fuel's not going to last forever."

Many hands made light work as the everything that they had been using was hastily thrown in the back of the van and people began to climb in.

"What do we do with that?" Jesse asked Luke as they stood looking at the Shapeshifter. "We don't really want it in the back with us if it decides to wake up.

"Roof?" Luke suggested. "There's a couple of bars running around the side. We can anchor it to them and if it wakes up before we get to Elementum, so be it."

"Sorted!"

Luke and Jesse hoisted the Shapeshifter to its feet and with a lot of excessive grunting, managed to push it onto the roof. Chloe, realising what they were doing, stepped down from the back of the van and up the small iron ladder on the side joining them on the roof. She helped secure the Shapeshifter tightly and looked down with disdain at the fairly defunct carcass. Resisting the urge to spit at it, she climbed back down and into the van, closely followed by Jesse and Luke.

"Okay, Amy and I are up front." Luke said, as he closed the doors on the team. He banged the side of the van twice as he hopped back into the drivers seat. Taking hold of the gear stick, he dipped the clutch and wrenched the rusty gear into first.

"Hold on tight!" Amy cheered as the van began to move. Luke had been right when he said the ride would be anything but smooth. Within seconds the recruits in the back were flung all over the place as the van began to pick up speed. No one said anything, just padded themselves as best they could as the van rode over the many bumps and dips of the terrain. None of them were used to the old style transports; the methods of travel and comfort having been improved dramatically since the grey vehicle had been made at the middle of last century.

"Won't be long cobbers!" Amy shouted from the front seat, where she was having to hold the gear stick in place for Luke as it kept slipping out. Everything was groaning and creaking and for a split second Amy was worried the whole thing would fall apart. "We should be with the others soon!"

**.o0o.**

Benji, Beca and Lilly were currently taking a breather, perched up high on a rock, letting the warmer, mid day air circulate around them, letting the late Spring flowers fill their nostrils. Between them they had amassed over a hundred tokens and had even found some pieces of granite that they thought would measure up.

It had been three hours since they had last seen the rest of the team but they were pushing on as best they could, looking for a convenient place to set a camp for the night if they need to do so.

"Ready to keep moving?" Benji asked as the sun dipped behind a cloud. "Let's see if we can make it another mile before the sun comes out again."

Both girls nodded, and slipped down off the rock. Swinging their packs onto their backs, the continued to trek over the broken road that was probably once important. Trees, roots and signs of fierce battle littered their track and made the once black road a mangled mess of pathway. They walked silently, concentrating and forever keeping an eye out for danger, Beca's sense of awareness as sharp as a tack.

Which came in handy when Beca suddenly flung her hands out to the side, catching both of them on their hips.

"Stop." She said, and pointed at something in the distance. "Look."

Both Lilly and Benji followed her line of sight and saw a crumpled figure laying by the verge.

"Is it human?" Lilly whispered, posing the question that they were all thinking.

"Only one way to find out." Benji answered in a low voice. He looked over to Lilly in surprise as she withdrew a long iron bar from her sleeve and brandished it high above her head; he recognised it as the bar she had taken from the TURDS the day before. "Well, okay then."

The trio approached, with caution and were probably about six foot away when Beca suddenly lurched forward, falling to her knees besides the figure on the ground. She had recognised the girl from the day before when they had all stood in the Armoured bay waiting to leave.

"Girl hurt." Beca said, looking back at Lilly and Benji. "Elementum girl."

Benji sank to his knees next to Beca as Lilly reached into her bag for the small first aid kit that Cynthia Rose had given her a few hours earlier. Benji gently shook the girl and was pleased when she elicited a small moan.

"Get some water for her." He called out to Beca who immediately unscrewed the almost empty bottle she had been carrying and handing it to him. He turned back to the girl on the ground. "Here, have some of this water. It's okay, we're from Elementum too."

The girl's eyes fluttered open as she made contact with Benji's face. She focused on him as she shook her head to rid her foggy mind.

"Who … who are you?" She croaked out.

"I'm Benjamin Applebaum."

"Beca."

"I'm Lilly. I see dead people."

"I'm Kori."

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I fell down a couple of times and then I banged my head. My team just left me."

"Left you?" Beca asked, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. It was one thing to leave what they thought was a dead body behind, but to leave a person was unthinkable in her mind.

"Yes, the boys were ragging on me to keep up and in the end, I was in so much pain and so tired, I'm glad they left me. I was hoping a Sleepwalker would just come and finish me off."

"No!" Beca cried out.

"Beca's right." Benji said. "We'll help you get back to Elementum."

"Where are the rest of your team?" Kori asked.

"Oh! Funny story. We found an old van and they are trying to fix it." Benji explained. "And if they can't, they'll catch us up by night fall."

"Oh."

"Do you want some weed?" Lilly whispered, causing Beca to look at her sharply. "You know, for the pain?"

Not hearing what she said, Benji began to patch Kori's head, noting the dark bruises and many lacerations peppering her face. Beca helped by passing him the sticky strips to hold the bandages in place. He was just about to attach the final piece when he heard Beca inhale sharply and then suddenly disappear from his side. He didn't have time to react when he saw the shadow fall across the top of them. They hadn't been paying attention as they had been too busy helping Kori and hadn't kept a watch out on the road behind them. A lone Shirkowitz Alien had snuck up behind them, stalking them as they were crouched on the ground. True, the road bent sharply and unless someone had been standing on the corner, nothing could have been noted.

The Shirkowitz Alien was a thin, gangly being, with excessively long legs that could out run the fastest humans and stupidly, ridiculously long arms that could stretch out to capture any prey it liked. The Shirkowitz liked to bite into the soft tissue of a human's neck, much like the vampires of old. They were however, easy to distract with shiny objects; but knowledge would only be gleaned on this if a person knew their alien lifeforms. Benji did what most people would do in the situation.

He screamed.

Very loudly.

And very high pitched.

In any other scenario, it potentially could have been funny but with the Shirkowitz Alien already holding Beca tightly in its arms, three feet off the ground; now was not the time to notice the almost surprised look on the Alien's face as it grabbed a handful of Beca's hair, pulling her head to the side, exposing her pale neck.

Something in Lilly snapped and she began to beat the Shirkowitz about the legs with the iron bar she'd not yet dropped. Sensing her fierceness, the Shirkowitz released its grip on Beca's hair and flicked its arm out, punching Lilly straight in the face, knocking her out cold and onto the ground. It turned its attention back to Beca who, despite her struggles, was unable to get away. It reached down her neck with its mouth just as a loud noise was heard in the distance.

***beep beep beeeeeeep***

"Luke!" Amy screamed from the front seat as she took in the seat in front of them.

"I've got it!" Luke yelled back as he steered the van towards the Shirkowitz which dropped Beca to the floor as the grey van came hurtling towards them, momentarily mesmerised by the shiny windshield. Benji reached out an arm to grab Beca but she was already scrambling back off of the road, out of the way and pulling Lilly with her.

Luke hit the Shirkowitz head on, causing its head to split open like a watermelon as it hit the hood of the van first, bumping over the roof and flopping down over the back. The brain contents splatted all over the four recruits at the side of the road as the van came to a screeching halt. The back door was flung open and Aubrey was the first out, emptying her stomach at the side of the road in seconds. Chloe followed soon after and was running over to the trainees in a hot flash.

"Benji, are you okay?" She cried out as she hugged her cousin. "What the hell happened?"

"Check on Lilly." Benji said, shaking himself free. Chloe reached over to the still body of Lilly, lifting her hair off of her face. She was met with a very pissed off face; Lilly's nose dripping blood. She was about to reach out to her when Cynthia Rose joined the pile of people, batting Chloe's hand aside as she helped Lilly pinch her nose.

Jesse tumbled out of the van, shot a cursory glance in Aubrey's direction as he ran over to the grass verge.

"Is everyone okay?" He said, sinking to his knees.

"I cross." Beca said, giving him the stink eye and gesturing to herself. "Wooooribillllyix goo. Now -"

"- Yes! Jesse laughed out. "You've been quite covered lately! Are you hurt."

Beca shook her head and looked incredibly annoyed at being covered in Sleepwalker juice for the second time in as many days. She flicked her hands to remove any remaining bits as Luke joined them.

"Sorry about that Becky. But needs must." He said, a slight twitch to his mouth. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes." Beca said and pointed towards Kori. "Hurt."

"She's okay." Benji assured Beca and motioned for Luke to help her up and into the van so they could get moving.

"Guys …" Chloe said, suddenly standing, rubbing the back of her neck. "... we should get moving. It's not safe here, you know?"

The yell in the distance of something not human confirmed Chloe's suggestion as everyone scrambled to their feet and headed towards the van. Aubrey was standing by the van and ushered everyone in, pushing and shoving even though there wasn't a lot of space.

"Everyone in?" Luke yelled and there was muffled yells as a few limbs were jabbed into unwanted places and everything was a mismatch of tent, blanket and legs. "Okay, cool. Well you guys can figure it out while you're stacking the tents and blankets. When you're done, there's more items like the food and water. Now you guys will be spending a lot of time together, so please just no groping or anything inappropriate in the truck. I've been burned before. And -"

"- Shit! Luke, we need to move. There's more." Amy bellowed from the front of the van. Luke slammed the doors and ran round to the front. He didn't bother shutting his own door as he slammed his foot down on the clutch, noting the movement out to the front left side. He quickly counted three more Shirkowitz Aliens as he thrust the gear stick into first and revved the engine. Waiting until it picked up enough gusto, he released the hand brake and the van shot forward straight into the path of the Aliens who were knocked down like bowling pins.

Ignoring the squeals from the back of the van, Luke continued to bump along the road towards Elementum, disregarding the fact that it was beginning to get dark outside and he hadn't thought to check and fix the front lights.

**.o0o.**

Three hours later, the van began to splutter and jerk violently. Luke and Amy shot looks at each other as he lifted his foot off the accelerator to ease up on the fuel intake. Aubrey knocked on the small window between the cab and the main part of the truck.

"What the hell?" She called through the tiny mesh window.

"Um … it's pretty cool actually." Amy said, turning in her seat and doing her best to smile at her fellow blonde.

"What's going on?"

"I think we're just running out of gas."

"No, that can't be. You just filled the tank."

"Yeah, I did." Amy said. "Three hours ago."

"I thought there was enough to get us back to Elementum." Aubrey said, crossly. "You assured me you filled enough in the tank. I thought -

"- And, yet maybe I didn't, or the fuel line got pulled because we got hit by flying Shirkowitz Aliens!" Amy answered carefully as the van lurched forward and ground to a halt; Luke having done his best to steer it towards some trees for shelter. "And … we're out."

"A-ca-scuse me?" Aubrey hissed through the gap.

"A-ca-believe it. Man, what are we gonna do?" Amy asked.

"I suggest we pitch tent for the night and rest, take turns at keeping watch again. And walk out at first light." Luke said, peering out into the night.

"There's no way we can keep going is there?" Jesse asked.

"No, it's pitch black out there and if we hunker down, it's safer, less exposed."

"Agreed." Jesse said.

"Not sure pitching a tent is a good idea." Chloe said. "We may be better to stay together in the van."

"Is the thing on the roof still out for the count?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Not heard it move for a while so I guess so." Luke said, scratching the side of his nose.

"That's a good thing." Benji said.

"Well clearly!" Aubrey bit and Benji's face fell in the darkness.

"He means that if there is a Shapeshifter on the roof, the Sleepwalkers will smell it and keep away." Chloe said, defending what Benji had said.

"Benji, I'm sorry." Aubrey said sincerely. "This has all been -"

"- it's fine!" Benji said, smiling. "The whole situation is -"

"- it is." Aubrey concluded. "Now, Kori, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Kori said, from somewhere near the door. "Thanks guys from rescuing me."

"All good." Beca said, removing Chloe's hand from her leg. She couldn't understand why the girl kept wanting to touch her all the time.

"I can't believe yoos team left yoos like that." Amy said.

"Bunch of arseholes." Luke said from the front.

"Not sure what'll happen when we get back to Base. I'm not staying with that team. I'd rather leave." Kori said sadly.

"No, you'll be part of ours now." Aubrey said and then went onto explain. "Turns out that one of the recruits in our team was a Shapeshifter so you can take his place."

"Would that be allowed?" Kori asked.

"Better damn well believe it." Aubrey said defiantly. "A Shapeshifter got past the screening tests. They'll want to rethink -"

"- let's get some sleep." Chloe said, sensing the increased tension in the van. "Luke? Amy? Are you coming to join us in the back?"

Luke and Amy slipped out of the cab and quickly made their way to the back of the van. Pulling the doors tightly closed behind them, they quickly agreed to take turns in keeping awake to listen out for anything unusual. However, each recruit was acutely aware that if a Sleepwalker did happen upon their path, there would be little they could really do if they decided to attack.

Despite there being little space in the van, everyone managed to find a relatively comfortable position. Finding that they began to bond that bit quicker than anticipated at being in such close proximity, a few jokes were shared in the van before one by one people began to go to sleep.

A good couple of hours passed before Beca sat bolt upright, her slim and tiny frame hardly making any motion as she spun her head from side to side. She quickly locked eyes with Chloe who was wide awake as well.

"I heard it too." Chloe whispered into the dark.

"Don't know." Beca murmured, annoyed she didn't know the right words to use.

"It sounded like a baby crying."

"Baby?" Beca asked quietly.

"Yes baby." Chloe mumbled towards Beca's shoulder, mimicking the cradle motion. "I hear that sound a lot in my dreams."

"Crying." Beca whispered.

"Yes, it sounded close by."

"Is everything okay back there?" Aubrey hissed out.

"Aubrey? Did you hear that?" Chloe called out softly.

"Yes." Aubrey answered. "Listen."

"We're all awake and listening!" Amy mused.

"Something is out there." Luke said as the sound got closer.

"Or someone?" Jesse said. "That sounds like a girl."

"Any one know of an Alien that talks or sounds like a girl?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Only if you count my Headmaster from school." Luke murmured. "Guys, I'm going out there."

"No! Luke, it's dangerous." Benji called out, trying to grab Luke's arm.

"It's cool. It'll get us anyway if it's going to attack. Why delay the inevitable?" He replied. "Stay put everyone."

Luke shifted forward to the door, careful not to disturb Lilly as she seemed to be the only one still asleep. Nobody wanted her to be awake; her sleeping off her broken nose was far more important. Luke popped open the door as quietly as he could, but in the stillness of the night it sounded like a gunshot. He poked his head through the opening, jumped violently and then quickly drew it back in.

"There's something on the road." He said.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked, shifting forward to sit next to Luke. She pushed the door open an inch to look through. "Wait? I think that's one of -"

"- she needs help!" Chloe suddenly called out, scrambling forward. "She's one of us. And needs help!"

Trusting in her new friends instincts, Aubrey thrust open the door and both she and Luke spilt out into the wooded area. Noting the girl on the tree line who looked like she was desperately trying to climb a tree for safety, Luke jogged forward with Aubrey and Chloe following closely behind.

"Hey, we're from Elementum." Luke called out, as he slowed down on approach.

The girl fell to the ground as Luke called out and anyone could see she was clearly exhausted. It wasn't until they reached her that they saw the burn marks across her back and her blood soaked shirt.

"Help me." She called out weakly. "I got separated from my team. They ran on ahead and I couldn't keep up. A Thorok Alien got me."

"What's your name sweetheart?" Chloe asked as she knelt by the girl. "Aubrey, can you get CR?"

"Mary Elise."

"Well Mary Elise, we'll look after you, okay." Aubrey said, before turning to run back to the van to fetch Cynthia Rose.

"Sad thing is, I almost made it. It's only about three miles to Elementum. It's only over that ridge."

"Seriously?" Luke asked. "Three miles?"

"Give or take, yes."

"How do you know?"

"One of the girls, Sarah, used to live near here."

"And they didn't help you?" Chloe asked. "Even when you got hurt?"

"Mostly a team of girls. Leighton fell over a rock and smashed his head open. Girls got scared and ran in all directions."

"Hey, I'm Cynthia Rose. Can I have a look?" The doctor bent down to look at Mary Elise's back as Jesse and Benji came over to see what was happening. "I think you've lost a lot of blood but it looks like your wounds have sealed. Let's get you in the warmth and get you some fluids, okay?"

"Here, let me help you." Jesse said, reaching down to scoop up the small brunette.

"Actually, guys, we are only a few miles from Base. As we are all up, the surroundings seem still and quiet, what say we make a dash for it?"

The general murmur seemed to be of consensus so the group was gathered together with their collection of items from the task and some supplies for the much shorter walk. Kori looked in better shape for her quick sleep and even Lilly didn't look too bruised in the moonlight. It was only Mary Elise that looked like she was going to collapse. The decision was also made to stuff the Shapeshifter into one of the sleeping bags and drag it behind them. Their desperation to get back to comfort and safety almost outweighing the need to fulfil their task. Jesse ran back to the van and collected another sleeping bag before returning to where everyone was waiting.

"Here, get into this." Jesse said to Mary Elise. "I'll carry you."

The group set off in the direction that Mary Elise had indicated, walking tightly together and keeping an increased lookout in the darkness. The sun was just peeking over the ridge as they saw the small turrets of the shiny, silver topped gun towers that surrounded the entrances to Elementum. Spurred on by the fact they were so close, each member picked up the pace, supporting Jesse as he carried Mary Elise who had since passed out with the pain.

Dawn was just breaking properly on the horizon as they stole up the path to the back entrance of Elementum and to the Armoured Bay that they had exited two days previously. They could sense the gun patrol following them as they hammered on the outer skin, willing the doors to be open.

A small camera whirred and clicked, zooming in and out as the group collapsed on the ground, supporting Mary Elise as she was laid out flat in the sleeping bag.

"There's a button." Benji said, noting the small, raised nub that rested near the camera. Aubrey leant forward and pushed it.

**"Elementum."**

"Erm, hi." Aubrey said, painfully aware that she had no idea what the proper protocols where. "This is Aubrey Posen from the erm, from the Blue Team. We have returned."

"Blue Team, this is Agent Brooks. You are the last to return."

"Yes sir. We ran into some trouble on the way." Aubrey began to explain.

"I'm not looking for excuses. You know the rules."

"Sir, we had to fight a pack of Woribilix Aliens and -"

"- What did I say Agent?" Agent Brooks barked out over the intercom. Aubrey desperately tried to remain calm as the restless group began to fidget behind her.

"Sir, I understand the rules. I'm looking for a little compassion for my team."

"Very well. State your case."

"We've completed your task list." Aubrey said and paused, waiting for a response. A good two minutes passed and everyone was getting antsy.

"Please present your findings to the camera." Agent Brooks demanded.

Lilly held up the mass of blue tokens, having down a brief count, she knew there was way more than the two hundred and fifty from the list.

"Very good." Agent Brooks said. "Next."

Benji held up the fist sized piece of granite rock, looking to Luke and taking a deep breathe.

"What is that?" Agent Brooks asked.

"Sir, this is the fist size rock: 100."

"Very good Agents." The monotone voice was really starting to grate on Aubrey's nerves. "You understood the note and have been the only team of your peers who didn't try to drag back one hundred rocks or simply not bother."

"We have also have this." Aubrey said, taking the small sapling from Cynthia Rose. "The sapling sir."

"Right, I see that. Anything else?"

"Sir, I respectfully ask you remind us of what was on the list."

"What about the weapon?" Agent Brooks mused and Aubrey looked around in disappointment. She couldn't recall them sorting out the weapon portion.

"Sir, we -"

"- here." Lilly whispered, thrusting the iron bar into Aubrey's hands. Aubrey looked in surprise.

"Erm, sir, we have this?"

"Was that taken from the TURDS?" Agent Brooks demanded and Aubrey and Lilly both nodded. "While I am not amused that it's not a proper weapon, it is something you left Elementum without so I shall allow that."

"Thank you sir."

"I still can't let you in Agents."

"Why not?" Aubrey asked.

"The list is not complete."

"What's missing sir?"

"Where is your Sleepwalker or Shapeshifter?"

"Here is your damn Shapeshifter!" Luke roared, lifting up the sleeping bag with the semi conscious Aubrey look a like inside. There was silence for a while as Luke held up the struggling body. He broke the silence by continuing to yell. "This thing that you sent out with us nearly killed one of us you stupid bastards. And we bloody blew up a pack of Woribilix Aliens from an area you claimed to have swept. Take that as another bloody weapon we invented, using an oxygen tank to blow them up."

There was a slight crackle on the intercom before Agent Brooks came back to speak to them.

"Very good Agents." He said, seriously. Aubrey was beyond pissed now. They had completed all of their tasks and survived a few hearty scares along the way but nothing seemed to impress the senior Agent. "But the fact of the matter is that you are still last to return to Elementum, despite the teams before you collecting no where near the amount you have done. If you had managed to complete the entire list, on this occasion, we would have allowed entry as we can also see several of you have been wounded. Now, move away from the entrance and you will be allowed entry in 24 hours. These are the rules."

The collective noises from the group behind showed a sense of rebellion and Aubrey moved to speak with the team before she pressed the intercom button again.

"Sir!" Aubrey barked out. "What have we not done?"

"Where is the new invention Agent?" Brooks reminded her and Aubrey's heart really sank. There was no way she could talk her way out of that. Chloe stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Come back Aubrey. We'll make a new plan. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" Aubrey shouted to the sky, running a hand over her stomach as she felt a familiar rumble inside her. She turned back, slipping out of Chloe's grasp and headed back to the entrance. She thumbed the intercom once more.

"Let us in you sack of shits. We've fought Woribilix Aliens and Shirkowitz Aliens and some of us have been pretty badly fucking hurt. We collected two Agents that had been dumped by their peers and looked after them. One of my team fucking carried one here because she is too hurt to walk. You abandoned us in the middle of nowhere and we only found our fucking survival kit the next day in a completely different location to our drop off point having been driven around in circles for an age. We are here now! With all your fucking tasks completed except one!" Aubrey paused for a moment before she continued, swallowing down the nauseous feeling in her throat. "So damn you to Hell! We'll spend another night out here, and fend off anything we have to so we can come back inside and learn how to be members of Freedom Fighters! Something SOME of us us take very seriously. We didn't find you an invention huh?! Well, you know what, we invented something ourselves! We gelled out there, came together as a group in order to survive, despite knowing nothing about each other. So you know what, screw this. Screw your rules! We invented _Team Spirit_ and you CANNOT break us."

Aubrey backed away from the intercom, blinded by anger and tears. She swiftly walked back to the team and was just about to bark out an order to get everyone to move when the doors of Elementum began to open.

"Welcome back Agents. Breakfast will be served at 0800."

* * *

_A/N - I have no idea who sang Miss Muffet but I certainly didn't make it up! Also, the Spongebob song … I guess all credit to Spongebob and Patrick!_

**Review Feedback:**

**cuticlecareenetwork -** You gotta love a pervy Jesse and I hope you haven't missed him too much. And you know you love the Worry Bollocks goo! Admit it! Thank you again for your continued support and patience. You know I love ya squillions!

**Lackluster Brilliance - **I miss you not bugging me and I hope wherever you are in the world right now you are safe and happy.

**Guest - **Prawns! Oh I love it! I am so gonna write something similar to the District 9 aliens! There is plans for the Aliens and a little bit of infiltration so I hope you keep reading and like the world that I have created!

**Guest - **It's not properly explained until chapter 17 how Beca comes to learn to speak properly. But just imagine Aubrey NOT letting her speak properly!

**Rubiksmaniac -** OK, so I made you wait a really long time before update - massive apologies! The next three chapters are ready to be posted after my wonderful Beta has worked her magic! Hopefully updates will be quicker now! And thanks for your PM as well … certainly helped me get this finished.

**cxcxcx386 -** That was indeed my longest chapter although I do have a 15000+ one to come! Thanks for reading and the continued support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Guest -** Mitchsen moments are a-coming! Won't be too long and they'll be making eyes at each other! Not sure for how long but I promise you they will!

**CACNTommyBoi** \- Thanks for joining in the fun and games! Hope you've managed to catch up and are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

**Alex -** I hope to goodness that's true!

**Guest - **This was the quickest I could ;)

**Guest - **Good to have another Brit onboard! Mother's family come from your neck of the woods :) The Ranger will be back! Welcome to the party and thank you for reviewing :) Maybe Chapter 19 or 20 and she's definitely going to have some fun soon! Chapter 18 is back to the present day and that will be out this week.

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect** \- Wow! That is one heck of a lot of reviews there mate! So pleased to have you with us on the crazy Alien ride. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Am so pleased you are liking this so far; plenty more where it came from! I loved reading your reviews as it reminded me what happened in each chapter! I've never reread any of it so it was fun to get the summaries as you went through!I warned you about my excessive descriptive nature! Hold on tight, as we are about to get the party started!

**Guest** \- Tada! As a reward for the reread … here is a fresh chapter for you! Enjoy!


	17. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted?

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Seventeen – What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted? .o0o.**

* * *

_A/N - Trigger warnings - hints of abuse and a tragic loss in this chapter._

_Thank you to my Beta, cuticlecareenetwork, for doing what you do, flashing out my random and rogue spare letters to giving suggestions and honest answers XxX. And to cajunqueen714, even though you don't read it, for giving me to hint to stop the chapter where it finishes below._

_Next chapter has (hopefully) a whole lot more humour in it as the guys undertake training. Then Chapter 19 takes us back to 'present day' and all that has in store._

* * *

**.o0o.**

Chloe Beale sat on the warm roof tiles atop of her family home, turning her already freckled face upwards to soak up the last rays of the day's sun.

It had been a long week in the Beale household and she sighed; she was fearful and hungry and oh so tired. Her day had not ended though, her work was still unfinished and her pain was far from over but, for the moment, while it was quiet and she could feel the warmth on her skin; she just needed to take a break and get some normalcy back in her life.

Whatever normal might be.

Chloe twitched; the hairs on the back of her neck immediately alive and tingling. She sat up quickly, looked downwards and counted to five as she heard the sharp sound of glass breaking below; the shattering noise was her wake up call to go back inside the house and quickly clean up whatever accident had just occurred and do her best to deal with the evidence of the mishap, before it was discovered and the punishment was meted out.

The home she shared with her father, mother, grandmother and two sisters was small. That was undeniable. They were packed in like sardines; the three girls sharing the tiny room at the top of the house while their grandmother usually fell asleep on the couch, in front of the fire at night; not having a room to call her own.

Her father would shout and rage quite a lot and the girls would quickly run to hide, stuffing themselves into the walls and the holes underneath the floor boards when their father's rages began. Her mother would cry for hours over everything and anything but nothing in particular; a constant snivelling accompaniment to the bellowing. The grandmother, bent permanently at the waist with sickness, just didn't have a clue as to what was going on anymore or what to do to help and would wander aimlessly around the house, shuffling on the slippery, highly polished, wooden floors in her carpet slippers.

It was one of the reasons why Chloe liked the roof so much.

Up there, with the sun for warmth during the day and the stars keeping her company at night, she found a peace and tranquillity despite the loneliness, misery and despair that was deemed her life going on just six feet below her.

Chloe liked the quiet; her mind and her brain were so cluttered with the emotions of others, with the white noise of everyday life and the feelings of foreboding, danger and her constant premonitions that she sometimes wanted to jump off the roof, praying that the fall would break her neck. She felt everything around her. She picked up on emotions like other people breathed. She over-thought everything, she understood more than what was said and it all added to the constant ache across her forehead. She doubted her parents would miss her if she fell but she stayed for her young sisters' sake.

Dana and Emily were only eight and six respectively and she needed to be there to protect them. She was their hero and they looked up to her for everything, despite her only being ten years old herself. She fed them, helped teach them their ABC's, read stories to them and gave them the nurturing love that they desperately needed but didn't receive from any one else.

Remembering the smashed glass, Chloe sighed, slipping her shoes back onto her feet and plastering a happy smile onto her face as she moved to the edge of the roof. She still had to clean the house from top to bottom, knowing her father would be home in less than two hours, probably with a belly full of alcohol and an itching fist. She glided off the roof, careful not to dislodge the loose tiles and alert them to her secret place; no one knew she hid up there.

Once inside, she found the reason for the noise and quickly swept up the broken glass from the kitchen floor, carefully wrapping it in plastic before placing in the bottom of the bin to hide it from her father. She ran a bath for her sisters, before meticulously and thoroughly cleaning every inch of the kitchen. Her fingers were already bleeding from the chemicals before she tackled the bathroom, having kept an eye on Dana and Emily as they bathed. She tidied, dusted, swept and mopped the rest of the house, changing the beds as she had to most days, ignoring the stains, burn marks and the blood on the sheets as she soaked them in the bath after the girls had gotten out. She returned her grandmother to the living room three times before she tied her ankle to the table to prevent her from slipping on the wet floors in the hallway; the old lady not being of a sound mind for years.

She tucked her sisters into bed, read them their favourite stories and fed them with the meagre supplies she could find. She would just eat what they didn't want later and if they left nothing, then so be it. She had to make sure her parents were fed properly as a full tummy for them meant they slept better and bothered her less.

She washed her grandmother down, kissing her and reassuring her that she loved her despite the mess she had gotten herself into before tucking her up in a blanket in front of the fire. It was only when she could get everything as perfect as she could that she could lay down herself, covering herself with the least holey blanket she could find. If she was lucky, she would get a couple of hours sleep before her next duty would start.

But alas, it was not to be.

Chloe could smell the drink on her fathers' breath before she heard him. She heard him stumbling up the stairs, tripping over his own feet as he gripped the banister to steady himself. It was the same every night and she knew what was coming. She heard him belch twice and instinctively knew that meant he had been on the beer. This was good, in the grand scheme of things. The beer made him sleepy and his rages never lasted quite as long as when he was intoxicated on the hard liquor.

Her father, Adam, had once been a handsome man, full of life and laughter. His thick, black, curly hair was the envy of his group of friends and his bright blue eyes sparkled when he saw his family. When Chloe thought long and hard she could just about remember him smiling, joking and kissing her mother with a passion that had made Chloe giggle. She longed for those times.

They used to play music and dance around the kitchen, playing games and jokes on each other. The chores were divided up equally with each member of the house and they each had a role to play. Chloe would look after the chickens in the yard; cleaning them out and fetching the eggs each morning but her father had lost her clucking friends in one of his gambling exploits. They used to have new clothes, hot food and toys to play with but everything had been sold to pay off his debts. It was never enough.

Chloe had gone to the local school for a few years. She was wise beyond her years and had taken to the lessons like a duck to water. Since her mother, Beth, had fallen foul of the selection of white powders that Chloe found littered around their home, she had had to leave school to look after the family and the home.

In several fits of rage, her mother would spit and claw at Chloe when she tried to take the drugs away. Chloe would offer food in its place and she would hold her mother tightly when the withdrawal was too cruel for her body to handle. In moments of clarity, her mother would tell her she loved her dearly and thanked her for her sacrifices. Before she would slip back, unconsciously unaware, into the greying and filthy bed sheets, she would shriek out that Chloe needed to take care of all of her father's needs. Every single one of them. Her mother never explained any further than that, did not expand on what she had meant but Chloe simply, unfortunately, _knew_.

Despite her many attempts, she couldn't explain why or how she _just_ knew things. She could tell if an undocumented storm was coming, if a car was going to back-fire or if something was about to break. She knew when there were Sleepwalkers in the immediate vicinity and could feel the pain and anguish before she heard about an attack and could describe a pitiful, desperate event as if it was her own dream. She would instinctively get out of bed a few seconds before one of her young sisters would wake up and start crying; their bellies aching from hunger and their bodies rigid with cold.

She could foresee an accident before it would happen; crying out to the person who was about to be hurt and would usually be ignored; who would listen to a slight, red headed girl whose parents were known in the area for being trouble? Chloe would know if people were ill, could _hear_ the tumours within their bodies and she would ask about someone's brand new unborn baby before the woman would know she was pregnant herself.

They called her a witch.

Children threw stones at her, adults whispered insults, refusing to allow their children to play with her and she was shunned at the market. It was only by the good graces of her grandmother, in the days of her lucidity, recalling the stories of the ancient folks who had the gift of extra awareness resolution sensory – EARS - that Chloe wasn't persecuted and ridiculed for her abilities any further than she had been.

Doctors ran tests on the young girl; frightening experiments which involved electrodes and needles filled with funny coloured liquids and scans in big machines. It was a lot for a small child to take in. Eventually, to avoid further investigations, Chloe pretended it had all gone away. She lied to protect herself from being poked and prodded and being the subject of discussion and too many tests to count.

She wouldn't realise how important her skill was until much, much later.

She could sense her father now leaning heavily on the door frame of the bedroom she shared with her little sisters. She tried to protect them as they slept; the two youngest sharing a bed while Chloe had the thin padding on the floor. She didn't actually mind not having her own bed. She often found she was so exhausted at the end of the day from all of her chores, that to fall straight down into the pile of threadbare blankets that constituted as her mattress was easier than climbing into a high bed.

Squeezing her eyes shut as tight as she could, she lay as still as possible on the floor, knowing any movement would prompt her father, to pull her blankets off of her and force her to get up, shaking her with his rough hands and pulling her by her hair out of the room. He loved to point out her mistakes and to berate her for not cleaning the stove properly; the punishments she received never fitting the crime but she learnt to keep quiet, to accept everything and hide the bruises and marks the following day. What was the point of complaining when there was no one there to listen.

And now, as she felt him stumble into the tiny bedroom, she prayed to whoever was listening that he would leave her alone that night and not take her into his bed to beat her and make her do things that she knew were wrong.

Her prayers weren't answered.

**.o0o.**

Chloe was just fourteen when her father's gambling debts were too large for the family to attempt to _just_ survive any longer.

Her grandmother had passed away the winter before after a short illness; the money for the medicine she needed was simply not available. The only thing that made Chloe happy about that time was that it _was_ an illness and old age that had taken her. She had simply gone to sleep and not woken up, rather than suffer at the claws of a wretched Sleepwalker attack. The night before she died, she clung on to Chloe whispering complicated algorithms over and over again until they were lodged in Chloe's remarkably alert brain and telling her eldest granddaughter that she must look under all the red floorboards.

Chloe dismissed the ramblings as babble and held her grandmother closer.

Her mother now existed only to breath, occasionally eat but never sleep. Her mother was almost permanently comatose all day at this point, her brain addled; the drugs rendering her useless as a parent and as a person but in her moments of lucidity she spent the time belittling her children. In her moments of clarity, she would screech at Chloe for not working hard enough, beating her viciously with her fists, slashing at her hair with scissors, mocking her for her hair colour and calling her fat and lumpy as well as other degrading and cruel names that sat with the impressionable teen.

All of the chores had fallen on Chloe's shoulders and she accepted her fate bestowed upon her. She tried to keep up appearances for her sisters' sake, tried to shield them for the horror of their existence; even forcing them to attend school in an effort to get them a decent education so they could leave home and have a chance at a better life, far away from home.

When both of her parents were out; either buying drugs or gambling their chances amongst the depraved underground dens that had sprung up all over town, she would work hard to finish her jobs and gathered up the books that Dana and Emily brought home from school, running her fingers over the text as if she could soak up the learning that way as she lay on the roof to read in peace.

Her parents would return eventually and Chloe was thankful for the advance warning she would receive; the hairs on the back of her neck always an instant trigger. The only thing Chloe was always unsure of was _whom_ it was her parents brought back with them. She would never run away, knowing her sisters would simply replace her. They had no means to leave, no money to survive and no where to go.

There was usually _someone_ with her parents when they came home, occasionally there was more than one and they only ever wanted one thing; her father had arranged for his gambling debts to be paid off by his daughter. And they often wanted interest on their payment. They used Chloe for whatever they felt was necessary.

**.o0o.**

Chloe's first child was born not long after she turned 16.

Frightened and alone, having no one to support her throughout most of her pregnancy, she hid amongst the trees at the back of the house as the first contractions ripped through her, waking her out of her pitiful sleep at around midnight. Determined not to cry out; desperate to avoid any sound that could draw a Sleepwalker to the house and not wanting to alert her sisters that she was in any sort of trouble, she bit down hard on an old wooden spoon taken from the kitchen in order to stifle any noise as she crouched low on the ground.

Instinct took over as she controlled her breathing, ignoring the pain as she prepared for the inevitable and several hours later as the new day broke across the mountain, the tiny little human slipped from her and she cradled him tightly to her chest, wrapped in her cardigan and willed her son to take his first breath.

She knew she would never forget that first weedy cry as the little boy announced his arrival on the planet, sharing a birthday with his auntie and healing the pain in Chloe's heart in an instant.

She held him to her breast as she reached for the small bag she had kept hidden up in the low branches for several weeks, preparing for her baby's arrival as best she could. With a shaking hand, she pulled out the scissors she had fashioned from two old kitchen knives and the small knot of string which she had boiled to make as clean as possible. She had read in her sisters school books what she needed to do and as her son latched on, nuzzling her easily despite her inexperience, she cut the cord that still held him inside her and forgot about everything bad and evil for an hour.

She ran her fingertip gently over his face, memorising the contours of his chin and the shape of his nose. He looked like her, the same mouth and cheeks but he had the dark hair of his father; whoever that might have been. She counted his toes and his fingers, noting that his left thumb was slightly bent and crooked.

As he slept, nestled safely in his mothers' arms, Chloe buried everything she didn't need anymore amongst the roots of the tree, deep enough to stay hidden forever. On unsteady legs, she returned to the house where she washed the baby boy carefully before slipping him into some of her sisters' old baby clothes; the ones they had kept to dress their dollies in, years before. They were old and ratty but meticulously clean and it was all she had for him.

She quietly woke her sister Dana who looked upon the baby with wide eyes. Dana had witnessed their father killing their mother nine months previously, before he had turned the gun on himself in front of his young daughter. Since witnessing the event, it had rendered Dana unable to speak.

The final collection of debt collection took place two days after the murder/suicide and lasted for several hours as the gang of men used Chloe to claim interest back on their losses. She had stayed hidden in the small storage room at the back of the house after the attacks, waiting for the bruises to begin to heal before she felt ready to face the world. Hating the fact her sisters had to fend for themselves, she needed the time to heal.

It took her weeks to be able to process what had happened and by this time, she was already very protecive of the small, neat bump that she had been left with. She knew how to take care of herself and her unborn baby and worked tirelessly to plant crops in the garden at the back of the house, encouraging her sisters to help. The plants symboled new life and helped her to begin to heal further.

Dana followed Chloe to the living room where she accepted the baby placed in her arms, peppering small kisses to the fine, downy hair that covered his head. She looked up imploringly at her older sister, her eyes filled with hope; a spark that she'd not seen for a while.

"No, I haven't named him yet. But I was thinking of Tom." Chloe said simply, knowing what Dana was asking and also thinking of the crook in the little boy's thumb.

Dana nodded and smiled and Chloe took that as a sign that she liked the name. She left the baby with Dana and went to wake Emily, whose twelfth birthday it was that day. Emily, usually up at the crack of dawn, was hard to rouse from her sleep and it took Chloe tickling her incessantly to get her to move.

Upon hearing the news, Emily ran to the living room and joined Dana on their couch. Chloe never intended to become their surrogate parent or indeed a mother herself at the tender age of sixteen but she did what she could for them. Chloe had managed to successfully hide her pregnancy from her sisters and the local neighbouring busy-bodies. But now Chloe knew in that instant that real love was what was missing in their little family.

She vowed to be better for them all.

When little Tom was a month old, what was remaining of the Beale family learned of his existence. Chloe had to register his birth and his father was unknown, through no fault of her own, he was assigned an Uncle as his legal guardian. This law came into effect back in the days when A.T.L.A.S. was first established and was still used to this day.

Chloe, Dana and Emily were immediately visited by their Uncle Henry, their Aunt Helen and their cousin Benji. They travelled for four days to reach their nieces, unaware that they had endured so much, having been removed from the family circle several years before. Benji was almost the same age as Chloe; he was just a few months older and although they had not spent much of their childhood together, their connection was instantaneous and strong. The family showered the baby with home made gifts and clothes for the baby and for the first time since Tom's birth, Chloe relaxed.

They got Chloe the help she needed in terms of being able to start putting her life back together and while she had not forgiven her parents and even the men who had used her against her will, she learned that to be able to move past that part of her life, she needed to accept what had happened to her. Not forgotten, but put to the back of her memory and to be left in the past where it belonged. She began to smile again, laugh and enjoy the carefree moments. Her caring nature was clearly apparent as was her need to hold people close to her. She began to flourish and show the world a happy nature that hid her past well.

Benji, a shy and quiet boy, taught Chloe things he had been learning in school and in between caring for her beautiful baby, she used her cousin as a resource to discover new things. She learnt fast, she was quick and eager to discover new skills and within a short time was showing a maturity well beyond her years.

With their Aunt and Uncle's help, they had begun to strip the house bare, removing all traces of their broken childhood. Everything was thrown away and burnt in the woods behind the house, ever watchful for the Sleepwalkers and only working outside in the early morning or at dusk, when the Sleepwalkers were typically less active. Walls were painted and fresh linens were hung at the windows. Even the neighbouring houses, delighted with the makeover to the property, began offering items and goods having been informed of the family's previous demise.

Some of the floorboards in the living area were rotten so the decision was made to remove them before someone put a foot through them and badly injured themselves. Uncle Henry was good with tools and offered to take away what was beyond repair and patch the worse bits where he could.

As he lifted the floorboards away and Chloe looked down into the house's foundations, she had a flashback memory of her Grandma's desperate ramblings the night before she died, telling Chloe to look out for the red floorboards. Chloe could clearly see streaks of red along the long planks, the light catching the dusty stripes easily. Unsure of what was underneath or what her grandmother had been trying to tell her, Chloe waited until she was alone in the room before reaching down and pulling away the wooden supports.

The rest of the family, with the exception of Benji, were working at the top of the house, repairing the roof tiles and patching the holes in the walls. Benji was in the small garden area, erecting a new chicken coop, his small hands working like magic as he also patched up the fences and sorted out the gate.

Chloe's fingers found a metal box, locked shut with a thin handle. She quickly pulled it out of the hole, replacing the floorboards and smoothing everything down so it looked no different than before. As she pulled the box on her lap, every hair on the back of her neck stood up, her trigger warning on overdrive. She pushed the heavy box to the side as she soon heard Tom begin to cry earnestly.

Nursing him, Chloe felt uneasy, the feeling of dread pulsing over her as she sat with Tom. Now two months old, he smiled every time he saw Chloe and had clearly inherited her easy, sunny disposition. He was her world. His eyes followed her every move, his face brightening with joy when she entered the room and she, in turn, loved every inch of him with her entire being.

She kissed his face as his milk coma took over and she placed him in his crib to sleep. She stood watching him for a few minutes, drinking in his presence and memorising every little thing about him. Chloe's nervous twitch, a small tingle towards the corner of her eye was playing up and she had a definitive unease about herself. She could hear loud knocking on the roof and hoped it wouldn't wake the baby. Tom looked so peaceful and content and she took an extra second to just _look _at him.

Chloe heard more banging coming from outside, so she quickly went back downstairs and was about to enter the living room when she heard the most gut wrenching scream she had ever heard in her life.

She spun around and faced the back door, knowing it was coming from the direction of the woods at the rear of the house. Picking up the pace, she had her hand on the door handle in seconds and was about to pull it open when she came face to face with a Firetta Alien, blocking her view of the outside.

Chloe stopped breathing as she stood eyeball to eyeball with one of the most feared Alien species.

The Firetta, considered one of the more hardcore Alien life forms, were power hungry and without conscience, even to their own kind. They had adapted over the years and had even come to understand human ways. They fed on fear and physically grew in stature if they met a human who succumbed to panic. They ranged in height from four feet to eleven feet tall depending on their age and maturity and could easily stretch past fifteen feet if they fed on fear long enough.

They could shoot lasers from their eyes and could reduce anything they wanted to into a pile of blackened ash and nothing else. Their skin was hot to touch, like glowing embers on a bonfire or barbecue. If they laid a claw upon human skin, the mark left behind would be similar to a third degree or even a fourth degree burn, depending on the age of the Firetta Alien. Their favourite party trick was to hold a human head with both stumpy claws, effectively cooking the brain before feasting on the body that remained.

The four Firettas had heard the families' tools on the roof and decided to stop by for a snack.

Not many Aliens ate their kill. The Firettas did.

**.o0o.**

When Chloe woke three days later, she was laying across a mishmash of tree limbs and branches. Sitting up, she immediately felt the rush of nausea ripple through her as she coughed up black gunge onto the forest floor below. Her chest was burnt; large holes in her clothing showed distinct scorch marks. She saw Benji, sitting six feet away with his back propped up against the tree bough, wearing only his boxer shorts and a slightly singed sock.

"Tom?" Chloe croaked out, coughing again several times. She couldn't see the small boy anywhere.

Benji made no move to turn his head but Chloe could see fresh tears fell down his face when he heard her voice.

"Benji." She said again. "Benji, where's Tom?"

Chloe's heart ceased to beat as she watched Benji's body shake and convulse as he failed to keep his emotions in. She felt the fear wash over her like the freezing cold showers she used to have to endure at the hands of her father.

"Where's … where's Tom?" Chloe shouted as she moved towards Benji, placing both hands on his shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm … sorry." Benji whispered through his teeth.

"Where is he?" Chloe moaned out as the memory of the Firetta's attack flooded through her. She looked over Benji's shoulder, through the trees, towards the area where her house used to stand and could only see a smouldering, blackened mess in its place.

She knew.

"Chloe, I …" Benji said, sitting up to hold on to his cousin's waist, but unable to grip on to her, his hands all blistered, red and swollen.

"TOM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled away from Benji, falling backwards as she did so and slipping through the branches, hitting a couple of larger limbs on the way down. Groggy from knocking her head, she stumbled forwards, noting the houses to the left and to the right had also been destroyed by a fiery attack from the Firetta Aliens; their ruined remains like black stumps on the landscape.

Chloe ran towards where the house once stood. Wisps of grey smoke columned upwards and the burnt smell heavily permeated the air, unwelcoming in her despair. She was almost at the charred remains when Benji caught her up her, wrapping his arms around her and dragging her to the floor.

"It's all gone." He called out, holding her tightly to his chest. "They are all gone."

"What happened?" Chloe whimpered, the bile rising quickly in her throat. She had no time to pull away from Benji as she threw up over them both. "Please? My son? Please, where is he?"

"The Firettas came, do you remember?" Benji began to explain. Chloe nodded against his chest. "I was behind the chicken coop when I heard Emily's scream. I stood up so fast, I hit my head on the apex of the roof and my legs buckled. The Firetta on the left … on the … left took out my Dad and … and Dana. They were on the ground before I knew what was happening. Emily jumped from the roof in an effort to get away and she headed for the trees but they got her in the back of the head before she hit the first oak. She screamed so loud, I've never heard anything like it. I saw you at the back door and I heard you yell before you turned around and headed back towards the stairs."

"I don't remember what happened next." Chloe whispered.

Benji began to tremble.

"Tell me Benji, tell me. I need to know what happened to Tom."

"My mother ran over the roof of the house to the front and then disappeared out of sight. I figured she was going for help but I didn't know what to do. I'd never been this close to any sort of Alien before so all I could think was to get them away from the house. I mean, you were still in there. Tom … Tom was still in there. I threw my hammer and I hit one. It barely flinched so I threw a couple of rocks which made a noise and they turned their attention away from the house. I just wanted to give you time to get away. One of them aimed a laser at me but I ducked behind the chicken coop but it was up in flames in seconds. My clothes caught fire and I ripped them off me and ran towards the tree line. They fired lasers at the house and into the woods but I just kept running."

He paused to take a lungful of air.

"I heard my mother scream and then I heard you scream. I realised I was a coward for running away -"

"- No." Chloe breathed out.

"You had obviously reached little Tom because by the time I reached the tree line at the foot of the garden, the house was fully ablaze as were the houses on either side. You were at the back door with Tom in your arms. There was a Firetta circling the back of the house and it was so full of black smoke … but you couldn't …"

"I remember." Chloe hissed out, huge fat tears dripping down her face. "I remember Benji. I saw you running … towards the house. I remember not being able to breathe and thinking if only you could take the baby and go. It was so hot and the flames were so close."

"I pulled open the door and you fell through it. I caught you." Benji added.

"Yes. You took Tom, right? Got him somewhere safe?"

"I'm sorry Chloe. I'm so fucking sorry." Benji sobbed.

"What happened? Please. I need to know."

"The Firetta heard us, turned its attention to us and headed straight for us. I have no idea what happened to the others. They may have moved on or where burning down the houses next door. You were holding Tom, covering him with your body, I tried to get you to move behind me. The Firetta locked eyes with you and hissed steam from its nostrils. It fired one single laser beam."

"Tom? It got Tom."

"I'm sorry Chloe."

"Where is he now? What happened after that?" Chloe asked.

"Well, the Firetta approached us but it suddenly stopped. You locked eyes with it and then it turned and just walked away."

"Walked away?"

"Yes, it just left." Benji said, his voice rising slightly. "You were down on the floor in seconds. I did what I could do you but you were out for the count. I dragged you to the trees, made sure you were safe."

"I wish you had pushed me back into the fire." Chloe said, her voice small.

"No, you don't mean that."

"I do."

"Chloe?"

"How am I supposed to go on Benji?"

"What do you mean?"

"How am I supposed to breathe without _him_?" Chloe cried out and watched Benji struggle to keep his emotions in.

He was silent for the longest time. He had no words. He felt the loss of his parents and of his young cousins in as much rawness as the welts on his hands but he knew he couldn't understand the pain she was going through.

"I don't know." He said so sadly.

"My little boy. My poor baby."

"Chloe … I …"

"He'll never yawn again … never have the sun on his face or play in the trees ... never eat proper food … or ride a pony … or kick a football … or catch tadpoles."

"I don't think you can -"

"- He should be here, to give me grief as a teenager, to run me ragged, to be safe in my arms. It should have been me who died. I didn't protect him. Who knows what he could have achieved in life?"

"I know." Benji said. "I did what I could for my Dad, Dana and Emily. I buried them under the first row of trees, just to the side here. I couldn't find Mom. I've still not found her."

Chloe cast her eyes towards the line of burnt branches and shrubs and slowly nodded.

"I thought you would want to decide what to do with … with Tom." Benji continued carefully.

"Where is he?" Chloe asked.

"I did what I could." Benji said, releasing Chloe from his grasp and standing on shaky legs. He walked quickly towards the tree line and returned with a small biscuit tin, remarkably unburnt and intact. He handed it to her, as he sank back down on the ground.

She took it in her hands as the tears fell.

Chloe sat looking at the tin for several hours, until the darkness enveloped the cousins. Apart from the occasional bird chirping or the sound of Chloe's silent tears splashing onto the tin lid, it was completely silent. Chloe had craved the silence, loved her time on the roof of her house when all she could hear was nothing. But now, now she would give anything to hear Tom cry, her sisters breaking something or even hear her father raging, because it meant that all of this hadn't just happened.

"Benji?" Chloe said, into the darkness.

"Yes."

"I want to kill every last one of them." Chloe murmured.

"I know cuz, I do too."

"I'm going to do it, you know. For Tom."

"I'll be by your side the whole way."

They both sat silently, each with their own thoughts and deeply saddened by the events of the past few days, too numb to talk about it anymore and far too spent to cry any more tears.

"Benji?" Chloe said.

"I'm here."

"We need to get out of here." Chloe stated, very matter of fact.

"I agree. We could go back to my home."

"It's not … I don't know."

"Will you come with me?" Benji asked, hopefully.

"I don't know Benji. How will we get there? What will we do when we arrive? We need money. And food. And clothes. You should go on alone." Chloe said defiantly.

"We need to stick together." Benji said firmly.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because we are all each other have now."

Chloe held her breath for a time and looked at Benji, his posture showing defeat but his eyes showing determination.

"Then we leave at first light." She said.

**.o0o.**

The next morning, Benji woke to the sounds of Chloe moving about. He panicked at first when he couldn't see her and sat up quickly. He was cold, in pain and he desperately needed clothes.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Chloe called out and Benji spun around. She was standing in the middle of the charred remains of her home.

"What are you doing?" Benji asked as he stood up.

"Seeing if there is anything salvageable."

"Oh." Benji said, wrapping his arms around himself. "Is there?"

Chloe was moving a few blackened objects and suddenly halted, dropping to her knees. Fearing she had fallen, Benji moved quickly towards the property, seeing Chloe crouched down low over a shiny box where the living room once was.

"Don't come any closer." She called out, lifting her head. "This is still hot and you have no shoes."

Benji looked down at his bare feet.

"What have you got there?" He called out as Chloe stood, clutching the tin that she had pulled from the floorboards only a few days before.

"I'm not sure. Are there any tools left?"

"I've got a screwdriver." Benji said, looking down to the pile of small objects he had retrieved after the Firetta attack.

"Okay, I'm coming back." Chloe said, picking her way carefully of the carcass that was formerly their house.

She dropped to her knees when she hit the grassy area, plopping the heavy box down to the ground. Benji handed her the screwdriver as he knelt next to her.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"Something I think my grandmother tried to tell me about a couple of years ago." She replied as she prised the lid open with the tool.

The contents of the box had miraculously escaped damage although there was the distinct lingering aroma of smoke. Chloe peeled away the top layer, a thin black cloth bag which she handed to Benji to look into.

She gasped. The next layer contained money, a lot of brand new notes and she scooped it up in her hands flicking through the notes quickly.

"There's got to be about twenty five thousand dollars here." She said, shaking her head. "Grandma must have hidden this from my father."

"Is that still legal currency?" Benji asked. "Or is it all NQL notes now?"

"Some places still take dollars." Chloe answered. "What did you find in the bag?"

"It's some sort of cape." Benji said, unrolling the black and purple cloth object with a wide hood at the back.

"Well, that will give you some warmth until we can get you some clothes." Chloe reasoned, taking in his single sock and boxer shorts.

"What else is there?" Benji said.

"Papers. Documents. And some leaflets."

"Leaflets? Can I see?" He asked.

"Sure, fill your boots." She said, looking in the box for anything else of use.

"Chloe?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said you want to kill everyone."

"What?" Chloe said, casting an eye towards Benji, not understanding what he meant.

"Last night, for revenge, you said you wanted to kill every -"

"- last one of the Sleepwalkers. Yes, I did. And I still do. Why?"

"Look at this." Benji said, handing her one of the leaflets.

"Freedom Fighters. What's that?"

"I've heard of these groups." Benji explained. "They are like super heroes. They get special training in Alien warfare and how to combat the bastards."

"Benj … we could go?" Chloe said, flicking through the leaflet. "Oh, no, wait? You have to be eighteen to join."

"I'm eighteen in a few months. You are only a short while behind me."

"You should go. I could follow later."

"True. But I don't want to leave you all alone."

"Truth, I don't _want_ to be alone."

They hugged awkwardly for a moment or two before resuming looking through everything.

"What are the documents?" Benji asked, watching as Chloe unfolded the thick paper.

"It's my birth certificate." Chloe said, opening up similar ones for her sisters. She opened up her parents' marriage certificate, tossing it to one side when she realised what it was. Benji picked up her birth certificate and turned it around in his hands.

"Um, Chloe?" He said, handing her the paper. "What year is it?"

"It's 2290, why?"

"And you think you are sixteen, right?" Benji asked.

"I was born in October 2273, so nearly seventeen, yes."

"Hun, unless my math is really off, you are nearly eighteen. You were born in April 2273."

"What?" Chloe said, finally taking the papers from him and scanning quickly. "Holy shit. You're right. I'm not even going to try and explain this or understand why my parents never told me this? I'm eighteen in four months."

"And I'm eighteen in five months. And that means -" Benji began.

"- we are going to have to find a way to get to Europe and join the Freedom Fighters."

"Hell yeah!"

**.o0o.**

After gathering up what little they could salvage from the fire, Chloe and Benji headed off to the nearest town. They caught sight of pockets of fire damage along the way and could easily track the path the Firettas had taken from the local town. Chloe was unused to being this far away from when she had lived, despite only being two miles away and she felt almost nervous.

Their first stop was to buy Benji some shoes and clothes and although the stores were cautious of their strange appearance, the sight of the dollars that Chloe brandished in her fingers saw the nicer items being brought out from the back.

Needing some new things herself, Chloe quickly selected a few items before excusing herself from the store while Benji had help from the owner to get dressed, his hands still sore and blistered from when he torn his burning clothes off.

She stopped at the local chemist, purchasing first aid supplies to take care of Benji's hands and the burn marks on her chest before she made her way to the local funeral directors to ask for some advice. She pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by the receptionist to whom she just managed to explain what she needed before the tears fell.

The owner, a short, stocky man with a solemn face but very kind eyes took her into his office. The discreet nameplate on his door was Richard Clark.

"I'm sorry you need our services, Miss, um …"

"Beale. Chloe Beale."

"What can we do for you Miss Beale?" He asked.

"I'd like these ashes cast into something I can wear around my neck." Chloe said, placing the biscuit tin on the desk and slowly sliding it over towards him.

"I see. We can certainly do this."

"How long will it take?"

"We run an hour service. Our prices for this are here." Mr Clark, gently and discreetly nudging a list towards Chloe, who looked at it carefully. The service was expensive.

"I'm not sure if I can afford …"

"This is a very _small_ tin." Mr Clark added, taking in the biscuit tin in front of him properly for the first time.

"I know." Chloe said, sadly, choking back the thickness in her throat. "My two month old son was killed by a Firetta Alien a few days ago. My sisters were killed but my cousin buried them with his father under some trees. I didn't want to leave my son behind and I'm afraid that something could happen to this tin and I would lose his soul."

"What is his name?" Mr Clark asked.

"Tom. Thomas Andrew."

"We'll get Tom looked after." Mr Clark said kindly, reaching out and carefully picking up the tin.

"Thank you for the offer but I can't afford -"

"- Miss Beale, there will be no charge." Mr Clark said, standing. "Please wait in our reception and I'll be with you shortly."

Chloe needed that hour wait in the comfy chair in the reception area. She drew her knees up to her chest and ignored the ache in her heart. She took the time to process everything that had happened over the past twenty four hours and indeed the past few weeks. She knew she would never forget Tom, that was literally impossible and unimaginable. He was such a part of her and had been the only one to hear her heart properly.

She closed her eyes for just a moment, and tried to remember Tom's smell, the time when his little cheeks were just starting to puff out and his tiny fingers would try to grip onto her shirt as she nursed him. She imagined him as a toddler, taking his first steps, chatting away to his toys and to her. She saw herself sending him off to school or teaching him around the kitchen table. If she thought hard enough, there were playmates playing with a ball and riding bikes; all wrapped up in a world where the threat of Aliens was simply not there.

She let all the sadness wash over her. She wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep and dream properly of the little dark haired boy who would never take another breath. Chloe didn't want to go to Freedom Fighters any longer. She wanted to stay by her home, as blackened and ruined as it was, because Tom was a part of what should have been a new beginning.

She swiped at the tears on her face as she rested her head on her knees. And then she heard it. A quiet voice that she had never heard before. A musical, light voice that just made _sense_.

_"Listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. I know I never got to say it but I do. And I'm sorry I had to go. I'm sorry I had to leave. But this is the work that I have to do now. I've been entrusted to look over you forever and that's an amazing thing. I figured it out. And ... and I'm okay. I'll always be with you. And give my love to your friends when you meet them. You have to take care of them now. That is your job and my gift to you. You have to take care of each other. And I'll look after everyone here. You have to be strong. Mommy, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."_

An amazing calm washed over Chloe and she knew in that moment that one day she would see her son again but it wasn't going to be today, or tomorrow or next week. She committed the words he said to her to memory and replaced the sad pictures in her mind of happy ones; of his smile and his face when she walked in the room. She saw Dana and Emily holding him and in that moment she knew why Tom had been sent to her. He had been entrusted to her so show her how to love again, to trust people and to help her bond with her cousin Benji; the only family she now had left.

Dana and Emily would be part of her forever as well, and their loss was something she would deal with when she felt stronger. But to live, to move on, to avenge their deaths, she would need to swallow down her sadness and become the best at everything she could. She had the opportunity to start fresh, a new life where she and Benji could be anything they wanted to be.

Benji having finished with the shopping he needed, found her sitting in the window of the funeral directors. He joined her on the plush, red seats and waited with her as she explained what she doing.

Mr Clark had finished quickly and brought a small leather pouch out into the reception area. He handed it to Chloe and wished her well as she took it gratefully. Pulling open the strings, she dipped her fingers into the pouch and pulled out the necklace. On the end of the chain was a swirly teardrop, a chalky mix of dark and light grey with tiny flecks of black and white. Mr Clark had taken Tom's ashes and compounded them into a shape for Chloe to wear near to her heart forever.

She slipped the chain around her neck and immediately felt a calmness come over her. She had Tom close to her again and she felt strangely at peace. Both Chloe and Benji thanked Mr Clark again and left quickly, noting the tears in the funeral directors eyes.

They stepped out into the sunshine and stood in the middle of the street, turning to face each other.

"What now?" Benji asked.

"Now, we go and learn how to kill every last one of those fuckers. And maybe start to mend our broken hearts."

"For Mom, for Dad, for Dana and for Emily." Benji said, taking Chloe's hand in his. "But most importantly for Tom."

"For Tom."

* * *

_A/N - Tom's little speech is based on the final words from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Season 5, The Gift Episode. I had the last lines from the speech in my head when writing the last section and cannot take full credit for this._

**Review Feedback:**

**Guest -** So pleased you enjoyed it! I wanted to make Aubrey more agressive at the end but felt her 'breeding' wouldn't allow it! Chapter 18 will be Aubrey as a more authoritive leader as training commences.

**Guest -** I know you were referring to chapter 14 but I thank you sincerely for your comment.

**cuticlecareenetwork -** So please you loved it too. And dude, you're dancing again! Whoop! Took a while to get going again but once I started, the Elementum bug got me! And yes, Amy was right! If you look back through the early chapters, there are a lot of hints about what's coming ;) And Pervy Jesse will be worse come the chapters in the 20's - believe me! Hang around and see! And I love Luke (Freddie Stroma is from a place 10 miles down the road from me, I gotta love him just for that) and I think Luke should be rewarded for his awesomeness soon, no? Yes? Answers on a postcard!?

**Shirkowitz Alien -** I sincerely love every single one of my reviews (even the ones that aren't favourable!) but yours ... mate, that was pure genius and I love the fact you've tapped in to my sense of humour! And I am sorry about your father ;)

**Guest -** Why, thank you! I do love a long chapter myself although in the future, I'm hoping to update a bit quicker so the chapters will be shorter but more frequent (in theory anyway!).

** Knope We Can -** Thank you! Means a lot to know this filters out into the ether occasionally! Hope this chapter (albeit gut wrenching to write) does the story justice. Happier times are on the way! Plus a lot more Alien goo :) And PS - Sorry, i had to change your user name, it woudn't let me post with the dots!

**Dark Storm -** Glad to have you on board! Alien's are a-coming!

**The Geordie** \- Glad you love it! Spongebob was suggested to me a while ago by a friend so I left it in there as it amused me! Aubrey needed to rant. I needed to have her step up as a leader and show folks how serious she is about the whole thing. Thanks for reading :)

**Rubiksmaniac** \- I know, right?! This was supposed to be around the 10000 mark but it just kept coming so I kept writing! Sorry chapter 17 isn't 17000 but this was killing me to write it. The next chapter should be more lighthearted and with some 'action'.

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect -** You've caught up! Well done! That's been an epic task and I thank you for jumping in! And Beca has to be awesome! She's Beca! And yes, she'll be talking properly soon - Aubrey will see to that! But I am genuinely touched that you are enjoying this ... means a lot.


	18. Knock Knock, Who's There?

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o.** **Chapter Eighteen – Knock Knock, Who's There? .o0o.**

* * *

_A/N -I've made a pact with myself to update more often. Fingers crossed I stick to it! I split this chapter in two so I could work on Chapter 19 in more depth. That'll be out for reading within a week!_

_I hope you enjoy this easy going chapter._

_Thank you, as ever, to my patient Beta - cuticlecareenetwork._

* * *

**.o0o.**

***Four Weeks Into Training - June 2291***

Aubrey pushed her bunk door closed with a tired, sloppy kick. She waited for the responding bang to echo through her numbed brain before she dropped her bag and pager to the floor, shedding her jacket in one swift movement. She felt her knees weaken as she sank to the carpeted floor, her back sliding down her door with a long, elongated, echoey squeak.

She could not remember ever being this tired before. Period. She was absolutely exhausted and they were only four weeks into training. Aubrey knew she was tough, stronger than a lot of her fellow recruits but she could admit to herself that she was shattered. She leant her head on to the door frame and closed her eyes for just a moment, willing her brain to switch off so she could rest.

The day had consisted of three hours in the classroom, learning sixteen different type of Sleepwalkers. As a team that had already had some experience with dealing with a group of Sleepwalkers, Aubrey had been invited to speak about their experience with the Woribilix Aliens in depth. She had, of course, a lot of input from the team and delivered a worthy, if slightly humourous, tale with a lot of theatrics from her Australian team mate, who was relocated to the back of the room after causing one black eye and a twisted little finger with her over enthusiastic approach to detailing the fight with the "worry bollocks".

After a short break, they had spent two and a half hours in the Elementum gym followed by an introduction to flying and aircraft control. Weapon's training was postponed after the trainer lost the keys to the armoury so Agent Brooks had the recruits run cardio for two hours. Aubrey had spent an hour with the other team leaders, running through several ideas for training before presenting them to Agent Brooks who disregarded everything. This angered Aubrey who had meticulously laid out her plans.

Aubrey had demanded that Mary Elise and Kori be assigned to her team after they had collected them on their travels back to Elementum and as a result of an investigation, it was deemed that the wrong co ordinates had been plugged into their transport and dropped them several miles off course. Aubrey was glad she had fought for her team. She was prepared to fight tirelessly for them, in recognition of their trust in her. She felt herself getting stronger each day and was making herself known amongst the senior Agents as a relentless and trustworthy agent.

Aubrey knew she was getting her regulation eight hours sleep a night and the hour recreation time she had to spare, she made sure she put to good use and not waste it frivolously; the time spent preparing for the next day, rereading her notes, getting her clothes ready for the next day, stretching her tired and aching limbs, taking a long, hot steam shower and writing a short note to Stacie.

Today though, she felt like everything had just piled on top of her. She now understood the term _'breaking point'_. There was however, no chance of her crying over it. She just needed a minute to gather herself together before she would peel herself away from the door, tear off her uniform and stand under the hottest shower she could handle.

She looked down at her left forearm and saw the white gauze bandage was still neatly and firmly in place. Two days before, each new recruit had received their implant; a small, digital but highly necessary device embedded just under the skin with a flexible screen attached. While uncomfortable to start with, each person soon got used to it and quickly found the benefits.

Some questioned their point, finding the whole idea of their heart, lungs and brain function being monitored a bit odd. It was generally explained that these would be used to monitor the Agent's functions, health levels as well as kinetic energy and fatigue stages. All of the data was sent back to Base, interpreted and assessed. Coloured warning light alerted the maintenance team to any red areas and the Agent would be requested to spend time in the Hospital Wing until they improved.

Inserting the implant had caused little pain but it felt odd and foreign and Aubrey tapped her arm a couple of times trying to get used to it. The device itself was only an inch by two inches but was highly sophisticated. After they received their transmitter buttons (inserted into the bone just behind the ear), the implants would work as a communication device, connecting them to Base at all times.

Aubrey attended the training sessions on how the implant worked and hinted at the Blue Team to join her. She was pleasantly surprised to see that they all presented themselves and joined her.

Eventually, after the first year of Agency contract, there were a further device imbedded at the back of the neck, to the left of the brain stem. This allowed updates to be sent directly to the brain, in an undiscovered portion that controlled movements. An Agent, wounded in battle by bone breakage or laser burn, would still be able to move themselves to a safe area. The neck implant also worked to charge the brain, keep it in tip top condition and downloadable information on new missions was sent, giving the Agent every opportunity to win the fight.

Aubrey was looking forward to that day.

The quiet knock on her door snapped her back to the moment and she silently cursed whoever was there. She decided to just ignore it and hope that whoever it was would just go away. She raised herself onto her knees, getting ready to get on with her nightly routine when she heard another soft knock.

"Just a minute." She called out, pulling herself to her feet. She wasn't really irked that someone was there; she just didn't have the reserves to deal with anyone else.

Aubrey palmed the door handle and fumbled with the lock, willing the numbness in her hands to disappear. She pulled the door open and was surprised to see both Beca and Chloe standing on the other side. They both looked as exhausted as she did.

"Hey Aubrey!" Chloe said, her familiar enthusiasm ever present despite the dark circles under her eyes. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her into Aubrey's room. Beca followed, her feet not quite catching up to the redhead's tugging as Chloe almost pulled her over.

"Hi Chloe. Hi Beca." Aubrey said politely as she pushed her door shut again. "It's been a tough day and I was planning on -"

"- I know Aubrey." Chloe interrupted. "And that's the reason we are here. Beca?"

Chloe looked towards the brunette who reached inside her jacket, producing three bottles of beer and a couple of packets of snacks before she continued.

"I thought we could use a drink and perhaps half an hour of just having a little bit of fun. It's been a bitch of a week and you've taken on so much. So, here, take one of these -" Chloe nudged Beca who then pushed a bottle towards Aubrey, who took the frosty glass bottle without thinking about it, knocking off the cap easily "- have some snacks and let's just sit a while. First things first though, are you actually all right?"

"Thanks for this." Aubrey said as she raised the beer to her lips, taking a quick slug. She gestured over to the small area near her desk, where she had fashioned a sort of seating area with a couple of throw pillows and a rug. The girls all sank to the floor, legs intertwined with each others. "I'm fine, really, I'm fine. But if I'm honest, I am surprised you are here. I didn't expect you to be talking to me after today."

"That's exactly where we are here, isn't it Beca?" Chloe said nudging Beca who nodded with more enthusiasm than Aubrey had ever seen her used.

"Not problem, know you mean." Beca said, flicking her eyes up to meet Aubrey's own.

"Now come along Beca, I know you are tired but let's try that again, shall we?" Chloe said and took another slug of her beer. "Use your words properly."

"Um, it not a problem and we know you have to be mean sometimes." Beca said, looking over to Chloe who beamed back at her friend.

Both Aubrey and Chloe had tried to help Beca with her speech and move her away from using basic words and no structure to forming full sentences and making sense. Chloe had been right when she had said Beca had lived away from society for many years, her vocabulary had been restricted to that of a five year old. She lost a lot of speech in the time she spent by herself or with her dog Otto.

She still struggled with language so some of her fellow recruits were trying to help her develop more varied expressions.

It was successful, to an extent although anyone could see that Beca wanted to be anywhere but sitting at one of the long tables in the Elementum library, reading and repeating books designed for children. Her exaggerated eye rolls usually signalled when she had had enough. Aubrey was relentless however, pushing Beca until she snapped or was close to tears. Aubrey would pause for a moment before continuing and on occasion would get cross with Beca who would sit with her head in her hands, not understanding why Aubrey was pushing her so much.

_"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade-A pain in my ass with this learning, and I know you're not practicing like you said you are. I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Aubrey would bark out, cross that Beca didn't seem to want to learn._

_"Aubrey, don't." Chloe would say, trying to pacify the tension between the two headstrong young women._

_"I trying …" Beca would cry out, beyond frustrated before storming out of the library. "… I no need your help, back off."_

_"Aubrey, is there any need to be so cruel?" Chloe would ask._

_"Got her talking, didn't it? Notice how the sentences were just about right?" Aubrey would offer as her only explanation, rising quickly from her chair to go and find Beca. She would offer an apology, but would insist she keep working._

"That's much better Beca." Aubrey said.

"I do good. You no cross with me any more?" Beca asked.

"I know I have been hard on you, Beca. I have been hard on everyone here. But I want us to succeed." Aubrey admitted.

"I know this Old Brie." Beca said, using the name she had been calling Aubrey since day one.

"Aubrey. It's Aubrey, remember?" Chloe nudged Beca in the ribs and laughed.

"I know. I teasing." Beca laughed, winking up at Aubrey, who just grinned in return.

"What a day huh?" Chloe said, finishing her beer and reaching for a packet of snacks. "I thought it would never end. Thank goodness for you, Aubrey. You got us through."

"Well, we all did. I just ... I don't know what I did. And where did you get these snacks from?"

"Let's just say ... our very own cave girl is good at sneaking around unnoticed and having spent more time here than any of us, bar that silly nugget Bumper, so she knows where a few things are stored." Chloe laughed.

"Beca? Did you steal these?" Aubrey asked, shocked.

"Yes. Taste better." Beca offered an eye roll before grinning. "Got my wiggle on."

"What are we going to do with you?" Aubrey asked her.

"Love me. And no more shouting." Beca said simply.

"I'll try! It's just been a hard four weeks and I think today, for the first time, I had had enough. I've just run out of enthusiasm. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'll be better in the future." Aubrey said, thinking back over the past four weeks.

"No need to be better Aubrey, we are all here for you." Chloe said easily.

"Here to share burden." Beca said.

"I know guys and I thank you." Aubrey said honestly. "You guys are my seconds in this crazy world and I couldn't do it without you."

"What happened today, why was it so hard on you?"

"Two words …" Aubrey mirthed. "… Bumper Allen."

"Want me punch him?" Beca asked. "I wiggle on him."

"No Beca. Violence is not the way to deal with him." Aubrey admonished. "And don't roll your eyes at me!"

All three laughed at the same time, each finding their friendship special for different reasons. Aubrey missed Stacie and wanted her close by. It had been years since she felt any sort of connection to anyone but her sister.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself Aubrey." Chloe said.

"Not much to tell that you probably don't know or have sensed all ready." Aubrey said, twitching slightly.

"I try not to read you too much. We all have secrets." Chloe said.

"We do?" Beca asked, patting her pockets and looking at her feet.

"Of course!" Chloe laughed.

"I not sure of secrets." Beca said, twitching her eyebrows. "Is it painful?"

"No silly!" Chloe laughed. "It's things you haven't told people. Things that no one knows. We all have them."

"I'll share some of mine, if you will." Aubrey said.

"Shoot."

"Well, I have a sister as you know. You'll like Stacie, everyone does. She's the ying to my yang …" Aubrey started and seeing the confused look on Beca's face, explained a little more "… she's warm and friendly, funny and carefree, the complete opposite of me. Let's see, what else? Apart from my father who abandoned Stacie and I to take a place on one of those Mission to Mars convoys, I survived a Brewhiss Alien sweep that killed my mother and I lived in the ruins of my old home for three months when I was four -"

"- Prowcix Alien, killed my dog, dirtied my cave." Beca said, interrupting Aubrey. "Had to leave. Buried dog and was sad."

"Firetta Alien, killed my sisters, my aunt and uncle; that's Benji's Mom and Dad …" Chloe breathed out hard, deciding whether to reveal everything or keep her true secret to herself. She felt the warmth from the pendant around her neck. "… and my two month old son."

At this, both Aubrey and Beca snapped their heads up to look at Chloe.

"What?" Aubrey said, all decency and decorum forgotten.

"A baby?" Beca asked.

"Yes. I had a little boy when I was sixteen, correction seventeen." Chloe said, glad she had finally revealed everything as Tom was nothing to be ashamed of. "My parents lied about my age and -"

"- Why?" Beca asked, clearly confused.

"That is something I'll never know. They were not good people. Got mixed up in drugs and gambling and would beat my sisters and me." Chloe said.

"I sorry about your son." Beca said, trying to put as much emotion into her voice as she could manage whilst patting Chloe on the arm as she used to with Otto. "And your people."

"Thank you." Chloe said. "I've had to put it behind me. Tom is with me."

Chloe pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and showed it to the girls. Aubrey took it gently in her fingers and rubbed over the smooth surface.

"How do you go on?" She asked.

"One day at a time. Benji and I got through it. Together. It's how we are so close. After we left my old home, we came across to Europe to come here. There was nothing left for us and we both needed to start afresh."

"You have no more family?" Beca asked.

"Not that I care about them but both my parents are dead now as well."

"Mine too." Beca said. "I think."

"Have you ever tried to find them?" Chloe asked.

"When I left my cave a year ago, I found new family. They helped me look. But nobody looking for me. I don't know how to look more."

"Maybe one day, we can help you." Chloe said, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Aubrey who reached out and tapped Beca's foot, the only place she could think to pat that wasn't too intrusive.

"I'm sorry about your baby." Aubrey said. "I can't even imagine …"

"Tom was the only good thing from my past. So I'm doing all of this for him and for my sisters, Dana and Emily. It wasn't easy growing up but their love gets me through and I know they are looking down on me, and us! From the sounds of it, none of us had it easy; it's certainly something we have in common and the reason that we need this place so much."

"We've got each other now." Aubrey said.

"Friends?" Beca asked.

"Sisters?" Chloe said.

"Family?" Aubrey finished off.

All three leant forward to embrace in a warm hug. Chloe patted the other two on their backs, loving them the only way she knew how. Beca, still unused to this type of closeness, pulled away first.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night." Aubrey said, moving her empty beer bottle to one side and crunching up the snack packet in her palm. "We -"

The rest of her speech was stopped by a sharp knocking on her door; a harsh rat-tat-tat that resonated through the room. Aubrey stood as fast as her legs would allow her and crossed the floor to the heavy door.

She pulled it open and took a step back inside, clearly shocked by what was on the other side. Chloe and Beca, rose to their feet, unsure of how to take the look on Aubrey's face. Beca took a step forward but Chloe threw a hand out to stop her, turning her head quick and smiling broadly at Beca and nodding. Aubrey took in the sight in her doorway as a couple of large suitcases were pushed into the room.

"Stacie! You're here."

* * *

_A/N – I know this chapter is really short but it needed to be released! Lilly's chapters up next. Just so you know ... ;)_

**Review Feedback:**

**Knope We Can** – Thank you for bearing with me! I do love a backstory!

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect** – I'm sorry you had to read in two parts xx

**cuticlecareenetwork** – You know how much I love Chloe! I've got to love a fellow ginger, right?! I have big plans for her in this story and the Shirkowitz Aliens are all aware and on guard. Thanks for your continued support! I really do need that ass kicking to get updating more often though!

**Brainstormer** – Hug Chloe for me too!

**Guest** \- *slides over a dish of ice cream*

**Kong Liu** – Dude, you make me blush with pretty comments like that!

**ballpointmf** – Sincerely very happy you are still reading along with me.

**Guest** – I'm hopefully get my life in order in October and will have a little more time to update!

**Rrp** – Chapter 19 … all about Lilly and Amy; am really hoping it's funny!

**Rubiksmaniac** – Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Orkos** – Why, thank you! I hope you like the Lilly based chapter next :)

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect** – Glad you managed to read through it in the end and thank you for your story and comments.

**FunnyMonkey15** – Thank you very much! You are awesome for reading it!

**Guest** – I might have to write something in an up and coming just for you! There is a pretty smutty chapter written for Mitchsen … just gotta find a home for it one day!

**cxcxcx386** – Miss you! Hope you are doing okay? Thank you for hanging in there with me!

**fhc423423** – Thank you! Updates are getting better; lots of chapter started with the ideas.

**Guest** – I truly hope it is! It's my literacy baby!

**MonkeyElena** – You signed up! Whoop! So glad to have you on board hunny and thank you for your support.

**Guest** – Falling Skies, you say?! Seen a couple of episodes of season 1 and now I want to start watching them again!

**Yan** – I'll include more flashbacks if you like! I do love to overexplain!

**Raven12** – You say such pretty things, I don't even know where to start! Really so happy you are on board with this and I love hearing your input and I've pinched your idea and already started writing it up – credit to you for that ;o). Thank you for reading this x


	19. Purple Rain

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Nineteen – Purple Rain .o0o.**

* * *

_A/N – Been a long time coming (had a close family member bereavement) and am trying to get back in the swing of things again. Hope you enjoy this chapter; it was quite fun to write._

_Oh … this chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own and I'd suggest you don't poke them with a sharp stick as they may bite ;)_

* * *

**.o0o.**

Lilac Anastasia Onakuramara was born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

She had everything that a child, who was brought up in a family where money was no object, could ever want. She slept soundly and safely in an expensively and tastefully decorated bedroom at night, surrounded by teddy bears, cuddly rabbits and squishy puppies. She had hand printed wallpaper on the walls and a crystal chandelier. Her bed; custom made in the shape of a princess carriage, was warm and inviting and adorned with twinkling fairy lights timed to match the beating of her heart and dozens of fluffy pillows.

Her playroom was kitted out with everything a little girl could ever want; dolls houses, arts and crafts, puzzles and games. She had room to play house, to set up tea time with her dolls, to dance in front of a mirror festooned with flowers, butterflies and spotlights. In one of the corners, she had a pretty pink and purple sofa, covered in fleece with warm blankets that she could curl up into to read. There were more books, stacked haphazardly on the bookshelf, than the library in their town.

Outside there was a custom built tree house, accessed with a special door that had a lock which could only be opened with the key that hung on a special silver chain around Lilac's neck. There was a slide from the top of the tree house which wrapped around the bough and deposited the slider near to the small, natural cave that promised adventure and mystery. The small shed nearby housed a chopper bike, a scooter and a bicycle with a special seat for a favourite doll or bear.

Her wardrobe was full of beautiful, hand sewn clothes and pretty shoes in all colours of the rainbow. There were smart hats, expensive coats and party dresses that shone under the lights. Everything was made of the finest of silks, the softest of brushed cottons and the warmest of wool. And all of it was new, smart and clean.

Assigned to appease her every whim, Lilac had her own private butler who had been with the family for years. He would prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner and bring drinks and snacks should she want them. Everything was prepared by the family cook, a jolly soul who loved to watch people eat her creations; her love given in her cooking.

She was schooled at home by her mother and a governess and learnt the fine art of poise and grace by the time she was three. She was taught to speak four languages and could read by the time she was three and a half, could write proper sentences upon turning four and was performing long, complicated multiplications by the age of five.

She had a menagerie of pets; the Labrador was named Peeko and the cat who attached itself to Lilac was called Bola. The lovebirds were called This and That, the fish Cod and Chips and the rabbits were known as Happy and Lucky. There were also guinea pigs and hamsters, lizards and a small snake called Kojak. Not to mention a high tech ant farm with a solar panel heating system.

So Lilac's start in life was idyllic and she wanted for nothing.

Which is why no one could understand why she suddenly started hated everything around her, refused to wear the pretty clothes, eat the fine foods and play with the expensive toys. She stopped communicating when she was six and only began talking quietly again when she turned ten to avoid any more trips back to the various therapist appointments her parents paid extraordinary amounts of money for her to attend. She was constantly monitored, watched and recorded. Lilac gave them no indications as to why she was ill or unhappy.

She simply preferred sleeping on a thin blanket in a corner of the dark attic where no one bothered her for days on end. It meant she could come and go as she pleased, using the back staircase as her means to creep around the house in the dead of night. Or, in an attempt to make her communicate with the family, they locked the back staircase in the hope she would be forced to come through the main house. Lilac simply climbed out on the roof of their four storied home and shimmied down the drainpipe.

She would use her father's computer when everyone was asleep to research her thoughts and ideas and various methods of escape. She became fixated on a group that called themselves The Warriors.

Since the beginning of A.T.L.A.S. several decades before, there were often stories of renegade groups popping up all over the world. Some were sanctioned by the founding fathers of the combined government, issued funds to rid the planet of the Sleepwalkers and the Shapeshifters; anything else unsavoury that threatened the existence of a decent society. Others, whose methods were often unorthodox or simply labelled 'odd', were a source of rebellion to a young teenager, who was often impressionable, wayward or just anti-establishment. These were the perfect candidates who promised, as part of their folklore to disband the armies and government.

A lot of people were against these groups as they threatened what was now deemed as the natural order of things. They were mocked and abuse was hurled. So these groups went underground, lost in and amongst the natural landscapes and fauna. They taught themselves to become invisible, to move unseen, to remain silent even under threat of attack and to develop fighting skills far beyond that of a paid combatant.

Lilac liked that the Warriors used large samurai swords for fighting, loved the fact that they called themselves ninjas and she wanted to be part of their lifestyle. She trained herself in their ways, researched their background and figured out a way to get to the nearest coven where she could begin to immerse herself into their lifestyle. Originating in Japan, she found a familiarity from her home in what used to be known as South Korea.

It was a slow process as she could only look up information when the house was empty or dark. She'd alight from the back staircase, her footsteps soft on the wooden floor and she easily shrank into the shadows from the attic. She learnt from old videos that she had found on various cassettes in the attic how to perform the stealth attack moves.

Lilac was fascinated by fire and loved to strike matches and watch the small flame lick down the short splinter of wood. She'd sneak out of the house and climb up onto the roof above her wing of the house and burn whatever she could get her hands on. It brought her happiness as she watched the charred embers dance like fire flies as the wind caught the cooling remains of her little fire. She liked collecting the ash and hiding it in her mothers' unnecessarily expensive boots and shoes. There was no reason for doing that. She just liked to hear her mother shriek in surprise.

She taught herself to swim in the small lake at the back of her house, practicing holding her breath in the bathtub on the opposite side of the house to her parents so they wouldn't hear her splashing and celebrating her having, what they deemed, as fun. Lilac trained herself to hold her breath underwater for a good minute and a half and liked to think that she was similar to the one of the fishes in the lake. She liked to pretend that she had been born with gills like a fish as she managed to swim the entire width of the lake, under the water in one breath.

By the age of sixteen, her parents had had enough of her surly ways and distant manner and forced her to make a choice. Her mother, Arlene and her father, Ulrich sat her down in the family study; a large, windowless room that housed four desks with all of the latest gadgets and equipment, and spoke candidly about their predictions/thoughts for their only daughter. She could conform to their ways, begin living a relatively normal life and join in with the family, further her education and look to the future selection for a husband or she could leave and make her own way in the world and take her chances.

Lilac left the next day.

She joined up with a renegade unit on the outskirts of the city in which she was raised. The first thing Lilac did was change her name to so a more simplified 'Lilly'. She shaved her head and changed into a simple costume designed to keep her warm in the winters and cool in the summers. Long gone had the perceived idea of a black pyjama like outfit; the Warriors dressed like civilians to blend in.

She learnt the fine art of martial fighting, was taught how to live off the land; to find food, fuel and shelter in the most barren of places. Lilly soon discovered ways to stimulate her mind using various herbs and plants and she was lost within herself for a week having spent most of it pretending she was a unicorn. She actually felt like she never properly recovered from that time and experience. She'd regularly top herself up with more herbs and enjoyed chasing the dragons she only saw in her own mind.

Lilly struggled after the first month of training. She understood the use of esoteric cosmology; using planes of existence with the consciousness, the mind could be stimulated to act under direction at certain times. She knew she had to be physically strong and she could run long distances, stealth walk and swim as good as any ninja raised as such from childhood. She was trained in first aid and ninja nostrum using black medicine to heal all injuries.

Lilly wasn't supposed to work alone; the favoured method for ninjas was working as part of a team, this method was deemed the most favourable as a pyramid of the black clad silent fighters could easily be formed to scale a wall and a blockade was seemingly more successful under sustained attack. However, she managed to spook even the hardiest of ninjas with her insistence to work alone, claiming that she had eaten her own twin in her mothers womb and had a constant companion with her soul.

However it was the insistence that, to achieve full ninja status, she had to have ten plus assassinations under her belt that made Lilly uncomfortable. To take a human's life sounded easy when she was researching it on her fathers' computer; a snap of the neck or a flick of a samurai to the upper quadrant would be the quickest and cleanest way. But it was something that just didn't sit right with her.

She decided she had to leave as the punishment for not completing training was certain death from another ninja in training.

Surveying the unit in which she was stationed, she rationalised that the walls were at least twelve foot high and at least four feet thick. The rolls of spiked barbed wire were tipped with poisonous barbs and there were guards stationed every twenty yards. Lilly spent a day watching and working out a plan. She had heard stories of previous attempts of escape and so far no one had managed to get further than the first set of walls. She waited in the shadows standing steadfastly still until she knew the best route for escape. She was pleased she had worked out the escape route; she knew where the guards would be and at what times.

Lilly waited until the early morning when she packed a small knapsack with a change of clothes and a cloak. She slipped a small dagger under the waistband of her baggy trousers and tied her hair up into a tidy twist at the side of her head.

Sneaking out of the dormitory she shared with three others, she stole past the open windows on the stone walled corridor and out into the courtyard. The light smattering of snow lay on the ground, and her breath in immediately stung her chest as she wrapped her thin clothes around her. She kept to the edge of the courtyard, hugging the shadows in the cool morning light.

With the details of the previous escape attempts ringing in her ears, she ducked under the first gate, avoiding the guard's eye line. She calmly placed her hand on the cold, metal ring that served as a door handle in the grey cement and stone door and twisted once to the left and then to the right and tugged hard on the door. After a second or two it began to give way, grinding as it slowly opened.

Casting a careful eye over her right shoulder, she slipped through the door opening and out into the forest that lay beyond. Many ninja trainees had tried to scale the walls, use large sticks to pole vault into the woods on the other side and dig tunnels beneath the hardened sod, but Lilly watched and observed for several hours, despite needing a bathroom break three hours before she eventually stood. Her eye had caught sight of the door and knew it could be unlocked as the large metal key sat proudly in the hole.

Lifting her collar against the morning chill, she stole into the dimness of the tall trees and within minutes she was out of sight. She survived several days in the cold, using leaves for insulation and bark to light a small fire that could be stamped out in seconds. She knew she needed to keep the absolute bitterness out of her fingers and toes to prevent gangrene but the ever present threat of a retaliation ninja attack was there.

It was on the sixth day that Lilly happened upon a small airfield. It was late in the evening and she watched from the fence surrounding the property for a while as the clouds rolled past the moon but it seemed to be deserted. She hung back, tucking herself into a small, dark corner and waited until the pitch blackness filled the empty spaces around the unkempt buildings. Satisfied that the place was vacant, Lilly neatly jumped the fence and made her way softly to the closest plane to her. Pulling on the door, she was surprised to see that it was unlocked. Searching the nearby area in case there were any booby traps, she saw nothing out of the ordinary so proceeded up the small flight of steps into the cockpit to look into the body of the plane.

Despite this being her first time on any aircraft, Lilly instinctively knew what to do. Flinging her knapsack on to the seat, she quickly hopped back down the steps and to the front of the plane and firmly grasped the propeller with both hands. She hadn't noticed any sort of onboard starting system so knew she physically needed to produce sparks to ignite the engine into life. She was just about to give the blades a third, harder twist when she heard a rumble in the distance.

Stiffening slightly, she automatically recognised the unmistakable sound of a Pirestone Alien and judging by the slight tremor in the ground, she sensed that the creature was close by.

Standing at around four foot tall, the Pirestone looked … well, it looked cute; small and round with dimples in its cheeks, a rotund physique, and stubby arms and legs that twinkled and sparkled in the light. However, on this occasion, good things did not come in small packages. Able to rotate and twist its body into a smooth round ball, the Pirestone travelled at a ground speed of well over thirty miles an hour, rolling at its targets like a bowling ball, destroying everything in its path. The Alien would leave a thin, whispery purple powder in its wake, turning anything that had a heartbeat that came into contact with it into stone within a few short hours. She knew about the Pirestone from the tales her grandmother would tell her.

Lilly understood she needed to act fast.

Spinning the propeller for the fourth time, she thanked her lucky stars as the engine spluttered into life and she hurled herself into the plane with an easy, confident move. As she swung the aircraft door closed, she saw, in the reflection of the glass window, the Pirestone making rapid tracks towards the antiquated flying machine as the engine worked hard to loosen up; metal grinding on metal, the sound eerily hostile in the dark.

A column of thick black smoke trailed from behind the flaps at the back of the small Cessna as Lilly nudged the stick forward and the plane began to move. She decided not to worry that the brakes were clearly not working, figuring she'd cross that bridge when she tried to put the plane down somewhere. It never registered in her mind as the fear demon skipping about in her brain put pay to any rational thought that she would probably have to crash land the plane.

Pushing the guidance stick forward, the plane began to shakily move down the bumpy and unkempt road that sufficed as a runway, kicking up a small amount of dirt and small rocks as it swayed from side to side. The rumble from the Pirestone was getting louder and louder and casting a head over her shoulder, Lilly caught sight of the Alien out of the corner of her eye.

She tutted and pouted into the darkness as she checked the instruments. Fuel was low, registering at just over half a tank. Not knowing how fast she needed to go, Lilly pushed down on the throttle and felt the front of the plane begin to lift. She was just about to release the flaps when there was an almighty bang resounding from the back of the belly of the aircraft.

The Pirestone Alien, intent on its need to destruct and destroy had latched itself onto the back of the Cessna and was hanging onto the footboard of the plane with short stubby fingers. It was pretty annoyed at Lilly for not being scared of it so had basic plans to stop the plane from taking off. Not known for its intelligence, it hadn't thought any further than that.

The dead weight on the back helped raise the nose of the aircraft and Lilly felt the plane lift from the ground in a simple yet elegant move. Her hands never left the levers and with her eyes fixed firmly forward, she gulped a few times as she saw the end of the runway rapidly approaching. The bank of trees surrounding the property were tall and leafy and using her intellect, she judged she would clear the tops of the trees with inches to spare.

She was correct.

With the Pirestone clinging to the thing rail serving as a foot board, Lilly lifted the small plane up and over the trees, immediately banking to the left to avoid a high placed branch. She heard a clunking sound but chose to ignore it, concentrating on levelling the aircraft and getting off the island. There were several quieter bangs before the only sound in her ears was the aircraft's spluttering engine. She had no idea where she was going but using the full moon as her guide, she settled in for a long flight.

Unbeknown to Lilly, the small machine had been fitted with an extra large fuel tank and after several hours flying, she began to feel sleepy. She was cold and hungry and had been awake for several days without proper rest. Lilly closed her eyes for just a second as the sun began to peek out over the horizon, casting slivers of red and orange as the new day promised further adventure.

Lilly had no idea how long she had been asleep but when her eyes snapped open, the sun was high in the sky. Immediately casting her eyes down to the instrument panel, she noticed straight away that she had managed to navigate successfully in her sleep, even plotting a new course towards Europe. She realised she was low on fuel and flying pretty close to the ground. She could easily make out individual dwellings below and even a couple of people working in the fields. She waved as she flew past and wondered why everyone was gesturing towards the back of the aircraft.

Remembering the Pirestone, she opened the small window to her right and peered out towards the back. Unsure whether to laugh or gag, she saw the lifeless body of the Pirestone still attached. Its body had turned to stone and was missing its head. Lilly smiled a satisfied smile and closed the window.

After another hour or so, the engine began to cough and splutter and Lilly found herself bouncing around in her seat as she knew she'd have to ditch somewhere soon. Scouring the inside of the aircraft, she couldn't see anything that could help her land. The engine gave one last sigh as it stalled and Lilly was instantly aware of how quiet it was. Noticing a large, open green area to her left, she nudged the controls and eased the plane in that direction. Circling around a couple of times, she knew she'd be coming in hard but hoped she'd be able to jump out before the plane hit the ground.

There was no time to think about anything as she approached the moss covered field. Praying for a miracle, she hit the earth hard and the plane bounced upwards. Lilly hit the roof, seeing stars immediately and with no time to grab at her knapsack, the plane smacked down with a force that shot her forward, throwing her against the control and levels that buckled as the engine was pushed back into the cockpit. Lilly heard her ribs snapping as the force bruised her chest.

Wincing against the pain, she braced herself as the nose of the aircraft caught fire as it dragged across the boggy marsh. She was relieved beyond words as it ground to a halt, ploughing into a tree stump and settling with a hiss. Ignoring the sparks for a moment, she clutched at her ribs and leant back against the seat. She was surprised but happy to be alive, although she had no idea whatsoever where in the world she was. She remembered the Pirestone at the back and wondered if it was still attached. Acutely aware of a presence by her window, she opened her eyes and turned to her right. A large, semi automatic laser gun was pointed directly at her.

"Get out." A voice said in English. Lilly could make out a black polo shirt and zipped up hoodie emblazoned with a logo and the word Elementum above it.

"Why should I?" Lilly murmured although she gathered up her knapsack and prepared to move. She was in too much pain to argue. Pushing open the door, a rough pair of hands grabbed her shoulder and dragged her to the floor. A large boot pressed her face into the peat and Lilly opened her eyes towards the rear wheels of the plane.

"Easy." A second voice, female this time, spoke. "We don't want a repeat performance of what happened last year. That's still on your permanent record."

"What happened last year?" Lilly asked, casting her eyes to the rock hard lump protruding from the back of the small Cessna. "And do you guys wanna see a dead body?"

* * *

_A/N - Short and sweet but I have another chapter almost finished :)_

**Review feedback:**

**ballpointmf** \- Thanks for sticking with me :) Hope you liked this chapter too!

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect **\- I like the girls to bond! Always better when people just get on! They may be some drama coming up for the three of them but I don't want to give the game away just yet!

**Guest** \- There is a bit of a perv in all of us!

**Guest** \- Thank you :)

**Yan** \- Originally it was going to be Mitchsen all the way. Now, I just don't know?! Do you have a preference?!

**Guest** \- Hope you like this chapter! Got plenty of flashbacks coming up too.

**Rubiksmaniac** \- Here you go buddy! One chapter as requested!

**cxcxcx386** \- A little update for you to read in your lunch break today! Hope you are doing okay :)

**Kong Liu** \- Hope you like this chapter too!

**Guest** \- Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.


	20. Buckle Up And Fly Right

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Twenty – Buckle Up And Fly Right .o0o.**

* * *

_A/N – Split the last chapter in two so I could get it posted. Hope you like this one :) The delay in posting is simple ... my mother in law passed away and things got a little sticky for a while trying to sort out her estate._

_But onwards and upwards!_

_Oh ... and a special thank you to Raven12 who gave this jumbled mass of words a read through before I unleashed it on the public._

* * *

** .o0o.**

***Eight Weeks Into Training - July 2291***

"Amy?" Aubrey called out as her fellow blonde rounded the corner, heading towards the Armoured Bay, wearing what could only be described as an overgrown ballerina costume. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I wanted ta wear me tutu for the flyin' lesson Aubrey. Some people have lucky panties, I have a lucky tutu!" Amy said, fluffing out the layers of tulle. She was about to say something else when she caught the look on Aubrey's face. It could only be described as an expression of pure horror. "Yoos okay there, yoos look a little pale."

"Amy!" Aubrey said, covering her mouth with her hand. "What in the name of all that is Holy ... why are you not wearing ... any ... underwear?"

"I like ta feel the wind on me nether regions." Amy said honestly, fluffing out the layers a little more as she began to lift her skirt. "I've showered and shaved. Want to see?"

"Ohmygod, no, I don't. Underwear now!" Aubrey barked, turning on her heel and heading down towards Training Room 904. Amy grinned and headed back towards her bunk, skipping slightly as she went, giggling to herself as she spied a couple of strange looks from a few agents along the way. She resisted the urge to flash them, reminding herself that she had been put on probation the week before for removing her bra to use as a slingshot.

Aubrey pushed open the Training Room door and headed for the first available seat, sitting down heavily and shaking her head to remove the images from her mind's eye.

"You okay Bree?" Luke said, sauntering over and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"In a way, I think I have." Aubrey said mirthlessly, thinking she _had_ just seen something white and scary and given half the chance it probably would have said _'wooooh' _as well. "No, I'm fine. I just wish certain people who adhere to the dress code or at the very least, wear panties."

After returning to the Base when the first training exercise on the first day was over, each new recruit was issued with a standard kit of soft black cargo trousers, designed with many pockets and loops. There was a universal tool belt with clips and spaces for weapons, radios, ropes and torches. There were also vest undershirts and logo'd polo shirts, sweatshirts and hoodies, various hats and caps and outdoor waterproofs. All of it was designed to be hard wearing, practical but easy on the skin.

Footwear consisted of laced up boots and training shoes. Each recruit was issued with a knapsack containing ropes, paracord, emergency food supplies and water purification tablets. Kits were issued out daily as they were taught how to use the various weapons and gadgets. They were expected to keep everything clean and maintained and to report any losses to the Quartermaster immediately.

The Agent in charge of the stores was known as the DICK - Distributor Instruments, Clothes, Kit - and he was fastidiously strict with the stores assigned to him. If a logo'd shirt was ripped in training or by something other than clumsiness, it was replaced as soon as the torn garment was shown and the correct coloured replacement was handed over. If it was damaged during horseplay or simply the recruit put on too much weight during training, repairs were offered instead.

Upon graduating, new kit supplies were handed out. Different coloured polo shirts, trousers and boots depending on the role within the organisation.

All of the trainees were expected to keep their kit neat and tidy and crease free and stick to the specified clothing at all times. Despite several warnings, Amy liked to adorn her uniform with frills, pom poms and funny hats.

"Don't let it worry you. She's quirky but harmless!" Luke said, as he took the seat next to Aubrey. "Flying Lessons 101 should keep your mind off things today."

"You say that ..." Aubrey said, turning to face him. "... but there are more people going to be cut loose today and I'm worried for her safety in the programme."

"Are you talking about Stacie?" Chloe said, sliding onto the desk in front of Aubrey. She tucked a couple of curls behind her ear and cocked her head to the side. "I thought she was doing okay at fast tracking through the course."

"Oh she is." Aubrey said, looking over at the redhead as she jiggled about on the seat. Previously Aubrey would have been annoyed by other people joining in a conversation half way through but Chloe had a unique way of just fitting in as if she had always been part of it. Chloe had been fantastic at helping Stacie settle in at Elementum. Although not assigned directly to her team for now, Aubrey had been grateful to see that Chloe had roped in the rest of the team to get Stacie up to speed, each member already showing where their distinctive skills lay. Beca had proven herself as the team weapons expert already and Amy had surprised everyone with her superior knowledge and intellect. "This is about Amy and her inability -"

"- to wear panties? I know! I got a show and tell this morning too." Chloe laughed, winking over at Beca. "As did Beca and I don't think she's quite recovered yet. I don't think our resident cave dweller has ever seen anything like it either judging by how pale she went."

Silence rained down on the room as a female senior agent strode purposefully through the door. Aubrey straightened in her seat, hoping the rest of the team would follow her lead. She had taken on the role of Team Leader with conviction and had been strict but fair in insisting that the team follow her lead with standing to attention, falling into formation and keeping their mouths shut. Her skills at leadership had not gone unnoticed by the powers that be.

"Good morning Blue Team." Agent Robyn Berio spoke to the room as she busied herself with a large box, ignoring the tell tale click of the door being closed and the last member of the team slipping into a seat; the rustle of layers of tulle being the giveaway as to who it was.

"Good morning." The rest of the team chorused back, followed by a lonely but loud _'cobberoo'_ from Amy.

"This morning, we are taking to the skies as part one of your flying qualifications. May I remind you that this is a graded exercise and the lowest scoring five recruits will leave Elementum this afternoon? As you are aware, over a quarter of your fellow recruits were asked to remove themselves from the programme during the various training exercises as their skills were not up to scratch and as you were all advised, from now on, if you don't make the cut, you are out."

Agent Berio reached into the large plastic tub that she had brought with her into the room. She pulled out a couple of headsets and began to hand them out.

"These are to be worn at all times in the simulators and in the aircraft. Every move you make needs to be monitored." Agent Berio continued as she held out the last headset to Amy. "Has anyone flown an aircraft before?"

Luke raised his hand slowly followed by Lilly raising an arm after a moment or two, which surprised a couple of the team.

"You have?" Agent Berio barked her question towards Luke.

"Yes ma'am. My brother and I had intense training when we were with MI6 in Lond -"

"- Call yourself an expert, do you?"

"Not in the slightest." Luke said briskly, matching the attitude of the Senior Agent.

"And you?" Agent Berio turned her back on Luke and spun around to face Lilly who shrank back in her seat slightly. "You've flown before."

Lilly mumbled something out of the corner of her mouth, not liking the Agent one little bit.

"What did you say?"

Lilly whispered her response again but no one else in the room could hear her.

"Speak up recruit."

"I said ..." Lilly hissed out between her teeth, just loud enough for the keenest of ears to hear. "... I flew in from another part of the world in a Cessna six months ago."

"Did yoos crash land?" Amy laughed out. "Did yoos come from another planet? I knew you were part Alien; your hair is way too shiny."

"That was you?" Agent Berio looked impressed for a moment, ignoring Amy's ramblings in the background. "You flew that Cessna with the Pirestone on the back from South Korea."

Lilly nodded and set her mouth in a determined line, unwillingly to speak about that day. She had healed well, despite the crash landing into boggy marshland to the back of Elementum, breaking three ribs and suffering severe bruising to half of her body. The on board camera, flight monitor and dial logs had shown she had flown over a third of the flight in her sleep, whilst maintaining altitude, speed and direction. She had flown five thousand miles on half a tank of fuel, something had only been managed a handful of times before by the most skilled of pilots, using wind, air currents and a prayer.

Aubrey looked over towards Lilly who shrugged her shoulders in response and looked down at her hands. Chloe sat behind her beaming and winked at Aubrey.

"Right, on that note then, I'll ask you to all pair up and make your way to the Armoured Bay where you will find your training aircraft and exercise assignments waiting for you." Agent Berio paused for a moment before offering a weak smile. "You trainees are awe-some-ly horrible, but good luck out there."

The recruits stood neatly as a group as the senior agent left the room. Aubrey turned to follow her out of the door but Amy jumped into her path, blocking her escape.

"Howdy pardner!" Amy shouted, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat to Aubrey. "Be my flight buddy, yeah?"

Aubrey nodded weakly, wishing someone would come to her rescue as they filed out of the room. However, Jesse, sitting towards the back of the room next to Benji, had immediately jumped up and headed over towards Beca. He had been waiting for the moment to get Beca on her own for a while now, wanting desperately to get to know her better and perhaps sneak a peek at her boobs for a while if she rode in the front of the plane. Chloe buddied up with Cynthia Rose having found an easy friendship after their first days out on training. Benji and Lilly joined forces; the former being too scared to move when the latter approached him and beckoned with her finger for him to follow. Luke was on his own which he didn't seem to mind at all.

They followed in formation until they reached the hangar where the other teams who were on the same exercise were all waiting. It was obvious to see the depleted recruitment numbers. Aubrey felt a twinge of pride and had to steady her mouth, as she looked around, noting that they were the biggest team still left; the only member from the Blue Team to have been removed was Nick, the Shapeshifter. Stacie waved as she saw Aubrey and approached her as people began to get ready to board their planes.

The aircraft reserved for them that morning were small but modern. Shaped like a dart, two pilots could sit up front with a small space reserved behind for a third passenger or light cargo if needed. The short body of the plane and the large wings served more as a reconnaissance style of aircraft, designed to fly into small places without too much air drag. Equipped with precision laser guns mounted on the wings with a range of over 1000 metres, the plane was favoured by the more excitable trainees for that reason alone.

"Who are you partnering?" Stacie asked, looking over Aubreys shoulder at the Blue Team. Despite Aubrey's pleas, Stacie had been placed in a group away from her sister.

"I've got the mad Tasmanian." Aubrey said with a groan and Stacie laughed. "Which lucky soul gets you?"

"No one, we are an odd number in our team. I said I had flying experience so they let me go up on my own."

"I'm free for a partner." Luke said, walking up to the two girls, before blushing slightly. Stacie turned and locked her hip next to his. Luke grinned before continuing. "I mean, if you need one."

"Sure thing! Let me just go and clear it with the agent over there."

Aubrey slipped the headset and earpiece neatly onto her head before fixing the helmet in place with the strap under her chin. She was watching the interaction out of the corner of her eye and knitted her eyebrows as Luke snaked a slow hand around Stacie's hip, pulling her subtly closer to him.

"Okay, cool." Luke said, a slight twist to his smile.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes as Bumper announced his arrival into the hanger with gusto. She really didn't like him and had spent several happy moments imagining feeding him to a pack of Shirkowitz Aliens. She was annoyed that, despite abandoning one of his team members on their first training exercise, he was still in charge of his own team even though his leadership skills weren't on parr.

She also didn't like the attitude he had when it came to Chloe. He was constantly making comments about the colour of her hair, teasing her relentless and encouraging the others to join in. Chloe brushed it off as nothing, her sunny disposition shining through as strong as ever. Aubrey had stepped up a couple of times when Bumper had discovered several scars on Chloe's arms, constantly asking what they were from and badgering her to talk to him. Failing to get a rise out of her had caused Bumper to treat Chloe with disdain and he resorted to firing off paper balls at the back of her head during lessons and flinging insults at every opportunity.

"Places people." Senior Agent David Alfred called out, breaking their reverie for a moment as Stacie walked to speak to him about sharing a plane with Luke. There was a flurry of activity as people moved towards their coloured planes. Each was adorned with ribbons of the team they were in and looked well maintained and clean. Aubrey nudged her head towards each couple and then towards the planes.

"Come on yoos twig bitch." Amy said as Aubrey lifted her left leg up to clamber into the cockpit. Amy placed a hand on Aubrey's ass and gave her a shove upwards. Aubrey squealed in surprise and desperately tried to maintain her composure as the Australian bundled her into the body of the plane and onto the floor of the aircraft.

"Nice ass." Amy commented as she took her seat next to Aubrey, having spent an extra moment or two trying to clamber in the plane. Aubrey had taken a moment to study the underneath of the instrument panel whilst she raised herself up on her knees before jumping up onto the left hand seat. "Firm and -"

"- Yes, all right, thank you. I don't think we need to talk about my ass any longer." Aubrey said, adjusting her headset and looking at the controls in front of her.

"Oh but we could." The rather bored, slightly whiny voice of Bumper filtered over the airwaves. "Boys, listen up!"

"Bumper, will you get off the subject of the blonde's ass." A second male voice filtered out over the intercom. "If this is about what you want to do to her in the showers we already know so -"

"- Yes, please can we not talk about my ass." Aubrey hissed before covering the mouthpiece with her hand and turning to Amy. "Amy, please refrain from speaking unless spoken to. Everyone else can hear you as well! You are a liability but more importantly, we have a job to do."

"Hooroo, Aubrey Aubrey. I know I'm as useless as tits on a bull" Amy said, adjusting her bra strap. "Yoos knows how ta fly one of these thin's?"

"I only know that I will not touch anything unless I am told to." Aubrey said, leaning forward and smacking Amy's hand as Any reached out to play with a large red button labelled PRAT - Person Removal After Targeted - a safety device designed to expel a pilot or passenger if they were hit, commonly nicknamed the Ejector Seat. "Don't touch."

"Hey Ginger!" Bumper continued, desperately trying to get a rise out of someone as they waited for their mission to start. "This must seem like a dream come true for you; a ginger having friends. All those freckles though; just how many souls did you have to steal for those? I bet you -"

"- Good luck with the mission today guys!" Chloe said happily into her headset mic, ignoring Bumper who could be heard growling in the background. "Have fun too!"

"Recruits, listen up." Agent Alfred spoke loudly over their radios. "Situated in the top of your helmets is a safety and guidance visor. This will become your friend. Please use this to discover your mission today. You have one and a half hours to complete your mission. If you fail to return within the specified time, you will have an automatic fail and you will leave Elementum tonight. No exceptions."

Aubrey flickered down the visor on her helmet and watched with some delight as little screens appeared at the bottom. One showed a camera, trained on the underside and rear of the aircraft as another showed the outside of Elementum, offering a topography map of the terrain.

As Aubrey moved her head, the small on board camera zoomed in and out quickly identifying objects, labelling them neatly and offering an explanation if needed. This was done by holding the object in line of sight for a couple of seconds and a pop up dialogue box would appear. Within seconds, a dull screen appeared in the top right hand corner, displaying the mission for the recruits.

"Oh sweet!" Amy mused, reading the mission out loud, her fingers laced over the mic on her headset. "We've got ta hit a distance of a hundred miles and there are no speed limits. I love this place! Oh, wait ... the rest of the message says that the second part of the mission will come through after we leave base."

"Yes, well, that's all very good." Aubrey said, the sense of frustration leaking out of her as she watched several of the other planes moving away, heading towards the exit. "I don't even know how to fly this thing."

"Oh, that's easy." Amy said, shuffling forward in her seat and making a fist with her hand. She moved at quite a speed and waved her hands over the instrument panel in front of her. "We just start hittin' the buttons until we -"

*BANG*

Aubrey and Amy's plane shot forward several feet, narrowly missing one of the last planes as it was just about to turn onto the inclined runway and smashed into the wall directly in front of them. Within seconds, a bright green flash zapped across the engine and bright orange smoke began to billow out at an alarming rate from the fizzing instrument panel as a few groans and metallic sounds filtered through the cockpit. Amy shrieked and started grabbing at Aubrey who sat dumbstruck in her seat.

The amber coloured fog quickly filled the cabin was causing them both to cough violently and Aubrey's eyes to roll in the back of her head. Amy managed to unbuckle Aubrey's seatbelt before dragging her out of the chair. Amy kicked open the door and, still holding Aubrey, jumped down onto the concrete below. They landed heavily but the fall seemingly awoke Aubrey's senses and she gulped in huge breaths of air.

"And ... we're out." Amy said after a couple of seconds.

"A-ca-scuse me?" Aubrey said, coughing slightly as she looked up as the plane began to burn. She caught sight of the last aircraft turning just off to the left and noted, with a heavy heart, that Bumper was piloting it. He was sneering out of the window. She knew they would fail the mission if they didn't finish the task but now that Amy had crashed the plane, it was looking likely that they would be leaving Elementum as there was no way Bumper was going to stop to help. All they had to do was to make sure they had finished and now the option was gone.

The flames began to lick at the side of the plane as the automatic sprinklers doused the aircraft in a thick grey foam snuffing out the fire before it really took hold. Several Agents appeared from nowhere and began to survey the damage. Aubrey noticed both Agent Alfred and Agent Berio watching them and she knew she had to do something fast constructive rather than sitting there crying.

"A-ca-believe it. Man, what are we gonna do?" Amy asked.

"Guys, are you okay?" Chloe spoke out over the intercom. She had seen the accident on the camera on her visor. "One plane left; jump on it so you can finish the mission. Who is it? ...oh, it's him. Well, maybe you _could_ get on board with -"

"- No, don't even say it. Chloe, how dare you?!"

"No, actually that is a really good idea, I've got Bumpers number." Amy said as she began to reach under her tutu.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asked, shocked for a moment.

"Uhhhh ... ummm ... uhhhhh ..." Amy said, looking all around her. "I mean his _aircraft number_. We can have him recalled by automation and -."

"- No need guys, I'm coming back." Chloe said. "Hold on, I'll be two minutes."

"No, it's fine. We'll figure something out." Aubrey said, wracking her brain for an answer.

"It's fine, I'm on my way." Chloe repeated before a small click could be heard in everyone's ears.

"Red's on her way back. All is good -" Amy began to say before Aubrey raised her and stopped her.

"- Amy, enough! This has got to stop! You have to take this place seriously and if you can't do that, why don't you just leave. You are making a mockery of the -"

"- Calm down Aubrey Aubrey! Lighten up a little, we've got the next -"

"- How dare you?" Aubrey barked out as she stood to face Amy. Her tirade was cut short as Chloe and Cynthia Rose slotted neatly through the entrance in their J-ECA aircraft, Chloe manoeuvring the plans with an ease and familiarity. She brought the J-ECA to a halt waving enthusiastically and both Amy and Aubrey saw Cynthia Rose manually open the door for them to enter.

"Need a ride?" Cynthia Rose grinned and Aubrey pushed Amy towards the plane. "Come on, if we hurry, we'll still have time to finish the mission even if we don't have time to do everything."

Aubrey pulled herself up onto the floor, the layout exactly the same as the one they had just smashed to pieces and settled into the corner behind Chloe. Amy quietly took the seat behind Cynthia Rose as she shut the door and nodded to Chloe.

"We are good to go!"

"Alright ladies, let's go!" Chloe said happily as she pushed the controls in front of her to move the plane forward. She placed her right hand on the glass ball that was to her side and Aubrey knitted her eyebrows as she realised their plane didn't have the same control. Chloe rolled the ball forward and the plane moved in the same direction towards the exit. She nudged it slightly to the left and the plane turned gently and easily through the concrete circle that served as a landing and exiting porch. "Hang on to your hats!"

Chloe grinned as they gathered speed and even let out a little _whoop_ as they burst out into the sunshine and the surrounding areas of Elementum. She nudged a control on her left and the J-ECA gained altitude quickly as Chloe banked out to the west.

"Smooth as silk." Cynthia Rose smiled as she looked out over the horizon in front of them. She pulled down the visor on her helmet as Chloe picked up speed, cruising neatly over the rocky surface of the ground below. "Decent flying there Red."

"Thank you." Chloe said simply as she got comfortable in her seat, relaxing her shoulders into the crook of the chair.

"How long have you been flying?" Aubrey asked.

"About ... six minutes." Chloe answered.

"You mean you've never flown before today?" Aubrey asked another question unable to hide the incredulous vibe in her voice. "How on earth are you ..."

"Just doing what feels right." Chloe said, banking to the right as she pushed the plane up towards the clouds.

"Let's see, we need to head out at full speed towards a town called Edinburgh where we need to collect a payload and return to Elementum." Cynthia Rose said as she read the small screen on her visor.

"Does it say what the payload is?" Aubrey asked watching Amy carefully out of the corner of her eye.

"No, just that we need to return with it on time to base in order to secure the mission." Cynthia Rose explained.

"They aren't always clear with their instructions, are they?" Aubrey asked.

"Teachin' us ta think on our feet." Amy murmured, keeping her voice uncharacteristically low; something Aubrey picked up on immediately.

"Amy, I suggest you keep your mouth shut this entire mission. You have caused enough drama for today let alone the mishaps you have had since you've arrived. And as for that ridiculous outfit you are wearing -"

"Aubrey, maybe if you loosened the reins a little -" Chloe began.

"- What's that?" Aubrey barked.

"I mean, I think you should give Amy a break."

"That's not an opinion for you to have Chloe."

"Why?" Chloe asked, moving the aircraft to the right following a long dry river bed on the ground below. "Because it's not yours? You aren't always right, you know."

"Well, if that is your attitude -" Aubrey said but stopped as Amy coughed loudly to get her attention. She turned to Aubrey although she didn't make eye contact.

"- Did yoos not notice that our plane didn't have a starter motor or a control ball like the one Red is usin'?"

"I ... umm ..." Aubrey said and shook her head in confession that she'd not picked up on that even though she had been on the floor of the cockpit until they'd got into the J-ECA they were in now.

"Or did yoos not think it a bit odd that no one came ta reprimand us for bustin' the chops outta a plane?" Amy asked.

Aubrey shook her head as Amy linked her fingers and placed her hands neatly in her lap.

"Everythin' we doos here is a test. Everythin'. The way we eat, work, interact with each other; it's all documented and logged. From who is up first thin' in the mornin' ta the last one asleep at night ta the person who finishes first on a test ta the one that helps the person that is strugglin' ta the leader who makes sure everyone is ready and organised and whose team knows exactly what they are supposed ta be doing ta the extra time taken working with other people." Amy explained.

"You mean ..." Aubrey started to say.

"Exactly. Everythin'. Even an annoying Australian whose mission is to ruffle a few feathers for a team leader they have pipped for bigger and better things." Amy said, examining her hands.

"Who's that?" Cynthia Rose asked and Chloe sighed heartily.

"It all makes sense now." She said, not taking her eyes of the vista in front of her.

"What does?" Aubrey asked, raising herself up on her knees and pulling on the back of Chloe's seat to stand up. "What makes sense?"

"All of the obstacles in the way from the Worribilix Aliens to getting locked out of Elementum to your plane catching fire."

"Amy crashed it into a wall." Aubrey said; her tone high pitched as she desperately tried not to screech.

"But the engine never started, did it?" Chloe asked and the occupants of the aircraft fell silent for a minute or two.

"I guess not." Aubrey said. "Amy, I -"

"Don't sweat it Aubrey Aubrey." Amy said, the twinkle back in her eye. "We all have our missions ta do."

"When did ..." Aubrey asked, finally understanding what Amy was trying to tell her.

"Day I arrived at Elementum. Was given a secret assignment."

"But we picked teams and you weren't on the same team as me."

"True, but you showed compassion for someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Aubrey questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I get looked over because of me size. Or my teeth. Or jealousy for me mermaid dancin', not sure which. I get written off and people don't want ta know."

"Amy, I ..." Aubrey spluttered out before sighing. "... mermaid dancing?"

"Nah, yoos good cobber."

"Were you supposed to keep this a secret?" Cynthia Rose asked, turning in her seat.

"Yeah, but no one else knows." Amy smiled.

"You do realise that every word has been picked up on the intercom, don't you?"

"Nope." Amy said, pointing to her helmet. "Aubrey Aubrey and me aren't on the network. I disabled it when I was flinging my arms about earlier."

Amy demonstrated with an enthusiastic gesture that made Aubrey duck her head in fright.

"Won't it be picked up on our speakers?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Nah, these are quite clever gadgets that only pick up the voice directly in front of them and block out the background noise so that it's clearer."

"So ..." Aubrey drawled out. "... your actions are in direct line with an order from the Base Commanders."

"Yep." Amy smiled.

"And you've just broken that secret mission by telling me."

"Um, yep." Amy laughed out.

"What are we gonna do with -"

"WHOA, LOOK OUT!" Chloe suddenly yelled as a bright green object flew at the windscreen. She immediately manoeuvered the aircraft downwards, spinning the handle on her right and using the ball on her left. Aubrey squealed and threw herself down on the ground figuring it would be safer for her than standing as Chloe spiralled the plane like a corkscrew to avoid the flying object before levelling off.

"That really was impressive." Amy laughed through her thin veil of panic.

"What was that?" Cynthia Rose asked as she caught her breath.

"No idea but it made me think of the song that's playing somewhere in the world right now."

"What song?" Amy asked and Chloe grinned before starting to sing.

"_People get ready, there's something in the air_

_Creeping in slow so we don't even notice, brothers and sisters beware_

_People get ready, open up your eyes_

_Hatred and violence, millions fall silent, we don't even hear their cries_

_It's time to love one another, were sisters and brothers, what are we fighting for?_

_Too many backs that are breaking, lives being taken, what are we killing for?_

_I think it's time for forgiveness, to rise up and end this, what are we waiting for?_

_Love teach us the way, to overcome hate and weapons of war_

_People get ready, what's your loaded gun?_

_Silent indifference, hunger for vengeance or words from a wicked tongue_

_People get ready, only you can choose_

_What you will do, when it comes down to you, no one else can walk in your shoes"_

"Quite apt I'd say." Cynthia Rose said as a slight crackle came over the airwaves.

"You think you can sing huh Ginge?" Bumper mirthed moodily.

"A lot better than you probably." Chloe laughed out.

"Oh really?" Bumper asked. "Care to test that theory?"

"Any time." Chloe said, gritting her teeth slightly.

"How about now?"

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on the task at hand seeing as -" Chloe said, her vision never leaving the horizon as they flew over burnt out cities and ruined towns.

"- Ha, knew you couldn't handle the challenge so -" Bumper started to say but was cut off by the delicate tones coming out of Chloe.

[Chloe] "_I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar, I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly, I believe I can **fly**, I believe I ... _"

Bumpers deep but surprisingly tuneful voice carried out over the last few words of Chloe's song and she faded out as Bumper began to sing louder now that he had everyone's attention.

[Bumper]_ "I wish that I could ... **fly**, into the sky_

_So very high, just like a dragonfly_

_I'd fly above the trees, over the seas in all degrees_

_To anywhere I please, oh I want to get away, I want to **fly away **..."_

Aubrey could barely contain her excitement as Chloe sang loud and true over Bumper this time and Cynthia Rose began to hum as back up while Amy drummed her fingers on the back of Cynthia Rose's seat for rhythm.

[Chloe] _"... got to **fly away**, got to fly away_

_Since I was a little girl I knew what I wanted_

_One day I would see the world and make my mark on it_

_Put in time, sacrificed never thought of thinking twice_

_Since I was a little girl I dreamed_

_Now I'm standing with you in this **terminal **..."_

[Bumper] _"... wearing red at the **terminal**_

_Well ya should've seen the way she smiled at me_

_Oh she's got it **don't you get it** ..."_

[Chloe] _"... don't you get it I don't want to dream your dream_

_Don't you get it I don't want to **dream** ..."_

[Bumper] _" ... and flying **dreams**, hand in hand_

_Love, it seems, made flying **dreams **..."_

Chloe thought of Tom as she kept her eyes firmly on the large metropolitan city approaching on the edge of her view.

[Chloe] _"... in my **dreams**, I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky, in my heart, there will always be a place_

_For you for all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my **reach** ..."_

Bumper began to laugh at the sweet song as he sang louder than ever to drown Chloe out.

[Bumper] _"... beyond the **reach** of yesterday_

_What are we but our friends mad not mad_

**_Mad_**_ ... not mad ..."_

Chloe smiled as the next song came into her mind and she began to sing enjoying the flustered tone she could sense in Bumpers' voice.

[Chloe] _"... I'm getting mighty **mad**_

_You ask me to give up the only love I've ever had_

_Maybe I would, oh, but I love her so_

_I'm never gonna let her go_

**_You better move_**_ ... on"_

[Bumper] _"... it's going down, I'm yelling timber_

**_You better move_**_, you better dance_

_Let's make a night, you won't remember_

_I'll be the one, you won't forget_

("I'm so going to win this!" Bumper yelled with glee.)

**_It's going down_**_, I'm yelling timber ..."_

[Beca] _"**It's going down**, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB collab' creations_

_Bump like acne, no doubt, I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit could vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

_Tell me who could stop when_

_Dre making moves, attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving the flavor with the homies_

_Blackstreet and Teddy; the original rump shakers!"_

"Beca?" Aubrey called out as the airwaves fell silent after Beca finished singing. "Was that you?"

"Yes." Beca answered, deadpanning her response. "We have job to do. Enough singing so I shut up the game and I rap which means I win. Chloe and Beca win. Bumper-Big-Nose lose."

**.o0o.**

"Okay." Cynthia Rose said, reading the rest of the mission out as the city of Edinburgh in the country formerly known as Scotland was laid out beneath them. They had spent the rest of the journey looking out at the scenery as it flew past them. Amy had reconnected Aubrey and her headsets to the main communication hub and the prior conversation had been committed to memory. Aubrey wasn't quite sure what to make of it but felt a sense of accomplishment that the Elementum management seemed to think quite highly of her and her leadership skills. All she needed to do was to sort out the irksome Amy and make her conform to the Elementum way and all would be well. "We've got to look for fake Aliens and stranded Agents which are colour coded to our team colour and we've only got about three or four minutes here before we have to make our way back to Elementum."

"My suggestion would be ..." Chloe said with her hand over her mouthpiece. "... That we get back to base before Bumper at all costs."

"Good plan." Amy said, shifting in her seat. "Um, why?"

"Just be easier if he didn't gloat so much." Aubrey said, voicing what was on everyone's mind. "But we do need to fulfil the quest or we fail anyway so let's all keep our eyes peeled for the things we have to collect."

"True, but the mission is just to get back to base on time it doesn't give specifics about how much 'cargo' we are supposed to bring back."

"And we are taking up all the spare space in the cockpit." Amy said. "Or at least my sexy fat ass is!"

"Okay." Aubrey said, running through a few scenarios in her head. "Let's make sure we collect one of each so we don't go back empty handed. I'll argue the toss when we get back if need be. Sing _out_ when you see something that looks li -"

"Oooouuuuttttt!" Amy sang in a fake falsetto voice and glanced over towards Aubrey who returned her look with a withered, beleaguered gaze. "What? You said ta sing _out_ when we saw somethin'. And there's a blue somethin' on top of that building over there."

"That's not what I meant. I said -"

"- I see it Amy." Chloe said, rolling the steering ball gently to the right and heading in the direction of the glass skyscraper in the distance.

"How are we going to collect it?" Cynthia Rose asked as Chloe circled the top of the structure.

"If Red can get close enough we can reach down for it." Amy offered a solution.

"Amy?! Really? Chloe has been flying for less than an hour, how is she expected to -"

"- Like this Amy?" Chloe said, tilting the plane slightly onto one side.

Aubrey squeaked as she watched Amy open the aircraft door and she gripped the small handle on the ceiling with both hands. Amy dropped to the floor and wrapped her feet around the seat she had just vacated and reached out to retrieve the blue body shape perched on top of the glass pyramid that had once passed for an office building before an Alien sweep had obviously destroyed it.

"Bit further Chloe if you can." Amy yelled, a lot of her voice lost into the outside as she leaned further forward. Chloe nudged the J-ECA closer to the pinnacle. "Almost there ... bit more ... down a bit ... left ... faster if you can."

"Oooh, you ladies are working me up here." Bumper called out over the radio and laughed like a goon.

"Ignore him." Cynthia Rose said as Amy grabbed at the top of the blue plastic that was smoother than water and very hard to pick up. "You've almost got it."

Amy leaned even further out and Aubrey let out another disgusted squeal as she realised that, whilst Amy had done as she was told and had put on underwear, Aubrey hadn't quite been expecting the flash of a bright neon pink thong and it had caught her by surprise.

Amy caught the mannequin in her hands and Cynthia Rose unclipped her seatbelt in order to help Amy pull the payload back inside the plane. She was just about to help reach for it when Amy yelped and dropped it, almost falling out of the plane in her efforts to try and catch it.

"Amy!" Aubrey yelled, instinctively reaching her hand out to catch Amy.

"Shit!" Amy yelled into the abyss as she watched the dummy drop twenty floors and smash into pieces on the ground below. She let herself be pulled back in by Cynthia Rose as Chloe levelled the plane again to stop them both falling into the same gulf. Amy settled back on the floor and looking dejectedly at Aubrey. "I'm sorry, I almost had it."

"Ding-a-lings Amy, I thought you were going with it out of the door then! Don't do that to me again."

"Ha, you can't get rid of me that easily Aubrey Aubrey."

"Chloe?" Beca's voice rang out over the intercom. "You there?"

"Yes Beca, what's up?"

"Find no more blue."

"Huh?" Chloe asked. "What do you mean?"

"Hey, it's Jesse. We've scouted the area and collected everything we could find but we are short on the payload for the blue team. We're headed back."

"Guys?" Chloe said to her plane full of recruits. "We've got to get back so we don't have any more time to look for anything. We've only got half an hour to get back and it took us forty minutes to get here."

"Dammit." Aubrey said, looking annoyed at nobody but the situation as Amy shut the door and secured it with the strap. "We _have_ to get back on time. Chloe, are you up for some speeding?"

"Heck yes!" Chloe said, lining up all the control and pushing the rollaball forward and settling back as the aircraft began to pick up incredible speed.

**.o0o.**

Aubrey was as white as a sheet by the time they were within five miles of Elementum having had Chloe fly them so fast she was forced to sit on Amy's lap so that she wasn't flung around like a piece of rubbish in the wind in the back of the J-ECA.

"How much longer?" She called out weakly, feeling a familiar rumble in her belly after Chloe's third loop the loop as she used the wind current and slipstreams to speed up their journey.

"A couple of minutes now Bree." Chloe said, not moving a muscle with her eyes trained steadfastly out in front. She had removed her headset a while ago, rebelling against the rules for a change. Amy had called her a little rascal and the name had seemed to suit Chloe.

"Thank Heavens for that." Aubrey said, her legs muscles straining as she perched on Amy's knee. "I'm just about ready for ... OOWWW Amy! Why are you squeezing my breast?!"

"Jeez girl, yoos got a fine pair of -"

"- Amy! Hands!"

"Sorry!" Amy said, removing her hand from Aubrey's chest and wrapping her fingers around her headset microphone instead. "But look ahead, it's Allen's plane and he's dropping stuff out of the door. Catch up with him Chloe and give him the finger."

"Wait ... look, he's dropping our blue mannequins!" Chloe hissed out and the other three snapped their heads around to look at what what Bumper was doing and as Chloe said, Bumper had the side door in his plane open and was merrily tossing out the blue teams payload that they had been unable to find earlier. "That arrogant dicklick!"

"Ignore him Chloe, we have to get back. Look there's the entrance to Elementum." Aubrey urged, knowing it was more essential for them to get back in time. They could explain the dropped items if necessary and she knew the rest of the team had picked up what they could find so they could at least present something to the Senior Agents.

"I've got time to go around again." Chloe said.

"Chloe, no!"

Chloe ignored Aubrey's attempts to get her to fly straight on to Elementum and increased her speed to catch up with the J-ECA in front. She flew past the surprised face of Bumper who had just thrown the last two blue mannequins out, laughing heartily as he watched them hit the ground. They heard him yell 'sabotage' over the radio before Chloe hit the brakes in front of their aircraft, causing them to sharply turn off course and forcing them to make a wider loop round to the south of the entrance back to base.

Chloe smirked as the yellow ribboned J-ECA ahead of her rapidly tried to regain its path back to Elementum and she dipped lower towards the ground, causing Aubrey to squeal and hold tighter onto Amy.

"Chloe, what are you planning on doing?" Aubrey squeaked out.

"If I tell you Aubrey, you won't let me do it!" Chloe said with a hint of cheekiness to her voice.

"Is it legal?" Amy asked as she caught her breath, wincing oh so slightly as Chloe applied the brakes with enthusiasm and they all pretended not to notice the funky smell that clung to the air a few seconds after she did so. "Hey Aubrey Aubrey?"

"Amy, now is not the time -" Aubrey barked out.

"- I'm just workin' somethin' out in me head." Amy said, tapping her temple as she ignored Aubrey's snark. "If we get back ta Base before Bumper and his motley crew, we'll actually be placed above him and his posse in the charts for the week; remember the log thin' up on the wall in Agent Berio's office? No? Well, trust me, all we have ta do is get back before the liddle slug does and we'll be hooroo."

"Amy, the mission said to get back to base with mannequins which it would seem the rest of the team has done for us but it said if we didn't get back on time it's an automatic fail. I've very grateful for Chloe and Cynthia Rose for collecting us or we'd be in the doogy doo right now."

"I know Aubrey Aubrey but -"

"- Amy, enough." Aubrey sighed, raising her hand to silence Amy. "Chloe, please back to base now and we'll say no more of this."

"Um, sure, Bree." Chloe said sensibly before turning slightly to wink at Amy. "Amy, are you ready?"

"Sure thing cobber." Amy said gleefully.

Chloe levelled the J-ECA a few feet above the ground and pushed the rollaball forward going even faster as she swooped across the rugged and potholed landscape. She ignored the sharp intake of breath from her fellow recruits in the cockpit as she turned the aircraft, dipping the wings easily in a swift and very smooth movement that still made everyone's stomach lurch and wish they had had less for breakfast.

Edging forward in her seat as Chloe slowed the J-ECA down, Amy undid the strap holding the door shut and popped the sliding panel back. Chloe applied the brakes as they came up to three of the previously dropped mannequins and held the aircraft roughly four feet above the ground, using the air brakes and the hoverboards to keep the plane from resting onto the ground.

Amy slipped off the seat once more and tried to reach down for the blue body shaped item, leaning so far out of the aircraft that her trousers ripped in half with the pressure, exposing her nether regions for all to see. Realising that she couldn't reach down far enough, Amy huffed as she raised herself up back onto her knees.

"Your uniform!" Aubrey began to reprimand her.

"Got it!" Amy yelled as she jumped down to the ground, grabbing two of the items near to her and throwing them into the body of the plane. She ignored Aubrey's yelp as one of the blue plastic bodies hit her squarely in the chest, knocking her to the floor of the aircraft.

"For goodness sake Amy, must you be so _oafish_ about everything." Aubrey barked out. "You'll not manage to pass through Elementum if you carry on -"

"- Time is not on our side Aubrey." Cynthia Rose passed the comment as Aubrey looked murderously at Amy.

"Last one!" Amy called out, largely ignoring Aubrey although anyone could hear the catch in her voice.

Amy jumped back in the plane clutching the payload as if her life depended on it. She wedged it in between Chloe and Cynthia Rose in the front seat and Cynthia Rose propped the broken mangled head back on top of the body as Amy slammed the door shut once more.

"Onwards!" Chloe called out as she lifted and shifted the J-ECA up and back towards Elementum once more. "Look, Bumper is still trying to get back on time too."

They all looked out of the cockpit window and saw Bumper and his crew desperately trying to level and control their plane and the three non piloting recruits held onto anything instinctively as Chloe jammed the accelerator as far forward as she could.

Aiming the aircraft towards the heavy, steel barriers of the entrance back to Elementum, Chloe let the smallest amount of nerves get the better of her as she watched the doors begin to close in front of her. For a split second she doubted whether they would be able to get back in time as the space for re entry shrunk at an alarmingly fast rate. She saw with disappointment that Bumper's J-ECA flew through the doors with a good few feet to spare and as she approached a couple of seconds behind, it took all of her strength to keep the plane steady as she heard the scrape of the wings on the side of the closing doors as she squeezed her aircraft through the gap.

Landing heavily on the highly polished floor, she swerved to the left heading directly towards some of the trainee Agents who shrieked and fled in all direction. Chloe smirked a little as she successfully came to a complete stop and she docked the J-ECA back into its bay and breathed for the first time in a full minute.

"Impressive flying Rascal." Amy said as she once again undid the door and grabbed one of the missions payloads before jumping down to the concrete below. Holding her trousers together, she ignored Aubrey's calls to stay with the group as she threw the payload onto the pile of blue in the corner of the room and nodded towards the rest of the blue team.

"Oi Allen. You didn't win this time. Try picking on someone your own -" Amy shouted across the entire warehouse as Bumper was crowing to his team about his misdemeanours for all to hear.

"- Amy! Come here!" Aubrey barked out as she untangled herself from the body of the plane, poking a foot out of the door, her boot having come off as they were thrown around the aircraft earlier. Amy strode back purposefully towards the J-ECA. "Amy, how could you be so reckless and -"

"- Agents!" Agent Arthur's voice rang out clear and true across the crowd of people gathered by the planes. "Now that everyone is back, you can see the updated leaderboard for where your team stands."

Aubrey gathered her crew around her, some looking more weary than others but all stood to attention automatically. She looked over to the leaderboard and was genuinely surprised to see the blue team at the top, right above Bumpers' yellow team, just as Amy had said it would be; the collective successes of the unit pushing them to the top. She remembered what Amy had said and instantly felt humbled.

"Amy?" She said, turning to her fellow Agent. "I owe you an apology. You were right about the payload and I didn't listen to you. I underestimated you and I'm sorry."

"People always underestimate me Aubrey Aubrey, I'm used ta it. Just stop reckonin' I'm a drongo and you've got a cobber for life with me. I've got your back, always remember that."

"Amy, you have taught me a valuable lesson and I won't forget it. I will be the best team leader that I can be. I will always do my best never to let you down, let the team down or let Elementum down."

* * *

_A/N - Songs are by Tyrone Wells - What Are We Fighting For?, R Kelly - I Believe I Can Fly, Lenny Kravitz - Fly Away, JoJo - Fly Away, Icarus Account - Dancing At The Terminal, Mark Knopfler - Don't You Get It, Kenny Loggins - Flying Dreams, Pitbull (featuring Keisha) - Timber, Blackstreet - No Diggity_

_A/N - Just to clear up, I don't condone any bullying of any sort to anyone. There is a reason that Bumper is an ass to Chloe and that will come out soon. Also, I'm a redhead and hold no grudges or hurt towards my fellow flamies._

**Review Feeback:**

**Guest: **No Mitchsen yet ... I do have a chapter written, it's just finding the right spot to put it in!**  
**

**Guest: **Thank you!**  
**

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: **Thank you. Lilly is an amazingly untapped source of entertainment and everyone should use her more! She can be anything.**  
**

**Guest: **Mitchsen is on the way. I promise :)**  
**

**Yan: **Thank you for your best wishes. Appreciate your thoughts for my mother in law. And thanks for the 'whoop' on the update.**  
**

**Kong Liu: **So glad you enjoyed!**  
**

**Wan: **I'm not sure I have the skills or the imagination to write a triple treble! But food for thought, as always.**  
**

**Rubiksmaniac: **Cheers buddy. And thanks for the nudge to publish!**  
**

**MonkeyElena: **Dude, sorry! But thank you for your reviews regardless. There will be a chapter on Luke soon but need to push the story forward for now and then I'll be back to doing someones backstory!**  
**

**SMILE Bee Happpy: **Thank you for the support! :)**  
**

**Squid: **Thank you for the plethora of reviews! Really glad to have you on board!**  
**

**Raven12: **Thank you, am glad you enjoyed. Thank you for all of your support with this story!**  
**

**OnlyAsNerdyAsYou: **I wish! I really don't have the talent to even contemplate publishing a story but the dream is always there.**  
**

**Guest: **Falling Skies ... got a copy of seasons one and two ... just need to get round to watching!


	21. Warning: Back Away From The Cakes

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Twenty One – Warning: Back Away From The Cakes .o0o.**

* * *

_A/N - This chapter is un'beta'd! Read at your own risk x_

* * *

**.o0o.**

***Back To Present Day***

"Oooh cakes!" Amy said as the entire team walked into the Unit B's lounge four days after the Jaremise attack that almost claimed the life of their team captain and Chloe. "What have we done ta deserve such pretty food?"

"That would be saving my life Agent." Aubrey said with a small smile, looking up from the sheaf of papers she was holding as everyone filed in to the room. "Please everyone, help yourself to a warm beverage and something sweet and we'll begin the team meeting."

"Awww, Skippy, that's so nice. Did I tell yoos about the time me Great Uncle Alfred burnt some cakes? He was stayin' with this sheila who was makin' cakes for the family and she asked him ta watch them while she set up a place for him ta sleep for the night. But he was such a worrier, me Great Uncle Alfred and he was so busy worryin' about thin's, he let the cakes burn to a crisp. Totally inedible. Like there was nah way they were gonna put 'em in their mouths. And the sheila starts shoutin' at him. He feels bad cos the family then have nah cakes." Amy regaled her tale as Luke watched her intently.

"Erm, Amy, you are related to King Alfred the Great, are you?" Luke said in a low voice as he took up position next to Amy in the small queue by the coffee pot. "A real King of _England_ in the 800's?"

"Ssh, they don't need ta know that! Why ruin a perfectly good yarn!" Amy laughed and gave him an overly exaggerated wink.

Luke chuckled. It felt good to smile after such a difficult couple of days. He was a quiet man, just happy to be doing his job, sharing a pod with Stacie at night time when their schedules allowed it, having a good cup of English tea when the fresh supplies came in once a month and when possible, riding his D-OVR across the rocks and crevices that surrounded the place they called home. He surveyed the rest of the group and watched Beca as she walked over to the pile of cakes on the table next to the drinks.

"Erm, Skipper, did you make these yourself?" Beca asked as she collected a muffin from the small tower in front of her.

"Yes. Why?" Aubrey replied, looking over as Beca replaced the muffin back on the stack upon learning that Aubrey had made them herself. "Problem, Beca?"

"No, none at all!" Beca smirked as she dusted her hands together. "Just ... did you learn nothing from the experience last time? You and cake mixture do not go together! Three people were sick for a week and the Explosives Unit wanted the leftovers for target practice."

"Okay Agents!" Aubrey said to the group, ignoring Beca's attempts to unravel her. "Don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week. That's right. Next week."

"A gig? Next week? What are yoos talking about, twig bitch?" Amy asked from the front of the room, where she was stationed with three small fairy cakes, a large muffin, something that was supposed to be a chocolate brownie but resembled, rather unappetisingly, a small dog turd and a large coffee. She watched Stacie walk up to Lilly and whisper in her ear as Lilly was about to take a large rock cake from the heap. Lilly removed her hand as if it had been burned and wandered away muttering to herself, staring down at her hand.

"I have no idea." Aubrey said. "What did I say?"

"Here Skipper ..." Chloe said as she pushed a cup of strong, black coffee into Aubrey's hand. "... drink this and start again."

Beca watched closely as Aubrey's shaky hands took the mug from Chloe with a grateful smile. She eyeballed Cynthia Rose who shot a look back that said _'don't worry, she's still adjusting'_ but Beca still felt uncomfortable. It wasn't like Aubrey to muddle through her words. Benji had assured them that the updates he had sent to Aubrey's implant that morning should have had her back to normal and as she was before the Jaremise attack. Benji, however, wasn't known for programming the correct data into the right Agent and Beca silently cursed him under her breath. The room quietened as everyone began to take their seats within the tight U shape and Aubrey took position at the front.

"Good morning everyone. First of all, I would like to say a huge thank you for the combined efforts of this wonderful team over the past few days ... yes Lilly?" Aubrey began, pausing when Lilly's hand shot into the air. Everyone turned to lip read Lilly's words. "Sorry Lilly, you need to speak up a bit!"

"She said_ 'did anyone else want to peel their own skin'_ first off but then said_ 'can you tell us about what happened' _..." Benji helpfully repeated. "And I'd like to know as well, if I am honest."

The whole group began to murmur as they turned to look back at Aubrey.

She looked down at the paperwork in her hands, curling the pages into a tube and banging it into her hand for a few seconds. She took a moment to think about what she wanted to say. Stacie sensed her discomfort and spoke up.

"It's okay, Bree. I think everyone just wants to know about the Ranger if nothing else. If you can talk about the rest of the day, about what happened from mid afternoon, I think it would help."

"All right." Aubrey said, gathering her thoughts together, as she pulled up a chair and joined the group. "I think we do need to talk about what happened, to prevent it from occurring again and to learn from our ... well from _my_ mistakes. So, let's cast our minds back to last Thursday ... Chloe, can you make a start as the first part is still foggy for me and I'll join in when I can. Beca, Stacie, I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to talk it through with you guys first before discussing it with the group. Cynthia Rose wouldn't allow us to get too excited about this before we were well enough to leave the hospital wing."

"Just looking out for your guys." Cynthia Rose said in defence which earned her a murmur of appreciation and lots of nodding from everyone.

"Not a problem Bree." Stacie said and Beca raised her hands as much as to say she had no problems with it either. There simply wasn't the grudge holding in the Unit like some of the others and Beca herself wasn't the kind of person to sweat the small details anyway. She knew she would hear the story and the details when the time was right.

"Okay, Skipper." Chloe said and smiled her toothy, wide grin at everyone before starting again. "Well, guys, as we all now know, Skipper had taken down the Neezlux, and guys, come on, kudos to her, it was totes amazing. She had already secured a retrieval rendezvous with Lilly for 1900 hours and so waited out the time in a small cave. The Neezlux began to regenerate quicker than anticipated so Beca nudged me over for a faster recovery. As I approached and prepared to level next to the cave so that Skipper could make the small jump on the cruiser into Clarissa, I spotted the Jaremise heading for Skippers location. Clarissa's cameras were on and you guys were picking up the feed."

"Yes, we picked up the feed around this time." Beca said as Chloe paused for breath. "We could see the Jaremise from both Clarissa's cameras and from Skipper's head cam in her helmet. We could see and we thought that there wasn't much to hope for."

"Well no, it felt like that too, if I'm honest. So I said my goodbyes to you all. I remember what I said ... Quid Viderunt In Domo Hominis. I trust in you Freedom Fighters. Fight the good fight. I'm just sorry I am not there to win the War with you. Goodbye team. I love you all ... and I do, I truly love you all and didn't want to end my life in that way but I was prepared to take out the Jaremise by flying Clarissa into the cave where Skipper was." Chloe paused to flick a quick, sideward glance towards Aubrey. "I injected the APOP into my neck, hoping against hope that it might offer some protection if I survived the crash. I prayed that Aubrey has done the same. However, what I remember now comes back in a series of flashbacks. The only person who can give it a better description is in one of the holding cells in Amy's lab. But I'll fill you in on what I can. I know Cynthia Rose has spoken to the Ranger at length so I'll leave her to take up the story when my mind goes blank. So, I was literally a second away from piloting Clarissa into the Jaremise when I heard a sharp whistling sound coming from about three hundred yards away ..."

**.o0o.**

The whole of Unit B sat in silence as Chloe and Aubrey finished off the tale. Interpolated with parts from Cynthia Rose as well as Beca and Stacie, the whole story of that fateful Thursday was told. Cynthia Rose had spent some time with the Ranger and even in her sleep-induced, foggy state, had got most of the story of how she had pretty much saved Aubrey and Chloe from the Jaremise and from the missile attack that had been sent from Elementum. The evidence that she had done as she said she had done was either seated in the circle in the lounge or was currently languishing in one of the cells in Amy's lab or freezer. There was nothing to suggest that the Ranger was anything but honest.

"So, let me get this straight?" Amy was the first to speak. "The Ranger saved yoos lives?"

"That's about right, yes." Aubrey huffed, frowning slightly at the tone in Amy's question.

"She pretty much took out the Jaremise by herself?"

"Well, not quite by herself Amy, I tickled it to start with!" Chloe laughed.

"She loaded a broken D-ACA cruiser -" Amy began.

"- that she broke herself." Stacie mumbled, shaking her head crossly, breaking Amy's flow.

"A lock box with a hulkin' great big wigglin' Neezlux inside -" Amy continued.

"- fair play to her!" Luke interjected, earning more than one murmur of agreement.

"And lugged a dead Jaremise Alien onta hoverin' Y-Pix by herself?" Amy finished off.

"Yes Amy." Aubrey said, slightly exasperated by the questions, her left knee beginning to tremble at the memory of the Jaremise. She quickly forced herself to forget about the incident that nearly cost her her life four days ago. "Your point being?"

"Not to mention, carrying yoos sorry twig bitch skinny ass onta Clarissa." Amy continued, ignoring Aubrey's twitch.

"Amy, is there a purpose to these questions?" Aubrey asked, turning stiffly in her seat, placing a hand over her jerking knee, trying to quell the quiver.

"Yeah." Amy said, as she popped her last fairy cake into her mouth, grimacing as she tried to chew through it.

"Well, what is it?" Aubrey popped her shoulders up, letting her hands fall to her side.

"She pretty much did all that with no malice, intent ta kill or thought to herself and the danger she had put herself in?"

The whole of the Unit were now listening intently, alternating watching Aubrey's face flush with pink under Amy's relentless questions and ducking out of the way as small pieces of dry fairy cake were flying out of Amy's mouth as she spoke.

"Agent Wilson, do you have a point?" Aubrey said authoritatively.

"Just sayin' that we've kept her locked up in a cell, heavily sedated, without food or water for four days. Just seems a real funny way of sayin' thank you." Amy deadpanned.

"We didn't know who she was! She could have been a Shapeshifter for all we know! Come along, did day one of training _not_ teach us anything about Shapeshifters!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, that dude is still locked up lookin' like yoos in Cell Number 2 down in me dungeon." Amy said.

"There is something _dodgy_ about that girl. I don't trust her." Beca exclaimed, defending her decision to keep the Ranger under constant surveillance.

"Hmmm." Chloe said, placing a light hand on Beca's leg to calm her before she erupted fully. "I see your point though Amy. Maybe we need to get Unit A involved while we take time to heal and re group. They could manage the Ranger on our behalf. Maybe we should call ..."

"No, don't even say it. Chloe, how dare you?" Aubrey muttered.

"No, actually that is a really good idea; I've got Bumpers number -" Amy patted her trouser pocket to prove the point.

"- Why do you have Bumper's number?"

"Whoops!" Beca laughed out loud as Amy began to study the ceiling.

"This sounds awfully like a conversation we had seven year's ago Amy and you assured me you weren't going to use Bumper's number." Aubrey began, her voice raising slightly. "How -"

"-I guess we owe the Ranger an apology?" Stacie said, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees, stopping her sister in her tracks.

"I think we need to do more than apologise." Lilly whispered but was ignored by most of the group as usual.

"Give her some tea and biscuits?" Luke said helpfully, the only person to have heard Lilly.

The conversation was cut abruptly short as the door to their lounge swung open revealing the two Base Commander's, John Smith and Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Fineberger and their two assistants Tommy Walker and Justin Thyme. Walking in uninvited, every Agent promptly rose to their feet and placed everything in their hands either onto the floor or the seat they just vacated. As the two Base Commanders moved swiftly into the room, one of their aides, Tommy, closed the door behind them as Justin moved to the light switches, flicking all of them on and flooding the entire lounge with very harsh brightness.

Unit B fell into formation instinctively, in four rows of three Agents. Aubrey, up front and centre of the first row, flanked by Beca and Chloe on either side, snapped her fingers twice for attention and knew she didn't need to do any more to get her Agents to align in configuration and stand smart and strong, shoulder to shoulder with each other. Aubrey just hoped that Amy had at least brushed the cake crumbs from the front of her uniform.

Each Unit was expected to be alert and ready at all times, even during rest periods, when they would play sports, swim, eat in the Base refectory, read, sleep, join up at the bar for a beer of two, practice battle moves and tactics or simply hang out together. There simply was no excuse for sloppiness or unpreparedness and Aubrey had taught her team well. She simply wouldn't accept any excuses from anyone under her leadership. Aubrey would take all the time she had to teach a forgotten lesson for a fellow Agent or to educate a new set of skills towards a new recruit. She encouraged the team to always have a ready prepared second set of kit close by to hand at all times; a uniform cleaned and ironed as well as the Agent's preferred footwear shined to perfection.

Aubrey made strong suggestive remarks that all weapons be checked and cleaned each and every day without fail before retiring for sleep and would regularly do bunk inspections. While the Agents were not required by the Elementum code of practice to have a room ready for inspection, choosing to allow the Agents a homely and personal place to unwind fully, Aubrey insisted that their bunks be orderly at all times. She'd turned a blind eye to Chloe's which had been festooned with chemical light sticks and throw pillows.

All reports were to be written up on the day of the battle or fight unless the Agent required medical treatment. She would then insist that she have the reports for signing within 12 hours of the Agent returning to Base. Aubrey ran a tight ship. But it worked.

If infractions occurred, and they did as any one dealing with humans on a daily basis would attest to, Aubrey preferred to deal with them herself. She felt it unnecessary to warrant a visit to the Base Commanders offices for every little problem. She left that up to Bumper Allen to do, his constant need to run to tell tales was clearly one of his favourite past times.

Unfortunately, for the rest of the Units, the Base Commanders loved hearing the gossip and lapped up his stories hungrily. Aubrey's admonishments for minor transgressions were usually simple tasks like tidying the break room or cleaning the toilets. She had yet to find a punishment worse than that as her team were pretty held together under her ruling.

Aubrey was surprised to see the Base Commanders in their lounge that morning. They had requested her full report on the Jaremise attack at her earliest convenience which she had managed to fulfil 24 hours after arriving back at Elementum. That was usually the end of the matter and she hadn't been made aware of any sort of interaction with the Base Commanders. She stood stiffly as Gail and John began to address the Unit.

"Now this is exactly the kind of presentation you would expect to see at the ..." John began, turning slightly to look at the plaque on the wall as he spoke "... Elementum, Freedom Fighters Unit B lounge and rest area when two Base Commanders enter the room. Am I right, Gail?"

"Oh John, you're so right everything else seems wrong." Gail replied, smirking slightly as she drew a finger across her forehead, tucking a stray piece of fringe hair behind her ear.

"Well, Unit B are making history as the first ever all female Unit ... what Gail?" John paused against as Gail tapped his arm and pointed to Luke and Benji. "... oh yes, I see two men but I was thinking more along the task force idea. They are the first all female Unit to advance onto the official Top Ten LUST board. That's the Leaderboard (of) Unit Successful Targets for those that are unaware."

"That's right John." Gail said, smiling thickly at the Agents in front of her. "Now why do you think it's taken so long for an all lady group to break through that LUSTy ceiling?"

"Well Gail, the women typically cannot hit the smaller Aliens, which really round out a successful battle, thrill the fellow Agents and that can really hurt them in competition. Women are usually about as good at Alien warfare as they are at being doctors."

"So true John. Nothing makes a woman feel more like a girl than a man who kills like a true Freedom Fighter."

"Which bring us back to the point." John continued as the entire Unit B tried to make sense of the two whimsical Base Commanders standing before them.

"Agent Chloe Beale, will you please step forward." Gail ordered, turning to the Justin who handed her a small package. Chloe stepped forward as instructed, snapping her heels together and holding her arms tightly at her sides.

"Chloe, we recognise greatness in our Agents and personal sacrifice is taken very strongly. For your efforts in the rescue mission of Thursday last week, you are being awarded a STAR; that's a Single Tremendous Act Recognition award." Gail continued, the musical tone to her voice having been replaced with a more serious pitch. "Now, as you may or may not know, we award the STARs only under extreme circumstances to an Agent who has gone above and beyond the call of duty, willing to forfeit their own safety or their life for a fellow Agent or for Freedom Fighters in general. I believe there has been a STAR awarded previously amongst your Unit, is that correct."

"Yes ma'am." Chloe said, nodding in agreement.

"Which of you was it?" Gail asked Chloe.

"Agent Beca Mitchell, ma'am." Chloe said proudly.

"And can you remind me what Agent Mitchell did to deserve the accolade?"

"When the Armoured Bay in Sector V was ... damaged ... three years ago, Agent Mitchell singlehandedly pulled four Agents from the rubble, saving their lives and limiting their injuries before returning to retrieve two fallen civilians and a further five deceased Base Agents ma'am."

"And what was so important about those civilians Agent Beale?"

"They were Beca's ... pardon, Agent Mitchell's, recently discovered alive, parents ma'am." Chloe said, sensing Beca's head dropping slightly behind her. There was a small gasp at the back of the formation and Chloe could only guess that it was one of the new recruits who hadn't heard the story before.

"Ah yes, indeed. So you see the importance of the STAR, Agent Beale?"

"I understand ma'am. Permission to ask a question?" Chloe asked.

"Granted."

"What am I receiving this STAR for ma'am?"

"Explain yourself Agent." Gail faltered, her smile wavering for the briefest of moments.

"I didn't do anything to warrant receiving a STAR ma'am. I was just doing my job."

"Correct me if I am wrong Agent Beale, but you rescued Agent Posen from a Jaremise attack, loaded the kill cargo onto your Y-Pix aircraft, a rather broken D-ACA cruiser belonging to Agent Posen as well if I am not mistake, before retrieving the stricken Agent and returning to Base. Is that not accurate?"

"That is what happened ma'am but I was not responsible for the rescue mission. I mean, I was there but I did not do any of the actions you mentioned. The Jaremise was powerful and its mind control powers were strong. I was succumbing to its influence when the Ranger saved us both."

"Whom?" John said, stepped forward.

"The Ranger, sir."

"The Ranger?" Gail repeated.

"Yes ma'am. She fired the arrow that took out the Jaremise. I had already injected the APOP; I was prepared to die and I was incapable of doing the activities you stated previously."

"Agent Posen?"

"Yes ma'am." Aubrey said, taking four steps forward and standing adjacent to Chloe.

"Is this true?"

"My understandings are that this is true, ma'am. I do not have full clarity of the afternoon and evening in question. I had also spent approximately thirty seconds under attack from a Jaremise ..." Aubrey paused for a moment before continuing. "... my apologies, that sounded just like excuses."

"Not at all Agent Posen ... up until last Wednesday, only eighteen people had survived a Jaremise attack." John spoke, clearly impressed with the idea of Aubrey's perseverance.

"To date, only _nineteen_ people worldwide have survived a Jaremise attack." Gail continued before addressing the team behind Chloe. "Your team leader and your friend, Aubrey Posen, is one of them."

"But back to this ... Ranger, did you call her?" John asked.

"Yes sir." Chloe answered.

"I am unaware of an Agent with that call sign. Which Unit is she attached to?" John asked Aubrey.

"None sir, she is of outside influence." Aubrey replied.

"Is this the potential threat that you have locked up in your laboratory Agent Wilson?" John spoke to Amy.

"Sir, yes sir." Amy answered, saluting smartly whilst performing a perfect curtsey.

"We were under the impression it was a Neezlux Alien." Gail continued.

"Ma'am, that's affirmative. The Ranger seems harmless." Amy answered.

"Is this the DNA sampling I was asked to sign off on?" Gail asked again, casting her eyes towards Beca.

"Yes ma'am. She hasn't given us any details and we wanted to know who she is. You should have the report back by now I would have thought?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, we do." John said, gesturing towards Justin, who raised the small black file he was currently clutching on to.

"So, we have been keeping the Ranger under surveillance ... sir, ma'am." Amy said, flickering careful eyes at both of the Base Commanders.

"And we are only hearing about this now?" Gail asked.

"No ma'am. I submitted my full report to you three days ago. The Rangers' involvement was clearly marked on there." Aubrey determinedly stated, a familiar feeling rising in her throat.

"Negative Agent Posen, we have received no report from you." John assured.

Aubrey nervously touched her stomach. She was utterly convinced she had handed the report in to the Base Commanders' office. She remembered leaving it on the reception desk where all the reports were handed into once they had been signed by the Team Leader. She had done this a countless number of times. She remembered doing it this time for sure as she was walking away from the office, ready to head back to her bunk, wanting to rest in her pod for a few hours, when she bumped into Agent Allen from Unit A.

**.o0o.**

"Whoa ... Hey Aubrey. Heard the news. Remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked? Jaremise fighting should be left to us guys. Your disaster should really be a lesson to everyone. If you fight the same girly shitty way every year -"

"- Quit it Allen. I'm just here to hand the report in from last Thursday. I don't need your crap today." Aubrey said with a tired sigh.

"Whoa, fighting talk there Posen. Careful not to blow chunks all over the place like you did last time you got caught up in a storm in a teacup. Remember, vomit everywhere?" Bumper smirked.

"Really, Allen? That incident was years ago. Get over yourself and get some new material."

"You want to watch your tone there, girl. Your team being out for a few days has moved me and my boys up to spot numero uno. And we plan to keep it." Bumper said valiantly.

"Way to go with the camaraderie, Allen." Aubrey sighed.

"I don't give a crap about you dumb bitches. Because I'm being brought up to the fighting big leagues. Anyway I'm out of here. Got a collarless leather jacket to source. Maybe some aviators. I might get an earring. I don't know. It's tough being at the top. This is exciting stuff. My life rules!"

"Screw you, Allen." Aubrey said angrily, pointing a finger at Bumper's chest. "Just ... urgh."

"You know what you are desperate for Posen?"

"What? What do I require?" Aubrey asked.

"You need a man like me in your bed, that's what you need! I'd show you a good time." Bumper stated, grinning like a big cheese.

"Really? You're a bit behind the times there Allen! I've _never_ been interested in _guys_. Like ever."

"Are you gay?" Bumper asked incredulously. "Gay? Urgh."

"Goodbye Allen. Don't forget to hand your reports in like a good boy. Tick tock, tick tock the deadline is fast approaching to get them in on time."

"Fuck you Posen." Bumper snarled.

"You wish Bumper, but you are so not my type." Aubrey said, content with her wind up.

"I could convince you that you want a man." Bumper said, defiantly.

"Have a good night Bumper."

Aubrey pushed past him, quite pleased with herself that she had managed to get under his skin. She almost smiled at his efforts to undermine her. But she was Aubrey Posen after all. Unflappable most of the time. And Freedom Fighters was her life. She wasn't going to risk anything by getting remotely associated with Bumper Allen. But still, fancy him not knowing she was gay. She'd never made secret of the fact so she inwardly grinned at his senselessness.

**.o0o.**

But now, as she stood in front of the two Base Commanders, she realised that Bumper must have taken her report or at least hidden it to try to get her into trouble for her belittling him. It wasn't so much the report she was upset about (she always wrote them out in triplicate anyway), it was Allen's attempts to undermine her. She felt the familiar rumble in her stomach, the growling noise becoming louder as she desperately tried to control her breathing. This proved futile and she couldn't hold back the vomit that had effectively been threatening since Thursday.

"Whoa!" Gail said, taking a step back as the vomit threatening to stain her bright orange shoes with blue polka dots.

"No! Holy..." John said, looking at Aubrey in disbelief.

"This is a surprise!" Gail said, taking in the scene as Cynthia Rose broke the Unit's strict arrangement and stepped forward to help Aubrey.

"This has never happened before!" John said, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing at his nose.

"Now _this_ is how you bring some excitement to the Elementum, Freedom Fighters Unit B lounge and rest area." Gail laughed unkindly.

"Did you have a week's worth of lunch and lose it?" John asked as Cynthia Rose handed Aubrey some paper towels to wipe her face.

"Well, she didn't lose it." Gail said mirthlessly. "We know exactly where it is. It's all over the third table. Agent, are you all right?"

"She'll be fine." Cynthia Rose said on behalf of Aubrey who looked beyond mortified. "She needs to sit for a moment."

As Cynthia Rose guided Aubrey to a chair, John and Gail turned to each other and spoke quietly in each other's ears. John took a step back and clicked his fingers at Tommy who stepped forward to begin cleaning up the mess on the floor. The Unit B Agents were all shooting worried looks towards Aubrey but they also knew not to break formation. This would only upset her more. Aubrey truly believed in the code of the Freedom Fighters and it was her whole life.

"Agents, we'll keep this brief. I am aware that you would all probably like to leave this room now. I know I would." Gail paused for a laugh that never came.

"We have decided that the combined efforts of the team in the rescue mission still deserve a STAR so we will be awarding Unit B the accolade. Give yourselves a round of applause or something. Look lively." John said as the team began to nervously clap and offering murmurings of thanks and support to each other. They each knew they would be celebrating in style later with a few beers but with Aubrey being unwell, this was now not a cause for celebration. The presence of the Base Commanders kept their happiness in check as well. Which considering what was to come next, was a good thing.

"Agent Chloe Beale, you may step back now. But remember your efforts in the field have been noted."

"Thank you sir." Chloe said politely as she slipped back into her spot, performing a perfect about face and winking at the seated Aubrey as she passed her.

"Agent Beca Mitchell?" Gail said.

"Yes ma'am." Beca's eyes snapped to look directly into Gail's.

"Why are you second in command within this Unit?" Gail asked.

"Ma'am?" Beca questioned.

"With your skills, you should be in charge of your own Unit by now." Gail stated.

"Ma'am, I have nowhere else I'd rather be. This team is my family. I have no desire to be anywhere else but with Unit B." Beca said, her eyebrows knitting slightly at the look that Gail shot over to John.

"Why have you been held back Agent?" John asked.

"My flying skills are not up to standard, sir." Beca replied, honestly.

"Why is that Agent? Why can't you fly?" John asked again.

"Sir, I am not sure this is a relevant topic of -" Beca started, her composure slipping slightly.

"- It's just a question Agent." John interrupted.

"Sir, I cannot fly as I have trouble seeing over the windshield on many of the aircraft." Beca said and ignored the _snigger_ from Fat Amy.

"Right ... right." John said as he turned his head towards Gail and whispered in her ear again. She nodded at him to confirm whatever it was that had been said. The longest moment passed between them.

"Special Agent in Charge Posen, effective immediately, you are being _demoted_ to the rank of Agent and you Agent Mitchell are _promoted_ to the Team Leader of Unit B. Agent Posen will no longer be in charge. She will lose her privileges immediately and you are to take on all her active duties. Do you understand?" Gail spoke sharply.

"Wait, what?" Beca demanded, completely losing her cool, her eyebrows rising into her hairline as she glared up at John and Gail. "Dude, no! You can't do that to her. Freedom Fighters is everything to her and she is everything to Freedom Fighters. This Unit would be nothing without her. What the fuc -"

"- Agent Mitchell." Aubrey's voice rang out clearly across the lounge as the other Agents began to twitch on their toes.

"My apologies sir, ma'am. No thank you. I don't want the position." Beca said, snapping back to attention under Aubrey's words.

"This is not up for discussion, Agent Mitchell." Gail said loudly.

"But why ma'am? I don't wa -" Beca asked.

"- Permission to speak Base Commander Abernathy-McKadden-Fineberger?" Aubrey interrupted as she stood from her seat.

"Yes, of course." Gail said, waving her hand around to get Aubrey to continue.

"Thank you ma'am." Aubrey said as she drew up along side Beca.

Beca's eyes were darting about all over the place. Aubrey was the Leader of the Unit, not her. She was the one who made the decisions, took the flak, organised everything, cared about the other Agents, knew each team member's movements at all times. Beca was the one who held the team together in Aubrey's absence but that was only ever for a day or so, not for the foreseeable future. She was happy to shoulder some of the burden, pleased to ably assist her Team Leader but she didn't want it on a permanent basis.

"Agent Mitchell ... Beca?" Aubrey spoke softly to Beca, drawing her attention back into the moment, refocusing Beca which in turn reinforced Beca's thoughts that Aubrey was the best person for the job she had just had thrust upon her. "The past few days have been explosive. Mistakes were made. I made mistakes. I have to stand accountable for the actions of my team and myself."

"But Aubrey, we make mistakes all the time, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. It is how we learn after all."

"I can't do what you do, Aubrey." Beca said honestly. "It's intimidating."

"Of course you can. You have more than enough skill and support. And I'll be here until everything is sorted out. I'm not on restrictive duty." Aubrey said, eyeing John who shook his head. "So, it's just a simple misunderstanding I am sure and I'll -"

"- The reasons are uncomplicated." Gail said, cutting Aubrey off and addressing Beca. "_Agent_ Posen severely broke protocol last week. She did not radio in with her location for several hours, put herself in mortal danger on at least two occasions, and removed her helmet without permission. The reports of last Thursday were not submitted, despite what she has said. Because of her actions, another Agent's life was placed in great danger. Halo had to be dispatched to clean up her mess and the entire Unit was compromised when an outsider was brought into Elementum. She patrolled alone and clearly allowed her weapon to run out of charge and therefore -"

"- She should be the one getting a STAR here." Beca interrupted. "She is the strongest person here and the most willing to put her life in danger. She -"

"- Special Agent in Charge Mitchell! That's enough. Under any other circumstances, you would be receiving a SPANK right now for your insubordination." Gail said.

"A SPANK ma'am?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yes, it is a new level of discipline we have only recently introduced and not communicated to our Team Leaders yet." Gail continued.

"What is a SPANK, sir?" Aubrey said, hearing a small titter of laughter behind her, despite the situation.

"A SPANK Agent Posen ..." Gail began. "... is Situation Performance; Agent Needs Kerbing. Think of it as a mark on your record. And Agent Mitchell, if your ... enthusiasm ... is not restricted, I will be forced to SPANK you."

Beca kept her mouth shut, knowing there was little she could say right now, in front of the entire team that would change their decision. This wasn't what she wanted. Absolutely not. She had no ideas of grandeur with regard to the leadership role.

Sure, she argued with Aubrey about almost everything and they would only stop just before the hair pulling stage kicked in but she respected and admired, practically worshipped her leader. She knew that while she hated having to keep her mouth shut, the corners painfully twitching with words to say, she knew Aubrey would want her to keep her cool and she knew as soon as the meeting was over that they would be in the bar discussing all of this.

"I understand and thank you for the explanation." Aubrey said. "To conclude, I will have my second copy of the report on your desk within ten minutes of this meeting finishing. It is safely in my bunk at present."

Gail flinched briefly at Aubrey's words, a flicker of confusion furrowed across her brow and nodded towards Aubrey; she clearly hadn't expected there to be a copy to hand.

"As Team Leader of Unit B, I guess I know have to speak up now. So, before I ask that this meeting be adjourned, is there any thing else, sir or ma'am." Beca said and she saw a small smile on Aubrey lips.

"Yes Agent Mitchell but I believe we may need to speak privately." Gail said. Beca nodded to show she understand as she turned to face the team. Her eyes lingered on Aubrey for just a moment before she addressed the group.

"Guys, meet up in the bar, okay? Everyone dismissed." The team looked steadfastly ahead as they turned to leave and began to file out, refraining from making any comments at all as Beca turned her steely eyes back to the Base Commanders.

"Yes ma'am, what is the problem?" She asked.

"We were asked to conduct some DNA tests for an unknown subject. I now understand that this subject is the Ranger that you and the Unit have spoken of." Gail said.

"Yes ma'am. I ordered the tests. Is there a problem?" Beca asked.

"On the contrary, Agent." John said.

"Do you have the results sir?" Beca asked another question.

"Yes, we do." John said, snapping his fingers at Justin who produced the black file and placed it immediately into John's hands. He opened it instantaneously and began to read the results.

"Whatever is in there that you need to share with me first? My team can hear -"

"- I think it best for you to hear the news and absorb it before talking to the team." Gail said, cutting Beca off; a habit that was already irking the brunette.

"It appears that the Ranger is female." John said, and Beca fought hard not to roll her eyes at the obvious statement. "Which I think you know. She is approximately 18 or 19 years old and of Old America descent. She grew up on a farm. She has not broken a bone or needed to be hospitalised for any reason but she is in the database so she has been schooled at some point in her life. The Ranger's name from the file is Alexandra."

John paused for a moment to look over to Beca. She nodded as if to confirm she had understood all of the information so far.

"Her parents are both deceased and were called Bren and Giselle." John spoke clearly.

Beca's eyes widened with surprise and her head snapped up and stared directly into John's face first before flicking her eyes over to Gail's. John looked up as well as he delivered the last piece of the puzzle.

"Her surname is Mitchell and she is, without any shadow of a doubt, your younger sister."

* * *

_A/N - Not really a **dun dun duuuuuunnnnn** moment; but there you have it. Now, what will Beca do with this news. Stay tuned next week to find out!_

**Review Feedback:**

**Alex**! You're back! Whoop! Seeing as you are the reason this story ever got off the ground, it's good to see you back on the FanFiction boards and reading once more. Keep doing what you are doing hunny and stay strong x

**ballpointmf** \- So glad to see a familiar face! Thanks for dropping me a review to let me know! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Yan** \- Beca is on her way into the next few chapters! She'll feature heavily from now on. Are you a Jeca fan?

**Rubiksmaniac** \- Hope you liked this chapter too! Update is a bit quicker this time! Thanks for reading x

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect** \- Glad you liked! Amy is a hoot indeed and that's why we love her so much! She's so fun to write! More on her to come too! Thanks for the best wishes too x

**Raven12** \- My dearest Raven, I simply loved your review and really appreciate the way you seem to get my story! I've been so caught up in so many negative things over the past few months that I've forgotten how much I love Elementum too and writing it is just so real! Glad you liked the Jeca shout out! Thank you so much for your continued support xx

**Jutord** \- So happy to have you on board! You'll just have to stick with me and trust me about Jesse! Beca and the Ranger was a bit of a cliche but I wanted Beca to have something to hold onto as well! If you haven't read Beca's background story (Chapter 14) yet, I hope you like it!


	22. Further Ramblings of an Author

**Sleepwalkers  
.o0o. Chapter Twenty Two - Further Ramblings of an Author .o0o**

* * *

**.o0o.**

Dear Readers and Fellow Agents, Shapeshifters and Sleepwalkers

I have been away from the story for so long, I had to start re reading it from the beginning to familiarise myself with it all over again! I am under no illusions that this is a great story and worthy of a Booker prize but for my own sanity, peace of mind and interest, I think I'd like to finish it.

After a pretty busy and emotional year (mother in law passing away, my own (continued) illness, a house move and the general stresses of life and family issues), I'm now in a place where I can get back to writing on a more regular basis ... i.e. updating more than once a month.

I just wondered if there was anyone out there still hanging on to the hopes that I might, one day, finish this little drabble?!

If so, drop me a PM, find me on Twitter (my usernames are the same and I have a bright yellow button for an avatar) or a leave a comment in the review box and let me know. I love hearing from you guys, even if it's a negative review as it shows you care enough to tell me!

The Agents also thank you for your time! They have been stuck in the bar, nursing that beer for quite some time!

Wishing you all the best,  
waatp xx


End file.
